The Right Thing To Do
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: It's a matter of honour, of doing good. But sometimes, doing the 'right thing' hurts more than anything else. Especially when it comes to love. AU. Shiz-era/Post-Shiz. Fiyeraba. Flinda. Musicalverse. Drama. Angst. Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**The Right Thing to Do**

**By Vinkunwildflowerqueen**

_**"The Right Thing to Do: It's a matter of honour, of doing good. But sometimes, doing the 'right thing' hurts more than anything else. Especially when it comes to love."**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my property or creation. Until I get a time machine, and then I might make a claim for it. **

**AN. Hi! I'm back! Much later than I intended, I'm sorry. Life has been crazy. See bottom AN for more detail, but without further ado, I present: **_**The Right Thing to do.**_

**1**

Fiyero Tiggular had attended eight different universities in the past five years. He had been expelled from four, flunked out of two, and there had been suspicious circumstances surrounding his exit from the sixth. The eighth had been Shiz, and he was just one week from _finally _graduating.

But even though he was beyond done with school, and all his friends back in the Vinkus had graduated at least two years ago; Fiyero was dreading graduating.

Fiyero knew what was expected of him once he'd graduated. He'd take on more royal duties and start preparing for the- hopefully very distant- day when he'd take over the throne and become king. And that was just part of it. His parents had been dropping hints for what seemed like forever, but when he had gone home for Lurlinemas break, he'd overheard them talking and he knew exactly what was expected of him after next week.

Marriage.

Thankfully, it wasn't an arranged marriage, his parents knew better than that. Besides, Fiyero had a girlfriend. Fiyero and Glinda had been together 2 years, 5 months, 2 weeks and 3 days, since the day Fiyero had first arrived at Shiz. And Fiyero loved her. Glinda had every quality Fiyero had ever imagined in his perfect girl. She was beautiful, sweet, from a good family, beautiful, sociable, kind-hearted and beautiful. Like him, she was popular, loved to dance and go to parties. Her family was wealthy, respected and she was a former debutante. In every way, they were perfect together.

It was thanks to Glinda that Fiyero had found himself part of the first group of real friends he'd had since high school in the Vinkus. Granted, it was perhaps the most mismatched group of friends that the vine-draped walls of Shiz had ever seen. No one would have guessed the five of them would have become such good friends; yet here they were, about to graduate, and all relaxing in the summer sun under a big tree on campus.

"Elphaba put down the book and be sociable, will you?" Glinda scolded her best friend lightly.

Glinda was in great spirits, although she was sad about all the changes that were about to happen. Glinda had a plan for her life, which so far was going exactly to the letter. She had been taught by the finest governess her parents could employ, done a year at finishing school and had been debuted to society and praised as the most sparkling debutante of the season. Then she had come to Shiz, and was now graduating as the girlfriend of Fiyero Tiggular, the most eligible bachelor in all of Oz. Life could not be better for her.

Elphaba didn't look up from her book. "I'm sorry, are we still discussing the riveting and vital topic of how to coordinate your outfit for next week with our graduation robes?"

"Come on, Fae," Fiyero chimed in. "It's not fair Boq and I have to listen to this stuff and you don't."

"Well, I'd offer you one of my books to read; but they have big words in them," she retorted smartly, but she couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on her face as he scowled at her.

Elphaba was probably the most reluctant and least excited to be graduating, even more so than Fiyero, who was at least _pretending _to be excited. She had accomplished amazing things in her years at Shiz, she would be graduating valedictorian, and she was rather sick of having all her teachers tell her that they knew to expect great things from her in future years. Because she knew that wasn't going to happen. She knew as well as Nessa did what her future held. She would return to Munchkinland and spend her days caring for her sister and running the household, as she had for so many years before she came to Shiz.

"What are you reading, anyway?" Boq asked her in interest.

Boq was proud that he had reached the end of his degree, but feeling a little nostalgic. For him, Shiz had been simply about his love of learning. But he was a lot more confident than he had been when they had first started Shiz. He and Nessa had dated briefly and parted ways as friends; and although it had taken him a year, he got (mostly) gotten over his crush on Glinda and could now form sentences around her without feeling awkward. Boq was already planning, and quite frankly looking forward to, returning to Munchkinland and to his family's farm.

Elphaba slipped her bookmark in to mark her page, and handed him the book. "Here. It's great; I think you'd like it. It's all about the life of human cadavers."

Fiyero gaped at her as Boq took the book from her. "Human _cadavers?!"_

She nodded. "Yeah. People who have died and donated their bodies to science."

He continued to stare at her. "I _know _what they are. I just can't believe you're reading a _book _about them."

"It's interesting!" Elphaba defended herself.

Glinda wrinkled her nose. "It sounds disturbing."

Nessarose shook her head. "I don't know where you find this stuff, Elphaba. And I don't know why you're reading it. It's not as if you're going to work in science."

Nessarose was rather nervous about graduation. She knew what came after this, she would begin taking on more responsibility and working with her father to prepare for the day that she would take over as Governor of Munchkinland. This was the moment she had been preparing for since she was five years old; and all she wanted was to make her father proud. Her older sister was little comfort to her nerves, simply saying that no matter whatever Nessa did, their father would always proud of her when compared to herself.

That was true, and Nessa knew it, but she still wanted to make her father proud. She was going to be the sixteenth Governor of Munchkinland, and she wanted to create a great legacy.

Elphaba blinked. "I know," she replied finally. "But I can still read about it, can't I? Besides, when I die, I may want to donate my body to science. They've used bodies that have been donated for some amazing scientific breakthroughs. And I'm _green. _People are going to find that interesting," she pointed out.

Fiyero was thoughtful. "That is true... and it's a cool idea. I'd do it too... but I'm not sure what the protocol is on royalty donating their bodies... I feel like it would be frowned upon. I am going to ask my parents about that when I see them next week," he decided.

Glinda looked nauseous. "This is a horrendible topic."

Nessa agreed with Glinda. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Boq and Fiyero exchanged a grimace. The boys were sure whatever topic Glinda and Nessa had in mind, it was a conversation they didn't want to hear. Elphaba looked as though she was having similar thoughts.

"Ooh, I'm going shopping this weekend!" Glinda announced.

Elphaba groaned. "_No. _Why?! And I'm not saying that because I don't want to be dragged along and waste five hours of my life that I'll never get back. But also, because you're just going to buy more crap which you'll have to pack next week, and I don't want to have to endure your whining because you can't close your suitcases."

Fiyero grinned, chuckling in amusement. Having attended many a shopping trip with his girlfriend, he knew how Elphaba felt. But it was still funny... when it wasn't happening to him.

"I _have _to, Elphie!" Glinda insisted.

"Is this like the time you _had _to buy a new pair of shoes because you didn't have any that matched your new nail polish?" Elphaba asked wearily.

Glinda ignored her. "Straight after graduation, I go back to the Vinkus with Fiyero to spend the summer with his family," she reminded them.

They all knew this. And not just because Glinda hadn't stopped talking about it since Fiyero's parents had invited her to spend the summer with them a month ago.

"Which I _obviously _need a new wardrobe for, and I have to get it before I leave. This weekend is my last chance."

"Fine. But I'm not going," Elphaba said flatly.

"But it's our last shopping trip together as roommates!"

"No."

"_Elphie!"_

"_No. _Make Fiyero go."

"Hey!" Fiyero protested.

"You're her boyfriend," Elphaba replied. "I'm sure that's part of the job description to sit there and hold her purse, and carry her bags, isn't it?"

Fiyero couldn't think of a good argument to that. Mainly because his evidence from the past two years would gather that she was right.

"Why do you need a whole new wardrobe for the summer?" Nessa asked the blonde. "You've met Fiyero's parents before."

"I know," Glinda agreed. "But this is different. This is going to be the biggest, most important summer of my life. What I wear has to reflect that."

Fiyero's stomach twisted uneasily. Glinda had been dropping marriage hints for... well, for their entire relationship, but they had been heavier this semester. And she wasn't the only one. His parents had made a few vague mentions that Fiyero had pointedly ignored, and even Glinda's parents had mentioned something briefly over Lurlinemas when he had spent the break with Glinda and her family in Gilikin.

Recently, Glinda had been hinting about the next chapter of their lives, and their future after graduation. However brainless he may be, Fiyero knew exactly what she meant. He was just pretending otherwise. He was so very good at pretending.

"You guys should come."

It took a few seconds and four shocked faces for Fiyero to realise he had spoken aloud.

"Should come where, dearest?" Glinda asked him.

Fiyero faltered, but the words fell out anyway. "To the Vinkus. For the summer."

He looked at Boq and the Thropp girls to avoid Glinda's crestfallen face.

"I mean, who knows when we'll see each other again, right?" he continued, feeling oddly nervous. "And next week is going to be really hectic with graduation and leaving..."

He thought he saw Elphaba's eyes flicker to Glinda briefly before she spoke. "Fiyero... thank you for the thought, but... we can't. I mean, your parents invited Glinda, and for us all to turn up at the last minute, uninvited... it would be a huge imposition."

"My parents wouldn't mind," he reassured her.

"But still," she added hastily. "Nessa and I... well, _Nessa_ has plans for the summer. I'm sure Boq does too."

"Not really," Boq piped up unhelpfully.

"It's a lovely idea, Fiyero," Nessa consoled him. "Maybe we could all meet up in the fall sometime? I really think it's best if you and Glinda have this summer for yourselves."

Glinda had been oddly silent. "No, you should come," she said, surprising Fiyero as she agreed with him. "Like I said, this is a big summer, and I... _we," _she corrected herself, taking Fiyero's hand tightly. "We want you to be there."

Nessa and Elphaba exchanged uncertain looks.

"Seriously, my parents won't mind," Fiyero added. "What do you guys say?"

"I'm in," Boq agreed quickly.

Nessa bit her lip. "If you're _sure _your parents won't mind... I don't think Father would object..."

Elphaba still appeared doubtful.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked brightly.

Elphaba grimaced. "I don't know..."

"Elphie, please!" Glinda begged.

Fiyero looked to her. "Come on, Fae. You have to be there," he beseeched her.

Elphaba met his gaze for a moment, then looked away. She raised her eyes back to Glinda and stared between her best friend and Fiyero for another moment and then sighed slightly.

"OK, I'll come. If my father says it's ok," she finally agreed.

Immediately Fiyero's chest felt ten pounds lighter, but his stomach was still in knots.

Fiyero knew that everyone was expecting a proposal this summer- especially Glinda. But the idea of proposing only made Fiyero feel incredibly guilty and uneasy. And that was what Fiyero was dreading most about graduating next week. Why? Glinda was perfect. They were renowned on campus as the perfect couple, and Fiyero knew he should be so lucky to marry someone as perfect as Glinda Upland. She loved him, and he loved her.

So what was the problem? Only that for the past 2 years, 4 months, 3 weeks and 6 days, Fiyero had been in love with Glinda's best friend.

**AN. Here are the big updates in my life:**

**1. Currently up to my neck in report writing, exam marking and job hunting. So, not fun.**

**2. I've been seeing _Wicked _a few more times- I just hit my 21st show, which is an exciting milestone! (Commemorative video on my blog if you're interested)**

**3. I'm obsessed with _The West Wing. OBSESSED_. **

**4. Can't remember if this happened before I finished the last story or not- I am driving and have a car! It's purple. His name is Barney- like Barney the Dinosaur, because he's _that _kind of purple. My godmother named him. I named my GPS though- Hermes. I figured that was appropriate when he's the Greek God of travelling and directions, haha. **

**5. BTW, nominations for this year's Wicked Awards (this years host is Nelly the Actress) are now open, and close November 30. So this is a PSA- nominate your favourite stories and authors! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not my property or creation. Until I get a time machine, and then I might make a claim for it. **

**AN. Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far! I have been **_**so**_** nervous about posting this. The main theme of reviews so far seems to be "this is different" to which my answer is- you have no idea. Lol. This fic has been planned for 2 years and was inspired by a **_**Gilmore Girls **_**scene, of all things; and I think this has been the hardest fic to write. Ever.**

**I forgot some very important Thank You's last chapter- to Julia, for nagging me to write this for the past 2 years since I told her the idea, and for her creation of the most… unique OC I've ever written. **

**To Kelly, for encouraging me and talking me through every plot point and writer's block I had. **

**And to Maddy, for proofreading this for me after I found some **_**very **_**embarrassing typos; and likewise giving me feedback on any plot point I was unsure of. **

**The best review for ch 1 **_**had**_** to be an anonymous review- "Dear Brainless Vinkun Prince, You really shouldn't marry someone you're not in love with. Sincerely, Everyone Reading This" **

**And to my other Guest reviewer- Happy Birthday! **

**2**

The next part of Glinda's plan was the most important; it was what every part of her great plan had been leading up to until now- marriage. And once she and Fiyero passed their two year anniversary, and with graduation nearing; Glinda was sure that this greatest phase of her life was about to begin. In her mind, Fiyero proposing was the next and only logical step.

And after having planned and dreamed about this moment for so long, Glinda was more than ready for it.

No-one but Elphaba knew that the popular blonde had a scrapbook under her bed with every idea she'd had over the course of her and Fiyero's relationship for their future wedding. And Glinda was sure that the time for that scrapbook was quickly nearing.

When Glinda had received the letter from Fiyero's parents, officially inviting her to spend the summer in the Vinkus after they graduated; Glinda had interpreted this invitation as a sign that this was the moment- this was a definite sign that Fiyero's parents approved of their relationship and they would be engaged by the fall. Elphaba had been hearing for a month about how sure Glinda was that Fiyero would propose over the summer. It was exactly why Elphaba had hesitated when Fiyero had invited them to come along.

"I really don't think we should come," she said to Glinda when the girls were alone in their room that evening.

Glinda sighed. "Elphie, I've _told _you. Yes, I was... surprised when Yero mentioned it, but the more I think about it... he's right. You guys should come. Elphie, you're my best friend! I can't get engaged without you there!"

Elphaba wasn't so sure. "Glin, I'm pretty sure that a proposal is supposed to be a private thing."

"Not my proposal," Glinda retorted.

Elphaba didn't know why she was surprised by that. "You've planned your own proposal?! Does Fiyero know this?"

"Well, not yet," Glinda admitted. "But I have a plan for that."

Elphaba didn't even want to ask.

"I've always gone back and forth about it," Glinda admitted. "But I've decided that it's going to be much more exciting if the people I love most are there when it happens. This is going to be the biggest moment of my _life, _Elphie. You have to be there."

Elphaba busied herself packing away some books. "I said I'd come, didn't I? But my father may not let me... you know what he's like."

"Yes, but he'll let Nessa, and then he'll _have _to let you go too, won't he?" Glinda asked hopefully. "Nessa would insist on it."

She sighed sadly. "I wish you had something to look forward to, Elphie. I hate the thought of you spending the rest of your life..."

Elphaba smiled faintly. "It's nothing I haven't known my entire life, Glin."

"But it's so depressing! And just because you've known it, doesn't mean you like it. I _know _you, Elphaba," Glinda scolded gently.

"Every time in the past two years you get that sad look in your eyes and think you're hiding it, you're not. Why do you think I hate your father so much?"

Elphaba chuckled faintly. "Because you've met him?" she suggested half-heartedly.

She stepped over and hugged her friend tightly. "Thanks, Glin. Are you staying here tonight, or in Fiyero's room?"

"Here," Glinda smiled. "I want to make the most of the time we have left as roommates. I don't know what I'll do when we're not sharing a room anymore."

"This from the girl who wanted her own private suite," Elphaba teased and Glinda giggled.

Excusing herself to the bathroom to shower, Elphaba let out a long sigh as she shut the door behind her.

She didn't really want to spend the summer at the Vinkus, but she couldn't say no to Glinda. Or Fiyero. But honestly, she couldn't imagine anything worse than witnessing Fiyero proposing to Glinda. Actually, that wasn't true. She could- watching Fiyero marry Glinda. And Elphaba felt awful about that.

For over two years, Elphaba had hidden her feelings for Fiyero. Evidently, she hadn't done as good a job at that as she'd thought. At least Glinda had, thankfully, attributed her "sad look in her eyes" to her father; which wasn't entirely false. Elphaba's relationship with her father had always been... tense, to say the least; but it had been worse since Elphaba had come to Shiz.

Nessarose had mentioned to their father in a letter home that Elphaba was excelling at Sorcery, and that the Wizard of Oz himself had expressed an interest in meeting her. Frex had immediately contacted his eldest daughter, and told her in no uncertain terms that she was to "drop this nonsense" and "not waste the Wizard's time", or he'd remove her from Shiz. Despite protests from both his daughters and Madame Morrible herself, Frex would not budge on the matter. He argued that the idea of Elphaba working for the Wizard was ludicrous, and reminded Elphaba pointedly that her place was in Munchkinland, running the household and helping her sister.

And finally, Elphaba had given in and conceded defeat. She had dropped Morrible's Sorcery seminar, and resigned herself to a meaningless, limited life after Shiz.

Then there was Fiyero.

Elphaba knew it was completely ridiculous to have feelings for a boy who _clearly_ would never reciprocate them; let alone when said boy is your best friend's boyfriend, and definitely after two years. But every time Fiyero smiled at her, her heart began to thud in her chest and she got butterflies in her stomach. And she'd watched him over the past two years as he shed his former "scandalacious" reputation, and began to settle down. For Glinda.

There had been a brief, horrendible time after that day with the Lion Cub; a few weeks when Glinda- _Ga_linda as she had still been then- had begun to sob that Fiyero was distant and moodified and maybe he didn't love her anymore. And Elphaba had feared... even worse, she had begun to hope... that it was because of her. The pretty blonde had gone so far as to change her name in order to impress Fiyero, to no avail.

But then Fiyero had become attentive again, and Glinda's tears dried up, and all was well again. And Elphaba, coupled with these feelings she didn't want and shouldn't be having, and the situation with her father; had begun to sink into a spiral of depression. She had become quieter and listless, burying herself in her studies.

Nessa and Glinda had both been worried, but Elphaba had ignored them. It wasn't until she and Nessa were back in Munchkinland for the summer that Elphaba had shaken herself off and become somewhat herself again. She accepted the fact that she couldn't escape her future, as long as her father was alive, at least. And Elphaba refused to let herself be ruled by her hidden feelings for Fiyero.

"_It's a crush. It'll pass. It means nothing."_

It had become her mantra, and although her feelings lingered, she clung to that hope. However, she was thankful that in the meantime, she and Fiyero had become friends. There was no possible way to avoid him, and well... Elphaba had never had friends before Shiz. She was going to be at least grateful to have him in her life as a friend. It wasn't always easy, but she hoped seeing him less after they graduated would help that.

Elphaba was genuinely happy that Glinda was loved, and getting the life she always wanted; and she couldn't deny that Glinda and Fiyero were the perfect couple. But that didn't mean she was thrillified about the idea of watching them get engaged.

Their last week at Shiz was a flurry of inactivity. All exams and finals had been completed for the seniors, and there were no more classes to attend. So the soon-to-be graduates milled around campus, procrastinated the packing and cleaning of their dorm rooms, and waited nervously for their final exam results to be released. If they didn't pass, they couldn't graduate.

None of their group had anything to worry about, thanks to Elphaba, who had pushed them all mercilessly to study for their finals, this year beyond any other. Nessa and Boq hadn't complained; although Glinda and Fiyero had protested half-heartedly.

They were all feeling a little nostalgic the closer graduation day neared, and one day over lunch, they began to reminisce.

"There's been a lot of changes in the three years," Glinda said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Three years ago, you didn't know Boq's name and here you are, close friends," Nessa laughed lightly.

"I knew his name!" Glinda protested.

"Glin, you called him 'Bick' for the first semester and a half," Elphaba retorted.

Glinda cringed at the memory. "Yeah..."

Boq shrugged. "I answered to it. That was the problem."

Nessa smiled at her ex-boyfriend. They had only dated for a few months, and Boq's infatuation with Glinda had been a factor in their breakup at the time; but now it was something they all laughed over. Including the fact that it was no secret Boq still considered Glinda perfect, and most of them suspected- still a little in love with her, although Boq always denied it.

"You couldn't even talk to Glinda for months," she giggled. "And you were afraid to go within three feet of Elphaba, remember?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Who wasn't?" she asked rhetorically.

Boq rolled his eyes. "OK, ok. Can we mock someone else now please?"

"You're just such an easy target," Fiyero teased him.

"Who do you think has changed the most?" Nessa asked thoughtfully.

"Well, Glinda had a whole different name," Fiyero pointed out.

"She took out an 'a'," Elphaba retorted. "It wasn't that big of a change."

"_Which _removed a whole syllable," Fiyero argued. "I'd say that's big."

"I still don't understand why you changed it at all," Boq said.

Glinda's cheeks flushed slightly. "To honour Dr Dillamond's memory of course," she said, which was the official story. Only Elphaba knew the truth.

"I wonder whatever happened to him," Nessa mused sadly.

"Me too," Elphaba said quietly.

Fiyero caught her eye, and they both looked away. Thinking of the old Goat instinctively made him thinking of the other big event of that day, and judging by the faint blush staining her cheeks as she pointedly avoided looking anywhere in his direction, Elphaba was thinking of it too.

Clearing his throat, he pushed away his empty plate. "I've got to go to the library."

Elphaba looked at the others. "Two years and I'm _still_ surprised he actually knows where the library is."

"You're checking out books a few days before graduation when we have no classes?" Boq asked in disbelief.

Fiyero looked sheepish. "Actually, I have to go charm the librarian and convince her I actually did return a book she says I haven't."

"Where _is _the book?" Nessa asked.

"I lost it," Fiyero admitted. "I can't find it anywhere, and if it's not returned, I can't graduate."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Just _pay_ for the book."

"That's Plan B," he reassured her, and got up from his seat.

"Kiss," Glinda ordered, tilting her face up.

Fiyero obediently pecked her lips lightly and left hurriedly.

Walking over to the library, Fiyero let out a sigh. Every time something came up that made him flash back to that day with the Lion Cub when Glinda was in the room; Fiyero tried to make a hasty escape, as though remembering that moment when he wasn't around Glinda was somehow less sinful than when she _was_ around.

Two years he had been in love with Elphaba, and Fiyero still had no solution. In the beginning, it had seemed simpler. Either break up with Glinda, or hopefully, his feelings for Elphaba would go away. But the more time that passed and still Fiyero did nothing, it got more and more complicated.

The thing was... he did care for Glinda. He did. He loved her even. Genuinely, and he didn't want to hurt her. But he wasn't _in _love with her. And he could never see a way that he could break up with Glinda and be with Elphaba without hurting her.

And then there was Elphaba. What Fiyero felt for her was nothing like he had ever felt for anyone before. And it was terrifying. Even if he wasn't with Glinda, Fiyero wasn't sure if he'd have the guts to make a move on Elphaba. It had taken them six months before he was sure they were friends, and it had been almost a year and a half before he knew that he and Elphaba were close friends. Of course, it wasn't as close as he'd like... and they weren't really close considering the awkwardness of him secretly being in love with her while dating her best friend, but still... they were close.

There was the odd moment when Fiyero wondered if Elphaba could possibly return his feelings. A blush, or avoiding his gaze, or moments where she'd go really quiet and tune out of their conversations. There were times where it seemed she was avoiding being alone with him. But if Elphaba was good at anything (besides Sorcery. And cooking... and being super smart... ok Elphaba was good at a lot of things) it was hiding what she was feeling.

Until Glinda had told him at the beginning of their second year, Fiyero hadn't realised how much Elphaba had struggled with what her father had done in making her drop Sorcery. It had taken him another month to learn exactly what Elphaba's future was once she finished Shiz and how limited it was. There were many things Elphaba kept close to her chest.

Which Fiyero could relate to.

By this point, Fiyero didn't think he had any other option. He and Glinda had been together so long, simply because Fiyero didn't see a way out of it without hurting her. He wasn't stupid enough to know if he hurt Glinda, he'd probably lose Elphaba, even if Glinda never knew he was in love with her. Elphaba would take her best friend's side.

But marrying Glinda, even if he did love her... it didn't seem fair to Glinda. Surely Glinda deserved to be with someone who adored her. It was a catch 22 situation, and Fiyero couldn't think of a loophole.

But maybe having the others come to the Vinkus for the summer would buy him some time. He had thought briefly once of discussing the matter with his father, but he and his father weren't exactly close enough for that kind of discussion.

Fiyero just knew he'd have to make a decision soon. He just wished he knew what the right thing to do was.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not mine. **

**AN. Had to mention this Guest review of the last chapter. "This can't end well... I'm already heartbroken for Glinda! But I want Elphaba and Fiyero to be together. Ugh" This has basically been my struggle for the past 2 years when I had the idea. Lol. **

**And to Cass- I am so far loving your reviews! And "This is going to be a long, frustrating story of seriously-guys-how-long-is-it-going-to-take-for-you-two-to-realize-you-love-each-other?" It's definitely not :) Because it would drive me nuts to have to write that. The closest I've come to that kind of story is _You've Got Mail_, but that was different so I don't know if that counts! Haha.**

**3**

The day before graduation, parents and family members began arriving in town. The five of them had arranged to have dinner with all their families together the night before, given that graduation day would be so hectic.

Boq's parents were the first of their group to arrive (leaving his two younger sisters back in Munchkinland), followed by Glinda's parents. Frex arrived around lunchtime, and Fiyero's parents arrived mid-afternoon. King Emyr and Queen Malika were beloved by their subjects, and had always been warm and welcoming to Fiyero's friends; but they could also be very intimidating. Even Fiyero felt that way, although he loved his parents very much.

They had all met each other's parents before, but this was the first time all of their parents had met one another. The first fifteen minutes were all introductions, ordering and semi-awkward small talk. Fiyero took it upon himself to break that.

"Hey, Dad? Question- what's the protocol for royalty donating their bodies to science once they die?"

Everyone turned to stare at him with a myriad of emotions. Glinda looked horrified, and on the other side of the table from her, Elphaba shook her head.

King Emyr raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure. I can't say that's ever been done before. Why do you ask, son?"

"Well, Elphaba was reading this book about human cadavers-"

Now the weird looks were directed to Elphaba.

"Elphaba, why were you reading _that?" _her father asked her.

"It was interesting?" Elphaba offered tentatively.

Frex looked sceptical.

"We were talking about it in class… I wanted more information," she lied and that seemed to satisfy the adults.

"Anyway," Fiyero continued. "It was all about the scientific discoveries they've made from the bodies. I thought it would be…" he paused, figuring 'cool' would be the wrong word to get his parents onside.

"Worthwhile. Like, something meaningful. But I wasn't sure if being royalty made it different."

His parents exchanged a look.

"Why don't we talk about this later in the summer, when your father and I have more resources available?" his mother suggested.

Fiyero accepted that, it had broken the ice at least. As they ate dinner, Fiyero spoke up again, this time to raise the subject of the summer.

"So, I was thinking," he began, and couldn't help but glance at Elphaba.

Usually, if he mentioned something about thinking, Elphaba made a smart comment about it. He knew she wouldn't in her father's presence, but when he met her gaze, she was smirking slightly.

"About what, son?" his father asked.

"Well, after graduation, we leave pretty much straight away and we don't know when we'll see each other next. It feels like we don't really get to celebrate actually graduating."

There was a pause.

"So, what are you suggesting exactly, Fiyero?" Malika asked, exchanging a glace with her husband.

"Well, Glinda's coming for the summer. And we were thinking that it would be really great if... the others could come too."

Nessa appropriately responded as though this was the first time they were hearing the idea.

"_Oh! _That would be wonderful!" she gasped, turning to Frex.

"Father, what do you think?"

Elphaba kept her jaw shut tightly and stared at her plate. She couldn't think of anything she could say that would help convince her father to let them go.

Fiyero's parents exchanged another glance.

"If it's what you and Glinda want, we're certainly happy for your friends to join us for the summer," Malika finally replied.

"Mom, Dad, could I go? Please? If you don't need me on the farm this summer," Boq asked his parents.

His father beamed at him with pride. "I think I can manage without you for a little longer."

His mother smiled. "I think you deserve to festivate with your friends," she agreed.

"Father?" Nessa asked hopefully.

Frex looked uncomfortable. "We shall discuss this later, Nessarose."

Glinda's face fell, and she opened her mouth to say something to Frex, Elphaba kicked her under the table and minutely shook her head.

"Why'd you kick me?" Glinda demanded when she dragged Elphaba to the bathroom with her a few minutes later.

"He didn't say 'no'," Elphaba pointed out. "For my Father, that's as best as we could have hoped for."

Glinda mused that. "OK, I guess you're right. But why did you have to _kick _me?" she complained.

Elphaba laughed slightly. "Sorry. I couldn't reach you and be subtle, or I would have pinched you."

"I'm not sure that's a better alternative," Glinda grumbled, fiddling with her hair before the mirror.

"What if your father says no?"

Elphaba shrugged, washing her hands. "If he says no... you'll deal. He might still let Nessa go."

"Ok, I love Nessa, but that's not the same," the blonde replied. "You're my _best friend, _remember? You have to come. When Yero-"

"Glinda, I can't change my father's mind," Elphaba interrupted, snapping at her friend.

Glinda blinked, looking wounded. Elphaba sighed and closed her eyes briefly, shutting off the faucet.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

The image that swum to mind of Fiyero down on one knee before Glinda was just too much for Elphaba to bear at the moment.

"We all know what my father's like," she said instead, figuring it wasn't a lie. "But nothing I say is going to convince him. You know that. Nessa might have a chance, depending on how generous he's feeling. If he says yes... I said I'd go and be there for you. If he doesn't, I'm sorry, but I can't fix that."

Glinda bit her lip and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry, Elphie. I'm just... excited," she said in a small voice.

Elphaba managed a smile. "I know. You deserve to be," she said quietly. "You and Fiyero are perfect for one another," she added, forcing her tone to sound bright.

Glinda beamed at her, and the two girls returned to the table.

After dinner, they all went their separate ways. Nessa and Elphaba went with their father back to his hotel. Nessa managed to wait until they were inside his suite before bringing up the topic of the Vinkus.

"Father, do you think we could please accept Fiyero's invitation for the summer?" Nessa asked as Elphaba made tea in the small kitchen area.

"Nessa, we've already made plans for the summer," Frex pointed out gently. "I know you'd like to spend the summer with your friends, but I don't think it's practical."

Nessa's face fell. "Oh. I understand," she said disappointedly.

Elphaba said nothing as she served the tea and sat beside Nessa. She had actually felt relieved when Frex said 'no', which just made her feel worse. She was a horrendible friend.

"Glinda and Fiyero have been together for a while, haven't they?" Frex asked, which surprised both girls.

"Almost two and a half years," Nessa confirmed. "They're fairly serious. I expect they'll be married before too long."

Elphaba remained silent.

"Don't you think, Fabala?" Nessa asked her sister.

Elphaba blinked, jerking from her guilt-ridden thoughts and turning her attention to Nessa.

"What? Oh, yeah... I guess so," she said quietly.

"It's so funny to think of Glinda being a _princess. _Although, it isn't," Nessa laughed. "She already acts like a princess. And she definishly dresses like one. But she and Fiyero are the perfect couple," she informed Frex.

"They are," Elphaba agreed. There was no arguing that.

Finally, the girls left their father and returned to Shiz. Elphaba escorted her sister to her room, before breaking the news to Glinda that Frex had said no.

Glinda's face fell. "Oh. But..."

"I'm sorry," Elphaba replied sincerely. And she was, other than the lingering feeling of relief that she didn't have to witness what would be the happiest moment of her best friend's life... until her wedding day anyway. Elphaba knew she would have to be there for that, and she had already resolved that she _would _be genuinely happy for Glinda on her wedding day.

Even if it killed her.

"There's no chance of changing his mind?" Glinda couldn't resist asking.

Elphaba thought about it for a moment. "Nessa might have a miniscule shot. If she's lucky. He seemed pretty determined that the plans he's already made for the summer are unchangeable."

"What is so important it can't wait another few months?" Glinda complained.

Elphaba shrugged, "Nessa is going to start working with him, learning all the ropes of Governorship. And I am... going to accept my rightful place in life and pretend to be invisible," she said casually.

Glinda stared at her for a moment, and then grabbed her purse from her bed.

"Where are you going?" Elphaba asked in surprise.

"Going to talk to your sister. I'm sorry, Elphie, I know I promised I wouldn't argue if your father said no... but I'm not letting you just fade away the minute we graduate. I know you don't have a choice, but you _deserve_ to have a nice summer after working so hard for three years."

Glinda stormed out of the room, and Elphaba collapsed onto her bed with a sigh. She appreciated Glinda's efforts, but she didn't think it would help. Frex wasn't exactly known for accommodating Elphaba's hopes and dreams.

Nevertheless, there was a little hope that Nessa could change Frex's mind. It would be nice to spend a last summer with her friends in the Vinkus, she admitted. And if Glinda was right and Fiyero _did _propose while they were there... she would be happy for them.

And she meant that. She would shove her confusing and complicated feelings for Fiyero away, as she was so good at doing, and be happy for her friends.

'_It's a crush. It'll pass. It means nothing.'_

Elphaba busied herself getting ready for bed as she waited for Glinda to return. Her side of the dorm room was practically empty now. All she would have to do before leaving is strip her bed and pack a few things she had left out. All her books were packed, and her desk was bare, except for the copy of the speech she was making the next day at graduation.

Elphaba wasn't nervous about public speaking, but her heart wasn't in the speech. She had written five different drafts, before finally giving up and deciding this was the best it was going to be. Looking around the room that was still scattered with Glinda's belongings and half-packed suitcases, Elphaba felt very odd.

This room had felt more like home to her than their house in Munchkinland, the house she had been born in and grown up in. It felt odd that soon she would never see it again. It was almost funny, when she thought back to her first semester at Shiz in this room. Elphaba had had so little room because Glinda refused to give her more space than she absolutely had to, still resentful she was being forced to share a room with the Artichoke. Elphaba had spent almost every minute she wasn't in class at the library, only returning to her room to sleep. It had been hell, but now it was home. And she was going to miss it.

Glinda returned half an hour after leaving, not looking particularly happy or disappointed either way.

"Nessa's going to talk to your father in the morning, and try and plead your case," she informed Elphaba.

"I told her Fiyero is most likely going to be proposing this summer and how much I want you all there for it, and she agreed to try."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Nessa would have been thrillified about the idea of witnessing the proposal."

She knew her sister, Nessa was a romantic at heart.

"That's why I took so long," Glinda admitted sheepishly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Of course it was," she replied teasingly. "Well, I'm going to bed."

Glinda frowned, looking at the time. "It's ten-thirty, Elphie," she pointed out.

"Yeah, and we have a big day tomorrow. I'd like to get as much sleep as possible," Elphaba retorted, climbing into bed and adjusting her covers and pillows.

Glinda perched herself on her bed and picked up her alarm clock, frowning at it. "Have you set your alarm? What time do we have to be up?"

"My alarm's set for six-thirty, like always. The ceremony starts at eleven, so it depends on how long you think you need to get ready in the morning."

Elphaba smirked as Glinda frowned in deep thought, calculating what time she would need to get up in the morning, before setting her alarm.

"Glin, you know you're going to wake up with my alarm anyway, you could just get up then," Elphaba suggested, even knowing it was pointless.

Sure enough, Glinda looked at her pointedly. "Yeah, right. I'm going to get up at six-thirty _in the morning_."

Elphaba grinned. "It was just a suggestion," she chuckled. "Goodnight, Glin."

"Goodnight," Glinda replied happily, and Elphaba snuggled down under her sheets, turning to the wall and closing her eyes.

It took a while for Elphaba to fall asleep that night, not just because Glinda was bustling around preparing for bed. But once the room was dark and Glinda's breathing had evened out, Elphaba found herself lying there and staring at the ceiling.

She wasn't surprised that Glinda had told Nessa about the proposal, it was quite frankly a miracle Glinda hadn't held a press conference and told all of Oz by now. Nor was she surprised the news had convinced Nessa to talk to Frex. The question was whether it would be enough to change Frex's mind.

Eventually, Elphaba fell asleep and the next thing she knew, her alarm was ringing. Elphaba blearily got up and stumbled to the bathroom after shutting the alarm off, passing Glinda as the blonde groaned and stuck her head under her pillow without waking up.

By the time Elphaba had showered, dressed and returned to the room, it was a quarter past seven. Glinda's alarm went off at seven-thirty, but it was another fifteen minutes before Glinda so much as moved.

"Happy graduation day," was the first thing Elphaba said to her best friend.

Glinda blinked at her, sat up and then burst into tears. Elphaba was stunned.

"Glinda?" she asked in concern.

"It's graduation day. We're not roommates anymore!" Glinda wept.

Elphaba fought not to roll her eyes.

"Glin, we still have hours before we actually leave," she reminded her gently. "Why don't you get through graduation before you start weeping about how it's 'the end of an era'?"

That sent Glinda into a fresh wave of tears.

"Oh Sweet Oz, it _is _the end of an era!" she wailed.

Elphaba sighed heavily.

She finally managed to calm Glinda enough so that they could leave for breakfast, where Elphaba delivered her best friend into Fiyero's arms.

"Here. You take her."

Fiyero looked slightly alarmed. "Glin, are you okay?" he asked her in concern.

"It's the end of an era... everything's going to change," Glinda hiccupped on a sob as she sank into his embrace.

"Don't cry again, you'll ruin your makeup and your face will be all blotchy in the photos," Elphaba reminded her sternly, and that was enough to make Glinda blink furiously and dab at her eyes as she fought to regain control.

'_Thank you,_' Fiyero mouth to Elphaba, looking relieved he wouldn't have to deal with Glinda's tears.

"Don't thank me yet," Elphaba muttered to him as Glinda rummaged in her purse for her compact to check her makeup.

"When she's distraught after the ceremony today, she's your problem."

Fiyero made a face at her, and the evident smugness in her tone. "Thanks, Fae."

She grinned at him. "You're welcome."

Nessa joined them soon after, looking a little emotional, but not as bad as Glinda. Boq turned up at the table with a huge plate of food.

"You guys aren't eating? It's going to be a long ceremony."

Elphaba held up her cup of coffee. "That's what the coffee is for."

"Elphaba, you can't just have coffee," Nessa scorned her sister.

"Where have you been? I've been having 'just coffee' for years. It's a _miracle_ if I actually eat before 9 am."

"Did you talk to your father, Nessa?" Glinda asked, finally speaking. Her voice was husky and slightly hoarse from all her tears.

"I did, that's why I was late," Nessa explained.

"And?" Elphaba prodded.

"I think I got him convinced, but he said he'd think about it and let us know after the ceremony."

Elphaba was doubtful. In her experience with her father, "I'll think about it" usually meant "no." But it was rare that any request of Nessa's was refused, so Elphaba couldn't be sure.

When they'd all finished eating... or not eating, they headed over to the administration building to pick up their caps and gowns before the ceremony. The Shiz graduation gowns were navy blue with a white satin lining. The night before while Nessa and Elphaba had been with their father, Glinda had spent two hours trying to decide what to wear with her robe; whereas Elphaba had simply picked out her nicest dress that morning, a simple dark grey shift dress, and brushed her hair out.

Glinda couldn't help but wrinkle her nose as they were handed their robes, and Elphaba laughed.

"This is probably the most inexpensive fabric you've ever worn, right?" she asked teasingly.

Glinda ignored her. "I hope this is washed properly. It'll probably give me a rash," she muttered, gingerly putting it on.

"They're heavy, aren't they?" Fiyero commented, sounding surprised.

"It's the weight of all our adult responsibility that's about to crash onto our heads," Elphaba muttered, fiddling with her cap as she set it upon her head.

Looking up, she found the others all staring at her.

"Well, that's cheery. Thank you for that, Elphaba," Boq replied.

"Sounds accurate to me," Fiyero said in a low voice, and he and Elphaba exchanged a look.

Glinda stamped her foot. "You _guys, _this is a _happy _day!"

"Says the girl who's been crying all day," Elphaba said under her breath.

Glinda scowled at her.

"Ok, ok," Elphaba relented. "Happy, see?" she asked, forcing a smile onto her face.

Glinda sniffed and turned away, not seeing her friend roll her eyes behind her back.

"Have you got your valedictorian speech ready, Fabala?" Nessa asked her sister, changing the subject.

"Yeah..." Elphaba replied vaguely, which didn't sound terribly convincing.

"Wait, do you mean to tell me you, Elphaba Thropp, have to give a speech in about an hour, and you haven't written it?" Fiyero asked in disbelief, only half acting.

"No, it's written," Elphaba sighed. "It just sucks. Why do I have to speak to a bunch of people who hate me and don't care what I have to say, and wish them well for their future? They can all crawl in a hole and die, for all I care," she muttered crossly.

"I will give you one thousand dollars to get up on that stage and tell them all that," Fiyero said immediately.

Elphaba, Glinda and Nessa all glared at him.

"_Please_, Fae?" he whined. "It will be awesome."

"My father's reaction probably would not be," Elphaba pointed out.

Fiyero's face fell. "Oh, right. Fine."

Finally, at long last, a staff member appeared and began to direct the graduates to the auditorium where the ceremony would be held.

"You need to be in _alphabetical order,_" he called out, trying to arrange them in the proper order. "_No _exceptions!"

Then his gaze landed on Nessa and he smiled apologetically. "You aside, of course, Miss Nessarose. Your chair will be placed at the front, and your diploma will be brought down to you."

Nessa nodded politely, but looking unhappy that she was singled out. Ever the protective sister, Elphaba frowned.

"It'll be fine, Fabala. Don't make a fuss," Nessa warned her, seeing her expression. "It _will_ be easier, I can't exactly get up on the stage, can I?"

Elphaba sighed. "Fine. But when Father finds a way to make this _my _fault-"

"I'll take care of Father," Nessa smiled.

Madame Morrible began the ceremony by addressing the graduates and guests with a dreadfully long and desperately boring speech. Elphaba wasn't even listening, and she was sure there were very few who were. But as long as the Headshizstress' speech was, it seemed to be only moments before Madame Morrible was introducing her and inviting Elphaba up on stage.

There was faint, scattered applause as Elphaba reluctantly made her way up to the stage, led by her sister and friends.

"Good morning," she began, staring over the heads of the audience.

"Today, everything changes. As of today, we are supposed to be prepared for what is often referred to as 'the real world'. It is assumed we have the knowledge and the skills to be able to manage ourselves.

That may not necessarily be true. Will understanding the themes of classic Ozian literature help us to balance a chequebook? A degree in linguification will not keep food on your table or your house clean.

Nonetheless, I believe that all of us are leaving Shiz today knowing more than we did when we first entered its ivy covered walls. I suppose only time will tell how useful that knowledge is and what we make of it."

Elphaba paused, looking down at her notes.

"The life that awaits us beyond today… may not be the life we always dreamed of. It may not be the life we want, or even the life we deserve. But if any of my fellow graduates is under the allusion that life is fair… well, I can only say I envy your ability to hold on to such a fantasy.

Despite my degree, and all the classes I've attended here at Shiz; I can say with certainty that there is one lesson I have learned that I value above all others. The importance of friendship.

There is a quote which says '_So long as the memory of certain beloved friends lives in my heart, I shall say that life is good.' _If I have any wish on this day, it is that with the friends I have made here at Shiz, I will be able to say that life is good. And may all the friendships that have been formed within these walls carry on throughout the years. Thank you."

The applause was stronger as Elphaba resumed her seat, situated between a girl from her Ozian Law class and Fiyero, with Glinda on his other side.

"No thousand dollars for you then," Fiyero muttered in her ear.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I never agreed to say it in the first place," she whispered back.

"So you insincerely wished them long and happy friendships instead."

"How do you know I was insincere?!"

Fiyero raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, fine. I was lying through my teeth," she admitted.

"I like the part where you basically said our degrees are useless."

Glinda leaned over Fiyero to address them both.

"Can you guys please _hush?! _Some of us are trying to listen."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but obediently faced the front and redirected her attention to the stage.

The rest of the ceremony passed quickly. Madame Morrible handed out their diplomas, and just like that- they had graduated.

As the crowd applauded, and students and parents alike began to move, Glinda turned to them, beaming brightly.

"We're graduated! Can you believe it?!"

"Yay," Elphaba muttered.

"Woo bloody hoo," Fiyero added dully.

Glinda rolled her eyes and lunged to embrace the girl on her other side, bursting into tears as she did so; although Elphaba didn't think she actually _knew _the girl.

"She's your problem," Elphaba told Fiyero. "I'm going to rescue Nessa before she gets trampled."

Fiyero glanced at his now sobbing girlfriend, and sighed, nodding ruefully. "Thanks, Fae. And, hey!"

Elphaba looked back at he called out to her.

"Congratulotions, fellow graduate," he said with a small, sarcastic smile.

Elphaba smiled back faintly and lifted her cap off her head, waving it in the air mockingly.

"Woo bloody hoo," she repeated his words and disappeared through the crowd towards Nessa.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not mine. **

**AN. For those of you who follow me on Twitter, Tumblr or who have liked the Facebook page "Fanfiction Fans", you will have seen that I have posted a survey about Fanfiction. Just because I'm curious. If you've answered it, thank you! If you haven't and would like to, the link is now on my profile page. **

**To FiyerabaForever- "I just realized this is your first story where Elphaba and Fiyero aren't together when they graduate." I KNOW! It was so weird to write! But it's also been weird to write Flinda. This story just has so much weirdness to write. **

**And to Katharine the Fabulous: Please do. And then record it so I can see that, Lol. **

**4**

The next day, much to her astonishment, Elphaba found herself in a carriage with her friends, bound towards the Vinkus for the summer.

Nessa's appeal had won over Frex, and he had agreed to allow the girls to spend the summer at the Vinkus. Elphaba, much to her secret shame, wasn't sure if she was happy or disappointed with this decision. She was excited to spend the summer with her friends, naturally; and to return to the Vinkus. The Lurlinemas vacation they had spent there the year prior had been one of Elphaba's favourite memories.

But there was just the small matter of Elphaba being the worst friend in the world. Nevertheless, Elphaba had made up her mind to enjoy the summer and be happy for Glinda and Fiyero, whenever the proposal happened.

The King and Queen were travelling ahead of them in their own carriage, which left the five friends to occupy themselves on the long journey.

"Do you think there'll be many parties we'll attend this summer?" Nessa asked Fiyero.

"I hope so," Fiyero answered cheerfully.

They all ignored Elphaba's groan at that.

"It's summer, there'll be heaps going on," Fiyero reassured them. "You guys have only seen the Vinkus in winter. It's much better in summer."

"I loved it there in winter," Elphaba argued.

Fiyero grinned at her. "I know you did."

"Will we finally get to meet your friend? Julyan?" Boq asked.

They had all been hearing about Julyan for about two years, but none of them had ever met him. Julyan was Fiyero's best friend since the boys were five, and all they really knew about him was that he lived in the Emerald City. He had studied at the CEC earning a degree in performing arts, and was performing in the ensemble of _Wizomania _as he created his own musical in his spare time. The name of which kept changing. None of them were even sure there was a plot.

"I think so," Fiyero answered Boq. "His contract with _Wizomania _was up a month ago, and he hasn't mentioned anything in his letters about renewing it. Although, granted, I've only skimmed the last few."

"Fiyero!" Glinda scolded him.

"Well, I've been busy with finals and everything!" Fiyero defended himself. "And the last letter I actually read was a five page rant about his ex-boyfriend and who should get custody of their canary in the breakup."

"A canary?" Boq raised an eyebrow.

"Who got custody?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero frowned at her. "_Really_, Fae?"

She shrugged. "I'm curious. How do you decide who gets custody of a pet bird in a breakup?"

"Hopefully it's a more practical decision than the one to _get_ a pet bird with a person you've been dating for two weeks," Nessa said dryly, and they all looked to her in surprise.

"What? I pay attention," Nessa said. "And then they got the bird and split up three weeks later."

"Jules falls in love hard and fast," Fiyero nodded. "But anyway, I think he should be back. He keeps insisting this is the year to finish the musical."

"I'm pretty sure you need a plot and title before you can finish anything," Elphaba said dryly.

"It has a plot!" Fiyero defended his friend.

She rolled her eyes. "Yero, the last I remember, it consisted of an epic love story between a pirate and a ninja; a talking unicorn and an underground break dancing society. None of which to me say 'this is a logical plot'. It doesn't even have a title, unless he's reconsidered _"Jump the Horn", _which references none of the above so-called "plot points." Except maybe the unicorn," she acknowledged as an afterthought.

"Ok, so it's a work in progress," Fiyero admitted. "But still…"

"What's he like anyway? I mean, we know bits from your letters and stories, but you've never told us what he's like," Nessa said.

Fiyero considered that thoughtfully. "Julyan is… kinda like Glinda," he finally said. "Fun, perky, overly dramatic-"

"Hey!" Glinda exclaimed, smacking her boyfriend lightly on the chest. Then she giggled. "Ok, I guess I have to agree, though. It _does _sound like me," she admitted.

Elphaba snorted. "So, basically, you're dating the female, straight version of your best friend?" she asked Fiyero.

Fiyero had never thought about it that way before, but realised she was right.

"Is that weird?" he asked.

"Yes," Elphaba and Boq replied in unison.

Nessa shot looks at both of them.

"I don't think so," she said to Fiyero.

"Me either," Glinda beamed. "I think it means that Julyan and I will get along very well."

"Good. Take _him_ shopping," Elphaba retorted and pulled out a book, ignoring the glare her best friend directed at her.

"And you know, I still don't know who got custody of the canary," she added, not looking up from the page.

The others looked to Fiyero, who shrugged. "I'll ask him when I see him."

It was after nightfall by the time they reached Kiamo Ko. As soon as they entered, Queen Malika had the servants dashing off to make up rooms for their guests. A small supper was served in the dining room, and then they all retired after the long journey.

Of course, Elphaba didn't go to her own room until she was sure that Nessa was settled and taken care of. By the time she made it to her own room, Elphaba was wide awake.

A maid had unpacked for her and made up the bed. Elphaba changed into her nightgown and wandered over to the window. Her room overlooked the sloping green lawns, which shone under the moonlight.

Fiyero was right, this was the first time they had seen the Vinkus outside of winter. Elphaba had been pleased to see as they crossed the border that the Vinkus was just as beautiful when unburdened by snow and ice. The mountains were still majestic and Elphaba was looking forward to exploring the land over the summer.

Looking over the landscape, Elphaba stiffened her resolve. Now that she was here, she was more determined than ever to enjoy her summer and be sincerely happy for Glinda and Fiyero. If this was her last chance to be relatively free, she wasn't going to waste it being miserable.

With that decision made, Elphaba turned away from the window and went to bed.

The next morning as they were finishing breakfast, a servant entered the room.

"Mr Worcestershire has arrived for Your Highness," he addressed Fiyero, who grinned.

"Thanks. Is he in the entrance hall?"

"Yes, sir," the servant replied.

Fiyero got up and looked at his friends. "You guys coming? We'll head into the conservatory to hang out."

"Definishly," Galinda said immediately, throwing down her napkin.

"Ok, who even _has_ a conservatory just to '_hang out_' in?" Elphaba complained, but got up with the others to go meet Julyan.

"I think a better question is who even has a conservatory," Boq muttered to her, falling into step beside her.

Elphaba laughed. "People who also have multiple castles and act like that's perfectly normal," she replied.

Fiyero glared at them over her his shoulder. "Shut up. You're just jealous you don't have one."

"A conservatory or multiple castles?" Elphaba asked innocently.

"What's even the point of a conservatory in the first place?" Nessa asked.

"To display flowers and tropical plants while you have tea parties," her sister answered.

Fiyero winced. "Please don't tell Julyan we're going to have a tea party."

"Why? That sounds thrillifying!" Galinda exclaimed happily.

"That's why," Fiyero muttered, glaring again at Elphaba. "We're not having a _tea party, _ok?"

"Why, because it's not manly?" Elphaba asked him teasingly.

"Exactly," he retorted and Elphaba laughed.

As they entered the foyer, Elphaba discreetly craned her head to inspect the newcomer. He was tall and thin like Fiyero, with brown hair that was fashionably styled. He was dressed in expensive looking clothes that Elphaba was sure were the latest fashion.

"Yero!" he called excitedly, striding forward to embrace Fiyero.

"Hey, man. How are you?" Fiyero greeted him, clasping him warmly on the shoulder.

Julyan waved a hand in the air casually. "Oh, you know. I've been home three days and whilst I can admit the mountain air is better for my complexion; I'm absolutely _lost_ without Hyram."

"Hyram," Fiyero repeated. "Boyfriend?"

Julyan stared at him incredulously. "Hairdresser," he corrected as though it were obvious.

"Of course," Fiyero agreed.

"And a _genius _at that," Julyan continued, gushing.

Fiyero nodded. "I'm sure. Come meet everyone, will you?"

Glinda skipped forward immediately and extended a hand to Julyan. "Hi! I'm Glinda."

Julyan actually gasped and seized Glinda's hands tightly. "Oh, Sweet Oz! Glinda Upland, of _the _Upper Uplands! I am _so _happy to finally meet you!"

Glinda was beaming. "Well, _thank you. _It's so nice to meet you too! We've heard so much about you!"

"And I you. Is it true that _you're_ responsible for bringing back tribal prints last spring?!"

Glinda blushed. "Well, you can't be sure of who _starts_ these things, but I may have had a hand in it."

"Inspired!" Julyan gushed, and Glinda looked rather flattered.

"Julyan, this is Boq Underhill," Fiyero introduced the Munchkin. "And Nessarose Thropp."

Julyan greeted them, spending a whole two minutes exclaiming over Nessa's "perfect" cheekbones, until the poor girl's face was as red as Elphaba's was green.

"Why am I not surprised that Fiyero has surrounded himself with beautiful women?" he asked finally.

Fiyero rolled his eyes, as Nessa and Glinda giggled. Elphaba openly scoffed, which directed everyone's attention to her.

Julyan's face lit up. "You _must _be Elphaba."

"What gave it away?" Elphaba asked sarcastically.

Julyan laughed, not deterred by her tone. Then he gasped as he stepped towards her. "Oh my Oz, you _have_ to turn around."

Elphaba stared at him in a mixture of incredulity and confusion. He spun his finger in the air, twirling it in a little circle.

"Spin."

Elphaba's puzzled look only deepened and finally Julyan grasped her shoulders firmly and turned her around.

"Your hair is just as amazing as I've pictured it," he said in wonder. "It's even longer than Fiyero described it."

Elphaba whipped around to stare at Fiyero in alarm, blood filling her cheeks.

"You've been _describing _my _hair?!" _

"_N- no!" _Fiyero spluttered, looking panicked. "No, he asked what you all looked like and I said you had long, black hair… which you do," he pointed out.

"I've been suffering from major hair envy without even seeing it," Julyan informed her. "Not that I could wear it, obviously. Do you always wear it braided?"

"Not always," Glinda chimed in. "I try and prevent it."

Elphaba was more than slightly uncomfortable with this discussion. And she was more than a little shocked that Julyan's first comment had been about her hair, and not her skin.

"Can we please not talk about my hair?" Elphaba asked. "It's really weird."

Fiyero leapt on her not too subtle plea to change the subject. "Why don't we go to the conservatory?" he suggested.

They made their way to the sun-filled, warm room and settled into the chairs situated around the room.

"So what have you been up to?" Fiyero asked his old friend. "You've finished with _Wizomania, _yeah?"

Julyan nodded. "I have, thankfully. Those flathead costumes were hideously uncomfortable," he shuddered. "And they wreaked havoc with my hair."

"Do you miss it?" Boq asked him. "It must be so thrillifying to work on a musical like that."

"I miss… some of it."

"That means some_one," _Fiyero informed them dryly.

"Flathead number 3," Julyan confirmed dreamily. "The deepest violet eyes you've ever seen."

"Surely that's not his name?" Nessa asked in alarm.

"Of course not!" Julyan laughed. "Porfirio," he answered, sighing wistfully.

"_Porfirio?" _Glinda repeated. "That's an… unusual name."

Elphaba raised her hand. "Um, what exactly where his parents smoking when they signed the birth certificate?"

"_Elphaba!"_ Nessa scolded her sister.

Julyan laughed harder. "I like you," he informed Elphaba. "We're going to be friends."

Elphaba blinked at him.

"Now you know why I prefer to remember him as Flathead number 3. But those eyes more than make up for his name. And that ass!"

Glinda and Nessarose descended into giggles, Nessa blushing furiously; but Fiyero and Boq looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"How's the musical coming along?" Elphaba asked Julyan. "Does it have a title yet? Or a plot? Are we still talking about the ninja/pirate forbidden love story and the talking unicorn?"

Julyan looked horrified. "_No! _I don't know _what _I was thinking about with that."

Elphaba nodded knowingly.

"I mean, a talking unicorn…" Julyan shook his head at himself. "How ridiculous!"

"Yes, _that_ was the only ridiculous thing about that plot," Elphaba murmured to Fiyero, who stifled laughter.

"So, what is it about now?"

"I don't know yet," Julyan admitted. "But I do have a title- _Smell the Sparkle."_

Elphaba tried not to grimace. Maybe he was joking. Hopefully he was joking. "Really?"

"That sounds fascinating!" Glinda said sincerely, leaning towards Julyan intently.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Sparkle or glitter was all that had to be mentioned to get Glinda's interest.

"I kind of liked the ninja/pirate thing," Boq admitted. "Is that definishly gone?"

Julyan looked at the Munchkin in interest. "You really liked it? I like it too, but I I'm not sure. Would people _buy _that Eun would be willing to leave his ship and career of piracy for Ziva? Would a relationship work between a pirate and a ninja? And so much of the second act doesn't work if you omit the talking unicorn, you know?"

Boq and Glinda nodded knowingly. Nessa had been watching the expression on Elphaba's face grow more and more incredulous as Julyan talked, until finally she just started giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, as everyone looked at her. "But Elphaba's face! I'm _so _sorry."

Julyan looked to Elphaba in concern. "You don't think Eun and Ziva could make it work?"

Elphaba stifled a groan. "Look, it's your musical-"

"Yes, but I trust your opinion."

She laughed. "How can you trust my opinion? You just met me," she pointed out.

Julyan shrugged. "Technically true. But I know Fiyero trusts your opinion. That's good enough for me."

Elphaba hesitated, careful not to look at Fiyero and fighting a blush. "Well… thank you. But I really wouldn't know the first thing about musicals."

Julyan regarded her for a moment. "I doubt that. I'm not giving up on you," he warned her and then immediately turned to Glinda, striking up a conversation about the apparent atrocity that was the fall line that had just been announced.

Fiyero had been right, Elphaba mused, only half-listening to the conversation. Julyan was, in many ways, like Glinda; a fact she still found very amusing. Elphaba loved her best friend dearly, but she was utterly exhausting. And this would be like having _two _Glindas around. She could only hope that maybe Julyan would balance Glinda out somewhat.

Julyan had questions for all of them, questions based on stories Fiyero had told him, or questions he had been wanting to ask them that Fiyero either didn't know or didn't want to answer.

Like everyone else Elphaba had ever met, Julyan did eventually get around to asking Elphaba the million dollar question.

"So, how exactly does one produce a green child?"

It was probably the nicest way Elphaba had ever been asked to explain her skin.

"An unfortunate run in with some dye," Elphaba deadpanned.

Julyan simply quirked an eyebrow slightly, and she shrugged. "No one knows. Probably never will."

"And that's it? Just the green skin?" he looked a little disappointed. "What's the point of having green skin if you don't have the power to turn into a frog; or super speed or something?"

Boq grinned. "You haven't seen her do Sorcery."

Elphaba frowned at him. "I don't do Sorcery anymore," she said quietly.

"On purpose," Fiyero muttered and Elphaba's frown shifted to him.

She had gotten much better at controlling her magic over the years, even if she hadn't been allowed to continue her studies in the subject with Madame Morrible. But there had been times when she had lost control and caused things to happen.

Julyan grinned. "I'm sensing some thrillifying stories here."

"Not really," Elphaba replied tightly, her tone making it clear the subject was closed.

An awkward silence fell.

"So, Yero, dearest, what are our plans for the rest of the day?" Glinda asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know, I hadn't really planned anything," Fiyero admitted sheepishly.

"We could go into town and check out the markets?" Julyan suggested. "I can already think of a dozen things I've seen for each of you," he added, pointing at the three girls.

Glinda's face brightened. "Shopping? That sounds perfect!"

It was agreed, even Elphaba thought it was a good plan. She had loved the Vinkun markets the last time they had visited, and Fiyero had always told them how much better they were in the summer.

They all went upstairs to get ready and Glinda followed Elphaba into her room and bounced onto the bed.

"I haven't been able to talk to you all day," she complained.

Elphaba refrained from pointing out it wasn't even eleven o'clock yet.

"What's up, Glin?" she asked instead, undoing her braid to brush it out.

"Did you notice where my room was?"

Elphaba frowned. "Not especially. Why? Don't like the view?"

Glinda pouted. "It's at the _complete _other end of the hall to Fiyero's room! What do you think that means?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Glinda, did you even _sleep _in your room last night?"

"No," Glinda admitted.

"Then what does it matter where your room is?"

"It _matters_ because my room was the only one made up ahead of time, because they didn't know you were all coming. Which means Fiyero's mother purposely put me in that room."

"Glinda, we've stayed here before. You've never complained about your room before."

"Well, they've never put me so far away from Fiyero's room before!" Glinda argued.

"You've never visited alone before," Elphaba pointed out. "We've always been here with you guys, so I'm guessing there was less scrutiny about where you slept."

Glinda frowned at her. "How do you know all this?" she demanded.

Elphaba shrugged. "I'm a politics major and a politician's daughter. I know things."

Glinda didn't look convinced.

Elphaba sighed and turned to her friend. "I'm sure Fiyero's parents don't want to be seen to encouragising you and Fiyero to have pre-marital sex," she said, rebraiding her hair.

"If they put you in the next room, or the same room, and the press found out, wouldn't that be bad?"

"Yes," Glinda admitted. "But surely they _know_-"

"Fiyero's former reputation is hardly secret, even from his parents," Elphaba agreed. "But knowing it and acknowledging it are two different things."

Glinda considered that carefully. "That makes sense," she said reluctantly. "But it just… do you think this means they're happy about me becoming their daughter-in-law?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Glinda, you can't judge that by what room they put you in. Maybe they thought you'd like the view, or the room? Maybe it actually has nothing to do with you. Now, are you ready to go or not?"

Glinda leapt up. "Give me five minutes," she ordered and dashed out of the room.

Elphaba knew that meant at least ten minutes, and once she had put on her shoes and her bag, left the room to see if Nessa needed any help. She was excited to get her summer started.

**AN. So, Julyan was initially created by my friend Julia. He has been inspired by Kurt Hummel from **_**Glee, **_**Jack McFarland from **_**Will & Grace, **_**and in some parts, by a guy I went to uni with. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not mine.**

**AN. I am so glad you're all liking Julyan! He was so much fun to write. Favourite review of the chapter HAD to be LetItGoAndDefyGravity**_**: "As far as I am concerned, Fiyero wrote Julyan a 4 page epic describing Elphaba's hair, and no one will convince me otherwise."**_

**And to LillyFae- no, I'm not that clever! Lol. Julyan is just because he was created by my friend Julia, who insisted on naming him that.**

**AriBridge- Yep, Ziva was an NCIS reference! :D **

**Cassidy- you'll just have to wait and see, haha.**

**5**

It was a beautiful day in the Vinkus as the six of them headed down to the markets. Glinda walked with her arm linked with Fiyero's, chattering away to Julyan about fashion. Nessa, Boq and Elphaba walked only a few steps behind, talking about everything they wanted to do while they were in the Vinkus.

Fiyero rather wished he was part of the latter conversation rather than the former.

Once they reached the markets, they all went their separate ways to look at the many stalls that filled the streets. Fiyero casually wandered around, just happy to be home. Many people bowed, waved or nodded to him and Fiyero happily returned all their greetings. He had really missed the Vinkus.

"Yero!"

Fiyero turned and saw Julyan falling into step with him, as he handed him a caramel apple. He grinned, this was a tradition of theirs every time they came to the markets since they were kids.

"Glinda's cute," Julyan commented, breaking a comfortable silence between the pair.

Fiyero shot him a look and Julyan blinked innocently. "What? I'm gay, I'm not blind. Or dead. I can acknowledge when a woman is attractive, even if I'm not attracted to her."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "I know, that's not what the look was for. I'm just sure there's more to your comment than Glinda being cute. So, what is it?"

"What? No, I like her!" Julyan insisted. "I think she's great! How could I not? She's equally as fabulous as me," he grinned.

"And equally as humble," Fiyero muttered under his breath.

Julyan grinned. "But you know… I like Elphaba too."

Fiyero groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have told you about this," he grumbled.

His friend looked offended. "Hey! I give great advice! I was the one who told you jodhpurs were out, remember?"

"You also told me they were in," Fiyero reminded him. "And I don't think _jodhpurs_ is on the same level as this situation."

"I don't know. What you were wearing before I started giving you fashion advice was a pretty big emergency."

Fiyero ignored him. "Do you have anything helpful to say?"

"I think waistcoats are on their way back in-"

"_About my situation!"_

"_Ohh! _Right. Sorry. So, you're no closer to a solution, huh?"

Fiyero sighed tiredly, pausing to look at a stall of sweets. "No."

"It's not that hard, just make a choice."

"I'm not talking about this here," Fiyero said bluntly, looking around. There were too many people that might overhear.

"Fine. We'll talk later. Ooh- scarves!" Julyan positively skipped away, leaving Fiyero alone.

Fiyero wandered around, finding all of his friends and inspecting their purchases. Nessa had found some antique trinkets she loved, and spent five minutes asking Fiyero's opinion between a small vase and some kind of ornament Fiyero didn't think had any actual purpose. He figured it was a girl thing. Dating Glinda had taught him that was usually the safest reasoning.

Boq had mainly bought snacks, although when Fiyero found him he was looking at some second-hand farm tools. Elphaba was so immersed in a stall of books she didn't even notice Fiyero when he said hello, so he quickly gave up trying to make conversation. And every time Fiyero saw Glinda she seemed to have more and more bags with her.

"What are you buying?" he asked her in amazement.

Glinda waved a hand. "Oh, just a few things. A couple of scarves, some jewellery, and I found this _darling _little jewellery box! Look, isn't it beautiful, dearest? Have you seen Elphie? I want to show her."

Fiyero jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "She's looking at books, I don't think it's wise to interrupt her."

Glinda pouted for a moment, then perked up. "I saw a little café over there. Why don't we go get some iced tea or something?" she suggested.

"Sure," Fiyero agreed.

They sat outside in the sun, drinking their iced tea, when Fiyero leaned towards Glinda.

"Hey, listen… why don't we go out tomorrow night? Just the two of us? I know it was supposed to be just us this summer and I changed our plans-"

"Oh, no!" Glinda was quick to cut him off. "I mean, I was surprised when you first suggested it," she admitted.

"But this summer is going to be so amazing," she beamed. "It's only right that our dearest friends are here, right?"

Fiyero smiled faintly. "Yeah, it'll be really nice to have one last summer together," he said.

Glinda frowned slightly. "Does it feel real to you yet? That we're done?"

Fiyero chuckled. "Not in the least."

As they drank their iced tea, they discussed their plans for the summer. Fiyero told her about events he knew of that were happening, and things he wanted to show them that they wouldn't have seen in the Vinkun winter. And Glinda in return happily spoke of the plans she had for the two of them for the summer.

Fiyero, apart from this impromptu date for the next night, had nothing planned; although he was working on something for their two and a half year anniversary in a fortnight. Fiyero may be a horrendible boyfriend by being in love with her best friend, but to his credit, he always remembered their anniversary.

The others found them gradually, once they had completed their shopping. Elphaba was with Julyan when they joined them, as he told her about the "musical master class" he was teaching during the summer.

"Of course, there's more than a few who mainly offer enthusiasm than actual talent, but some of them aren't bad. Who knows, depending on the story, I might even be able to cast some of my show through them?" he was saying as they sat down.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You need a plot before you can worry about casting."

"Details," Julyan said dismissively.

"What do you do if someone can sing, but can't act or dance?" she asked him.

"Kick them out," Fiyero joked.

"I wish," Julyan replied solemnly. "I try my best to work with what I'm given, and worst comes to worst, I hide their weakness when we do the showcase performance at the end of the summer."

"You do a show?" Nessa asked in interest.

Julyan nodded, beaming. "Just a little something I wrote a few years ago. This is the third time I've taught this master class," he replied. "And I'm very proud of the show. It's about a boy who lives in the shadow of his sister and her talent; until he enters a talent show on his own and finds his own spotlight. It's very emotional. Very dramatic. People have been known to cry."

"They cry because it goes for three hours, and there's two five-minute dance solos," Fiyero cut in.

Julyan glared at him. "Dance is a _perfectly valid_ expression of emotion in a musicale, Fiyero."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Musicale?" she repeated his odd pronunciation.

"It sounds so much more _cultural_ when it's pronounced that way, doesn't it?" Julyan asked her excitedly.

"No," Elphaba and Fiyero responded together.

Glinda looked thoughtfully. "Well, actually…"

"Oh for the love of Oz," Elphaba muttered, rolling her eyes.

"You guys should come down and watch the class one day?" Julyan suggested breezily. "Any time, we'd love to have you."

Nessa smiled. "You won't make us take part in anything, will you?" she asked.

"Not unless you want to, sweetheart," Julyan reassured her.

"How old are the people in your class?" Boq asked.

"Between twelve and seventeen, and I think there's some real talent in there this year," Julyan beamed proudly.

Nessa and Boq kept asking Julyan questions all the way back to Kiamo Ko about the theatre business and his class. Elphaba walked with them, listening in silence and making the occasional comment. Fiyero was glad Julyan was getting along so well with his friends.

You would think there would have been no question about it, considering how much Julyan had in common with Glinda. And if Nessa, Boq and especially Elphaba liked Glinda, it was safe to assume they'd be fine with Julyan. Plus, all four of them had been hearing about him for so long. But you never knew.

Lots of things sounded good until they were in your face, complaining about the lack of sparkles in the fall line. Then again, they were all used to that from Glinda.

Sometime late that afternoon, Fiyero found time alone with his oldest friend where they couldn't be overheard or interrupted. Elphaba was holed up in the library, reading; Glinda had enlisted Nessa's help (after Elphaba had begged off) to pick an outfit for her and Fiyero's date the following night; and Boq was having a nap.

Fiyero suspected Julyan was disappointed not to be off with Glinda and Nessarose, but he had told the blonde that he would be making sure Fiyero dressed appropriately. Fiyero complained that he was perfectly capable of dressing himself, but had been grateful for the excuse. At least, he had thought it was merely an excuse. As Julyan stood before Fiyero's closet, Fiyero had the alarming thought his friend was serious.

"Dude, seriously. I can dress myself for a date," he reminded his friend.

Julyan didn't even look at him. "I'm sure you can, Yero," he said, his tone making it clear he was placating him. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Can we focus here?"

Julyan sighed and turned around. "I don't see what your problem is," he complained.

"That you think I can't dress myself?"

"No, about your love life."

Fiyero gaped at him. "_Seriously?"_

"Yes, _seriously," _Julyan answered. "Look, I get it. You love Glinda, and you love Elphaba."

Fiyero sighed. "It's more than that."

"What, you don't love Glinda?"

"No, I do, but-"

"You don't love Elphaba?"

"No-"

"Well, then you'll have to help me out here. Either you love them or you don't."

Fiyero ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I love Glinda," he said earnestly. "I do, really. But… I'm not _in _love with her."

"And you are with Elphaba?"

Fiyero shrugged helplessly. "I think so… can you be in love with someone you're not… _with?"_

"Yes," Julyan replied immediately.

Fiyero realised too late his friend would be no help with that question. Julyan seemed to fall in love every other week, head over heels.

"All I know is that I've _never_ felt before what I feel for her," Fiyero tried to explain. "The idea of being with Fae feels different… deeper. And before I met her, I didn't know there was a difference between loving someone and being in love with them."

Julyan's eyes widened. "Wow. Can I use that line in my musical?" he asked.

"Julyan!"

"Ok, ok!" Julyan sighed.

"So, how is this not a problem?" Fiyero demanded.

Julyan sighed again. "Well, it seems to me that you've already made your choice. Glinda. It's been nearly two and a half years," he reminded him.

Fiyero winced. "I know."

"You're long past the point where you can get out of this and not hurt her," Julyan said solemnly. "If it's at this point where _everyone _is expecting a proposal and you're still here, that's your choice made. And you do love her."

"I do," Fiyero agreed quietly.

Julyan did feel bad for his friend. "The other thing is, you've been around Elphaba constantly since you've been dating Glinda. Even most vacations you've seen each other for at least part of it. Maybe after this summer when you all go your different ways, things will change. Feelings will change," he amended.

"Maybe," Fiyero agreed half-heartedly. "I just hate this."

Julyan grinned. "It's enough to make you want to give up women all together, isn't it?" he asked.

"You wish," Fiyero smirked.

Julyan tossed his hair. "Honey, you couldn't get me even if you _did _play for my team."

Fiyero threw a pillow at his friend in response.

Julyan stayed for dinner, during which he convinced Elphaba to talk about his musical with him. Elphaba insisted she would be no help at all, but Julyan was persistent. The young people excused themselves from Fiyero's parents once they'd finished eating and retreated back to the conservatory.

"So, Julyan," Elphaba began conversationally, leaning forward. "There's one very important area of conversation we haven't covered yet."

"The meaning of life?" Julyan guessed.

Elphaba blinked at him. "No."

"The alarming trend of people wearing socks with sandals?"

Glinda shuddered. "Oz, _don't _even get me started on people who do that. _Who _in their right mind thinks that is acceptable?!" she demanded.

Elphaba sighed in exasperation. "Guys, can we focus please?"

Julyan smiled charmingly at her. "Sorry. What were you thinking?"

"Well," Elphaba said, with a little smirk on her face that made Fiyero nervous. "You must have all sorts of dirt on Boy Wonder here," she jerked her head in Fiyero's direction. "You've known him practically his whole life."

Julyan's face lit up as though it were Lurlinemas. "I _knew _I liked you," he told her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fiyero broke in, protesting. "_Boy Wonder?" _he asked Elphaba, wincing.

"Sorry, His Royal Boy Wonder," Elphaba retorted.

Fiyero glowered at her, which she ignored.

"Elphie," Glinda rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Fiyero doesn't want us to know every embarrassing moment of his life."

No, Fiyero most certainly did not

"Of course he doesn't. Where's the fun in that?" Julyan grinned.

Fiyero directed his glare to his oldest friend. "Why do I hang out with you?" he demanded.

Julyan didn't miss a beat. "You're gay."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "What does that make you?"

"Attractive," Julyan winked at him, and Fiyero couldn't help but join in the laughter that followed.

Julyan straightened up and looked around the room. "Ok, who wants the dirt on Yero, here? Or as he shall henceforth be known, "His Royal Boy Wonder"?"

Elphaba and Boq immediately threw their hands into the air. Nessa raised hers more slowly, looking apologetically at Fiyero, while Glinda didn't move hers at all. Fiyero glared at Elphaba.

"Thank you for that, Fae."

"Any time," she grinned at him, a grin that made Fiyero completely forget to be annoyed with her.

"Glinda? You don't want to know?" Julyan asked in surprise.

"No, I don't," Glinda insisted. "I'm sure if there was anything I don't know about Fiyero that I should, he'd tell me himself."

Fiyero shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Julyan cleared his throat. "Glinda, sweetie… that's a nice gesture. Really. Romantic. But we're talking about _years _of embarrassing moments and anecdotes on the man you love. I've known him since we were _five. _Not everyone in our class was toilet trained at that age."

"I was toilet trained!" Fiyero declared immediately, as all eyes flew to him.

"Of course you were," Boq smirked.

"I _was! _Jules, tell them," Fiyero pleaded to Julyan.

Julyan paused and then finally relented. "OK, fine, he was," he admitted. "But Telita Flood on the other hand…"

Nessa and Glinda wrinkled their noses in unison, as Elphaba moved right past it.

"Ok, so he was toilet trained. But you have other dirt?" she pressed.

And Julyan happily launched into stories from their childhood, mostly ones that left Fiyero wishing the ground would swallow him whole as his girlfriend and so-called friends laughed hysterically.

"There was this one time, we were sixteen, and we were at our first party- you know, like boy/girl party? You know, dancing, loud music… the first _good _party you go to."

"Of course," Galinda nodded knowingly.

Fiyero saw the others exchanging looks, and hid a smile.

"So, anyway, Fiyero wasn't exactly Mr Smooth back then. He was talking to this girl… Oz, I don't remember who… Yero, who was it?"

"I have no idea," Fiyero admitted. "It was a long time ago."

"Oh, you poor old man," Elphaba teased him. "Continue," she added to Julyan.

"Ok, well, the girl was a friend of a girl in our class, so we didn't know her. She asked Fiyero his name and he answered… nine forty five."

Four confused stares turned to Fiyero.

"Is that a code name? Some weird high-school nickname?" Boq asked him.

Fiyero sighed awkwardly. "I couldn't hear what she said over the music. I thought she asked what the time was," he admitted and the others started laughing.

"The best part was she actually called him 'nine forty five' all night," Julyan giggled, amidst the laughter.

"And then, when we were thirteen, he got it into his head he looked like Sebastian Notahs, and he used that to try and pick up girls."

Sebastian Notahs had been a popular singer in Oz at the time- fifteen years ago, to be exact. Elphaba, the oldest of the girls, had been ten at the height of his fame and girls her age (not Elphaba, of course) had swooned over him and stuck his poster on their walls. Nessa knew who he was faintly, and Glinda knew enough that if she had been a few years older, she would have swooned over him too.

Elphaba choked on a cackle she tried and failed to stifle.

"_Seriously?!" _she demanded.

Fiyero cleared his throat. "There was a slight resemblance… at the time," he muttered awkwardly.

Julyan and Elphaba scoffed in unison.

"In what realm of the universe is this?" Julyan asked him innocently.

Boq squinted at him and tilted his head to the left. "If you squint… there's something… maybe… around the eyes… kinda."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I could go out into the grounds and find several rocks that look more like Sebastian Notahs than you do," she informed Fiyero.

Fiyero scowled at the three of them.

"You know, I don't think I like you three anymore."

"Which means you're down to one friend and your girlfriend. Well done," Elphaba deadpanned.

"I have more friends than you people, _Elphaba," _Fiyero retorted.

"I am yet to see evidence to the contrary."

Julyan grinned at Fiyero. "I really like her. If I wasn't gay…"

"You'd be a very effeminate, oddly dressed straight man," Elphaba countered immediately.

Fiyero grinned broadly. "Ok, I like you again," he said to her and Elphaba pretended to wipe her brow in relief.

"Ok, ok," Glinda called over the laughter. "I think we've all laughed enough at Fiyero's expense tonight."

Fiyero shot a grateful look at his girlfriend.

"Besides, _I _want to hear more about Julyan."

Julyan beamed at her. "Ooh, my favourite topic! What would you like to know?"

Glinda rearranged herself on her seat, leaning against Fiyero comfortably.

"Have you always known you were gay?"

Nessa looked scandalised. "Glinda, you can't ask questions like that!"

"No, it's ok," Julyan assured her. "And yes, Glinda, I have."

Fiyero chuckled. "Dude, blind and deaf people know you're gay. _Dead_ people know you're gay."

"Did _you _always know?" Glinda asked Fiyero.

Fiyero frowned slightly. "Well, I don't know if I _knew. _I mean, we were five. I don't know if I knew what gay meant. But Julyan was the only boy in our class who had a fairy themed birthday party and asked for glitter and dolls; so I knew _something _was up."

Glinda beamed. "Ooh, _my _fifth birthday party was fairy themed too!" she gushed to Julyan.

He beamed back at her. "And how much fun was it?" he asked her enthusiastically.

When they had exhausted the topic of fairy themed birthday parties, Boq was feeling brave.

"And you're single?" he asked.

Julyan nodded. "Why, are you interested?" he winked flirtatiously at the Munchkin. Boq reddened, as did Nessa; as Elphaba and Glinda fell apart into giggles.

"I was with someone until a few months ago," Julyan finally answered, probably feeling sorry for Boq as he spluttered awkwardly. "It didn't work out. He got accepted into this fancy dance school in Quox."

"I'm sorry," Nessa said sympathetically.

Julyan shrugged. "We tried long-distance for a while, but it's too hard."

"You could have moved to Quox?" Elphaba suggested.

He looked horrified. "Have you ever _been _to Quox?! No Quoxian knows their Rafe Lorin from their Margh Hemis."

He was met with blank stares from Boq and Elphaba.

"Designer labels, Elphie," Glinda said gently, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Right," Elphaba nodded. "Of course."

Then she looked sceptically at her sister. "_You _knew this?"

Nessa nodded. "Sort of," she admitted. "I recognise the names."

Elphaba saw her moment and seized it. "Was this guy before or after the guy you got the canary with?"

Fiyero looked to her. "Still with the canary, Fae?"

Elphaba ignored him.

"He was before," Julyan answered her.

"And who got custody of the canary in the breakup?"

Julyan sighed heavily. "He did. Jackass," he muttered.

Elphaba was satisfied with that, and made a smug face in Fiyero's direction. He stuck his tongue out at her in return.

"I miss him," Julyan sighed.

"The guy or the canary?" Boq asked.

Eventually, Julyan made his excuses and bid them goodnight. The others took that as their cue to head to bed as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**isn't mine.**

**AN. The theme of reviews seems to be "Julyan yay" and "Bring on the Fiyeraba". Be patient, guys. You should know by now I don't rush these things! **

**6**

Glinda stayed in Fiyero's room again that night, and settled into bed with a book.

"Elphie lent it to me," she explained when Fiyero questioned it with some surprise. Glinda wasn't a huge reader.

"It's not about human cadavers, is it?" he asked warily, climbing in beside her.

Glinda made a face, even as she laughed. "No! It's called _Ima. _She thought I might like it… apparently it's about a woman who likes to play matchmakers with her friends and give makeovers… or something like that. I've just started."

"No wonder Elphaba thought you'd like it," Fiyero teased lightly.

"Hey, I have _never _played matchmaker!" Glinda protested. "Well, except for Nessa and Boq… and Milla and Halycyon. And I guess I had a hand in Pfannee and Oleander hooking up…"

"And when you tried to set up Elphaba with that Locke guy," Fiyero reminded her with a scowl.

"He was nice!" Glinda insisted. "I don't know why you didn't like him."

Fiyero struggled for a moment. "I didn't think he was good enough for Fae," he said finally, which wasn't a total lie. He didn't. And it had mostly nothing to do with his own feelings for her.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I still can't believe she refused. All I asked her for was to have _one _cup of coffee with the guy," she complained.

"You can't _make_ her date someone, sunshine," Fiyero said, repeating words he had said to her many times before.

"I know. I just hate the idea of her being alone her whole life," Glinda sighed. "Maybe you have a friend… a _straight _friend we can introduce her to this summer?" she suggested.

"You don't think she and Julyan would make a cute couple?" Fiyero teased and Glinda giggled, before returning to her book.

Fiyero lay there long after Glinda had turned off the lamp and gone to sleep, staring through the darkness at the ceiling. This wasn't the first time in the past few years Glinda had tried to set Elphaba up with someone. But there wasn't exactly a line of guys at Shiz willing and eager to date the Artichoke girl.

Did he know someone for Elphaba? Fiyero shifted uncomfortably on the mattress. The thought of Elphaba dating someone didn't exactly thrillify him. He couldn't think of anyone he knew who was good enough for Elphaba. And again, that had _nothing _to do with his feelings for her.

Eventually, he gave up on sleep and threw back the covers. He grabbed his robe and left the room, treading carefully so as not to wake Glinda. He headed downstairs, intending to get some warm milk. It had always helped him sleep when he was a kid. It couldn't hurt to try it now. Plus, he was a little hungry. Thinking tended to do that to him.

It was only the middle of the night when Fiyero usually entered the castle kitchen. Mostly because the Kiamo Ko cook was really scary. And he liked it best then. It was quiet and empty. So he got a shock to enter the room and find Elphaba there.

He inhaled sharply, and it was the sound of him choking on his own saliva that caught Elphaba's attention.

_Smooth, Yero, _he told himself and coughed awkwardly.

"Hey. What are you doing?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

She was sitting at the kitchen island in her nightgown and robe, a piece of toast and glass of juice in front of her. She looked at him, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"I'm doing cartwheels. _Obviously."_

He made a face at her. "Haha. I meant, what are you doing up? It's after midnight."

"_Oh, _so _that's _what it means when the big hand is on the five, and the little hand is on the one?"

Fiyero just stared at her. "You're extra sarcastic in the middle of the night."

Elphaba chuckled and sighed slightly. "Sorry. Insomnia makes me crabby."

Fiyero frowned slightly. "What's up, Fae?"

She shook her head, taking another bite of her toast. "Nothing. Just can't sleep. You?"

"Pretty much the same. Plus… I got hungry."

Fiyero set about making some toast for himself, and finally sat down next to her.

"I like Julyan," she told him.

He smiled. "I'm glad."

"But how in the name of Oz did you two ever become friends?" she demanded.

Fiyero shrugged, buttering his toast. "We were five. Making friends is so much easier at that age. I kind of… helped him one day and never got rid of him."

"Helped him how?"

"I… defended him from some kids who didn't appreciate the sequined vest he had worn to school that day."

Elphaba looked at him with a small smile. "You mean you saved him."

Fiyero rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well… I guess."

"That doesn't surprise me," she said softly.

Fiyero said nothing, but his face felt very hot under her gaze.

"Glinda wants to set you up again," he blurted into the silence.

Elphaba groaned. "Oh, Oz!"

Fiyero smiled. "Sorry. She asked if I know anyone I could introduce you to this summer."

She turned to him with a fierce stare. "No. You don't know anyone. Everyone you know is dead, or gay, or in prison or… or married. Got it?"

Fiyero tutted. "What tragic fates have befallen all my former classmates," he deadpanned and Elphaba smiled gratefully.

"You know she means well," Fiyero said quietly.

"I know," Elphaba agreed. "But I wish she wouldn't."

Fiyero sipped his juice slowly. "You don't want to meet anyone? Romantically, I mean," he added hastily, before Elphaba could respond sarcastically.

Elphaba blushed faintly, staring at her plate. "No," she replied quietly.

Fiyero hesitated. He had a question, but he wasn't sure he should ask. But what the hell, right? Elphaba wouldn't answer if she didn't want to.

"Why not?"

She wouldn't look at him. "It was never a choice for me," she said tiredly.

Fiyero frowned. "Because of your skin or your father?"

Elphaba shrugged. "The two kind of go hand in hand. So, what does it matter? It's just not an option for me. Despite Glinda's hopes."

"She just… doesn't want you to be alone," Fiyero said gently.

Elphaba met his gaze and smiled a little. "I'm used to that."

She got up and cleared her empty plate and glass away.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night. Hey, Fae?"

Elphaba turned in the doorway, and Fiyero paused.

"I'm sorry. I wish… I wish things could be different."

He meant that in so many ways, not that she knew that.

But then she smiled slightly, in a way that made him wonder if she _did_ know.

"It's ok. I'm just… I'm not that girl. Night, Yero."

Elphaba managed to fall asleep eventually, and when she finally emerged the next morning, it was to find the castle appeared deserted. She finally found Boq and Fiyero in the conservatory, playing chess.

"Glinda apparently discovered she needed new shoes for our date tonight. So, Ness and Jules went shopping with her," Fiyero informed her.

"Thank Oz I slept in," Elphaba said in relief, collapsing into a chair. "And your parents?"

"They're doing… royal stuff," Fiyero appeared vaguely.

Boq snorted. "You're really on top of this stuff, aren't you?"

"It makes you excited to see how he'll be as king, right?" Elphaba said with a grin.

"Hey, I am going to be an _amazing _king!" Fiyero protested.

Elphaba smiled at Boq. "Yeah, remember when he got drunk at your birthday party last year and promised to outlaw Mondays once he took the throne?"

"The mark of a truly great king," Boq nodded solemnly.

Fiyero scowled at them both. "Well, you just see if I invite you guys to come to my coronation ceremony," he vowed and then made a move on the board.

"Checkmate."

Boq stared at the board and then glowered. "Dammit."

Glinda, Julyan and Nessarose returned two hours later, Glinda toting three pairs of shoes.

"We couldn't decide which ones best went with my dress, so we figured we'd buy all three and match them in person," Glinda explained.

"Elphie, are you coming?"

"No."

Glinda and Nessa just looked at her.

"Fine," she grumbled, reluctantly getting up.

Julyan looked at the boys, and then to the girls. "I'm going with them," he said to Fiyero and Boq, and hurried after the girls.

After much discussion, and even more sarcastic comments from Elphaba, it was decided the silver shoes were the best ones for Glinda and Fiyero's date that night.

"So, why all the fuss over shoes? Wasn't that why you went shopping before graduation?" Elphaba asked her best friend when they were alone.

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure about the shoes I got then, and I want everything to be perfect for tonight."

Elphaba tensed slightly. "You do? Why? Do you think… tonight is… the night?"

"I don't know," Glinda admitted. "I'm _kind _of hoping he'll propose on our anniversary, but if he _knows _I want him to propose on our anniversary; he might decide to propose before our anniversary, so I'm not expecting it. You know?"

"But you _are _expecting it," Elphaba pointed out.

"Yes, but he doesn't _know _that I'm expecting it," Glinda countered.

Trying to follow Glinda's logic always seemed to make Elphaba's head hurt.

"Right. How are you liking _Ima?"_

"It's pretty good," Glinda said enthusiastically. "It's the best book I've read in ages."

Elphaba frowned, which made Glinda frown. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm trying to think of the last book I saw you read since you did that Literature class our first year of Shiz."

Glinda rolled her eyes. "I read!"

"That's not _OzBeat _magazine or fashion magazines?" Elphaba countered.

Glinda tried to think. "Ok, so I don't read a _lot_," she conceded. "There's just always so much more fun things to do."

Elphaba smiled faintly. "I know, I'm just teasing, Glin."

Elphaba had no desire to sit around for Glinda's four hour long date preparation routine- and no she was not exaggerating. She had done that enough in the past few years at Shiz. So, instead, she headed downstairs and found her sister.

"What are you doing?" she asked her, sitting down.

"Writing to Father, telling him about our trip so far."

Elphaba frowned. "We've been here two days. How much can there be to tell him?"

"Lots of things!" Nessa insisted. "The markets, Julyan, how welcoming Fiyero's parents have been…."

"I could cover all those topics in a paragraph," Elphaba pointed out.

"I feel so offended. I don't even warrant my own paragraph?"

The sisters looked up as Julyan entered the room, pouting.

Elphaba smiled. "Sorry."

"After all we've been through, Elphaba," Julyan said sadly, shaking his head as he sat down.

"I've known you for _two_ days," Elphaba retorted.

"But it only takes a minute to love me," he beamed.

Elphaba snorted.

By the time Fiyero came downstairs, dressed in a suit, Nessa had finished her letter to Frex and she and Boq were listening to Elphaba and Julyan talk about _Smell the Sparkle, _his musical.

"Glin isn't ready yet?" he asked, interrupting Julyan's spiel about set design.

"What time did you tell her?" Elphaba asked.

"I said we'd leave at six," Fiyero answered.

They all glanced at the clock. It was ten past six.

"Have you learned _nothing_ in the past two and a half years?" Elphaba asked him.

Glinda had never been ready for a date less than half an hour after Fiyero was due to pick her up.

"Yeah, dumb question, huh?" Fiyero sighed and sat down next to her on a loveseat. "What are we talking about?"

At exactly half past six, Glinda made her grand entrance. She was dressed in a turquoise tulle, one-shouldered mini-dress with layers of tulle in the skirt. It was very bright, very perky and entirely Glinda. Her hair was curled perfectly and pinned back on one side, and her makeup was done to match her dress.

Fiyero got up with a smile, meeting her in the doorway and kissing her cheek softly. "You look beautiful," he told her.

Glinda beamed at him. "Thank you, dearest. You look very handsome," she added, straightening his tie.

"We definitely picked the right shoes," Julyan nodded solemnly. "You look _gorgeous, _Glinda."

"You really do. You both do," Nessa added.

"The perfect couple," Elphaba said, her tone completely sincere.

Fiyero smiled at them. "Thanks, guys. We should go."

"Have fun," Boq called after them as they waved goodbye.

In the foyer, the couple met Fiyero's parents.

"Where are you two off to?" King Emyr asked.

"Dinner at _Aurora's," _Fiyero replied.

Queen Malika looked at them approvingly. "Well, you both look lovely. Have a good night."

"Thanks, Mom. Goodnight," Fiyero smiled at his mother, and led Glinda out to the carriage that was waiting for them.

_Aurora's _was the most elegant, most expensive restaurant in the Vinkus, and although it wasn't Fiyero's favourite restaurant- there were several he thought had better food- he knew Glinda would love it, and he had never managed to take her there before any time she had been to the Vinkus in the past.

"This is _so _beautiful, Yero," Glinda sighed happily the moment they had been shown to their table.

He smiled. "I thought you'd like it here."

"So, I was talking to Julyan when we were shopping this morning, and Nessa and I decided we'd go down and watch him teach his class tomorrow morning. Won't that be fun?"

"Sure," Fiyero agreed easily, looking up from his menu.

"Is he a good teacher? Have you seen him teach?"

"Not really, but I know he's good with kids, so I imagine his students would like him," Fiyero said honestly.

"We didn't have any other plans tomorrow, did we?"

"I don't think so. We're kind of winging this vacation, aren't we?"

Glinda giggled. "We are, but I like it that way. Even if it _is_ driving Elphie crazy," she laughed. "You know she prefers structure."

"Yeah," Fiyero agreed distantly and abruptly changed the subject. "I'm thinking steak. You?"

Once they'd ordered, the conversation moved to other topics, mostly plans for the rest of the summer.

"My dad told me about this play that just opened up," Fiyero told her. "I don't know if you want to go, but apparently it's getting pretty good reviews. And it must be good, because Jules is all bitter because he's not in it."

Glinda laughed. "I'd probably like more information on the plot before I agree, but I do love the theatre. Would it just be us, or would it be a group thing?"

"Whatever you want," he promised her.

Glinda bit her lip thoughtfully. "I think it would be really fun if we all went together. I made sure everyone brought something really nice to wear, so we may as well use them, right?"

"Sure," he agreed. Then he narrowed his eyes at her. "You did not only bring _'something' _nice to wear. I _saw _all your luggage," he reminded her and she laughed.

"You realise by 'everyone' I meant 'Elphaba', right sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I somehow don't think you let Elphaba get away with bringing only one nice dress to wear, either."

"Guilty," she admitted. "But I still think the play should be something we all see together. Besides, we have the whole summer and after to do things alone together," she smiled at him.

"Right," Fiyero nodded.

It was over dessert that Glinda mentioned that Malika had invited her to have afternoon tea with her in a few days, in her private parlour. Fiyero went very still for a moment before he recovered. His mother had never done that before.

"When did she do that?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"I ran into her today and she just… asked me. It's very nice of her, although I thought it was strange to ask me to have tea with her two days in advance."

"She's the queen," Fiyero reminded her. "She's got a lot on."

Glinda's eyes lit up. "So it must be important if she's making the time to see me. Do you have any idea what it's about?"

"Nope," Fiyero shrugged. "She probably just wants to get to know you more. You two haven't really spent a lot of time together."

"True," she mused thoughtfully. "I hope it's a good thing…"

Fiyero laughed. "What bad thing would she want to talk to you about?"

"I don't know," Glinda laughed a little in spite of herself. "I just… Oz, I hope your mother likes me."

"Of course she does," Fiyero hastily reassured her. "My parents both like you."

He reached over and took her hand across the table. "How could they not like you? You're perfect," he said softly.

She beamed. "You're so sweet. I can't believe we've been together almost two and a half years, can you?"

"No," Fiyero said honestly. "I love you," he said earnestly.

Glinda squeezed his hand softly. "I love you too, dearest."

Fiyero wished that fact didn't make him feel so guilty.

**AN. And yes, if you picked up on it, **_**Ima **_**is based off Jane Austen's **_**Emma.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER. **_**Wicked **_**is not mine.**

**AN. Cassidy- Thank you for the play-by-play! I LOVED it. **

**There is a moment from a High School Musical movie in here, if you can spot it. **

**7**

The next morning after breakfast, the five of them headed down to the local school to see where Julyan was teaching his class. Fiyero led them to the auditorium, and they snuck in the back.

Julyan was on stage, leading about thirty teenagers in a series of dance moves. He walked amongst them, nodding approvingly.

"And arms, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! And 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Keep going!"

Fiyero led the others into a back row and they quickly seated themselves at the end of the row, leaving Nessa's chair in the aisle. Julyan looked over and saw them, and gave a small wave in their direction.

"2, 3, 4 and _what _are you _doing?" _he asked, passing by one boy who was attempting the moves and failing miserably. Julyan didn't even miss a beat as he kept moving amongst the dancers. "7 and 8. Great work, guys! Take five. We have some _very _special guests with us this morning."

Fiyero groaned.

"Oh my _Oz! _It's Prince Fiyero!" one girl audibly whispered to her friend, spotting them, and Elphaba stifled a chuckle.

"I _love _Fiyero's fangirls," Boq said quietly with a broad grin.

"I don't," Glinda frowned.

"But they're _so_ entertaining!"

"Shut up, Elphie," Glinda scowled at her.

Julyan gathered his students in centre stage. "Class, may I introduce my best friend, His Royal Boy Wonder, Prince Fiyero. This is his girlfriend, Miss Glinda Upland; their friend, Boq Underhill; the future Governor of Munchkinland, Miss Nessarose Thropp; and her sister and Oz's very own green girl, Miss Elphaba Thropp."

Elphaba and Fiyero were both glaring at Julyan, and he ignored both of them.

Instead, he addressed the class and clapped his hands together. "Why don't we take a few minutes to regroup, and then show our guests how the dance is coming along so far?" he suggested.

The majority of the class nodded enthusiastically- the majority that was all teenaged girls and a few boys. There were a few boys in the class that looked rather reluctant, but resigned to their fate.

Julyan jumped down from the stage and came to meet the others.

"What did you think?" he greeted them.

"All we saw was a group of kids raising their arms in the air. That's not much to go on to form an opinion," Boq pointed out.

"Fair point," Julyan acknowledged. Then he turned to Fiyero. "Ooh, Yero. You'll _never_ guess who I ran into last night!"

Fiyero frowned. "I thought you were at Kiamo Ko last night?"

"I did leave eventually," Julyan rolled his eyes.

"Right. Ok, so who did you run into?"

"Laik! From school?"

Fiyero racked his brain, trying to place the name. "Um…"

"Tall, dark and handsome? Always insisted he was straight, but knew a suspicious amount of show tunes?"

"Ohh. The guy you were in love with for half of senior year?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Elphaba interjected. "You have to be gay to know show tunes?"

"You don't _have _to, but it helps," Julyan grinned at her.

"Ok, what about Laik?" Fiyero asked.

"_Well, _I ran into him and we started chatting. And get this- he's gay."

Fiyero was sceptical. "Wait, is he _actually _gay or are you just saying he's gay? Because after what happened with Makksim-"

"I _swear _to Oz, Makksim _is _gay!" Julyan protested. "Give him three to five more years, and he will come _leaping _out of the closet."

Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"But no, Laik is gay," Julyan reassured him. "He's with this guy… Keyon? Keon? Ke- something. And he just came out to his parents."

"How'd they take it?" Nessa asked.

Julyan wrinkled his nose. "He says they took it fine, but I think they're a little freaked and are overcompensating to make Laik feel like they're ok with it. You know?"

"No."

"Anyway, they're throwing this garden party tonight, so he can come out to everyone else. And we're invited!"

Elphaba frowned. "He wants to come out to everyone he knows at a party? People do that?"

"People do that. With cake," Julyan informed her.

"It's not very good cake," Fiyero whispered to her in a stage whisper.

Julyan sighed impatiently. "I take him to _one _party with a flourless cake…" he shook his head.

"Flour is what makes cake taste good," Fiyero retorted.

Julyan ignored him. "You guys will come, right? You'll get to meet so many people!" he beseeched them.

"Oh joy," Elphaba muttered and was pointedly ignored.

The others were much more enthusiastic and it was agreed that they'd go to Laik's garden party. Fiyero just had one problem.

"Is this a _pity _invite, or is he just really unorganised at throwing parties?" he asked his friend. "Because it's awfully last minute."

"I think the latter," Julyan admitted. "Does that matter?"

"No, it would be much worse if it was a pity invite," Fiyero said.

"Can we see the dance now?" Glinda asked him eagerly, and Julyan beamed.

"I thought you'd never ask."

They thoroughly enjoyed the morning they spent watching Julyan teach his class. After the students performed what they had learned of the dance thus far; Julyan split them into groups and had them do some drama games, which were highly entertaining to watch.

"Were you and Laik good friends at school? I don't remember you mentioning him before?" Glinda asked Fiyero, when the group took their leave.

"Glin, he couldn't even remember who he was," Elphaba reminded her friend.

"Hey, I went to school with a hundred people!" Fiyero protested. "And it was a few years ago, you know."

"I think we were in a few classes together," he answered Glinda's question. "And I knew him to talk to in the halls, but we weren't really close, no."

"So, why are we going to this party?" Elphaba demanded.

"To be sociable?" Nessarose suggested.

"Free food?" Fiyero offered.

"More dirt on Fiyero?" Boq chimed in.

Elphaba grinned at the Munchkin. "_That's _the answer I was looking for."

Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"_Elphie_," Glinda scolded her.

The blonde went on to further impress Elphaba by insisting the girls go through their luggage and pick out their outfits for the party the moment they returned to Kiamo Ko.

"You may have to borrow something of mine if you didn't bring anything appropriate," she said to Elphaba.

"Great," Elphaba said sarcastically.

Fiyero and Boq didn't need much time to get ready, so they once again found themselves waiting around for the girls. The fact that Elphaba wasn't with them told them that Glinda had gotten her hooks into her best friend and was 'Galindafying' her. They also knew Elphaba wouldn't be impressed with that, even after three years of enduring her best friend's makeovers.

Malika and Emyr entered the room and joined them.

"Where are you off to tonight?" Malika asked Fiyero.

"Laik Greengrass? I went to school with him? He's having a garden party," Fiyero answered. "Or his parents are throwing it for him? I'm not really sure. Julyan was kind of vague on details."

"That will be nice. You'll get to introduce Glinda to all your old school friends," Malika said, sounding pleased.

Fiyero made a murmur in his throat without actually saying anything. Other than Julyan, he didn't really have any friends from school. Apart from Julyan, he hadn't had any real friends until he came to Shiz.

"Is Laik the boy Julyan stalked?" Emyr frowned.

"Julyan never _stalked _anyone," Fiyero defended his friend. "Wrote poetry for, yes. Stalked, no."

"Julyan wrote poetry?" Boq asked in surprise. "Was it any good?"

"No," Fiyero replied immediately.

Their conversation was interrupted as Elphaba entered the room. She was wearing a strapless, black dress made of a light, thin material with big, grey flowers printed on it. Her hair was in soft curls and pulled back. If Glinda had forced any makeup on her, Fiyero couldn't tell. She looked beautiful, and it made Fiyero's chest hurt slightly.

"Where are Nessa and Glinda?" Boq asked.

"Coming. Nessa's just finishing her makeup. I escaped while they were distracted," she said with a small smile, sitting down.

"You look great, Fae," Fiyero said softly.

He thought she blushed lightly. "Thanks."

"It's a lovely dress, Elphaba," Malika said politely.

"Thank you," Elphaba replied.

"Is it Glinda's?" Boq asked.

"Nessa's actually," she smiled knowingly.

It was another five minutes before Glinda and Nessarose entered the room, both dressed in similarly styled floral dresses, both looking beautiful. Glinda's dress was a fraction brighter than Nessa's, and her blonde curls were pinned up.

"Have fun tonight," Emyr said to them as they were leaving.

"Give our best to the Greengrass'," Malika added.

"Yes, Mom," Fiyero said obediently.

They picked up Julyan on the way to the Greengrass' home, which was a beautiful stone manor which almost had Glinda drooling.

"So, remind me," Fiyero said to Julyan as the carriage approached the house. "Do we offer Laik congratulotions for coming out? Is that a thing?"

"Of course!" Julyan insisted. "It's not easy coming out of the closet. It's deserving of festivation. I got him a card."

Fiyero took the envelope Julyan handed him and opened it.

"'_You're gay?! I find that hard to believe. After all, you've never had much fashion sense,'" _He read from the front. He opened it to read the message on the inside.

"'_Congratulotions on coming out of the closet. Now prove me wrong and start dressing better! _Dear Laik, all the best for this new chapter of your life. Seriously, send me a message when you want to go shopping. From, Julyan.' _Really, _Jules?"

"The man looked like he was going to a costume party when I ran into him yesterday. And going as a lumberjack. It's not a good look."

"Lumberjacks somehow pull it off," Elphaba couldn't help but comment.

Julyan made a sceptical face in reply.

They were greeted at the door by a butler, who escorted them into the back garden, which was decorated with candles and paper lanterns. There were perhaps fifty people milling around and mingling.

"Oh, there's Laik!" Julyan said brightly, waving.

A tall young man with dark eyes and hair, wearing beige pants with a pale blue shirt, beige vest and a loose dark blue tie came over to them with a warm smile.

"Hey, Julyan. Nice to see you again. Thanks for coming."

"Of course! You remember Fiyero, right?"

Laik laughed. "Our prince? Yeah, faintly," he joked, shaking Fiyero's hand. "How are you, Yero? It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has. Er, congratulotions," Fiyero said, shaking his hand. "I hope you don't mind I brought some friends along."

"Of course not. The more the merrier."

Fiyero beckoned the others forward to be introduced. "Guys, this is Laik. Laik, this is my girlfriend Glinda, and our friends Boq, Nessarose and Elphaba."

Laik smiled at them. "Welcome. It's nice to meet you all. There's plenty of food and drinks, just help yourselves."

"Thank you," Nessarose said politely. "It looks like a lovely party."

"How are you feeling?" Julyan asked sympathetically.

"A little nervous," Laik admitted. "I mean, other than you and my parents, no one knows that I'm gay."

"Can I be honest?" Julyan interrupted. "Just with the hair, I think they do…"

Fiyero rolled his eyes. Laik repeated his invitation for them to mingle and made his exit, somewhat awkwardly.

Glinda stared after him in interest. "Oz, if I were single…" she muttered to Elphaba.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "He's _gay_. Do you remember why we're here?"

Glinda giggled. "Oh, right."

As they moved amongst the guests, Fiyero said hello to numerous people, although he didn't stop to enter conversations with any of them. It was only after they'd gotten food that Fiyero found some people he wanted to talk to.

"Hey, there's some interesting people!" he said brightly, and led them over.

"Fiyero!" a blonde girl greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hey. Um, everyone, these are some friends of mine from school." '_Friends'_ might be too strong a word but Fiyero didn't think _'people I talked to the most in school' _was very flattering. Fiyero wasn't sure if he even remembered their names.

"This is my girlfriend Glinda. This is Boq, Elphaba and Nessarose. And you guys know Julyan."

"Hi," Julyan smiled at them. "It's been so long! Guys, this is Sarit, Cynbel and Paz. We all went to school together."

"Join us," Cynbel invited them and they settled themselves down onto the grass with their plates.

Paz was staring at Elphaba.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to conceal her irritation.

He flushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just…"

"I'm green. I know. I'm aware," Elphaba said dryly.

Paz's face turned even redder. "I'm really-"

"It's fine. I'm used to it," Elphaba reassured him with a small sigh.

Sarit cleared her throat awkwardly. "So, Glinda, how long have you and Fiyero been together?"

Glinda beamed at Fiyero. "It's been two and a half years next week."

"Wow. Are the rumours in the press true?" Cynbel asked eagerly. "Are you engaged?"

Glinda giggled. "Well, not _yet," _she stressed and Fiyero's stomach clenched.

Cynbel and Sarit started talking to Glinda about her and Fiyero's relationship, and the blonde was happy to tell them anything they wanted to know. Julyan amused Nessa and Boq by pointing out other people at the party he knew and any stories about them; and Paz started a conversation with Elphaba, in an effort to make up for his staring earlier. Fiyero tried to pay attention to Glinda, but found most of his attention going towards Paz and Elphaba's conversation.

They were talking about books, he was pretty sure. Whatever it was, it was something Elphaba was clearly interested in. Her face was alight and she was talking animatedly. They spoke easily for the next twenty minutes as they ate, only halting their conversation as Laik and his parents called for everyone's attention.

Fiyero had never been at a party where someone had come out before, the only party Julyan had taken him to years ago, his friend had already come out and the party was just for her family and friends to festivate. With a flourless cake. Which was _not _good.

He listened as Laik made the announcement, thanking his parents for their love and support and introducing his new partner to everyone. There were some murmurs of surprise, Fiyero noted, but most people didn't seem that shocked. Fiyero, Julyan and the others hung back as guests began to get up to go congratulate Laik.

"I'm going to get some more food," Fiyero told Glinda and headed off towards the food table.

He was joined a few moments later by Paz, piling more steak and salad on his plate.

"Hey."

"Hey," Fiyero replied casually.

"So… your friend Elphaba… is she single?"

Fiyero looked around quickly. "_Elphaba? _You- you want to date Elphaba?"

Paz shrugged. "I was thinking of asking her out, yeah. She seems really interesting. So, is she single?"

Fiyero paused for a moment to stab a sausage to put on his plate. "Technically," he finally replied.

"_Technically?" _Paz frowned.

"Technically," Fiyero repeated and picked up his plate and walked away.

He didn't think Elphaba would say yes if Paz _did _ask her out, she'd never dated anyone… that he knew of. But that didn't mean he actually _wanted _Paz to ask her out. Fiyero internally groaned to himself. This situation could not be more messed up.

When they finally left the party, once Julyan had made a date with Laik and his partner to go shopping the following week, they returned to Kiamo Ko.

"I'm going to go find my parents and let them know we're back," Fiyero told Glinda, kissing her cheek.

"Ok, darling," she replied vaguely, and went back to her conversation with Nessa as the four of them headed off.

Fiyero found his parents in their parlour, each reading quietly.

"How was the party?" Emyr asked their son.

"It was good. Lots of people from school were there. Mr and Mrs Greengrass say hello."

"Did everyone meet Glinda?" Malika asked.

"They met everyone. Including Glin," Fiyero nodded.

"Did they like her?"

"Everyone likes Glinda," Fiyero replied easily. "Well… Elphaba didn't at first, but everyone _usually _likes her. She's a very friendly, perky person."

His parents exchanged a glance.

"Fiyero, you and Glinda have been together for a long time," his father began.

"Yep," Fiyero replied.

"Isn't it your anniversary next week?" Malika asked.

"Yes."

"Two and a half years is a significant period. Especially now that you've graduated," she hinted.

"I know, Mom," Fiyero sighed slightly.

"Your mother and I have just been thinking that now is a good time to… commit to Glinda," Emyr told him.

"You don't want to keep her waiting for too long," Malika added.

Fiyero didn't know what to say, although his parent's message was perfectly clear.

"We just wanted to remind you, what with your anniversary approaching and all, a proposal wouldn't be unexpected in many circles," his father said.

"And there's some lovely rings in the vault," Malika reminded him.

Fiyero could barely even hear his parents anymore, through the blood rushing through his ears. He said something in response and then made his excuses, although he couldn't even remember what he said. He was on his way to his room when he realised Glinda would probably be in there, or if she wasn't, it would be the first place she looked.

Right now, he didn't feel like seeing Glinda. Or anyone, for that matter.

He found himself wandering the castle halls aimlessly until he ended up in the portrait gallery. It wasn't a room that Fiyero usually spent time in, he didn't think anyone did except for when they opened the castle to public tours. But tonight, he was drawn to it. Lining the walls were portraits of every royal couple who had taken the throne, along with wedding portraits and family portraits. He didn't stop at the most recent portrait of his parents with himself, but he did pause at his parents' wedding portrait.

They looked happy.

Every couple on the walls looked happy... well, most of them, but that was another story. One that Fiyero tried not to think about. Fiyero sank against the opposite wall, and looked up at his father's smiling face. His mother was glowing with happiness, and his father looked happier than Fiyero could ever remember seeing. Fiyero tried desperately to imagine a similar portrait on the wall of him and Glinda.

Glinda was easy to picture, beaming happily and looking absolutely beautiful. But Fiyero was having trouble to see himself beside her.

Fiyero groaned softly, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't do this. He couldn't keep going in circles like this. He'd made his decision, hadn't he? Julyan was right, if he'd come this far with Glinda, he clearly had made a choice.

But now… his parents obviously expected him to propose next week. Glinda probably did too.

Fiyero looked at his mother's happy, beaming face. Every bride along the walls had the same beaming look on their face- the look of complete happiness and love. If he did propose to Glinda, what would their wedding portrait look like? Glinda beaming happily, while he stood next to her and… smiled?

He could be happy married to Glinda, Fiyero acknowledged. But not as happy as she would be. No matter how much he loved her, he couldn't pretend he was in love with her. He'd spent the past two and a half years hoping he'd miraculously fall out of love with Elphaba and in love with Glinda. And clearly, that had gone great.

When it came down to it, Fiyero realised he couldn't do it. He couldn't marry Glinda when he wasn't in love with her. It wasn't fair to her. If she married him, she'd be expected to take the throne and rule the Vinkus with him and bear his heirs. Was it fair to make her do all that when he wasn't in love with her? No. It wasn't.

So, where did that leave him? She was expecting him to propose at any moment.

Fiyero's heart sank as he realised what he'd have to do. After all this time, he'd have to do what he never wanted to do- break Glinda's heart.

**AN- reminder that nominations for this year's Wicked Awards closes the 30****th**** of November.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not mine.**

**AN. Yes, the moment with Julyan teaching his class is from HSM 3. **

**And the card Julyan gave Laik is a real card.**

**Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for. **

**8**

Fiyero had a lot of experience with breaking up with girls, but never one that he genuinely cared about, or that he had been with for this long. And it was fair to say he was completely dreading it. His first instinct was to delay it for as long as possible, but he quickly realised that was a bad idea.

The longer he waited, the closer it brought him to their anniversary, and Fiyero didn't want to be that guy. Although he figured he was still about two years too late to avoid being _that _guy.

He was trying to work out exactly what to say. He didn't want to bring Elphaba up, this wasn't about her, no matter his feelings for her. He was trying to keep it simple- he wasn't in love with Glinda and he couldn't marry her. And he was _such_ an ass.

Finally, as they finished lunch, Fiyero summoned his courage.

"Glinda, could I talk to you for a moment, please? Alone?" he asked her quietly.

The table went absolutely silent for a moment, and Fiyero suppressed a flinch as he saw Glinda's eyes gleam momentarily.

"Oh, dearest, surely we can talk in front of everyone," she smiled.

There was no way in hell Fiyero was doing this in front of people.

"No, it's really important. Please?" he asked.

Glinda met his gaze and her brow furrowed slightly, before she nodded. "Of course."

Fiyero looked around the table, although he couldn't look at Elphaba. "Excuse us," he said and stood up.

He and Glinda left the dining room, and Fiyero led her upstairs to his bedroom. As he shut the door behind them, he saw Glinda's face, her eyes reflecting confusion and disappointment. Fiyero knew Glinda well enough to know what she was most likely thinking- that he was about to propose now. And he knew that if he _had _been planning to propose, this was the worst way Glinda would want it to happen.

"Yero, what's so important?" she asked the moment the door was shut.

Fiyero ushered her to sit on his bed and sat down beside her, hating himself.

"Glin… I need you to know that I love you," he began solemnly, taking her hands in his. "I really do."

Glinda frowned. "I love you too, dearest."

"We've been together for a long time. A really long time. And I should have said something earlier. But I didn't know how, and I kept hoping things would change. I wish things were different."

Glinda looked so confused that it hurt to look at her.

"Glin, I love you. But I can't marry you," he said softly.

She blinked at him in incomprehension for a moment, her pretty features fixed in a bewildered expression. Then her lips twitched in an odd sort of smile.

"What are you talking about? Is this… is this some kind of joke?"

Fiyero wished it was.

Glinda let out a breathless chuckle, as though she was forcing herself to laugh. "Fiyero… I know, dearest, I _know _that the idea of marriage can be scary, but… sweetheart, it'll be fine. And really, we don't really have a choice. At some point, we _have _to get married."

Fiyero swallowed. "Glin, that's not what I'm saying."

Glinda withdrew her hands from his, realisation dawning in her eyes.

"You're breaking up with me? You're _breaking up with me?!" _she asked.

Fiyero cringed. He didn't answer.

Glinda stood up and backed away from him, which Fiyero couldn't blame her for.

"We've been together for _two and a half years, _and _now _you're telling me that you can't marry me? Why the hell not?"

Fiyero winced. If Glinda was swearing, you knew she was mad.

"I love you-"

"So you said. But that doesn't explain why you can't marry me. Or- or is just that you don't _want_ to marry me?"

Fiyero didn't know what else to say.

"Glinda, I do love you. But I'm not inlove with you."

Glinda just stared at him. She didn't move, she didn't speak. She just stared at him.

"Were you ever?" she asked finally.

Fiyero wanted to say yes.

"No."

Glinda's lips tightened and he saw tears glistening in her eyes. He stood up and made to go towards her, but she waved him away.

"Why now? Why, after this long?"

"Glinda, I'm so sorry," Fiyero said softly. "I thought… I thought it would be enough. I really thought that what I _do _feel for you would be enough. But now… I've realised that it's not. It's not fair to you to pretend, and just hope that something would change. You deserve to be with someone who is head over heels in love with you, someone who adores you. Someone who will worship the ground you walk on."

"I don't understand," Glinda said, her tears beginning to fall. "What's wrong with me that you can't love me?"

"_Nothing _is wrong with you," Fiyero said hastily. "Nothing. You're… you're perfect. But…"

Glinda shook her head, silently cutting him off.

She turned to stare out the window, wiping her eyes.

"Is there someone else?" she asked finally, turning to face him and holding her head up high.

Her question hit Fiyero like a brick. He hadn't expected her to ask him that. And now he was stuck with the most difficult choice. Did he lie to Glinda, or did he tell her the truth and hurt her even more?

"No," he replied at last, fighting to keep his voice steady and his face straight so she would believe it.

He hoped even if she could tell he was lying, maybe she would want to believe it and accept it. Fiyero later realised that he should have known she'd never do that. Not in a situation where she was this hurt. Glinda would want all the information she could.

She stifled a sob, a perfectly manicured hand covering her mouth in an attempt to stop her gasp of horror.

"There is," she choked. "There's someone else. You're in love with someone else."

"Glin-"

"Who is she?" she demanded furiously, lowering her hand from her mouth.

"There's no one," Fiyero insisted.

Glinda strode across the room angrily, jabbing a finger into his chest. "Do not _lie_ to me, Fiyero Tiggular," she hissed.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," she said shakily. "For all I know, every bit of our relationship was a lie."

"Not- not every bit. I told you, I do love you-"

"Well, how am I supposed to believe that? How do I know you weren't just using me to keep your bed warm at night?" she spat at him.

"I knew your reputation, I knew the stories when we started dating. I wanted to believe that you'd changed, for me. That you loved me," she whispered.

"I do love you," Fiyero said weakly.

"Then tell me the truth. If you love me at all, in any way, after two and a half years, you owe me the truth. Are you in love with someone else?"

Fiyero swallowed, meeting her gaze. "Yes," he admitted.

"Who is she?" Glinda repeated, her voice like ice.

"It's not important," Fiyero answered, although he didn't have high hopes Glinda would let that answer suffice.

Her blue eyes narrowed. "Are you _protecting _her?" she demanded. "Why would you do that? Unless…" her eyes widened and she placed a hand over her heart weakly.

"Do I _know_ her? I'd have to… I mean, if you're in love with her, you'd have to spend time with her. We've spent most of our relationship at Shiz, although I don't know who you spend enough time with besides-"

Fiyero was very still, watching the blood drain from her face and hoping desperately she hadn't come to the conclusion he thought she had.

"It's Elphaba."

Fiyero's heart sank. She had.

"You- you're in love… with Elphaba?" she asked faintly.

"Glinda-"

"It has to be. It's her or Nessa, and I don't think it's Nessa. It's Elphaba, isn't it?"

Fiyero was at least smart enough to realise his silence would confirm her claim, even if he didn't speak.

"Yes," he said hoarsely.

Glinda looked for a moment as though she might be sick. "You mean… _all _this time… the two of you… behind my back?" she murmured, sounding more wounded than ever.

"_No!" _Fiyero exclaimed hastily. "Glinda, it wasn't like that," he said earnestly.

"Then how _was _it, exactly?" she demanded.

Fiyero hesitated. "She… Fae doesn't know."

Glinda raised an eyebrow, a move Fiyero was sure she had picked up from her best friend over the years.

"She doesn't know? Elphaba doesn't know that you're in love with her?" she demanded sceptically.

"No," Fiyero said firmly. "Glinda, I swear, I've never told her or done anything… I was with you, I wouldn't do that to you."

She laughed bitterly. "Oh, so you're in love with my best friend, but you never actually did anything about it? Lucky me," she said sarcastically.

Then she met his gaze for a long moment, finally shaking her head slightly.

"I believe you," she said softly, almost reluctantly. Fiyero relaxed a little at that.

"How long? How long exactly have you loved her?"

They were back to the awful questions, the ones Fiyero didn't want to answer the most.

"A long time," he answered vaguely.

"More than a year?" she asked, fresh tears in her voice.

Fiyero sank back on to the bed, burying his face in his hands and staring at the carpet. It was easier than looking at Glinda.

"Yes," he told the carpet.

"More than two years?"

The pause that preceded his answer was so long Glinda knew the answer before he said it.

"Yes."

Staring at the carpet meant Fiyero didn't see the shoe that she threw at him until it bounced off his head.

"You are such an _asshole!"_

Fiyero yelped in pain, looking up at her in shock.

"Why the hell didn't you do this sooner? Why did you wait _two and a half years, _until everyone was expecting a proposal?" she exclaimed furiously.

"I didn't want to hurt you!" Fiyero insisted, standing up again and facing her, rubbing the spot where the shoe had landed.

"Well, you've done a _fantastic_ job in that regard!" she spat. "Well done."

Fiyero didn't know what else to say. "I know. I know I should have said something sooner. But I really didn't want to hurt you, and- and I was afraid…"

"You were afraid?! Afraid of _what _exactly?!"

Fiyero didn't know what to say. He was afraid of hurting Glinda? Of hurting Glinda and Elphaba's friendship? Of his feelings for Elphaba?

"My friends, my parents, the press, _everyone _is expecting an engagement announcement. And now… you've made me the laughingstock of all of Oz!"

"Glinda, you're not-" Fiyero gaped.

She laughed wildly. "I get to tell everyone that my boyfriend of more than two years _dumped _me because he's in love with my _best friend. _In what way is that not _hilarious?!"_

Fiyero could only watch helplessly as Glinda sank onto the end of the bed and sobbed quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Glinda. I do love you, but-"

"Stop saying that!" she exclaimed furiously. "How am I supposed to believe that? You have been in love with my best friend for the majority of our relationship! How the _hell _can you claim to love me, while all this time… I don't want to hear you _explain!" _she snapped as Fiyero opened his mouth.

"I can't even look at you right now," she whispered. "I can't believe how _stupid _I've been to think…"

"Glin-"

She held up a hand. "No. No 'Glin'. Just… just leave me alone," she whispered and brushed past him, leaving the room.

Fiyero sank down onto the bed with a sigh. That had been harder than he'd expected. Somehow, in his mind when he'd imagined this conversation, Glinda had yelled less. And she hadn't thrown shoes at him.

Oz, he really was an idiot. That thought was reinforced when he remembered the whole "I hope we can be friends" segment of the speech he'd forgotten to say. Which was probably just as well, because Glinda definishly would have slapped him for saying that.

It was never more obvious to Fiyero how much Glinda being best friends with Elphaba had influenced her.

It was also stupid that Fiyero had imagined he'd feel better once he'd told Glinda the truth. Instead, he felt worse than ever.

'_It was the right thing to do,' _Fiyero told himself firmly. _'You didn't love her the way you should; and you can't marry her.' _

Then why did he feel so awful?

**AN. Well, it's no secret why he feels so awful, but you know.**

**Also, a massive, MASSIVE Thank You! to everyone who nominated me for this year's Wicked Awards! The nominations are up and voting is open until December 21st! There's some great stories and author's nominated this year, so get voting!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**isn't mine.**

**AN. I got a job! I don't have to move again! I'm going to be at the same school I am now, but in our Distance Education Centre, teaching English. It's exciting, but a little scary, but I don't have to move again, and so I am beyond excited. **

**Everyone is very excited about the Flinda breakup for the impending Fiyeraba, which I understand. And everyone has predicted the wrath of Elphaba. Let's see if you're right, shall we?**

**And a shout out to Katherine the Fabulous, who was the 100th reviewer of this fic!**

**9**

Elphaba sat in the library, half-listening to Boq and Nessa discuss… she was pretty sure it had something to do with the Munchkinland corn crops or something; which was part of the reason she was only half-listening.

She was trying to appear relaxed, but she was tense. She had braced herself, every muscle felt tense as she waited for the moment that Glinda would rush into the room in a rush of happiness to announce her and Fiyero's engagement. Elphaba was mentally rehearsing her reaction of surprise and happiness and the most sincere thing she could say to Glinda and Fiyero that didn't make her chest hurt. So far, the best she'd thought up was "Congratulotions. I'm so happy for you."

They'd all decided that this was it. It seemed natural, the moment Fiyero had asked to speak with Glinda privately.

"Glinda won't be happy," Nessa had said knowingly once they'd excused themselves and left the king and queen. "Doesn't she want a big public proposal?"

"I don't blame Fiyero," Boq said sympathetically. "I wouldn't want to propose in front of people. What if she said no?"

"They've been together for two and a half years and Glinda's been waiting for this moment since six hours after they met. She's not going to say no," Elphaba pointed out.

That was all she'd said, and Boq and Nessa had changed the subject not long after.

Now, Elphaba looked at the clock on the library wall.

"It's been half an hour," she noted. "How long does it take to propose? He says four words, she says one word."

"I'd like to think Fiyero would say more than just 'will you marry me'!" Nessa said, looking slightly horrified.

"Maybe they're… festivating?" suggested Boq awkwardly. He and Nessa both turned red.

It was possible, Elphaba considered, but she knew her best friend. Glinda would want to tell everyone the news as soon as possible. The prolonged silence was unnerving.

"I'm going to go find her," Elphaba decided and got up.

Of course, it wasn't that simple. Kiamo Ko was huge- 3 floors (not counting the attics), over a hundred rooms and over 10 acres of gardens and grounds. Elphaba tried a few of the more ideal spots she had seen thus far that Fiyero might have taken Glinda to propose to her, but couldn't find them anywhere.

She wondered if Boq was right, but a _very_ hesitant knock on Fiyero's door found the room empty. Elphaba had no reason to suspect Glinda would be in her own room, but she made the trip down the long hall anyway. At least it would be one less room to search.

"Glinda?" she called through the door, knocking lightly.

There was no answer, but Elphaba tried the handle anyway. She was surprised to find Glinda sitting on the floor with her knees brought up to her chest and her head buried in her hands.

"Glinda?" Elphaba said, entering the room.

Glinda slowly looked up at Elphaba, who was taken aback by the tears staining her cheeks and the cold look in her eyes.

"What do _you_ want?"

Elphaba was flustered. "I- we were worried. You and Fiyero just disappeared. We thought… are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be fine?" Glinda asked in a flat voice.

Elphaba crouched down beside her friend. "Glin, what happened?"

Glinda scoffed. "Oh, like you don't know."

Elphaba was stunned and bewildered. Glinda's hard look dissolved as fresh tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh… I forgot. You don't know."

"Know _what?" _Elphaba demanded.

She was rapidly becoming more and more anxious for Glinda.

"Glinda… did it happen? Didn't Fiyero propose?"

"No," the blonde sobbed.

"Well, that's ok. There's no time limit. He's probably saving it for your anniversary," Elphaba suggested.

Glinda just sobbed harder. Elphaba went to draw her into a hug, but Glinda pushed away, to her shock.

"No! Don't," she wept. "Just… I can't."

"You can't… what, hug me? Glinda, I don't understand what's going on," Elphaba said in confusion.

Glinda got up from the floor and wiped her eyes.

"There's not going to be a proposal. Or an anniversary."

Elphaba's confusion wasn't lessened.

"Fiyero broke up with me," Glinda explained in a choked voice.

Elphaba was purely shocked, something which would later be a small comfort to her. The only emotion she could register was astonishment and disbelief.

"_What?! _Why would he do that?" she demanded and Glinda shook her head wordlessly.

"Maybe he just got cold feet? That happens… right? I mean, he _loves _you," Elphaba tried to comfort her, although feeling completely inadequate.

Glinda sniffled. "He said he loves me. But he's not _in _love with me."

"But… you've been together for so long," Elphaba said, trying to understand. "I don't understand. He fell out of love with you?"

"No. He never was in love with me, apparently," Glinda said bitterly.

Elphaba's head was beginning to hurt as she attempted to understand all of this.

"You've been together for two and a half years. If he didn't-" she stopped herself, realising there was no good way to ask the question on her lips.

But Glinda knew what she was asking. "If he wasn't in love with me, why didn't he break up with me sooner?"

Elphaba flinched apologetically, and Glinda set her jaw. "Because he's a cowardly asshole," she retorted.

"He said he didn't want to _hurt _me. Because really, this doesn't hurt. It would have been much more painful if he'd dumped me when we'd only been dating for a few months," she snarked.

In a different context, Glinda's sarcasm would have made Elphaba very proud of her best friend. But Elphaba didn't think this was the right time to compliment the blonde on it.

"I'm so sorry, Glin," Elphaba said instead, her tone soft. And she was.

"Everyone's expecting an engagement announcement," Glinda sobbed quietly. "Momsie's already written the announcement for the paper. All my friends back home… how can I face everyone? As soon as the news gets out, I'll be a laughingstock! Everyone will be talking about me… laughing at me…"

"If they're laughing at you, they're probably not very good friends," Elphaba said simply.

Glinda shook her head. "Was I stupid to think that he'd really changed for me?"

"He _did _change for you," Elphaba said.

"I don't think he did," Glinda whispered. Looking at Elphaba and remembering what Fiyero had said made her chest hurt even more, so she turned to the window.

"You know the worst part?"

"What?"

"He was genuinely sorry," Glinda said softly, trying to hold back more tears. "He's an asshole and a coward, and I _hate_ him. But I don't. I still love him," she admitted tearily.

"Of course you do," Elphaba said reassuringly. "No matter what he's done or said, you can't just switch it off in half an hour."

"But he's such a _jerk. _And he… he's hurt me so much," Glinda sobbed. "I hate him for being a jerk and a coward and I don't _want _to love him anymore. But he stood there and he apologised because he didn't love me and he couldn't marry me! And he told me the truth. He was honest with me, about why he was doing it… now. After two and a half years, when I don't know what was true and what was pretend anymore… but he is honest with me while he dumps me. And he was honestly trying not to hurt me, as if that was even possible. I just… I _hate _him."

Elphaba couldn't help but feel guilty, as though in some way, her reluctance to see Fiyero and Glinda engaged had brought about their breakup.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

Glinda shook her head, wiping her eyes once more. "I just… I don't know what I'm going to do now. I don't know if I can stay here… Elphie, I'm sorry. Can you just leave?"

"Ok," Elphaba agreed. "But if you want to talk, I'm here."

Glinda gave an odd smile. "I can't talk to you about this."

Elphaba frowned. "Why not? What did I do?" she asked. "I know I don't really know anything about relationships or breakups but-"

"It's not that," Glinda cut her off tiredly.

"Then what?"

Glinda swallowed hard. "Nothing," she acknowledged. "But… Fiyero said something and I just… I can't."

Elphaba froze. What had Fiyero said? Had Fiyero told Glinda about the Lion Cub?

"Fiyero said something… about me?" she asked.

Glinda brushed it off. "It's nothing. I'd rather just forget it."

She would much rather forget this had ever happened. But honestly, it was taking a lot of energy not to be mad at Elphaba. After all, it wasn't her fault. As Fiyero had said, she didn't even know how he felt.

But of course, Elphaba wouldn't let it drop.

"Glinda, what did Fiyero tell you?" she demanded.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does! If he's told you something about me while breaking up with you, why doesn't it matter? What need would he have to mention me?!"

"Because he's in love with you!" Glinda burst out.

Elphaba actually paled. "He… he _what?" _

"He broke up with me because although he… _claims _to love me, he's not _in _love with me. Because he says he's in love with _you. _OK? Happy now?!" Glinda choked out, turning away.

The room went dead silent.

"So, you'll understand why I don't want to talk about my boy- my _ex-_boyfriend," Glinda corrected herself with a wince. "With the girl he says he's in love with, even if you _are _my best friend."

Elphaba didn't answer, and Glinda regretted her tone somewhat. It wasn't Elphaba's fault.

"Elphie, I'm sorry. I just-"

Glinda broke off as she turned to face her friend. Elphaba was staring off into space with an odd look on her face. Glinda quickly came to a conclusion and she felt sick.

"Oh, Oz…" she whispered in horror, her hand covering her mouth.

Elphaba's gaze returned to hers, looking panicked.

"You… you love him?" Glinda choked out. "You're in love with him."

"No, Glinda-" Elphaba hurriedly answered, her face a mixture of guilt and panic.

"You are!" Glinda accused. "I can't believe this," she muttered, trembling slightly. "You're supposed to be my _best friend!"_

"I am!" Elphaba said immediately.

"My best friend wouldn't fall in love with _my _boyfriend!" Glinda shot back furiously. All her tears were gone.

Elphaba didn't know what to say. She knew there was no excuse. She'd known that since the beginning.

"I- I couldn't help it," she said, her voice small. "Glinda, I don't know how it happened, and I've tried to stop. I have, honestly. I don't even know what I feel, it- it could be nothing!" she said desperately.

Glinda scoffed derisively. "It's not _nothing_. Do you think I'm _stupid?! _I _saw _the look on your face. When I said he loved you. You were happy about it. Shocked, but happy. How long have you been in love with him for?" she demanded.

Elphaba winced. Unlike Fiyero, she didn't beat around the bush. "I don't know exactly. A long time. More than two years," she admitted in a pained voice.

Glinda stared at her.

"What happened?" she finally asked.

Elphaba frowned. "What do you mean?"

Glinda met her gaze coldly. "I find it completely _ludicrous_ to think my best friend and my boyfriend fell in love with one another at the same time and nothing happened. You do _not _just fall in _love_ with someone asking to borrow a pencil in class. _Something_ must have happened. And I want to know what."

A familiar clearing sprung into Elphaba's mind and she winced. The image of a Lion Cub, and the memory of Fiyero's hand holding hers.

It was her most private moment. But she couldn't face lying to Glinda after all this time. She hesitated, then sat down in the armchair in one corner of the room. Glinda remained standing, staring at her with her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"The day that Dr Dillamond was fired," Elphaba began in a low voice. "Dr Niddick brought in a Lion Cub in this… horrendible thing called a 'cage'. He said that they would stop Animals from learning how to speak. I got mad and lost control of my magic, and everyone starting acting odd. Everyone except Fiyero and I. We grabbed the cage and we set the Cub free in the forest just off campus."

"Why didn't it affect Fiyero?" Glinda asked in a strange voice.

Elphaba paused. Two and a half years and she still didn't have an answer to that question. Because she refused to believe the one theory that made sense- that she had been in love with Fiyero longer than she'd originally thought.

"I don't know," she said.

Glinda regarded her closely for a moment, and then nodded for her to continue.

"We set the Cub free, we talked for a moment and then Fiyero left."

"Did you kiss?" Glinda asked tightly.

"_No!" _Elphaba replied hurriedly. "We… we held hands… at one point. For a moment."

Glinda just stared at her. "You held _hands?" _she asked sceptically.

Elphaba nodded. It sounded incredibly stupid to hear it aloud, her most private moment reduced to a single moment of physical contact. But she wouldn't tell Glinda about the warmth and feelings that had washed over her entire body the moment Fiyero's hand had been grasped by hers.

Much to Elphaba's shock, Glinda laughed.

"I don't believe this," she muttered, sinking down onto the bed.

"I get to go home to Gilikin, where all my friends and family are expecting an engagement announcement. And instead, I get to tell them that my boyfriend _dumped _me for my best friend. And they're going to be _horrified _and ask if I knew, and how long exactly it had been going on for; and they're going to ask me if the two of you were having an affair. And I get to answer, 'no, they weren't having an affair, _but they held hands about two years ago'!"_

Elphaba didn't know what to say.

"I… I touched his face," she finally blurted. There was nothing that could make her mention the moment that had followed that, where for a second she had thought he was leaning towards her. Mostly because she wasn't sure it had actually happened.

Glinda stared at her, one eyebrow raised.

"There was blood on his face, I had to wipe it off… the Cub had scratched him… or something," she finished lamely.

"I got dumpedbecause of hand holding and face touching?" Glinda asked quietly.

Elphaba said nothing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Glinda demanded. "Why didn't you tell me that you…" she couldn't say it.

Elphaba stared at her incredulously. "Why didn't I tell my best friend that I have feelings for her boyfriend? Because I'm not stupid!" she exclaimed, standing up.

"He was dating _you_! You love him and he loves you! You were happy and perfect and… I'm… me. Why would I tell you? Why would I _ever_ think he would choose someone like me over someone like _you!" _she demanded in return, her voice rising.

"Well, it's happened. Congratulotions. I can't wait to see you be announced as the Vinkun princess," Glinda said coldly, also rising from her seat and turning away from Elphaba once more.

Elphaba's dark eyes flashed with hurt. "Do you really think I'm going to go running to him right after he broke up with you?" she asked quietly. "Glinda, I've never had any intention on acting on whatever I feel for Fiyero. Why would I? It wouldn't work. Do you really think my father would let me leave Munchkinland, leave Nessa? He wouldn't let me meet the Wizard, why in Oz's name would he agree to let me leave to become _royalty_?"

She had a point, but Glinda was too hurt and mad to care about that right now.

"Glinda, I'm sorry," Elphaba said earnestly. "I am. But I haven't _done _anything."

Glinda whirled around. "You fell in love with my boyfriend!" she yelled furiously.

"I couldn't help that!" Elphaba yelled back. "Don't you think I _tried _not to? And I've never done anything about it. I'm his friend, that's all. And I'm your friend."

Glinda shook her head doubtfully.

"I am!" Elphaba insisted. "I'm here, aren't I? Do you really think that watching you two get engaged was something I wanted to do? That it was my idea of fun?! But I came because _you _asked me to."

"Well, now you don't have to worry about that," Glinda said, a lump in her throat. "I'm sure you're thrillified about that."

"We've been best friends for two years and you think I'd be happy that you're hurting?" Elphaba asked incredulously. "Do you not know me at all?"

"Well, I never thought you'd be in love with my boyfriend, so I guess not," Glinda said coldly.

Silence fell once more.

"Glinda, you're my best friend," Elphaba said quietly. "You were the first friend I ever had."

Fresh tears sprung to Glinda's eyes. "I thought you were my best friend. I thought you were the only friend I've ever had that actually mattered. But you've been lying to me for so long. I can't- I can't trust you anymore. Either of you."

"We never-"

"I know, you never _did _anything," Glinda cut her off. "But you wanted to, didn't you?"

Elphaba hesitated. "I don't know," she said honestly. "This whole thing isn't exactly something I'm used to."

"You fell in love with him. And for this whole time, you've never said a word. You just _sat _there while I talked about how much I loved him, and everything I had planned for us. I can't trust you. Now, can you just get the hell out?"

Elphaba opened the door and stepped into the hall, turning back to look at her friend.

"I'm sorry," she said, not sure what else to say.

Glinda met her gaze. "I don't know if that means anything," she replied and shut the door in Elphaba's face.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not mine**

**AN. I was a little surprised by how many of you were surprised by how mad Glinda was! Are we remembering how she reacts in the musical when Elphaba and Fiyero run off together?**

**10**

Elphaba felt numb.

Her mind was swirling with so much information and emotion, she didn't know where to begin or how to take it in.

As she stood there in the hall, staring at Glinda's closed door, she wasn't sure if she still had her best friend or not. And Fiyero…

Fiyero was in love with her? Could it be true? Glinda had been so sure.

On one hand, it seemed more possible that Fiyero was lying. But if he was lying, and had told Glinda that while breaking up with her… he really was an ass.

But if it were true… Elphaba didn't know what to think. Beneath the shock and disbelief, she couldn't deny the idea that Fiyero was in love with her filled her with equal parts joy and terror. But the joy was mixed in with the now familiar guilt Elphaba had been wrestling with for so long, now stronger than ever.

Kiamo Ko suddenly felt too small. Desperate for air, Elphaba hurried outside to the grounds and made it down the sloping lawn to the trunk of a large oak tree before her legs gave way and she sank down to the grass weakly.

There was no way she could fix this, she realised. Either Glinda would forgive her or she wouldn't. Elphaba had no control over that. She had apologised and explained everything the best way she could. It was in Glinda's hands now.

And the issue of Fiyero was a whole other matter, but Elphaba didn't want to dwell on that right now.

How had things gotten so bad? Everything had been fine that morning; they had been discussing the idea of going to the theatre the following week, making plans for the rest of the summer. Plans which she could only assume were now cancelled.

Elphaba let out a long breath and stared over her shoulder at the castle. Boq and Nessa would still be in the library, waiting for her to return. Fiyero's parents were no doubt as expectant for an engagement announcement as they had been. What would happen now? How would Fiyero and Glinda explain their breakup?

As the shock slowly wore off and Elphaba reflected on everything, she found herself feeling a ripple of anger towards Fiyero. Surely he had to have known that bringing her into his breakup with Glinda would badly affect her friendship with Glinda? Of all the _brainless _things he had done, this was up there. And then she had been completely blindsided by Glinda.

Elphaba got up from the grass, feeling the need to move as she devised a plan. There had to be something she could do, to apologise to Glinda again. Although, how did you make up for falling in love with your best friend's boyfriend? Or, was she really trying to apologise for Fiyero falling in love with her?

Lost in thought, Elphaba wandered the grounds, still on edge. She didn't know what she was waiting for. Maybe she was bracing herself for the fallout of when the news got out. Crossing through one of the many gardens at Kiamo Ko, Elphaba came to a sudden standstill, jolted out of her thoughts and back to reality.

Fiyero was there, sitting on a bench against the castle wall. As he noticed her, he stood hastily to his feet, and they stared at each other silently.

"Hi," he finally said.

"Are you an idiot?!" was Elphaba's greeting.

Fiyero paused, confusion across his features. "You spoke to Glinda?" he asked, comprehension dawning with a slight grimace.

"Yes."

"Oh."

Fiyero cleared his throat awkwardly. "How is she?"

Elphaba chuckled incredulously. "How do you _think _she is? She's upset and hurt and other than that, I can't go into detail. Because I don't know, because she won't talk to me."

Fiyero's guilty look deepened as he realised why Glinda wouldn't be talking to Elphaba. If he had ever confessed his feelings to Elphaba, this wasn't how he'd envisioned it happening.

"Why in _Oz's name _would you bring me up?!" Elphaba demanded furiously.

"I was trying to be honest with her!" Fiyero defended himself.

"You can't be honest with her and _not _mention me?"

"She asked!" Fiyero exclaimed. "Well… she kind of guessed," he amended. "She had enough information to put the pieces together and she guessed. I just confirmed it. I _told _her nothing had ever happened, I didn't tell her about the Lion Cub!"

It was Elphaba's turn to cringe. "I did," she admitted.

Fiyero was a little hurt by that. He'd never told anyone about that, not even Julyan. He'd always assumed that the moment was as sacred and personal for Elphaba as it was for him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she asked!" Elphaba cried back, repeating his earlier words. "She didn't believe that we could both-" she stopped herself abruptly, her face filling with blood.

Fiyero took half a step towards her. "Could both what?" he asked, trying to hide the hope in his voice that she had been about to say what he thought she had.

"Never mind," Elphaba said quickly.

She swallowed hard and avoided his gaze.

"What did you tell her about the Lion Cub?" Fiyero demanded.

"I told her the truth," Elphaba said. "We rescued the Cub, we set it free… we held hands," she added, cringing. It really did sound stupid when you said it like that. She wasn't even going to mention her touching his face again.

"She was mad."

"But that's what happened! We didn't kiss," Fiyero argued.

"I'm aware," Elphaba replied uncomfortably, her face still flushed.

Fiyero was staring at her solemnly. "I wanted to kiss you," Fiyero admitted. "I almost did."

"Fiyero, don't," Elphaba said, her voice trembling slightly.

"Why not?" Fiyero insisted.

She stared at him as though he was stupid. "Because you just broke up with my best friend, for one. And I can name another fifty reasons why you should just stop talking right now."

Elphaba turned and began to walk away, her chest tight.

"Fae, wait!"

Fiyero caught up with her easily, and grabbed her hand. Elphaba froze mid-step, half-turning back to him. There it was again. Just like the first time. That rush of electricity and warmth swooping through her, making her stomach drop and her heart lurch in her chest. And that look on Fiyero's face, that told her he'd felt it too.

"Don't," she whispered.

"I'm in love with you," Fiyero said, ignoring her.

"I said, _don't!" _she exclaimed heatedly, wrenching her hand out of his grasp and taking a step back for good measure.

"Why not? Because of Glinda?"

"_Yes_, because of Glinda! Because it can't happen!"

"Because of Glinda?" Fiyero asked again.

"Because of Glinda. Because my future is set in stone. And it doesn't involve you. Not like that," Elphaba said. "My future is in Munchkinland, caring for Nessa until the day one of us dies. There is _no _flexibility in that."

Fiyero laughed hollowly. "That's not a future, Elphaba. You know that as well as I do."

"Well, it's the only one I've got," Elphaba shot back.

Fiyero turned away, running a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh. Elphaba stared at the ground silently.

"You never said you didn't love me."

Elphaba's eyes shot up. "What?"

"I can't deny your arguments," Fiyero said, turning to face her. "But the one argument you never used was that you didn't love me."

Elphaba gaped at him, lost for words. "It doesn't matter," she choked out.

"It matters," he said quietly, stepping towards her.

"It makes no difference-"

"It makes all the difference in the world!" Fiyero exclaimed, talking over her. "Do you love me?" he demanded.

"I- I don't know," Elphaba answered weakly.

"Fae."

He stepped closer to her and stared at her solemnly. "Do you love me?"

Elphaba's heart and mind wrestled for another few moments before she gave in under his intense gaze. "Yes," she admitted in a murmur.

Fiyero's face lit up in an instant and the next thing Elphaba knew he was kissing her. In shock, she instinctively gave in for a moment, before coming to her senses and pushing away.

"No!" she cried, holding up a hand when he made to reach for her again.

"I mean it, Fiyero. I can't. _We_ can't."

Fiyero looked torn and then he sighed ruefully. "I know," he agreed heavily. "I've made a mess of everything," he said miserably.

"I knew I loved you after the Cub and… Oz, it terrified me, Fae. So, I stayed with Glinda and tried to ignore it, hoping it would go away. By the time I knew it wouldn't, I didn't know how to end it with Glinda without hurting her. And now I've hurt her worse than ever."

"Maybe if you talked to her again, you could sort it out," Elphaba suggested half-heartedly.

"No," Fiyero refused.

"Fiyero, I told you. We can't-"

"Us not being able to be together doesn't change the fact I'm not in love with Glinda!" Fiyero said loudly.

Elphaba bit her lip.

"You do love her. I _know_ you do," Elphaba said.

"I do," Fiyero agreed. "But not like I love you. I'm not in love with her, Elphaba. I never was."

"You loved her enough to stay with her for this long!" Elphaba insisted. "You loved her enough to meet her parents and for her to meet yours. You loved her enough to sleep with her! Why don't you love her enough to marry her? What is the damn difference?!"

"Glinda wasn't exactly the first girl I slept with, Elphaba. And love had nothing to do with any girl before her," Fiyero snapped back without thinking and they both winced.

He took a long breath, and forced himself to speak softer.

"I love her. But I can't spend the rest of my life with her. It's not fair to either of us. I _know _I've messed up and I've hurt Glinda. And I tried not to mention you, I really did, because I didn't want this to hurt your friendship with Glinda. Because my breaking up with Glinda, in the end, had nothing to do with you. It had to do with the fact that I am not in love with her, and she deserves to be with someone who is.

Maybe you're right. Maybe we can't be together. I get that. But I am still in love with you, and have been for a very long time. And _that, _is the damn difference, Elphaba."

Elphaba couldn't think of an argument to that. She walked over and sat on the bench, and after a moment, Fiyero joined her.

Fiyero cleared his throat awkwardly. "Fae, listen. About us-"

"There is no 'us'," Elphaba interrupted sharply. "I told you, there can't be."

"So, what? We just admit we're in love with each other and do nothing? Pretend we don't feel anything?" Fiyero demanded.

"It's been two years, I'm really good at it now," Elphaba said tightly.

Fiyero grimaced faintly in agreement.

"Look, Yero…" Elphaba sighed. "At the moment, I don't even know if I have a best friend."

Her eyes were pleading with him to understand. Fiyero got it. If anything could be preserved from this, he'd rather it be Elphaba and Glinda's friendship.

"You should go talk to her," he said quietly.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me," Elphaba answered. "She says she doesn't trust me. Which I can't really blame her for," she added.

"Fae, you didn't do anything," Fiyero tried to console her.

"I lied to her!"

"Did Glinda ever ask you if you were in love with me?" Fiyero demanded.

"No," Elphaba conceded reluctantly.

"Did she ever ask you if we freed a Lion Cub and… held hands?"

"No."

"Then you didn't lie."

"But I didn't tell her!"

"For good reasons!" Fiyero cried. "Elphaba, don't make yourself a martyr here!"

"I'm not!"

Elphaba fell silent and let out an exasperated sighed. "Ok, maybe I am… a little," she acknowledged. "I'm not trying to, I just… I feel so horrendible. Even if we did nothing, she's hurt. She is _so_ hurt. She's my best friend. She was the first friend I ever had."

"I know," Fiyero said softly.

Then a thought occurred to him. "Do you know if Boq and Nessa know anything yet? My parents?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't think so. Unless Glinda told them once she slammed her door in my face," she said miserably.

"How long ago was that?"

Elphaba checked the time. "I don't know. Half an hour? Forty minutes?"

Fiyero nodded silently.

"I should probably go explain things to my parents."

He could only imagine how that conversation would go. It was not going to be pretty.

"I'm not telling Nessa and Boq," Elphaba said. "I'm staying out of this as much as I can."

"Are you going to try and talk to Glinda again?"

Elphaba nodded slowly. "I'm going to try," she agreed tiredly. "In a minute."

Fiyero leaned back against the wall. "In a minute sounds good," he agreed.

**AN. So there you go. A little Fiyeraba. That and the one-shot I posted the other day should tide you over for now, right? :p **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**isn't mine.**

**11**

Elphaba approached Glinda's closed door with trepidation. She didn't really have a plan here, she just wanted to apologise again and talk calmly and rationally.

She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Glinda?" she called hesitantly.

There was no answer. Cautiously, Elphaba tried the handle and was relieved to find it unlocked. That relief was only momentary, as the door swung open to reveal Glinda's suitcases around the room as the blonde threw her belongings inside haphazardly.

"You are leaving?"

Glinda continued to throw clothes into a suitcase. She didn't answer, or even so much as look towards Elphaba.

"Glinda?"

Elphaba sighed. "Glinda, come on. I understand why it would be awkward for you to stay; but you can't leave. Not right now, not like this. Can we just talk for a moment? Please?"

"I don't believe we have anything more to say to one another," Glinda said coldly, seizing things off her vanity in one movement to dump in a suitcase.

"You're seriously not going to talk to me because I didn't tell you I had feelings for Fiyero?" Elphaba asked incredulously.

Glinda threw a hairbrush into a case and it landed with a crack as she glared at Elphaba.

"I'm not talking to you because you _have _feelings for Fiyero!" she yelled.

"That wasn't my fault," Elphaba said, forcing herself to stay calm. "I didn't plan or choose to fall in love with him. I- I don't think you can choose who you fall in love with, or when it happens," she said honestly.

If you could, there wouldn't be a problem right now.

"And you're such an expert on love?" Glinda demanded coldly.

Elphaba didn't flinch. It was a fair call. But that didn't mean it didn't piss her off.

"I don't know. You're the one who told me she was going to marry Fiyero a few hours after meeting him; clearly you're the expert here."

It was a low blow, and Elphaba regretted it instantly.

Glinda's lips tightened. She slammed the lid on a case full of clothes and glared at Elphaba through narrowed eyes.

"How _dare _you," she hissed. "How _dare _you stand there, and _mock _me-"

"I'm sorry!" Elphaba interrupted. "I didn't mean that. Glinda, I have apologised. Countless times. I can't apologise for my feelings anymore! I can't apologise for not telling you, because my reasons for doing so were _perfectly _valid."

"Every time you told me how happy you were for Fiyero and I; every time you said how much we were the perfect couple; _every _time I talked you about the wedding or my future with Fiyero…"

"It killed me," Elphaba admitted. "It hurt."

"You _lied."_

"No!" Elphaba insisted. "I _was _happy for you… I wanted to be happy for you," she amended. "And I one hundred per cent believed that you were the perfect couple. That's part of the reason I never said anything."

Glinda continued to pack silently.

"Do you know what I was remembering earlier?" she said finally. "That time, when Fiyero got all… moodified. He was distant, and always _thinking. _And I thought that was it, he was going to break up with me."

Elphaba said nothing as Glinda finally looked up from packing her shoes to look at her.

"We'd been dating for about a month. You and I had been friends for not much longer than that. Was that when?"

"You'd have to ask Fiyero, but I think so. The timing sounds right," Elphaba said softly.

Glinda nodded grimly. "Right. So, when I was crying myself to sleep and thinking he was just _really _concerned that Dr Dillamond had been fired… I changed my _name _for him, Elphaba!"

"And then _you _got depressed because your father made you drop Sorcery," she recalled. "But it wasn't, was it?"

"That was part of it," Elphaba replied. "But it was also because I felt guilty about what I felt for Fiyero, yes. I knew it was wrong, Glinda."

"So, _you _felt guilty and I can only assume _Fiyero _felt guilty and was trying to decide which of us to go with?"

"And he picked _you!" _Elphaba exclaimed. "He picked you, Glinda. Do you remember _that?" _

"Because he was a _coward!" _Glinda shot back. "I am pretty sure he only stayed with me out of guilt."

"Well, then why are you angry at _me?!"_ Elphaba demanded. "If you're trying to accuse me of being your best friend out of guilt, the answer is no. I admit I've felt horrendible over this for the majority of our friendship yes, but it is _not_ the reason I am your friend," she said firmly.

Glinda stared her down for a moment, but when she resumed her packing, Elphaba assumed that meant the blonde believed her.

"Are you really going to leave like this?" Elphaba asked again as Glinda packed the last of her things.

Glinda looked at her in disbelief. "What, you think I'm going to stay here and make nice so the two of you feel less guilty? You think I should stay here and watch the two of you together?"

"We're not together! You know my father-"

"What if he did?" Glinda interrupted, coming around the bed to stand before Elphaba, pulling herself up to her full height, although she was still a few inches shorter than Elphaba.

"If your father gave his blessing, and Fiyero asked you to be with him, would you?"

"My father would never-"

"But _if _he did? If Fiyero came to you right now, and said your father had given his blessing and he wanted to be with you, would you say yes? Answer me honestly."

Elphaba hesitated. If she could be with Fiyero, who made her happy, who she loved and who loved her. Would she be willing to risk her own heart for that chance? Her logical side was rattling off arguments why it would be a bad idea. But then she remembered the feeling when they had touched hands, and the way she had felt when he'd kissed her out in the garden.

Looking at Glinda, she knew the fate of their friendship depended on her answer. Her honest answer.

"Yes," she said with difficulty.

Glinda's hand rose in an instant and slapped Elphaba around the face so hard the green girl actually reeled back a step or two. Elphaba gasped in shock, and gaped at the blonde.

"You are _dead _to me," Glinda said in a choked voice. "I don't want anything to do with you ever again, do you get that? You- you wicked _witch!"_

There were tears in Elphaba's eyes, whether from the force of Glinda's slap or not, she wasn't sure.

"Glinda-"

"I hope you and Fiyero will be _very _happy together. You deserve each other," Glinda spat, and then stormed out of the room.

It took Elphaba a moment to realise she was trembling. Her cheek stung and although her first instinct was to go after Glinda, she couldn't seem to make herself move.

Eventually, after a few moments, Elphaba managed to get back to her own room and after getting a cold compress from the bathroom for her cheek, she lay down on the bed and curled up in the foetal position.

She had lost Glinda's friendship. Just like that.

She had _wanted_ to be able to say that her father's blessing was irrelevant. That even if she and Fiyero could be together, she wouldn't. Because Glinda's friendship meant too much to her.

But honestly, although Glinda's friendship meant the world to her; if she had the chance to be with Fiyero, Elphaba didn't know how she could walk away from that. The idea had been hard enough when she had been expecting to have to watch Glinda and Fiyero get married and live happily ever after. Walking away now, knowing Fiyero loved her back, was the hardest thing Elphaba knew she'd ever do. But she had no choice.

She didn't know how long she'd been lying on the bed, when there came a soft knock on the door. Elphaba sat up, removing the compress from her cheek.

"Yeah?" she called dully.

The door opened and Fiyero cautiously stuck his head in. "Hi, er- what happened?!" he asked in alarm.

Elphaba frowned for a moment, then placed a hand on her cheek. "Oh. Glinda slapped the crap out of me," she said candidly. "Is it obvious?"

She got up and crossed the room to look at her reflection in the mirror. She grimaced to see a handprint clearly marked on her cheek, even with the cold compress she'd had on it.

"Glinda _slapped _you?" Fiyero repeated incredulously.

"She didn't slap you?"

"She threw a shoe at my head," Fiyero replied, coming over to inspect her cheek.

Elphaba brushed him away.

"Has Glinda left?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Fiyero said heavily.

"Did you tell your parents?"

"Yes," he nodded, sitting on the bed.

Elphaba leaned against the dressing table and crossed her arms. "How did they take it?"

Fiyero sighed deeply and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't think they understood why I've left it this late. But neither did Glinda. Neither do I really," he admitted. "I make excuses, but I don't think I know."

"How much did you tell them?"

Fiyero looked at her steadily. "That I love Glinda. But I can't marry her. Because I'm in love with you."

Elphaba swallowed hard.

"I'm sure your parents were-"

"They were surprised," Fiyero agreed.

"What about Nessa and Boq? Do they know?"

"They saw Glinda's luggage being carried out to the carriage," Fiyero said quietly. "I think they'd been looking for us all. And then Glinda said goodbye. Nessa asked why she was leaving and Glinda told her to talk to me."

Elphaba winced. "And?"

"And I spoke to them once she'd left," Fiyero confirmed. "I told them I'd broken up with Glinda. I didn't say why, and I didn't bring you up. I wanted to talk to you first."

Elphaba sighed. "Do you _have _to bring me up at all? I don't think Nessa will get it. I don't know how to explain it to her so that she understands… what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Because I know my parents did, so I assume Nessa and Boq will also have questions about us."

Elphaba stood up straight. "There is no 'us'."

Fiyero stood up too. "Fae-"

"No, there is no 'us'. I told you, Yero. There can't be."

"Can you just hear me out?" Fiyero asked her pleadingly.

Elphaba hesitated and then sat on the bed near the head, gesturing silently for him to sit at the other end.

"I know why you said nothing can happen. It all makes sense and its logical and… I hate it," he said honestly.

Elphaba sighed. "Fiyero, think about what you're suggesting here."

"I'm suggesting we date."

"You were dating my best friend only a few hours ago," Elphaba reminded him.

"Ok, that doesn't sound good," Fiyero acknowledged. "But it's not like this would be a… rebound thing. You know that."

"And I also know that we don't have a future," Elphaba said bluntly. "You're going to be _king _one day, Yero. And all I'll ever be is the Governor's sister and nursemaid."

"Oz, I hate your father," Fiyero scowled.

Elphaba smiled ruefully.

"Fae, I can't stand the idea of being around you for the next few months, knowing you love me too and I can't kiss you."

"It's better than getting to be with you for a little time and then having to walk away," Elphaba said softly.

"Besides, it's not that simple. There's the people and the press… they're going to find out you broke up with Glinda and if you go straight from dating her to me, it's not going to be good for you."

Fiyero fell silent, which Elphaba took to mean he couldn't think of an argument but he didn't want to admit she was right.

"What about this?" he proposed after a pause and Elphaba groaned.

"Fiyero, I feel like I've been saying the same things _forever_," she exclaimed in exasperation, turning to him.

"There is _no _way to fix this."

"What if we don't date?"

"Then all our problems are solved," Elphaba said sarcastically.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "What if we don't date, but just… spend time together?"

"What have we been doing until this point?" she asked in confusion.

Fiyero paused. "I'm not explaining this very well."

"You _think?"_

"You're very sexy when you're being sarcastic, you know that?" he said to her, and Elphaba blushed furiously.

Fiyero took advantage of her silence to explain himself. Carefully, this time.

"Elphaba, I love you. And maybe you're right, maybe we have no future. Maybe that has nothing to do with your father, maybe if this wasn't so complicated and we could date… maybe it wouldn't work," he admitted softly. "I hope I'm wrong though."

"The fact I just broke up with Glinda sucks. It's awful timing, I know. But the fact remains that I only have until the end of the summer to spend time with you, in any capacity. The fact remains that when I'm with you, I'm the best version of myself. I want to spend as much of that time as I can with you; and get to spend time with you without feeling guilty because of Glinda."

"As friends?" Elphaba asked tightly.

Fiyero hesitated, then shrugged briefly. "Sure, as friends," he agreed reluctantly. "If you want. Or-"

"_Fiyero," _she said warningly.

"It would make things even more difficult," she added softly.

Fiyero sighed. "OK," he agreed. "But…"

Elphaba cocked her head slightly and raised an eyebrow as she waited for him to finish his sentence.

"Can I kiss you? Just once?"

Elphaba gaped at him. "You already did," she managed to get out.

Fiyero chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah… I just… I meant properly. I don't think that kiss reflected my best work."

Elphaba's eyebrows rose even higher. "You... you don't think… _what?! _Fiyero, in the past _two seconds _you just displayed more effort and consideration for a _kiss _than you did for any exam or assignment in the whole time we were at Shiz."

"Well, kissing is much more fun," Fiyero explained and Elphaba glared at him, standing up.

"_Fiyero."_

"Just _one _kiss?" he asked, also getting to his feet. "Please, Fae? And then I promise, I won't argue with you anymore. I'll let it go, and I'll let you be right. Because you always are."

Elphaba bit her lip. "I don't think it's a good idea," she said softly.

"Then consider it the kiss I wish I'd given you in the clearing with the Lion Cub."

She met his gaze uncertainly.

"I think it's a dumb idea."

"Most of my ideas are dumb," Fiyero nodded slowly, his gaze never leaving hers.

Silence fell. Fiyero could almost see Elphaba wrestling with herself.

"Just one kiss?" she asked at last.

"Yes."

"And then you'll drop it?"

"Yes."

"And we'll just… pretend that this didn't happen?"

Fiyero paused briefly. "I'll try."

Elphaba knew that was as good as she'd get. "Ok," she agreed nervously, but trying to sound confident.

Fiyero approached her slowly, and let out a long breath. He carefully cupped Elphaba's jaw in his hands and then slowly lowered his head to hers.

In that instant, as she sank into the kiss, they both knew this wouldn't be the only kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not mine.**

**AN. All your reviews... now you know exactly why this story took me 2 years to write and why it's been so hard. **

**There's 28 chapters total.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Australia's wonderful Glinda, Lucy Durack and her husband Chris Horsey, who have just announced they're expecting their first child! So exciting! And now the big question is- who will be Australia's next Glinda? **

**12**

The next morning after a very quiet breakfast, Fiyero asked Elphaba, Nessa and Boq to join him for a walk outside. He and Elphaba had planned this the night before, after realising they would have to tell their friends more detail about Fiyero and Glinda's breakup than originally planned.

Elphaba was dreading it. Although she knew they were innocent, they hadn't done anything until after Fiyero and Glinda had broken up; she didn't think Nessa would see it like that. Her sister's views on morals and ethics seemed to be very black and white, and Elphaba knew this situation was anything but that.

"So, what's up?" Boq asked as they headed out along the path that led through the gardens.

Fiyero, only partly subconsciously, was leading them to the garden on the other side of the castle to where he and Elphaba had spoken yesterday. If Elphaba was right and Nessa and Boq didn't take this news well, he didn't want anything to taint the memory of the day before. It was tainted enough already.

"It's a nice day today, isn't it?" Fiyero said instead of replying and Elphaba shot him an exasperated look.

"_Don't stall," _she mouthed to him and he nodded resignedly.

He waited until they reached the garden. This was the most beautiful garden on the grounds, and his mother often hosted garden parties here in the summer. There was a small table and chairs there, and it was around this that the four of them arranged themselves.

"Is this about Glinda?" Nessa asked, once they were comfortable.

"Yes," Fiyero nodded. "I wanted to… explain more about why I ended it with her. I know it seemed a little sudden…"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

Nessa and Boq exchanged a glance. "Well, we _were_ surprised. It wasn't what we were expecting," Nessa said honestly.

Fiyero wouldn't let himself even glance at Elphaba. "I did love Glinda… I wouldn't have been with her for this long if I didn't. I still do I guess, I mean, it doesn't stop overnight."

Boq and Nessa still looked confused.

"I'm not in love with Glinda. And when it came down to it, I realised it's not fair to her to marry her when I'm not in love with her. So, I broke up with her."

There was a stunned silence.

"Well, I can understand why Glinda wanted to leave," Nessa said quietly, breaking the silence.

The other three all flinched. Elphaba had forgotten that in this situation, although it wasn't exactly the same, Nessa had cause to sympathise with Glinda that the others didn't. They may have gotten past it, but Elphaba in particular knew how hurt and broken hearted Nessa had been when she realised Boq didn't really love her and was still harbouring feelings for Glinda.

Boq fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, flickers of guilt on his face. Fiyero wanted to take Elphaba's hand, especially as he saw her stiffen, but he knew he couldn't.

"She was really mad, right?" Boq guessed unnecessarily.

"She was mad, she was really hurt," Fiyero confirmed. "But there's more."

Nessa's eyes widened slightly. "You didn't… cheat on her, did you?"

"No," Fiyero said hastily, his tone firm. "No, I didn't. But… there is someone else," he admitted.

"There's someone else but you didn't cheat on Glinda? What does that mean?" Nessa frowned.

"It means I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?" Boq asked in interest.

Fiyero finally let his eyes move to Elphaba for a mere second, but that was enough for Nessa, who gasped.

"You're in love with _Elphaba?!"_

Elphaba could understand the shock and disbelief in her sister's tone, but it still hurt. She stared at her lap silently.

"Yes," Fiyero confirmed.

Boq's reaction was different. "I'm assuming Elphaba knows this already, or you've picked the worst possible way to tell her," he said casually.

Fiyero and Elphaba both glared at the Munchkin.

"Yes, I know. I found out yesterday afternoon," Elphaba replied.

"You broke up with Glinda and then told Elphaba you were in love with her?" Nessa asked Fiyero.

"Actually, he broke up with Glinda, and then _Glinda _told me," Elphaba corrected her.

Boq winced. "Ouch."

Nessa's gaze whipped around to her sister. "Did you know before Glinda told you?"

"No."

Silence fell.

"So… why are you telling us?" Boq finally asked. "Does this mean that you're in love with him too?" he looked to Elphaba.

Elphaba blushed lightly. "Yes," she said with difficulty and Fiyero couldn't hide a smile.

"So, you two are together now?"

"No," Elphaba answered.

"Kind of," Fiyero said at the same time.

"Well, which is it?" Nessa challenged.

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a look.

"We're not together," she said to him.

"But we're not _not _together," Fiyero countered. "I'm pretty sure last night puts us in some form of 'together'."

"What happened last night?" Nessa asked sharply.

Elphaba heaved a sigh, knowing what her sister was suspecting. "We- we kissed, ok?"

"Three times," Fiyero added and Elphaba glared furiously at him as her face flushed.

"Which I guess you didn't need to know," he said awkwardly.

"Why aren't you together?" Boq frowned.

"It's too complicated," Elphaba said quietly. "With Glinda, and Fiyero being royalty and me being… me."

"Father would never allow it," Nessa added.

"Yes, _thank you, _Nessarose. I'm aware," Elphaba said stiffly, and Nessa winced, silently apologising to her sister.

"But we thought we should fill you guys in," Fiyero said, moving the conversation to safer ground.

Boq still had one issue. "Are we the last to know about this?"

"Julyan doesn't know anything about yesterday," Fiyero consoled him.

"Oh. OK."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm going inside."

"I'll come with you," Nessa said and Elphaba nodded, suppressing a sigh.

The Thropp sisters returned to the castle, and by unspoken agreement, headed to the room Nessa was staying in.

Once inside, Elphaba sat down on the bed and looked at her sister's solemn face.

"Just say it, Nessa."

Nessa feigned innocence. "I wasn't going to say anything! I just… does Glinda know? That you-"

"That I'm in love with her boyfriend? Yeah."

Nessa frowned anxiously. "Is _that _how you hurt your cheek? You didn't really walk into the door in the middle of the night, did you?"

"No," Elphaba admitted.

Glinda's handprint had mostly faded from her cheek, but there was still a faint mark. Elphaba hadn't thought anyone would be able to notice, but Nessa had seen it within seconds that morning. Elphaba had given the first plausible response she could think of.

"Was she very mad?" Nessa asked hesitantly.

Elphaba chuckled dryly. "I believe her exact words were that I'm '_dead to her.' _She called me a… a wicked witch," she remembered with a wince.

Nessa winced sympathetically, but said nothing.

"Do you think she's right?" Elphaba asked her quietly.

Nessarose looked horrified. "What? Elphaba-"

"Because I didn't mean to fall in love with him," Elphaba interrupted. "And I- I tried to stop, and I never imagined he'd… that he'd love me back. We never did anything, and I had no idea until Glinda told me yesterday. And now…"

"Fabala," Nessa said quietly, wheeling forward and taking her sister's hand. "You're not."

"Because I feel like it," Elphaba admitted. "He makes me happy, Nessa. I feel so good and happy when I'm with him, and I know I shouldn't, but-"

"Fabala, they're not together anymore," Nessa reminded her. "You've done nothing wrong. I understand why Glinda is so mad," she admitted. "But give her time. I'm sure once everything has calmed down she'll-"

"Forgive me?" Elphaba finished. "She'll forgive me for falling in love with her boyfriend?"

Nessa let out a graceful sigh. "When did we start having conversations where we don't let the other finish their sentences?"

Elphaba smiled despite herself.

"I honestly don't know if Glinda's mad at me for falling in love with Fiyero, or not telling her. Or because Fiyero fell in love with me and neither of us told her."

"Maybe she's mad at herself for not noticing anything earlier and it's just easier to be mad at you?" Nessa suggested.

"Oh no, she's definishly mad at us," Elphaba said candidly. "I got slapped. She threw a shoe at Fiyero."

Nessa winced. "Ouch. Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Physically. He has a hard head."

Elphaba fell silent. "I thought you'd take Glinda's side," she admitted.

Nessa gaped at her. "Why would I-?"

"Because of Boq," Elphaba cut her off.

"Elphaba, did that _sound_ like the end of my sentence?" Nessarose asked in annoyance. "Yes, I have sympathy for Glinda, because I have an idea of how hurt and stupid she's feeling right now. But you are my _sister_. Did you really think I'd turn my back on you?"

"It sounded a little like you disapproved just now outside," Elphaba said quietly.

"I was a little taken by surprise!" Nessa defended herself. "Look, Fabala… I'm worried about how complicated this is. I don't want you to get hurt. But I believe that you love him, and from what I saw outside, he really does love you. And I want you to be happy."

"We're not together," Elphaba argued.

Nessa merely raised an eyebrow. "Three kisses?"

Elphaba blushed and buried her face in her hands, groaning. "That's- that's not…_argh!"_

Nessa actually giggled, and then sobered.

"I just want you to be careful, so you don't get hurt."

Elphaba straightened up and met her gaze. "I'm already hurt. I've lost my best friend," she said quietly and Nessa didn't know what else to do except to offer her a hug.

Meanwhile, outside in the garden, Boq and Fiyero's half-hearted conversation on sports was interrupted by Julyan's arrival.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how much have you missed me? You don't have to answer, I know it's a ten. It's always a ten. You missed me, right Boq?" he winked at the Munchkin, who reddened.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Jules, leave Boq alone. You're making him uncomfortable," he ordered.

"You see, but it's way too easy and so much fun," Julyan grinned. "What's new?"

"Well, Fiyero broke up with Glinda for Elphaba," Boq answered, probably to get back at Julyan for his earlier comment and relishing in the fact he knew something Julyan didn't. Julyan gaped at Fiyero, who frowned at Boq.

"I didn't break up with her for Elphaba… she just happened to be part of the reason," Fiyero said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm sorry," Julyan interrupted, holding up his hands. "You broke up with Glinda?"

"Yes," Fiyero said wearily.

"And now you're with Elphaba?"

"No," Fiyero corrected him.

Julyan frowned. "Explain," he ordered.

With a heavy sigh, Fiyero told him the basic rundown of what had gone down the day before. When he finished, Julyan's eyes were wide.

"I leave you for _one _day, and spent _six hours _at my great-aunt's birthday party; enduring the company of an eighty-five year old woman who for some reason I have never been able to dicoverate always smells like wet dog; and who insists on wearing way too much blue eye shadow and ignores any styling advice I give her… _one day_, and you- you… _I missed all the drama!"_

"Sorry," Fiyero shrugged.

"Blue eye shadow is a _bad _thing?" Boq asked Julyan at the same time.

"It is on her. I've told her a million times since I was nine, she should just-"

Fiyero sighed. "Ok, Jules. I've _met _your great-aunt, and whilst I'm sure you could do much for her fashion sense given the chance; and I have no more of an answer for the wet dog smell than you do, can we focus for a second, please?"

Julyan nodded. "Of course. Oz, I have so many questions!"

Fiyero had been afraid of that. "Boq, can you give us a sec?" he asked quietly.

Boq nodded immediately. "Sure. Maybe I'll go check on the girls."

"Can you make sure Nessa's not being too hard on Fae?" Fiyero asked. "She was pretty nervous about that happening."

"Yeah, no worries."

"Why would Elphaba be nervous about Nessa?" Julyan asked as Boq left.

Fiyero cleared his throat slightly awkwardly, making sure Boq was out of earshot before answering but lowering his voice none the less.

"Nessa and Boq dated for a few months when I first came to Shiz," he explained. "They broke up because Boq was in love with Glinda."

"_Ohh," _Julyan exclaimed in understanding. "Man, I should have gone to Shiz. So much romance and drama and intrigue!"

Fiyero snorted.

"Well there is! As far as I understand it, you have Nessa in love with Boq, who's in love with Glinda, who's in love with you, who's in love with Elphaba!"

When put that way, Fiyero's head hurt. "Except Nessa's no longer in love with Boq, Boq… well, actually I'm not sure if he's still in love with Glinda or not. Glinda wants nothing to do with me, and…"

Julyan raised an eyebrow. "You can't deny you're in love with Elphaba."

"No, I can't," Fiyero admitted.

"And she's in love with you."

"Yeah."

Julyan observed the smile on his friend's face. "So, why aren't you together?"

"It's too soon," Fiyero replied.

Julyan nodded slowly. "Right. Now say that again as though you mean what you're saying."

Fiyero chuckled. "I do mean it. I don't like it, but I mean it. If Elphaba and I started dating right now, she'd be attacked by the press. They loved Glinda. I don't want to do that to Fae. And then there's the whole situation with her father…"

"What situation with her father?"

"He and Elphaba don't get along. She says he hates her, I don't know completely how accurate that is. But Elphaba's job is to take care of Nessa and run the household. Always has been, and she says it always will be. She doesn't think there's any way he'd approve of us dating."

"But… she's like… 24. An adult. A _university _graduate. She needs her father's permission to date?"

"Yes," Fiyero said simply. "She would need it for us to date, she would need it for us… to get married. If we did that," he added hastily. "It was only because of Nessa she got to go to Shiz. She's had to fight him for every vacation we've taken, everything. She doesn't think there's any way he'd let her date. And I don't think she'd leave Nessa."

Fiyero knew that last bit for a fact, and as much as it hurt him, it was also one reason why he loved her.

Julyan was thoughtful. "Let me get this straight. You're not together, but you've talked about it?"

"Yes," Fiyero confirmed.

"You both love one another, but won't… or can't be together, for… let's say numerous reasons. But I still have questions."

"What questions?"

"What happens to you? What if Glinda goes to the press? What happens now? Because everyone is still expecting you to marry Glinda. Once the breakup gets out, you'll get some grieving time and then you can play the charming bachelor for a few years. But eventually, you'll be expected to marry and have children."

Fiyero froze.

"And unless you magically do what you've half-heartedly been trying to do for the past two years and fall _out _of love with Elphaba; you're going to be in the exact same situation you were two days ago."

"Except the girl you'd be marrying and not in love with wouldn't be best friends with the girl you _are _in love with, so I guess that's slightly less awkward," Julyan added as an afterthought.

Fiyero was pale as he abruptly rose to his feet.

"I need to find Elphaba," he said tightly and hurried towards the castle, Julyan hot on his heels.

Of course, once inside Fiyero had no idea where to start looking, so he simply started wandering aimlessly around the ground floor, looking for any sign of green. He was hoping that Elphaba would still be with her sister, and whilst it wasn't impossible to navigate Nessa's chair up the stairs of Kiamo Ko, it wasn't easy.

Finally, Fiyero entered the conservatory and found the three of them sitting there. As Elphaba looked up and saw his facial expression, she stood up with a frown and stepped forward to meet him.

"Fiyero, what's hap-?"

She was cut off as Fiyero cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Nessa couldn't help but utter a soft gasp, Boq stifled a smile and Julyan beamed.

"I don't want to marry someone else," Fiyero said once he'd pulled away.

Elphaba went very still and paled. "W-What?" she croaked.

"I don't want to marry anyone else," Fiyero repeated.

There was silence in the room, and Elphaba was aware of the others watching them intently.

"Can we talk please?" she asked Fiyero. She didn't wait for an answer before practically dragging him from the room.

Fiyero didn't protest and obediently followed her to the library. As soon as the door was shut behind him, Elphaba whirled around.

"_Please_ tell me that wasn't a proposal?"

Fiyero blinked. "It wasn't a proposal. But I'm a little hurt by your tone when you ask me that."

Elphaba glared at him. "Then what exactly do you mean by '_I don't want to marry anyone else'_?"

"What do you think it means? I don't want to marry anyone else!"

He sighed. "Fae… I'm next in line to the throne. I'm going to be the twelfth generation of Tiggulars to take the throne and my parents would probably like that tradition to continue for another few generations."

"Ok," Elphaba frowned, trying to see his point.

"Which means there has to be an heir."

Elphaba got it then. "Oh."

"I don't want to marry anyone else," Fiyero said again. His tone was soft and gentle, but Elphaba felt the weight of his words.

"I don't want to have to marry someone I'm not in love with. It's the main reason I broke up with Glinda, it's not fair to either of us."

Elphaba turned away, her arms crossed over her chest. "There's no immediate need for you to get married right now, is there?"

It was Fiyero's turn to frown. "No."

"Then, it doesn't matter. You'll probably never see me again after this summer and in a few years-"

"What do you mean I'll probably never see you again?!" Fiyero demanded in alarm, moving to see her face.

"Well, I suppose if you do business with Munchkinland, I'd probably have to accompany Nessa," Elphaba said practically.

"That is _not _what I mean, Fae," Fiyero said darkly.

"Well, what _do _you mean? Do you think my job of taking care of Nessa and running the house comes with a salary and vacation time?" Elphaba asked in disbelief.

Fiyero had no answer, he just gaped at her in horror as the full realism of what lay ahead for her really dawned on him for the first time.

Elphaba saw his comprehension and her face softened slightly.

"Fiyero… I appreciate what you're saying," she said, her throat constricted. "I do. And, and the idea doesn't thrillify me either," she said honestly, closing her eyes briefly as though to try and banish the image of Fiyero marrying someone else.

The idea of him marrying a stranger hurt more than the idea of him marrying Glinda.

"I hate it. But there's no other option. Which is exactly why I said nothing can happen between us. It's just going to make it harder. I shouldn't have even let you kiss me last night."

"Fae-"

Fiyero leaned in, but Elphaba took a step back as he did. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"Yero, don't. We can't anymore. The press are going to find out soon, and Oz knows how they'll spin the news. Your parents probably hate me and I just… I'm honestly not sure why I'm still here," she confessed softly.

"Elphaba…"

Fiyero didn't know what to say. He felt as though he never knew what to say anymore and he hated it.

"Ahem."

The couple both startled, Elphaba in particular jumped a mile, and they turned to see Fiyero's parents standing amongst the stacks.

Elphaba blushed furiously, and Fiyero cleared his throat.

"Um, hi. What- what are you doing in here?"

"Well, it's a library, so I would assume reading is a good guess," Emyr answered his son pointedly.

Fiyero grinned slightly. "Oh, right," he said sheepishly.

The king and queen exchanged a look.

"I suppose this is as good a time as any," Malika said finally. "Would the two of you join us, please?"

Elphaba and Fiyero silently followed the king and queen through the stacks to where there were chairs before an open window. Fiyero really wished he or Elphaba had thought to make sure they were in an _empty _room before starting to talk.

Elphaba sat awkwardly in the chair Emyr offered her. Fiyero sat beside her and his parents sat opposite them.

"Now, can I first assure you Elphaba, that we certainly do not hate you," the queen began and Elphaba winced, even as she flushed.

"Um… thank you," she managed to respond, staring at her knees.

"However," Emyr continued and Elphaba winced again in apprehension. "We cannot deny that this situation between the two of you is… complicated."

"The simple fact of the matter is that everyone is expecting an engagement announcement; and the people, and the press, are very… fond of Glinda."

Elphaba and Fiyero both knew what that meant- the people approved of Glinda as their future queen.

"Elphaba, you are a very intelligent, mature young woman," Malika addressed her. "And you come from a good family and a political background. Under different circumstances, I am sure-"

"Your Majesty, I appreciate what you're saying," Elphaba interrupted quietly. "But as I've been trying to explain to Fiyero, the circumstances and my background and attributes are irrelevant."

"Ah, yes. We did hear that," the king said gravely.

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a glance.

"Dad, could you speak to the Governor?" Fiyero asked hopefully.

Elphaba kicked him in the shin, none too subtly, but Fiyero ignored her.

"Fiyero, this isn't a political matter," his father replied sternly. "This is a parenting… a _family _issue and I wouldn't intervene."

"Did you not hear what is going to happen to her when she goes back to Munchkinland?!" Fiyero demanded incredulously.

Elphaba sighed tiredly. "Fiyero, you're overreacting. It's not as though I'm going to be locked in chains and forced to sleep by the fire," she told him.

"I admit the situation doesn't sit well with us," Malika admitted. "But it's not our place to intervene, Fiyero. At least not now."

Fiyero eyed his parents warily. "What does that mean?"

"Well, perhaps in a year or so, once your breakup with Glinda has… settled somewhat, if the two of you still wish to pursue a relationship, we could try and come to a solution?" she suggested.

Neither Elphaba or Fiyero looked very enthused at that idea; Fiyero at having to wait at least a year before his parents would even consider doing anything, and Elphaba didn't think a year would change anything for her.

They were interrupted by the appearance of a footman.

"Excuse me, Your Majesties. The Minister for Trade is here to speak with you both."

"Thank you," Emyr answered and the footman bowed and left.

Elphaba and Fiyero rose as his parents did.

"I certainly hope you'll stay with us for the remainder of the summer, Elphaba," Malika said before she left. "You are very welcome here. But I would suggest for the duration of your stay, the two of you keep a low profile. Because Elphaba is right, Fiyero. Once the press finds out about Glinda, there is going to be a lot of press and we can't control the story. I know you wouldn't want to put Elphaba through anything more than necessary."

Fiyero nodded silently. He hated to admit it, but they were all right- Elphaba and his parents.

Once they were alone again, Fiyero and Elphaba resumed their seats in silence.

"Were you serious about leaving?" Fiyero finally asked her softly.

Elphaba hesitated. "I don't know," she admitted. "I think it would be easier…"

Fiyero took her hand. "Don't. Stay, please? What- what if I promise not to kiss you any more?" he offered.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow doubtfully.

"Ok, I don't think I can do that," Fiyero amended. "But, Fae… please stay?"

Elphaba closed her eyes to avoid his pleading gaze. Rationally, she should leave. She probably should have already left. But when she opened her eyes, she had an answer. The wrong answer maybe, but the answer that made her happy in this moment.

"OK," she agreed. "I'll stay. But we have to do what your parents said and keep a low profile, ok? I don't want any attention on me when this gets out."

Fiyero smiled. "Agreed," he promised.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not mine.**

**13**

_**PRINCE FIYERO AND GLINDA UPLAND RELATIONSHIP OVER!**_

_Shock news out of the Vinkus this morning, with the revelation that Prince Fiyero Tiggular and his long-time girlfriend Glinda (formerly "Galinda") Upland of the Upper Uplands have ended their relationship, at a time when most of Oz has eagerly been expecting an engagement announcement._

_The couple have been together for two and a half years, and there have been rumours of an engagement circling since last Lurlinemas when the two began their last semester at Shiz University, from which they graduated three weeks ago. King Emyr and Queen Malika had purposely invited Miss Upland to spend the summer at Kiamo Ko in order to get to know the girl they had expected for some time now, to become their daughter-in-law and the Princess of the Vinkus._

_Glinda was observed departing Kiamo Ko with her luggage four days ago, looking tearful. Unnamed sources from within the castle confirmed her departure and the breakup. _

"_She said she never wants to see the prince again," the sources say._

_The reason for the breakup is unknown, and although it has been said the breakup was "definishly not mutual or amicable" it has not been stated whether Fiyero or Glinda initiated the breakup. Sources close to the couple differ on opinion._

"_Fiyero just wasn't ready to get married," friends of the prince say. "And Glinda wasn't ready to wait any longer and so she ended it."_

_Others disagree, although say the issue was similar. "Glinda was completely blindsided when Fiyero told her it was over. He told her he was feeling suffocated and he wanted out. They argued and she left."_

_An insider says that Glinda, despite leaving and her apparent anger towards Fiyero, is hopeful that he just has cold feet and they can work to reconcile their relationship. For now, as Glinda returns to her parents' home in the Upper Uplands, Fiyero remains at Kiamo Ko with the couple's friends who were also invited guests for the summer, Boq Underhill and the Governor of Munchkinland's daughters, Elphaba and Nessarose Thropp._

_Both Fiyero and the castle declined to comment at the time of going to print. _

Nessa looked up from the newspaper looking uncertain as to how interpret what she had just read.

"Well… that wasn't too bad, was it?" she asked Fiyero tentatively.

Fiyero stared at his copy in distaste. "I didn't 'decline to comment', I wasn't _asked _to comment!"

"Did you _want _to comment?" Boq asked.

"I guess not," Fiyero acknowledged, realising he had no idea what kind of comment he would have made. He probably _would_ have declined to comment. "And who are these sources they've supposedly talked to?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You really have no idea how journalism works, do you?"

He smiled faintly. "At least they haven't mentioned you."

Boq frowned. "She's mentioned right here," he said, pointing out a sentence.

Fiyero glared at the Munchkin. "She's not mentioned as-"

"The girl you left Glinda for. Right," Boq realised, nodding in comprehension.

Elphaba let out a long breath. "Oz, I think I even prefer 'Artichoke Girl' over _that _title."

Now she was on the receiving end of Fiyero's glare.

"Still," Fiyero finally said, looking back to the front page of the newspaper. "I'm glad it seems to be pretty… low key."

"You have to read the _real _news sources, Yero," Julyan announced himself, entering the room with a pile of magazines in his arms.

Fiyero looked over with a grimace. "The tabloids?"

Elphaba scoffed. "Tabloids are not news sources."

"Says you," Julyan sniffed. Off her look, he amended his statement. "OK, they're full of crap. But they're what get people talking."

He squeezed himself between Elphaba and Fiyero on the loveseat and began to dramatically proclaim the headlines that decorated the magazine covers.

"_Royal Breakup: What went wrong?; He's Back! Return of the scandalacious prince; Glinda dumps Fiyero: Is there someone else? _I haven't actually _read _the article, so I can't tell you which side was supposed to have the someone else; and, my personal favourite, _Fiyero tells Glinda "I'm too young to marry." _The tabloids have been busy, right? There's more, look."

The others reached in amongst the pile Julyan tossed onto the coffee table. Nessa reached immediately for the one that bore the headline of '_Is there someone else?', _which surprised Elphaba, although she couldn't say why.

Boq picked up another magazine and started flicking through it.

"Why does the Vinkus have so many tabloids?" he asked. "Munchkinland only has a newspaper and a tabloid. And we get _OzBeat_."

"Yeah, but Munchkinland sucks," Elphaba said candidly.

And she didn't even like tabloids.

"Elphaba," Nessa scolded her, frowning.

"Well, it _does_," Elphaba said under her breath.

"Only two of those are Vinkun," Julyan answered Boq. "The rest are Oz-wide."

"Great," Fiyero said sarcastically.

"There's actually not much difference amongst the articles," Nessa frowned at the article in her hands, and comparing them with some of the others. "Two and a half years together… met at Shiz… engagement announcement was expected… the perfect couple, fairy tale romance…. And then they just have their own made up quotes to support their theories on why you broke up."

"Which of us had the affair?" Fiyero asked quietly, nodding to the first article.

Nessarose looked awkward. "You. I guess they find that more likely…"

It wasn't hard to figure out why that would be.

"But they don't have any idea who. They don't mention… anyone," she added, half-glancing at Elphaba.

"Why is that?" Boq asked uncertainly. "I mean, _Glinda _was able to put it together, right? Surely the reporters could…"

He trailed off as Elphaba stretched a green arm out before her and all eyes went to her.

"It's a perk of being green," Elphaba said quietly, with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Fiyero's face softened and he none too gently shoved Julyan off his seat so he could move to sit next to Elphaba.

"Fae."

"No," she said quickly. "Don't get that tone," she warned him. "I'm just saying, they wouldn't pick that you'd leave Glinda for me. I mean, they don't know us. I didn't pick it. None of us picked it, why would the press?"

Fiyero hesitated, but didn't push the subject.

"She has a point," Julyan agreed from where he was sprawled on the floor after Fiyero had pushed him.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Get up," she told him and he did as ordered.

"Can we talk about something more interesting now?" he asked, sitting in Fiyero's former spot.

"Like what?" Nessa asked him.

Julyan beamed. "Like _Smell the Sparkle, _of course! I think I have a story worked out, but I was _hoping _Elphaba would assist me."

Elphaba frowned warily, ignoring both Julyan fluttering his eyelashes at her pleadingly, and the faint pain that she felt because Glinda did the same thing and it hadn't worked then either.

"How exactly could I help?"

"I need someone practical and detail-orientated to make sure the story makes sense and there's no plot holes," Julyan explained.

Elphaba relaxed slightly. "I could probably do that," she agreed.

Julyan's face lit up. "Oh, yay! Thank you!"

"So, what's the story, Jules?" Fiyero asked his friend.

"Well, it's _kind _of based on our friendship."

It was Fiyero's turn to be wary. "How exactly?"

Julyan straightened up, positively preening under the attention of a captive audience.

"_Well, _the main character… or _one _of the main characters… no wait, he _is_ the protagonist but he's not going to be the most beloved character-"

"This bodes well," Elphaba muttered.

"The main character is a handsome prince named… well, at the moment his name is Leeyiro, but that's not set in stone, you know?"

Fiyero uttered a soft groan, which Julyan ignored.

"So, Leeyiro is a prince, but he's not happy. Because he doesn't really want to be king. All he wants to do is to go into advertising, and well… that's not very interesting, is it? Because he's so dull, he can't find a queen and everyone's getting desperate. To try and find a wife, Leeyiro visits the Emerald City and he meets a fabulous, dashing, charming young man named… ahem, Jul- er, Julek."

Elphaba and Fiyero shared an exasperated glance.

"Leeyiro and Julek?" Boq asked sceptically.

Julyan nodded. "Yep. So Julek decides to take Leeyiro under his wing and teach him how to be fabulous. Because you have to understand, Leeyiro is…"

"Unfabulous?" Fiyero guessed dryly.

"Exactly! Act one is all about Leeyiro and Julek's adventures through the Emerald City as Julek teaches Leeyiro all about how to truly live and tries to encouragise him to have more sparkle."

"And how, pray tell, does one 'have sparkle'?" Elphaba couldn't help but interrupt.

"An excellent question, Miss Thropp," Julyan smiled at her. "It's all about looking the part and dressing right and throwing swankified parties, that sort of thing."

Elphaba nodded slowly. "OK, sure."

Julyan continued to tell them about his musical, how under Julek's tutelage, Leeyiro met and fell in love with a woman, who was from the poor side of the city and who initially wanted to marry him for the wealth and power of his name and title and his fabulous reputation, "to escape the poor conditions she and her family live in," Julyan told them seriously.

"And _maybe _to use that power to save a family member who's wanted by a rival gang," he added, cocking his head thoughtfully. "I'm still deciding, but I do like the idea."

In act two however, it all fell apart. The truth about Leeyiro's aspirations and passion for advertising were revealed and the façade Julek had created for him. The woman (still unnamed, Julyan admitted ruefully) left him, and the rival gang were convinced she had been in on the act and lied to them in an attempt to save her brother (or father, Julyan wasn't sure). There was a violent confrontation between the gang and the woman's family, and Leeyiro- who was there trying to explain himself and save the woman he loved- ended up being stabbed in the spine.

Then came the "most dramatic moment", as Julyan described it.

"More dramatic than Leeyiro being _stabbed _in the _spine?" _Elphaba asked incredulously.

Julyan ignored her. "Julek sings this amazing power ballad where he realises that everyone has their own sparkle in their own way, and is fabulous just the way they are. Of course, Leeyiro survives the surgery and Julek helps the woman see that she loves Leeyiro… even if he _does _love advertising and they make up. And he apologises to Leeyiro for trying to change him and reveals that he had sparkle within him all along. And then Julek throws them this amazing wedding and they live happily ever after!"

There was silence for a moment once he'd finished his rendition.

"What about the girl's father? I mean, brother? Whatever?" Boq asked. "And the rival gang?"

"What's the power ballad called?" Nessa added.

Julyan answered her question first. "I'm thinking 'Let the Glitter shine', which will actually be a kind of reprise to an _earlier _song called 'When the Glitter won't shine'."

He looked to Elphaba. "What do you think, Elphie?"

She winced. "Please don't call me that."

Julyan frowned slightly, but didn't push it further. "What do you think?"

Elphaba sighed. "I had some thoughts. Although I'd need the… plot in writing before anything else."

"I'll get it to you ASAP," he promised. "Then we'll do lunch and talk."

Elphaba paused. "Ok," she agreed finally.

"Why can't I call her Elphie?" Julyan asked Fiyero quietly, a bit later when Elphaba was talking to Boq. "Does she hate it that much?"

"Glinda's the only one she lets call her that," Fiyero replied in a murmur.

Julyan nodded. "Right. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Has anyone heard from Glinda?"

Fiyero shook his head. "Nope."

"Have you tried to contact her?"

"And say what?" Fiyero asked tiredly.

"I don't know," Julyan admitted.

Eventually, Julyan spoke up, talking over the other's conversations. "So, what are we doing?"

Silence fell. "What do you mean?" Boq asked.

"Well, for the past few days, you've all been lying low, right?"

"Yeah," Fiyero acknowledged.

"Ok, so that has to stop now," Julyan said firmly. "Now the story's out, you all have to get out there and get on with your summer."

"Isn't that going to make Fiyero look rather… insensitive?" Nessa asked unsurely.

"Maybe," Julyan agreed. "But what's the alternative? You guys spend all summer inside the castle? Because I can tell you now, I like you guys, but I'm not spending my summer like that. And the more you hide- all of you, but especially Yero- it'll look as though you have something to hide. And that's how we get rumours in the press of harems and orgies."

Stunned faces met him.

"_Harems and orgies?!" _Elphaba exclaimed incredulously.

Julyan shrugged. "Ok, that may be a 'worst case scenario'."

"You _think?" _Fiyero asked sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, we all know how the press can interpret things. Even when there's nothing to interpret."

They'd all had their fair share experiences with the press, except maybe Boq, and they all knew Julyan had a point.

"So, what do we do?" Nessa asked.

Julyan smiled at her. "I've got five tickets for the theatre tonight?"

Fiyero looked to the others. "What do you think?"

"I think going to the theatre is going to play better than if we were going to a party or something," Elphaba pointed out practically.

"I'm with Fabala," Nessa nodded. "And not only because I know how much she hates parties," she added with a smile and Elphaba chuckled.

"We could do dinner beforehand?" Boq suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Fiyero agreed.

Julyan got to his feet. "Ok, I'm going to take off. How about I make reservations and I'll meet you guys at the restaurant at six? The show's at eight, so we'll have plenty of time to eat."

"Where are we eating?"

He grinned. "It's a surprise. I'll send a message and let you guys know where I decide."

Fiyero got to his feet too, gathering the paper and some of the tabloids. "I'm going to go fill my parents in on what the press are saying, and let them know we're going out tonight."

He found his mother in her study, signing a small pile of documents.

"Hi. Are you busy?"

Malika looked up briefly. "What's happened?"

"The press know."

That caught her attention and she beckoned for him to sit. Fiyero wordlessly did so, handing her the paper and the magazines for her to browse.

"Where's Dad?"

"In a meeting with the Minister of Agriculture," she answered.

Fiyero waited silently as his mother read. Finally, she sighed slightly.

"Well, it could be much worse."

"It could have been," Fiyero agreed. "There's no mention of Elphaba, and they don't say anything against Glinda. Julyan thinks we… I should start getting out. Be seen. He's got tickets for us all for the theatre tonight. We're going to do dinner first."

"I think that's a sensible idea," Malika nodded. "Your father and I were talking about that only last night."

Fiyero got to his feet. "So, we're leaving around six. Probably be home around ten or eleven, I'm not sure how long the play goes for."

"Yero?" the queen looked up at him solemnly. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you that you and Elphaba need to keep a low profile. It only takes one photo or rumour, and the whole direction of the story could spin," she warned.

Fiyero nodded. "I know, Mom."

They spent the rest of the day quietly. Fiyero wasn't sure what the others were doing, but he knew he was mentally preparing himself for the reaction they'd get that night. He did, however, find some time in the late afternoon to find Elphaba.

"My mother reminded me that we need to keep a low profile tonight," he told her.

He'd dragged her out to the grounds where they were now walking around the garden.

"Had that thought not occurred to you?" Elphaba asked him.

"Not really," Fiyero admitted.

"Yero," Elphaba began warningly, and he hastily cut her off.

"I know she's right though. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Elphaba said nothing.

"But I was thinking," Fiyero continued, trying to sound casual. "It wouldn't be weird if we sat together at dinner, would it?"

Elphaba thought about it, biting her lip. "I guess not… you have to sit next to _someone, _I guess. There's a one in four chance it would be me…"

"And at the theatre?" Fiyero pressed.

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose."

"And it would be dark… no one would see if we... held hands or something?"

Elphaba sighed. "You're pushing it," she warned him.

"That's not a 'no'," Fiyero said with a grin.

"Let's just get through dinner, ok? That's a little more high-profile."

"Ok," Fiyero agreed.

"What is this play even about? Do we know?" she asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"No idea."

She laughed slightly. "Good to know."

Fiyero squeezed her shoulder softly. "Are you ok? You're quiet. Do you not want to go tonight?"

"No, I do. Julyan made a good argument," Elphaba responded. "It's just… it's weird to think of getting ready tonight without Glinda there to nag me about my hair and makeup and what I'm wearing," she said sadly.

Fiyero hadn't thought about that before.

"I'm sorry, Fae," he said softly.

Elphaba shook her head. "It's fine. I just keep thinking… should I write to her? I've started about a dozen letters to her. I just don't know what to say after 'Dear Glinda'."

"I've tried too," Fiyero admitted.

She looked up at him in surprise. "You have?"

He nodded. "Yeah. To apologise. Again. And to try and convince her to talk to you."

Elphaba was even more surprised at that.

"I'm more in the wrong than you are," Fiyero pointed out. "I think she's just mad at you, because…"

"Because she's in love with you," Elphaba said softly. "It's easier for her to be mad at me than you."

Fiyero slipped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Me too," Elphaba replied. "I wonder if she's seen the press?"

"She probably has."

Elphaba nodded, but said nothing.

"Come on, let's go back inside," she finally said, turning back towards the castle.

"Wait a sec," Fiyero said gently, reaching for her arm again. As she looked up at him expectantly, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Despite herself, Elphaba smiled faintly as she pulled away. "What was that for?"

"To make you smile," he replied simply and then began to lead her back inside.

At ten to six, the four of them gathered in the foyer to head to the restaurant. Boq and Fiyero wore suits and ties; Nessa was looking very pretty in a teal cocktail dress, whilst Elphaba had chosen a simple black dress and low heels.

"You look nice," Fiyero whispered to her as they climbed into the carriage.

Elphaba flashed him a smile, but said nothing.

The message from Julyan had been that he had made reservations at a restaurant down the street from the theatre. As the carriage came to a stop outside and they stepped out, the first thing Fiyero saw was about a half dozen reporters outside, including at least two with cameras.

Ignoring them, he led the way to the restaurant door and pulled it open. He held it as Boq helped Nessa's chair through the doorway and Elphaba followed them. As she passed him, Fiyero fell into step behind her and had to restrain himself from placing his hand on the small of her back as they walked.

"Hey, guys," Julyan greeted them, already seated. "You all look swankified."

"What's with the reporters outside?" Fiyero asked his friend, subtly ensuring he was seated next to Elphaba around the table, and ignoring when he saw her roll her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you tip them off we'd be here?"

"I may have used your name for the reservation," Julyan confessed. "So, even if I didn't specifically go to the press-"

"You didn't hide that we'd be here," Fiyero finished for him.

They ordered quickly, and tried their best to ignore the stares they were attracting from other restaurant patrons and staff.

"So, what exactly is the play about tonight?" Nessa asked Julyan once the food had arrived, and he had finished catching them up on his student's progress.

"It's called _Ondine," _Julyan answered her. "It's about a water sprite who falls in love and marries a mortal man. It's supposed to be _amazing."_

"That does sound amazing," Nessa said in interest. "Is it new?"

"Yeah, they're trying it here before taking it to the Emerald City. Which is big, because we don't get many shows here before the City. Do we, Yero?"

"No, most trials are done in Gilikin," Fiyero said. "But my mom knows the writer and she fought for it. I think my parents have seen it three times in the two months it's been here."

"I do want to go back to the City in the fall," Julyan told them. "There's a new show that got amazing reviews in Gilikin and they're opening in the City in October. It's called _Ladies and Gentlemen _and it's about these two jurors during a murder trial who get sequestered and what happens between them."

"That sounds interesting," Elphaba chimed in.

Fiyero grinned at her. "Be honest- it was the murder trial bit that you're interested in."

"Yeah," she admitted.

"I'm with El on this one," Boq defended her. "I think that sounds fascinating."

Julyan told them about other plays he'd seen while living in the Emerald City over dinner, including some stories about being on _Wizomania. _Then they headed to the theatre and eventually took their seats.

Once again, Fiyero was careful to arrange himself so he was sitting next to Elphaba without it appearing suspicious. Once again, she rolled her eyes at him.

But when the lights went down and the play began, Elphaba was resting her arm on half the arm rest between their seats. Ever so slowly, Fiyero rested his own arm on the other half and loosely entwined his fingers with hers. And even though she kept her attention on the stage, Fiyero saw her lips curve into a soft smile.

This may be all they could have, but he'd take it. For now.

**AN. _Ondine _is a real play, Audrey Hepburn was in it. And so is _Ladies and Gentlemen, _though I don't know much more about that than the plot.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**is not mine.**

**14**

It had been ten days.

Ten days since he'd broken up with Glinda, since she'd left, since the truth had come out. Ten days that Fiyero had experienced some semblance of what he'd been thinking about for so long- what it was like to be dating Elphaba Thropp. What it was like to be with a girl that you were completely in love with.

Of course, it could be argued that they weren't dating. Actually, it had been argued many times and every time Fiyero was forced to concede defeat. But it sounded so much nicer than the truth.

The breakup continued to be news, with the press circulating either one or two stories- either claiming that Fiyero had gotten cold feet; or that they had simply argued and Glinda had left in a huff. Either ways, everyone seemed to be betting that eventually the couple would reunite. And it was this certainty that made Fiyero glad Elphaba and he had not gone public.

They were all out in town this afternoon, although doing their own thing. Elphaba had promised to have lunch with Julyan to discuss _Smell the Sparkle _and go over the changes and notes she had made on the plotline Julyan had painstakingly written out for her. Nessa and Boq had decided to take in the matinee of _Ondine, _as both had completely loved the play. And Fiyero had reluctantly agreed to play tennis with the visiting son of the Prime Minister of Ugabu, who was around his age.

Boq, Elphaba and Julyan had all insisted they would pay money to watch this take place, and Fiyero had scowled at them all furiously.

"Why did it have to be tennis? I hate tennis," he grumbled, staring around at the street outside the restaurant. "Why not softball or rowing? Oz, I'd take _cricket _over tennis."

"Cricket?" Boq asked.

"It's big in Ugabu," Fiyero answered absently.

"Ooh, water polo!" Julyan said, his eyes lighting up.

"Water polo?" Nessa wrinkled her nose.

"What? Water polo players are hot," Julyan shrugged. Then he eyed Fiyero carefully. "Maybe not water polo."

Fiyero glared at his friend.

Then he stared at Elphaba. "Shouldn't you be… defending me here or something?"

"Why? We're not dating," Elphaba grinned at him.

"_No… _but you love me," Fiyero countered, lowering his voice.

Elphaba's head immediately whipped around to make sure no one was in earshot. "What's your point?" she retorted.

"Thanks for your support, Fae," he grumbled and then got to his feet. "Ok, I'm off to play tennis. I'll meet you back here afterwards?"

"How long does it take to play tennis?" Elphaba asked, checking the time.

"When you play as bad as I do? Not long at all," he grinned.

"We should probably get going too," Nessa spoke up, referring to her and Boq. "I want to get a program before the show starts."

They all went their separate ways, promising to meet up again when they were all done. As predicted, Fiyero's game didn't take long. He was back an hour later, where he found Elphaba sitting alone at the table, drinking iced tea.

"Where's Jules?" he greeted her, taking a seat.

"He _said _he was going to the bathroom, but that was forty-five minutes ago, so I'm pretty sure he's just flirting with the waiter," Elphaba replied dryly. "How was your game?"

"I hate tennis."

She laughed. "You got beaten."

"That was no surprise," Fiyero grumbled.

"You _really _got beaten," she amended.

"Miserably," Fiyero confirmed. "Oz, I wish it'd been rowing."

"Because you would have won then?" Elphaba asked sceptically.

"I'd have had more of a chance," Fiyero corrected her.

"So, what would you have had to play to win?"

"I'm good at softball," Fiyero shrugged. "And any sport not played typically in summer. How's _Smell the Sparkle _coming?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Despite the title, which he refuses to even consider changing, it's coming along, I think. Leeyiro and Julek are gone."

"Thank Oz for that," Fiyero sighed in relief.

They were interrupted as a waitress approached and asked if Fiyero wanted anything. He immediately ordered a chocolate milkshake and a hamburger and fries. As the waitress left, he turned back to Elphaba.

"What is it now?"

"The names? Leeyiro is now Mael. Julek is Savio and the love interest is Tajana."

"Nice. Your pick?"

"Not Savio. It means 'bright'. Julyan couldn't find a male name that means 'glitter' or 'sparkle', so we compromised."

Fiyero chuckled dryly. "I'm shocked there's no male name that means 'glitter'."

Elphaba laughed lightly as the waitress brought Fiyero's food over.

"What does your name mean?" she asked curiously, as he began to eat.

Fiyero swallowed his mouthful of fries before answering. "'Burning light'. Yours?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Well, I'm actually named after Saint Aelphaba, which means 'noble'."

Fiyero's eyes narrowed slightly at her, as she reached over and took some fries from his plate.

"Are you sure it doesn't mean 'thief'? Get your own fries."

"I did. I ate them half an hour ago, while you were losing at tennis," she grinned at him. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

Julyan looked very smug as he returned to the table and resumed his seat.

"Hey, Yero. Did you lose? Of course you did. How's the Prime Minister's son? Is he hot?"

"You _always _ask me that," Fiyero complained. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You have eyes, don't you?"

Elphaba smoothly interjected. "Do you want to hear about the other changes we made to the show?"

Fiyero sighed. "Sure. What did you decide on the rival gang thing? Is it in or out?"

As he ate, Julyan and Elphaba walked him through the revised plot. Fiyero thought it sounded great, and even Julyan admitted it was much improved.

"All thanks to Elphaba," he gushed, beaming at the green girl. "She's brilliant."

"You don't need to tell me that," Fiyero said, and Elphaba shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Shut up."

Fiyero and Julyan grinned at one another.

After the show ended, Nessa and Boq rejoined them, Nessa insisting the show was even better the second time around.

"Do we have plans for tonight?" Boq asked, as they slowly began to return to the castle.

"I want to storyboard the show so I can start writing the first draft," Julyan said excitedly. "So, I'll have to love you and leave you all I'm afraid."

"Once you get a free dinner out of us," Fiyero said dryly.

"Naturally. El, can you help with the storyboard?"

"Storyboard how?"

"Just like, working out where all the songs will go," Julyan explained.

"I think that's more a you thing," Elphaba said. "Sorry. I don't think I'd be any help with the music side of the musical."

"Fair enough," Julyan shrugged. "Ugh," he said, looking over his shoulder at a man who passed them.

"What?" Nessa asked in alarm, looking in the same direction. "What is it?"

"Did you _see_ the jacket that guy was wearing?" Julyan demanded in a low voice. "I bet you a straight, unsassy guy designed that jacket. It's _so_ displeasing to the eye."

"I'm more concerned that he's wearing a jacket in July," Elphaba countered.

Fiyero chuckled. "So, back on topic. What are we doing tonight? Or are we just going to critique people's fashion choices?"

"Whilst that is _always _fun," Julyan grinned, "I am going to be working. So please don't do anything fun without me!"

"See, now I'm just tempted to do something really awesome."

Elphaba elbowed Fiyero in the ribs. "Any ideas?"

"Doesn't Boq owe us a Scrabble rematch?" Nessa asked her sister.

Elphaba's face lit up as Boq and Fiyero groaned. "Oh, _yeah!"_

The Scrabble rematch dated back to the Lurlinemas of their second year at Shiz, when they had all been at the Upland's mansion for the holidays. During a heavy snowstorm one night, desperately bored, Glinda had pulled out a Scrabble board. Elphaba had won, with Boq a very close second. Boq had insisted upon a rematch, which had yet to be held.

"Why a rematch?" Julyan asked curiously.

Nessa laughed. "I think he was trying to impress Glinda with his wide vocabulary," she teased the Munchkin, who blushed and didn't deny it.

"I just forgot Elphaba's vocabulary is utterly ridiculous," he muttered, and the others laughed.

"Do you have Scrabble?" Elphaba asked Fiyero.

"Probably," Fiyero shrugged. "I'll check. So… really? We're going to spend a Sunday night playing _Scrabble?"_

"Yes," Elphaba and Nessa answered in unison.

"Can we bet on the game?" Fiyero answered after a beat.

"That depends. Who are you betting is going to win?" Elphaba asked.

"You, of course," Fiyero grinned.

She laughed. "Then, sure. Bet away."

"What are the stakes?" Boq asked, resigned to his fate and probably to his loss.

They debated the possible stakes all the rest of the way to Kiamo Ko, only stopping as they saw a carriage parked near the castle doors.

"Visitors don't usually park there," Fiyero frowned.

Elphaba stopped in her tracks, her face paling.

"Fabala?" Nessa asked worriedly. "What is it?"

"The- the crest. On the carriage. It's the Upland's crest," Elphaba said faintly. Her eyes found Fiyero. "Glinda's here."

Fiyero hastened his pace towards the carriage to more closely examine the crest on the carriage doors. Sure enough, it was the Uplands.

The five of them were silent as they stood in the driveway.

"What do you think she's doing here?" Nessa finally asked, her voice hushed as though Glinda could hear them.

"I don't know… it can't be good, can it?" Boq asked, looking at them helplessly.

"Maybe she wants to talk?" Nessa suggested hopefully. "This is all over the press, probably all over Oz by now. Maybe she wants to… work out a statement? Make peace?"

"Or she has more shoes to throw at Fiyero," Julyan piped up.

"Well, we're not going to find out standing in the driveway," Elphaba said quietly. "Come on."

She led the way inside, and they hovered awkwardly in the foyer.

"Let's try the drawing room," Fiyero muttered, and led the way. "It's usually where they take the visitors."

Sure enough, as they approached the drawing room, they could hear voices from within. Almost subconsciously, Elphaba dropped back so she was standing next to Nessa and away from Fiyero. He looked at her sorrowfully, but she refused to meet his gaze. Nessa slipped her hand into her sister's and gestured for Fiyero to lead them into the room.

Elphaba's stomach clenched as they entered the room and everyone turned to them. Emyr and Malika were at the front of the room, both looking grave. The king stood before the mantle, pacing; as the queen looked up at him. Glinda's father was sitting in an armchair, with a drink in his hands, while his wife sat on a loveseat, looking more serious than Elphaba had ever seen her.

And sitting next to her mother, was Glinda. She looked tired and pale, and her eyes looked rather red and swollen. Her gaze drifted over Fiyero and she locked eyes with Elphaba, and her lips thinned.

"Fiyero, could we have a word, please?" Emyr broke the uncomfortable silence that was filling the room and suffocating them all.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow slightly in surprise. "Er… sure."

Malika looked past Fiyero to the others. "Could you give us a moment, please?"

"Of course," Julyan said immediately.

The four of them retreated out of the room, and Boq carefully shut the door to the drawing room behind them all.

"That was weird," Boq said quietly. "Now what?"

"Now, we listen," Julyan replied.

"Listen? How? You mean _eavesdrop?" _Nessa asked in disapproval.

"Of course. Watch."

Julyan led them slightly down the hall and knelt down, opening the air vent that was set very low on the wall it was almost on the ground. After a moment, they heard voices drift into the hallway.

Elphaba, Nessa and Boq turned to Julyan in surprise, who shrugged.

"Yero and I used to listen in to all sorts of stuff as kids," he explained, and then hushed them all so they could hear.

Boq leaned in, and whilst Nessa still looked reluctant, she didn't protest. Elphaba, however, was content to pace the hall restlessly. She didn't know why Glinda was here, but she agreed with Boq- it couldn't be good.

Emyr's voice echoed into the hall from the air vent. "Have a seat, Fiyero."

"Hello, Mr Upland. Mrs Upland," came Fiyero's awkward reply. "Hi, Glinda."

"Fiyero," replied Mrs Upland coolly.

"Did you have a good journey?"

Elphaba resisted the urge to groan at Fiyero's question.

"Fine, thank you."

"Well, we may as well cut to the chase," Malika spoke. "Glinda?"

"Right," came Glinda's voice after a moment. Elphaba thought she sounded nervous. "You're probably surprised to see me."

"Yeah," Fiyero agreed. "You- you've seen the press, then?"

"We have, but that's not why we're here," Mr Upland cut in sternly. "Glinda, tell him."

There was another silence, probably only a second or two, but for those in the hall listening, it seemed to stretch for an eternity. Elphaba was still pacing restlessly, her stomach churning. Until Glinda spoke again, three words that made the air stand still.

"Fiyero, I'm pregnant."

**AN. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. **


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**isn't mine.**

**AN. So... surprise? Again, very sorry. I'm also sorry to tell you that Glinda is 100% pregnant. I know. I'm sorry. **

**15**

It was an hour before Fiyero left the drawing room, still reeling.

Outside, the sun was setting, and although he felt exhausted to his bones, his first priority right now was to find Elphaba.

He tried the conservatory, which was empty; but found Julyan, Nessa and Boq in the library, sitting in silence.

"Have you guys seen Fae?"

Nessa looked over at him. "She's in her room."

"Thanks."

He wanted to stop and fill them in, but not until he'd spoken to Elphaba. He jogged up the stairs and along the corridor until he reached Elphaba's door, tapping lightly.

"Come in."

Fiyero slowly opened the door, and let himself into the room. Elphaba was sitting on the bed, a book on her lap, but Fiyero didn't think she was really reading. Maybe because he'd observed Elphaba reading a million times before, and she was never that tense.

"Hi."

She looked up at him briefly. "Hi."

Fiyero closed the door behind him, and slowly sat on the end of the bed, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"So, the thing with Glinda… she, um…"

"She's pregnant."

Fiyero gaped at her in shock.

Elphaba met his gaze again, closing the book and placing it aside. "Air vent," she said simply.

"Oh."

Elphaba let out a breath and drew her knees up to her chest.

"How far along is she?" she asked quietly.

"Six weeks… I didn't think you were supposed to say anything until the second trimester?"

"That's for telling the public. Not for telling the father."

Fiyero winced. He still couldn't associate himself with that word. It sounded too surreal.

"Right."

Silence fell.

"How is she?"

"Glinda?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes in exasperation. "No, her mother," she said sarcastically.

Fiyero reasoned that had been a stupid question. "Um, she's ok. I think."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You think? You didn't ask how she's feeling?"

Fiyero winced. "No. I was kind of… surprised," he defended himself.

"Really?"

"You think this was _planned?!" _he asked her incredulously.

"No, of course not," Elphaba sighed. "It's just… the only form of birth control that's a hundred per cent effective is abstinence, and well… the odds weren't really in your favour."

Fiyero thought about that for a moment.

"Glinda's parents aren't thrillified."

"I'm sure."

They fell silent again. Fiyero didn't know how to say it. But as per usual, Elphaba was a step ahead of him.

"Are you going to marry her?"

Fiyero paused. "Her parents want me to. My parents want me to."

It wasn't a straight answer, but they both knew exactly what that answer was.

"This baby is heir to the throne," Elphaba pointed out quietly.

"I guess."

"It's the right thing to do."

Fiyero turned to face her. "Fae-" he said in a pained voice.

"It's ok. I get it," she cut him off. "Besides, we're… you and I… we're not together."

"But that doesn't change-"

"I get it, Yero. I understand."

Elphaba slowly unfolded herself and got off the bed. Fiyero watched in confusion as she crossed the room to the closet and pulled out her suitcases.

"You're _leaving?" _he cried, panicked.

"Not right this minute. In the morning. If you don't think your parents would mind lending me the use of a carriage?"

Fiyero rose to his feet hastily. "Fae-"

"Nessa will stay. I mean, she'll say she'll leave too, but she should stay. My father will understand."

"Elphaba," Fiyero said desperately. "You- you can't leave."

Elphaba closed her eyes briefly and then turned to face him. "Fiyero, don't."

"Don't what? Don't ask you to stay?"

"Don't ask me to stay and watch your wedding," Elphaba said firmly. Her voice shook slightly. "It was… it was going to be hard… before. I knew that. But Glinda loved… _loves _you, and I thought you loved her. But now… you can't ask me to do this."

"I don't want you to leave," Fiyero said urgently.

She laughed dryly. "You want me to stay? You want me to hang around and watch you plan your wedding to Glinda, and watch the wedding? Do you want me to hang around and play godmother to your child?"

Fiyero said nothing.

"It's not fair, Fiyero. It is not fair of you to ask that of me. So, don't."

Fiyero didn't know what to say to make this right.

"I love you," he finally said.

Her face softened. "I love you too. But they're right. Your parents, and Glinda's parents. You have to marry her. The press, the public, the Parliament… they'd all have a field day if it got out you were having a child out of wedlock. She's not that far along, and no one knows the reason why you broke up. You can easily say it was a fight, or cold feet and say you've reunited. Announce the engagement, get married fairly quickly; announce the pregnancy and then just say the baby was born slightly premature."

Fiyero just stared at her in amazement.

"If you get really lucky and play it all right, you may even get away with announcing the pregnancy without pretending it happened after you were married. They may not mind. The press and public love Glinda."

"How…"

"Politics major," she reminded him.

Fiyero sat back on the bed.

"This isn't what I wanted," he said miserably.

"I know," she said quietly.

Elphaba looked at her suitcase and sighed heavily, dreading packing.

"I'm going to go talk to Nessa. Should I talk to your parents about a carriage?"

"No," Fiyero said firmly. "I can do that."

Elphaba nodded. "OK. Thank you."

They left Elphaba's room together. No sooner had Fiyero exited the room behind her, then he practically walked into Elphaba, who was standing frozen in the hall. Turning his head, he saw what had made her stop.

Glinda was just exiting a room a few doors down from Elphaba's. As she saw them together, Glinda went as still as Elphaba and the three of them stood in awkward silence for a moment.

Then, just as Elphaba took a half step forward and opened her mouth, Glinda tossed her hair back and strode off towards the stairs, her head held high and ignoring them both.

Elphaba stopped, a flash of pain crossing her face before she slowly followed after Glinda, leaving Fiyero to follow her. At the bottom of the stairs, Elphaba paused.

"Nessa was in the library the last time I saw her," Fiyero said in a low voice.

Elphaba said nothing, but walked off in that direction. Fiyero didn't follow. He wasn't sure what to do now.

Elphaba found Nessa and Boq in the library, the room was otherwise empty. Elphaba was glad about that.

"Hi."

Nessa looked up at her anxiously as she sat down. "Fabala, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Elphaba replied calmly. Too calmly.

Nessa studied her sister closely for a moment, and then turned to Boq. "Can you give us a moment, please?"

Boq looked between them and nodded. "Sure. I'll- I'll be around."

Once he had gone, Nessa turned to Elphaba expectantly, but Elphaba didn't let her say anything before she spoke.

"Nessa, I'm going home."

Elphaba didn't see how her sister could possibly be surprised by that, but Nessa gasped nonetheless.

"Elphaba, why?"

"Nessie, that's a stupid question."

Nessa sighed. "Fabala, are you sure?"

"What choice do I have?"

"To stay," Nessa said as though it were obvious.

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Nessa, Glinda's pregnant."

"I know, I was there when we heard."

"Fiyero's going to marry her."

Nessa's eyes widened. "But- but he…"

"Nessa, he doesn't have a choice. That's- that's what you do. That baby will be heir to the throne. If they don't marry, it could be anarchy. And Glinda would be ruined in society. It's the right thing to do. For everyone."

"But, Fiyero loves _you_," Nessa insisted.

"He loves Glinda, too."

"Not in the same way, Elphaba and you _know_ that," Nessa insisted.

Elphaba fell silent.

"How are you going to explain not being at the wedding? The press know that you're Glinda's best friend. As far as they're concerned, that hasn't changed," Nessa pointed out.

"If you stayed, at least you'd be here. They'd probably wonder why you aren't _in _the wedding party, but-"

"Nessarose, do you really expect me to stay and watch Fiyero and Glinda get married?" Elphaba asked her sister quietly.

"I could do it for Glinda when we were friends, when I thought there was no way Fiyero could ever feel anything for me beyond friendship. But now…"

Nessa paused, deep in thought. "I can understand that," she finally said softly. "I'll come home with you."

"No, you should stay," Elphaba insisted. "You can represent Munchkinland at the- the wedding. And you should enjoy the rest of your summer. Father won't exactly be heartbroken I came home early."

"But what will you tell him?"

Elphaba hadn't actually decided on that yet. "Do you think he'd believe I got homesick?" she suggested half-heartedly.

Nessa rolled her eyes. "I'll think of something and write a note to Father for you. You know he won't question anything I say."

Elphaba gave a small smile. "That's true," she agreed. "I'm going to leave in the morning."

Nessa reached over and took her sister's hand. "Are you really ok?"

Elphaba let out a breath. "No," she admitted quietly. "But this is just the way it is. Fiyero will marry Glinda and have what I'm sure will be a really… beautiful baby."

"I'm really sorry, Fabala," Nessa told her, squeezing her hand. "Can I do anything?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. Just… be their friend. Fiyero's and Glinda's. Ok?"

Nessa nodded. "I can do that," she promised.

"I have to go pack," Elphaba said quietly.

"I'll write the note for Father," Nessa offered and the two sisters left the library together.

Meanwhile, Fiyero had skulked off back to the portrait gallery for some privacy, trying to clear his head. He found himself once again sitting against the wall, staring up at his parents' wedding portrait and envisioning his own.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there before the door opened. Fiyero was surprised to see his father enter the room. Emyr shut the door behind him and walked over to where Fiyero sat, leaning against the wall and sighing deeply.

"Fiyero-"

"Are you here to lecture me?"

"What exactly would I be lecturing you on, son?" Emyr asked.

"My responsibilities to the throne? To you and mom? To Glinda? To- to the baby? Or the fact there _is_ a baby?"

His father sighed again. "Honestly, your mother and I are just glad it's Glinda, as opposed to one of your other… conquests."

Fiyero snorted.

"I'm not in love with her, Dad. It's exactly why I broke up with her."

"You do love her, though," Emyr reminded him quietly. "There are worse foundations for a marriage."

Fiyero stared at the opposite wall stonily.

"Fiyero, this is the right thing to do."

"For who?" Fiyero interjected.

"For Glinda, for your child, for the Vinkus," Emyr replied sharply. "Giving birth to a child when not married would ruin Glinda, and probably her family. The child would be ostracised in polite society. Vinkun law and the people would not accept an illegitimate heir, Fiyero."

"What about Elphaba?" Fiyero asked quietly.

Emyr sighed again, and then slowly seated himself on the ground beside his son.

"Fiyero, I know you love her. But Elphaba has said herself, that a relationship between the two of you wouldn't work. And that was before… this."

"That doesn't mean I stop being in love with her!" Fiyero protested. "Dad, I ended it with Glinda because it wasn't fair to her or to me to be together when I wasn't in love with her. Because it wouldn't have been fair to our children. And now-"

"Fiyero, circumstances have changed. I know they're less than ideal, but we have to live with our choices."

Emyr's words were clear to Fiyero. He'd made the decision to stay with Glinda, to sleep with her. And now, despite his best intentions, Fiyero would have to live with those choices.

He hated to admit it, but his father was right. It was better that this had happened with Glinda, than with any girl he'd been with before.

"Elphaba's going to leave," Fiyero told his father softly. "She's going back to Munchkinland. I told her she could have a carriage to use. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is," the king reassured him. "Is Nessarose staying?"

"As far as I know," Fiyero nodded.

There was a tap on the door, and Fiyero and Emyr both looked over as the queen entered. She looked at them both seated on the floor and raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask what is going on here?"

"Nothing," Emyr reassured his wife. Malika didn't look convinced.

"Yero, have you spoken to Glinda?"

Fiyero looked up at his mother in confusion. "Yeah. You were in the room."

"I meant since then. Alone," she clarified.

"Oh. No," Fiyero admitted. "I should, right?"

He swore his father stifled a chuckle. "It might help, son."

"She's in the conservatory," Malika told him.

Fiyero nodded and reluctantly got to his feet. As he passed by his mother, she reached out and took his arm.

"Everything will work out in the end, Yero. You'll see."

Fiyero swallowed his words and simply nodded, heading towards the conservatory. Sure enough, Glinda was sitting there, staring out into the early evening light.

"Hi," Fiyero said quietly.

She looked towards him and instantly stiffened.

"Hello."

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the empty chair near her.

At her nod, he awkwardly sat down.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired, remembering what Elphaba had said earlier.

Glinda looked slightly startled by the question. "I'm fine. A little tired, but fine. No morning sickness."

"Well… good," Fiyero replied uncertainly. No morning sickness was a good thing, wasn't it?

"How long have you known?"

Glinda stared at her lap. "Three days. It took me two days to tell Momsie and Popsicle."

Fiyero could understand that.

"How did they take it?"

"Momsie fainted. She spent a day in bed. Popsicle yelled a lot."

"At you?" Fiyero exclaimed in surprise. No one doted on their daughter more than the Uplands.

"Some. Mostly at you," Glinda corrected him.

"Ah."

"We left pretty much at dawn to get here."

Fiyero wasn't sure if he should ask the next question on his mind, but he did nonetheless.

"What did you tell your parents?"

"The truth."

Fiyero had figured that. Glinda told her parents everything.

"Elphaba's leaving in the morning," he said quietly, figuring one of them should bring it up.

Glinda stiffened again. "Good."

"Glin-"

She glared at him. "I'm sorry, what did you _expect _me to say?"

"She's your best friend!" Fiyero cried.

"She _was," _Glinda snapped back. "Past tense. Don't expect me to be sorry your girlfriend is leaving."

"She's not my girlfriend," Fiyero said quietly.

"I _saw _you two leaving her room," Glinda said icily.

"Yeah, because we'd been _talking_," Fiyero said. "We're not together. Not like that. Not- not really."

He didn't want to mention all the kissing. He didn't think that would help right now.

Glinda crossed her arms over her chest.

"What happens now?" she enquired.

Fiyero shrugged. "I guess what our parents spoke about earlier. We get married."

Glinda uttered an odd-sounding laugh and Fiyero looked over at her, seeing tears in her eyes.

"Not exactly the proposal I've spent the past two and a half years imagining," she said, a slight note of bitterness in her tone.

"What do you want from me, Glinda?" Fiyero snapped.

Then he stopped, forcing himself to take a breath and soften his tone.

"Look, Glin… I'm sorry. I know we're both… surprised by this," Fiyero winced, thinking that probably wasn't the best way to refer to impending parenthood.

"And this wasn't planned and not what we wanted. But, I want to do the right thing here. For the baby."

"I meant what I said when we broke up you know," he told her. "When I said that I love you."

"But you're not _in _love with me," Glinda said quietly.

Fiyero said nothing. There was no reason to answer, they both knew the answer.

"I just wanted you to know that. That I do still love you," he said awkwardly.

Glinda regarded him silently. Fiyero just looked back at her, not sure what else he could say.

"I appreciate that," she said finally, her face softening. For a moment, it was almost as though the last ten days hadn't happened.

"Will you at least talk to Elphaba before she leaves?" Fiyero couldn't resist asking.

Just like that, the moment was over.

"No. I don't believe Elphaba and I have anything more to say to one another."

"She didn't _do _anything, Glinda. And she misses you. A lot," Fiyero beseeched her.

"Well, I don't miss her," Glinda said coldly and stormed from the conservatory without another word.

Glinda, Fiyero and Elphaba all ate dinner in their rooms that night. Glinda pled fatigue, Elphaba said she was packing, and Fiyero just couldn't face a very awkward dinner.

Part of him wanted to go to Elphaba, spend as much time as he could with her before she left. But he didn't know what to say to her.

And if he was really honest with himself, he was a little taken aback by how well she was taking this sudden turn of events. Because, he wasn't coping so well.

He was going to be a _father. _That didn't even seem possible. He wasn't ready for that, and certainly not like this. It had all been for nothing, he realised. All the anguish that he had put Glinda through; the destruction of Elphaba and Glinda's friendship… all for nothing. Because here they were, in the same circumstances Fiyero had been trying to avoid.

He tossed and turned all night, unable to shut his mind off enough to sleep. By three am, he was thinking wistfully of his days before he came to Shiz and his old 'Dancing Through Life' philosophy. Sleeping had never been an issue then.

At long last, he managed to doze off. The next thing he knew, his alarm clock was reading eight o'clock. He lay there for a moment, until the events of the day before caught up to him. With a start, he leapt out of bed and hastily dressed, running down the hall to Elphaba's room.

"Fae?" he called through the door.

There was no answer.

Cautiously, Fiyero opened the door and stuck his head in the room. It was empty.

He headed downstairs and over to the dining room, where he found Glinda, Nessa and Boq eating breakfast in silence.

"Hey. Where's Fae?" he greeted them, careful not to look at Glinda as he did so.

Nessa and Boq exchanged a glance.

"Fiyero, she's gone," Boq finally answered carefully.

Fiyero stared at him incomprehensibly. "What do you mean?"

"She's gone back to Munchkinland," he said.

"It's eight o'clock in the morning," Fiyero said dumbly. "When did she leave?"

"About an hour ago," Nessa replied, her tone sympathetic. "She wouldn't let us wake you."

Fiyero blinked at her as his brain struggled to catch up. "But… she left a note or something, right?"

"Sorry, no," Nessa apologised.

A scraping noise jerked Fiyero out of his stunned stupor, and he looked over as Glinda stood up from the table.

"Excuse me. I'm not feeling very well," she said quietly, and left the room.

Fiyero stared after her, and then turned back to Nessa and Boq.

"She didn't even say goodbye?"

"To us, she did," Boq chimed in unhelpfully. "And by 'us' I mean Nessa and I. And your parents."

"She said goodbye to my _parents, _but not to me?" Fiyero demanded.

"I think she felt it would be too difficult," Nessa tried to explain, but Fiyero was no longer listening.

He practically ran out of the dining room and back up to Elphaba's room. It was still empty, and for the first time Fiyero comprehended what that meant. There was no luggage, no personal items, nothing. It was as though no one had ever stayed in the room.

Fiyero couldn't help himself from going through the nightstand and the desk, hopeful that Nessa and Boq were wrong, that there was some kind of note or sign from Elphaba; even one that confirmed that it had been too hard for Elphaba to tell him goodbye in person.

When he found nothing, he searched his own room, until finally, he collapsed onto his bed with a sigh.

Elphaba was gone. And she had not said goodbye.

The words she had said to him in the library just over a week ago popped abruptly into his head.

"_You'll probably never see me again after this summer."_

That was it, he realised. This could be the last time he ever saw her, the girl he loved more than anything in the world… and she hadn't even said goodbye.

**AN. I bet you thought this couldn't get worse.**

**Funny story about this fic- as I've mentioned, this has been planned for 2 years. During the writing of this fic, season 2 of The Bachelor Australia aired. And there was controversy when the day before the finale aired, all media interviews that had been planned with the Bachelor and the winner for the next day were cancelled. No explanation. And then reports came out, that Blake (the Bachelor) had picked Sam and proposed and they were engaged, but they had found out afterwards that the other girl (Lisa) was pregnant. **

**It wasn't true, but if it _had _been true, _can you imagine?! _How spooky would that have been for that to happen while I was writing this story?! **


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked isn't mine.**

**AN. I'm on holidays! Well, almost. Today is the last day of the school year here in Oz! For 6 weeks! And usually teachers have 2 days after the kids finish to do stuff, but we did everything we were supposed to do over 4 afternoon sessions- so we're done today too! **

**16**

Thankfully, Frex wasn't there when Elphaba reached Munchkinland. Elphaba politely thanked the carriage driver, and brought her luggage inside. She placed the note Nessarose had written on the centre of his desk where he'd be sure to see it; and then busied herself unpacking.

She'd read the note on the journey. Nessa had refused to lie to their father, but Elphaba was adamant he know nothing about what had happened between her and Fiyero. So, Nessa had simply stated that Fiyero and Glinda were engaged, but Glinda and Elphaba had had a "falling out" and the sisters had decided it best that Elphaba not attend the wedding. Nessa had even thought to ask Frex that if Elphaba's return should be publicly mentioned, to say that he had needed Elphaba to return home. Nessa's excuse had been that they didn't want to distract from Fiyero and Glinda's engagement with talk of why Elphaba and Glinda had fallen out.

Elphaba only hoped that her father wouldn't question it. It had come from Nessa, so she doubted it, and Elphaba didn't think Frex would be interested enough to press for details. She was almost praying he wouldn't ask. She didn't want to talk about this, preferably ever again. And especially not to Frex.

On the long trip back to Munchkinland, Elphaba had slept a little- something she hadn't done much of the night before; and spent a lot of the time feeling guilty. She should have said goodbye to Fiyero, or even just left a note. It was cowardly, she knew, to leave without even a note. And she had tried, she had honestly tried to write a note.

But there was too much she wanted to say, and somehow, there were no words to say it. So, she had simply left.

She hadn't seen Glinda before she had left either.

Elphaba threw herself into housework as soon as she arrived home, anything to keep busy. After she'd unpacked, she began to clean up her room, which didn't take very long considering she hadn't been home in months. So, she started cleaning the rest of the house. She did a quick inventory of the kitchen and made a list of what she'd need to get from the market later in the week.

By the time Frex came home, found Nessa's note and came searching for her, Elphaba was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"You're back," was the first thing he said to her.

Elphaba thought that was fairly obvious, but didn't say that. "Yes," she replied instead.

Frex paused awkwardly, clearly not sure what to say. "Well. I'll be in my study until dinner."

Elphaba nodded. "It should be ready in about twenty minutes."

Frex nodded, hesitated again and then left.

Elphaba almost smiled when she realised this was really the first day of her post-Shiz life.

"That politics degree is going to be so useful," she muttered to herself and went to set the table for dinner.

The next few days were very similar. Elphaba fell quickly into her usual routine regarding the house, the only difference was Nessa's absence meant she had more time to herself than usual. Her father had only asked one question about her return over breakfast the following morning, and Elphaba had avoided the question.

That was a dangerous strategy where her father was concerned, but to her surprise, Frex hadn't pushed the issue. He had merely asked her to pass the butter.

Two days after she had returned to Munchkinland, the front page of _The Munchkinland Post _proclaimed the engagement of Fiyero and Glinda, which was fast even by Munchkinland standards. Elphaba couldn't help but wonder if the breakup had made the papers that quickly.

She had seen the headline the moment she had picked up the paper from the front stoop, and although she had been expecting it, it took her breath away. There was a large photo of a beaming Fiyero and Glinda that had been taken during their years at Shiz, beneath a large headline reading '_Oz's Golden Couple Reunite! Palace officials announce engagement.'_

Elphaba had barely touched her toast and coffee that morning, her stomach in knots as Frex read the paper. When at last he had left for his first meeting of the day and Elphaba was left to clear the table and start her day, she tentatively reached for the paper and read the story.

It was short, and almost as lacking in details as the article on Glinda and Fiyero's breakup had been.

"_Palace officials released the following statement: _[it read]

_No matter how long the length of the relationship, deciding to embark on marriage is a big step, and doubt is natural. But after much consideration, Glinda and Fiyero have decided it is a step they are ready for. They have renewed their commitment to one another and their relationship, and look forward to celebrating their engagement with friends and family."_

_This seems to support claims that the breakup was due to cold feet on Fiyero's part, although a source says the couple's time apart was about "protecting Glinda and ensuring she was really ready and really wanted the public and high-profile life that comes with being part of the royal family. It didn't take long for them to realise how much they love each other and how much they want to be together."_

_Adds the source "Fiyero told Glinda he can't live without her. They just want their life to start as soon as possible."_

_It is likely to be a short engagement, although no official date has been announced as of yet. More details to follow as they become available." _

Elphaba's hands were shaking slightly as she folded the paper and dropped it back onto the table. From a political and public relations viewpoint, it was smart and practical. If the press in the Vinkus was similarly positive, no one would question a short engagement. And they'd be thrillified when the announcement was made to expect the next heir to the throne.

Elphaba couldn't help but wonder if Fiyero and Glinda had had any say in what the story was behind their reunion would be.

It took three days after she'd left Kiamo Ko before the first letters arrived, postmarked from the Vinkus. After placing the mail for Frex in his study, Elphaba took her letters up to her room and shut the door behind her. There were three- one in Nessa's handwriting, one in Julyan's, and one from Fiyero.

Elphaba opened Nessa's first, figuring that would be safest.

"_Dear Fabala,_

_I'm assuming you've made it back home safely. I haven't received word from you yet, but honestly, I'm not expecting to hear from you. I'm writing this the day after you've left, so even if you have written, I won't have received it yet. _

_I hope Father didn't ask too many questions, although I'm sure that he was surprised to see you. _

_I know you had your reasons, Elphaba, and I support you (I hope you know that); but I wish you could have seen Fiyero's face when Boq and I told him that you'd left. I felt so horrendible for him… and you, and Glinda._

_This whole situation is just such a mess, and I want to help, but I'm not sure what I can do. I'm trying to do as you asked me and be a friend to both Fiyero and Glinda. That's easy with Fiyero, but not with Glinda. I've reached out to her, and but she said it's too hard for her, because I'm your sister. _

_Which, honestly, I can understand. She's spending most of her time with her mother, Fiyero's mother and Julyan to plan the wedding. I'm helping with some of the plans, but it is incredibly awkward, so Boq and I are spending a lot of time with Fiyero. _

_They haven't announced the wedding date yet, but it's set. The wedding is going to be on August 19th, so it's only six weeks away. Mrs Upland was a little concerned, because that means Glinda will be twelve weeks pregnant at the wedding (I think they were concerned she might be showing); but they decided an engagement shorter than six weeks might raise questions. _

_The engagement will be publicly announced tomorrow, apparently. Which means you might have already read it in the paper before you get this… I hope not. Just so you have a little warning. _

_I hope you're doing ok, Fabala. Know you can write to me if you want to talk, although I'll understand if you don't want to. Give my love to Father._

_Love, _

_Nessarose."_

Elphaba felt an overwhelming rush of affection for her sister. Although it hadn't panned out, Nessa had had the best of intentions. Elphaba appreciated that Nessa had tried to forewarn her, even if her letter hadn't beaten the Munchkinland press.

With a small smile, she turned to Julyan's letter.

"_Dear Elphaba,_

_Due to the current circumstances, I've graciously decided to forgive you for leaving without even saying goodbye to me- seriously, I'm hurt! I thought we were friends? :(_

_Not to mention that I'm not game to make any progress on _Smell the Sparkle _without your amazing insights and brilliance. _

_It's ok, really. I'm very busy at the moment, what with the workshop and now planning the wedding. It's _so _much fun, I'm seriously considering giving up my musical theatre career to become a wedding planner- I don't know why I never thought of it before! _

_Plus, as I've discoverated already in just a few short days- do you have any idea how many gorgeous, gay, single guys work in the wedding industry?! A _lot_. I mean, not that there isn't many gorgeous, gay, single guys who work in musical theatre; but I'm really looking for commitment here. And you can't work in the wedding business and not believe in commitment, right? Well, that's my theory anyway. We'll see how it turns out. _

_I really might find my Mr Right while putting this wedding together. Which I mean, _someone _should get a happy ending out of this situation, right? It may as well be me!_

_Sorry. I really am sorry for… everything. We all are. I really don't think anyone is happy right now. But misery (apparently) loves company, and at least we're all together. You're all alone in Munchkinland with your father. And you haven't made either of those things sound like a barrel of laughs. _

_So, I have six weeks to plan the most swankified wedding in the history of Oz. If anyone can do it, it's me! And you know… I suppose Glinda and Malika might have a say in some of it ;) _

_If you do happen to have some time on your hands and want to send me some thoughts on _Smell the Sparkle, _feel free! I value all your thoughts and advice. I'll keep you updated on events here; but I do have a piece of advice for you- cake._

_The only cure to loneliness is cake._

_Lots of love,_

_Julyan."_

Julyan's letter was light and upbeat, and Elphaba was sure it had been written with the intention to make her smile or laugh. It did neither.

There was only one letter left- Fiyero's. Elphaba wasn't sure she should open it. She was tempted to throw it away without opening it, but in the end she couldn't do it.

"_Fae,_

_I miss you. How has it only been a day since you left? And you didn't say goodbye. Not even a note._

_I keep thinking about what you said that day in the library- that this summer might be the last time I ever saw you. And now you're gone without even so much as a note. _

_I hate this, Fae. I really hate not talking to you, and it's only been a day. We've never not spoken since I've known you. Even after the Lion Cub when everything was so awkward, we spoke. That was when we became friends, wasn't it?_

_I love you, Elphaba. I hope you know that. _

_Oz, there's so much I want to say to you, but… I don't know how. Or whether I should. Or whether you're even going to read this. I know you, Fae. Chances are you've tossed this straight in the trash the moment you saw my handwriting on the envelope._

_But I had to try. And I'm going to keep trying._

_I love you. _

_Fiyero."_

Elphaba re-read the letter, and then re-read it again. Oz, she missed him. But even looking at his handwriting hurt.

Suddenly, Elphaba was vividly reminded of the summer after their first year of Shiz. A lot of the feelings were the same, and honestly, it scared her slightly. It had taken her so long to fight her way back from that, and feel like herself again. She didn't want to repeat that.

She took a breath, and then crumpled Fiyero's letter into a ball and threw it into the wastebasket in her room. Steeling herself, she grabbed her shopping list and headed into town for market day.

In hindsight, Elphaba told herself she should have realised that going into town was a very stupid idea. Fiyero and Glinda's breakup and now "reunion" and of course, the engagement was probably the biggest news to happen in Oz in years; certainly as far as gossip was concerned. Everyone would be talking about it. Elphaba had neglected to remember that.

"Why isn't she at the wedding?"

Elphaba stiffened, midway through the process of putting carrots in a bag. She didn't know who was speaking or where they were; but she'd had enough experience of people within earshot talking about her behind her back, to know who- and what they were talking about.

"I don't know. I thought she and Glinda were supposed to be best friends?"

"I read in _OzBeat _magazine that Glinda's picked her bridesmaids. They're all from wealthy Gilikin families."

"Maybe her skin wouldn't match the colour scheme," the other woman sniggered.

"I always thought it was odd that they were friends in the first place."

There was a pause. "What do you mean?"

There was another pause and Elphaba strained her ears to hear. "I mean, Glinda's a debutante from one of the wealthiest Gilikinese families. And Elphaba is… well, her. What could they possibly have in common? I always got the impression that Glinda just, you know, felt sorry for her."

"You think?"

"And now they've graduated… people always drift apart after school."

"They only graduated like a month ago."

"Well, what else could it be?"

"She's right _there. _Ask her."

Elphaba stifled a groan, praying they wouldn't come over. But barely a moment later, there was an awkward cough from behind her and she reluctantly turned.

Her first instinct to groan seemed correct once she saw who it was. She only recognised one of the women, she was the wife of the editor of _The Munchkinland Post. _She was also one of the biggest gossips in Munchkinland.

"Hello," she greeted them coolly.

"Hello," the other woman said. "We just had a question for you. With everything that's going on in the press right now, we- people were just wondering why you came home? We thought you would be at the wedding?"

Elphaba tried to act casual. "My father needed me here," she explained politely. "I wish I could be there, and I wish Fiyero and Glinda every happiness. Excuse me, I've got a lot to do at the moment," she said, trying to sound apologetic and sincere and hurried off.

Once she got home from the market, Elphaba hastily put the groceries away and hurried up to her room. She collapsed heavily onto her bed and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She was fairly certain her comment would be in the Munchkinland papers tomorrow. Would it make it to the Vinkus? If it did, how would they use it? How would her words come across?

She _had_ been sincere, Elphaba told herself. She did wish Fiyero and Glinda every happiness. No matter how much it hurt her.

Without really thinking about it, Elphaba moved and sat on the floor before her wastepaper basket, tentatively reaching inside and pulling out the crumpled ball that was Fiyero's letter. She smoothed it out and re-read his words, twice.

There was the temptation to write back. Either to tell him that she loved and missed him too, and apologise; or to tell him goodbye, she wasn't sure. But there was a strong voice in Elphaba's brain telling her that if she was to survive this, the only way to do so was to make a clean break. Which meant not talking to Fiyero, and not reading his letters.

But sitting before her wastepaper basket, Fiyero's letter in her hand, she still hesitated.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**isn't mine.**

**AN. There's a few choice Kurt Hummel quotes in this chapter that were too good not to use!**

**And I'm on holidays! Had a lovely last day, got some beautiful presents, cards and letters from some of my kids. One wrote me this very sweet letter calling me "Miss Elphaba" and then said (because she saw Wicked a few weeks ago) "you're no longer crazy or obsessed with Wicked." What higher praise is there than that? Lol.**

**17**

"Hey, whatcha doing?"

Fiyero looked up at Julyan from where he was pacing the foyer. "Don't you have a wedding to plan?"

"I'm taking a break. The ladies have it under control."

Fiyero raised his eyebrow fractionally, and Julyan conceded.

"They're planning the centrepieces and I was asked to leave. All my artistic decisions have been derided as too costly because they involve several varieties of exotic bird feathers."

Fiyero snorted, that sounded more likely.

Julyan had arrived at Kiamo Ko two hours after Fiyero found out Elphaba had left; and as soon as he'd gotten confirmation that Fiyero and Glinda were going to marry, he'd appointed himself in charge.

"I will take care of it from here," he'd declared. "I have a trunk full of wedding magazines hidden under my bed. I'm thinking of a russet and cognac theme."

Fiyero, still trying to get his head on straight after the prior twenty-four hours, had stared at him blankly.

"Those are colours, Yero. Fall wedding colours."

"The date's set for August," Fiyero said tiredly.

Julyan had changed his train of thought without blinking an eye. "Fine. Pale coral and mocha. Even better. Mocha is very _in _right now."

Glinda had been on board with that, and welcomed Julyan's assistance. Until this debate over the centrepieces, anyway.

Julyan leaned casually against the wall and watched Fiyero pace.

"Are we waiting for something?"

Fiyero stilled for a moment. "The mail."

Julyan nodded. "Ah."

He said nothing, and they waited in silence until a servant entered the room with the mail.

"Is there anything for me?" Fiyero asked him immediately.

The servant didn't look surprised by the question, only resigned and apologetic. "No, Your Highness. Not today."

Fiyero's face darkened for a moment and then he nodded sharply and left. Julyan sighed and followed his oldest friend up to his bedroom.

"Fiyero, you can't do this."

Fiyero ran a hand through his hair. "It's been two weeks, Jules."

"I know."

"She won't write to anyone- Nessa, Boq, you… me. No one's heard from her."

"Can you blame her? She seems to be remembering something that you're not- _you're engaged, _Fiyero."

"_I know!" _Fiyero exclaimed.

"Do you?" Julyan demanded. "Because I know this situation isn't ideal, but you've been moping around the castle since Elphaba left. Doesn't exactly paint a happy picture for the press."

"I don't give a damn about the press," Fiyero muttered furiously. "Look, I am doing everything I'm asked to do for the wedding. I'm trying to get to a place with Glinda where we can have an conversation that isn't incredibly awkward; I've been getting her mustard for her salad and whatever weird pregnancy craving she wants; and I'm reading the pregnancy books. But yes, I still give a damn that it's been two weeks and Elphaba won't talk to me!"

Julyan didn't even flinch as Fiyero snapped at him.

"You know, your lashing out at me is fantastically compelling and inappropriate," he said calmly.

Fiyero wilted, sitting down with another sigh. "I'm sorry," he apologised.

"I miss her. And Glinda's still… pissed at me. Or hurt or… however you want to describe it. I don't know how to talk to her anymore. We were never friends," he admitted.

"We started dating within _hours _of me getting to Shiz. We don't know how to be friends. Not like Fae. I miss her so much."

"I get that, Yero," Julyan said sympathetically. "But Elphaba probably has her reasons for not writing back."

There was a knock on the open door frame and Boq stood sheepishly in the doorway.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt. Um, just a wedding question for Julyan. Are you sure we should free 300 live doves indoors? Won't that get messy?"

"That's why we feed them glitter," Julyan replied as though it were obvious, his tone patient.

Boq considered that, then nodded slowly. "Right. Ok. Thanks. I'll take that back to Glinda."

"What exactly are you doing with this wedding?" Fiyero demanded.

Julyan waved a dismissive hand. "Fiyero, all you have to do is get your suit and turn up on the day, ok? It's all under control."

Then his tone became more serious. "Honestly, though, you need to get your head together. Elphaba isn't coming back. And you're going to marry Glinda and have a baby."

"I know," Fiyero said softly. "I just… she didn't even say goodbye. I thought we'd at least have that. Or that we could… still be friends. I don't want her just to disappear from my life like this."

"I think that's the best way Elphaba knows how to cope with this," Julyan answered.

Fiyero had to agree. Even though he hated it.

Julyan went back to the wedding planning, after receiving a hit of inspiration for the bridesmaids' dresses. Fiyero left his room, but made sure to avoid the parlour where the women were held up for wedding planning.

Glinda had asked three girls she had been debutantes with to be bridesmaids, Aeliana, Branca and Mykhaila. They had arrived in the Vinkus two days ago to help with wedding planning, and Fiyero was trying to avoid them at all costs. Namely because they knew the whole story about the events of the summer, and henceforth, they all pretty much hated Fiyero's guts.

Fiyero had been surprised that they knew the truth, Fiyero hadn't thought they were good enough friends that Glinda would risk telling them the truth; but when he'd mentioned that to Nessa, she had suggested that Glinda just needed to trust someone right now.

"Think about it," she'd reasoned. "She lost you, and Elphaba. She won't talk to me, because I'm Elphaba's sister. Julyan's your best friend, and I don't think she's likely to confide in Boq. Glinda's not as dumb as some people think, she knows that Shen-Shen and Pfannee aren't…"

"Nice people?" Fiyero finished dryly.

Nessa had smiled slightly. "Well… yes. Milla's ok, but I think she's too close to Shen-Shen and Pfannee for Glinda's liking. These girls… Glinda's known them since they were children. She must be relying on that. I think she feels she needs someone in her corner besides her parents right now."

Fiyero had had to admit that made sense.

Fiyero headed down to the kitchen, feeling hungry, and hoping the chef was distracted enough he could sneak something away.

He was in luck, and was walking away with a sandwich in his hands when he rounded the corner and almost ran into Glinda.

"Oh, hi," he greeted her in surprise. "Are you ok?"

"I got hungry," she answered awkwardly.

Fiyero nodded and turned with her to go back to the kitchen. "What do you want?"

Glinda hesitated.

"Glinda?" Fiyero pressed.

"Um, fruit. I was thinking fruit salad," she replied.

Fiyero handed her his sandwich. "Hold this."

Once he'd told the chef it was for Glinda, she was happy to make up a fruit salad for him. When Fiyero returned to Glinda, he took his sandwich back off her but didn't give her the salad.

"Want to go to the conservatory? Talk or something?"

Glinda hesitated, and then shook her head. "I have to get back," she said softly, avoiding his gaze.

"Glinda, I really think we should talk," Fiyero pressed.

"About the lack of mail from Munchkinland?" Glinda snapped.

Fiyero winced. "Glinda, we're getting _married. _In about four weeks. And we haven't really had a conversation."

"No, because you've been pretty busy moping around and stalking the post," she said coldly.

"Don't put all this on me," Fiyero retorted sharply. "Every time we're in the same room for more than five minutes, you find an excuse to leave! Is this the marriage you want?"

Glinda chuckled in disbelief. "How is this the marriage _anyone _wants?" she demanded, and took the bowl of fruit salad from him before walking off.

She left him standing in the hall, clutching the bowl to her chest tightly. She was heading back to where the others were waiting for her to make a decision on bridesmaids' dresses, but the closer she got to the room, the slower her footsteps grew. Glinda just couldn't face going back into that room at the moment.

Instead, she sat on the main staircase and began to eat her fruit salad, thinking all the while that if her mother walked past right now, she'd be utterly horrified. But then again, she didn't think anything would horrify her mother any more.

"Glinda?"

The blonde jumped slightly, whipping around to see Boq coming down the stairs.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she answered quietly. "I just… needed a break."

Boq carefully sat down beside her. "Do you need anything?"

Glinda shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

When Boq continued to sit by her, not saying anything, she turned to him in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"At the moment?"

"The last two weeks," she clarified. "You've been… around a lot. Are you really interested in wedding planning?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, no," he admitted. "But… I'm trying to help. I feel pretty useless. Nessa and I both do. But she at least has some idea what to say to Fiyero, I have no clue. And, I don't really know what to say to you either," he shrugged. "But at least with you, even if it's ordering things or messages or… whatever, I can help somehow."

Glinda smiled slightly and squeezed his arm. "Thank you, Boq."

She ate a piece of apple before speaking again. "So, you and Nessarose have gone with a 'divide and conquer' tactic?"

"Pretty much," Boq agreed. "We decided you'd prefer me over Nessa."

Glinda sighed, stabbing at her fruit salad glumly.

"I feel bad," she said softly. "This isn't Nessa's fault. Of anyone, she's most likely to understand how I feel… not that our situations are the same," she added hastily. "But I can't… every time I want to talk to her…"

"She's Elphaba's sister," Boq said in understanding. "Nessa understands that."

Glinda blinked tears away furiously. "I have never felt more _stupid _than I have in the past three weeks," she said softly.

"You're not stupid," Boq replied immediately.

"I didn't notice for _two and a half years _that my boyfriend and best friend were in love! How is that _not _stupid?" she demanded in a choked voice.

"Sorry. Pregnancy hormones," she excused herself, swiping at her eyes.

"You don't need to apologise," Boq said quietly. "And I know this doesn't excuse anything, but… they weren't having an affair. Neither even _knew _about the other's feelings. There wasn't much for you to notice."

Glinda shook her head. "There were little things. I spent the ten days between getting home and realising… I went through everything. My diaries, every note, every letter, every memory. I wrote down everything I could think of that I didn't pay attention to at the time."

That sounded like a really bad idea to Boq. "Why?" he asked, unable to hide the alarm in his voice.

She looked at him quizzically, and he hastily amended his words.

"I just, I mean- why would you do that to yourself?"

"To torture myself?" Glinda asked with a weak smile. "I was so sure that I _must _have had some idea about this, and I was just hiding it from myself."

"And? Were there?" He asked hesitantly.

"I still don't know," she admitted. "I just go over them again and again. I'll convince myself something is there one day, and the next day I'll think I'm just paranoid and reading too much into everything."

Boq fell silent. "Can I give you some advice?"

Glinda sighed. "Sure."

"When Nessa realised the truth, that I- I had feelings for you," he said, reddening slightly even now. "She was angry and hurt."

"I remember," Glinda said softly. She and Elphaba had spent a lot of time with Nessa during that time.

"And it took a few months and a _lot _of talking, but eventually we came out and were able to re-establish our friendship. You and Fiyero have a very different, much more complicated situation. You were together a lot longer, and there's the matter of…"

"The pregnancy?" Glinda finished for him, as he gestured awkwardly to her midsection.

"Yeah. But you two have to do the awkwardness and the talking. Sooner rather than later. Because you're getting married in four weeks. You're having a baby. You guys are eventually going to be ruling the Vinkus together. You need to make peace. Somehow."

Glinda nodded silently. "I know. My mother says so. Fiyero's mother says so. But I need more time."

Boq nodded. "Ok. Well, if there's anything you need… or- or you want to talk," he said awkwardly. "You know where I am."

Glinda smiled at him, a more genuine smile than he'd seen from her in a long time. "Thanks, Boq," she said sincerely.

Left alone on the stairs, Glinda slowly finished eating her fruit salad, thinking all the while. Then she looked at her left hand, studying the beautiful antique diamond ring on her finger. Fiyero had given it to her the day their engagement made the press.

It hadn't exactly been the romantic, grand gesture she'd always imagined. Instead, he'd taken her to the vault where all the royal jewels were.

"Being engaged means you need an engagement ring," he'd said quietly. "I thought you'd prefer to pick your own."

Glinda had looked at the rings, numbly. "What would you have picked if you were actually going to propose?" she'd asked finally.

Fiyero had rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'd… probably get other people's opinion. My mom… Jules…"

"Elphaba," Glinda had said in realisation.

Fiyero had flinched. "She's your best friend. She knows you best."

Finally, Glinda had picked a ring. Fiyero carefully picked it up, telling her about how it had belonged to his great- grandmother, as he slipped it onto her finger. They'd both stared at her hand for a moment with its new addition, his palm gently wrapped around her fingers.

Then Glinda had ripped her hand away, said a polite thank you, and left the room before she burst into tears. Glinda Upland had never imagined saying "thank you" as a response to a proposal.

It was just another entry on an ever-growing list of how her life was not exactly what she'd planned.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**isn't mine.**

**AN. So, this is the chapter where this whole story came from, inspired by **_**Gilmore Girls. **_**If you'd like to see the specific scene, it's on my blog.**

**I also posted a new oneshot last night, as requested by Maddy for being the 200th reviewer for this fic!**

**18**

It was only six pm, but Elphaba wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed. Frex had decided two days ago to host a luncheon for the visiting Governor of the Glikkus and some other parliamentary officials. It had been a mostly unplanned trip and was a short trip, hence the luncheon as opposed to a dinner party. Nevertheless, Frex had insisted Elphaba pull out all the stops, including hiring a few extra staff for the day. There had been a dozen guests in total, and naturally, all they had wanted to talk about was Fiyero and Glinda's upcoming wedding.

For Elphaba, who had been avoiding all letters postmarked from the Vinkus, the newspapers and people as much as she possibly could; every mention of the wedding was like a knife in her gut. But she had sat at the table silently, doing her best to tune out the conversation around her unless she was addressed specifically.

After lunch, the conversation had thankfully turned to actual politics, and Elphaba was able to relax somewhat. The Ambassador to the Glikkus had struck up a conversation with her about graduating, and what her degree was in. When she had replied politics, he had trailed off awkwardly. Everyone in Munchkinland knew what Elphaba's role was, and they all knew a politics degree would not be in any way useful for that role.

The guests had only left an hour ago, and the extra staff that had been hired were still here cleaning the kitchen. Elphaba would have preferred to do it herself, but her father had said as long as the staff were being paid, they may as well work.

Now she and Frex were sitting at the dinner table in silence. They were just eating leftovers for dinner, and Elphaba was picking at her plate, waiting until she could go to bed and hide in her room.

Elphaba's initial strategy was trying to get through the next two weeks. If she could make it through until after the wedding, it would get easier then. She realised, of course, once Glinda's pregnancy became public knowledge, that strategy was redundant; but for the moment, this was all she had. She was hoping that once Nessa returned home, that would help too.

Elphaba and Frex sat in silence, which was the norm for them.

"I spoke to Mrs Underhill this morning in the town square," Frex said abruptly. "She asked after you. She said Boq had asked her to check up on you."

Elphaba closed her eyes briefly. Dear, sweet Boq. Although she wondered briefly if Nessa or Fiyero had been behind it.

"She asked if you were ill."

Elphaba opened her eyes and reluctantly looked up at her father.

"I'm not ill," she replied.

"You look tired," Frex observed.

Elphaba was both startled and confusified. "I haven't been sleeping well," she muttered, going back to staring at her plate.

Frex paused, then spoke again.

"I'll be going over to Linster tomorrow to meet with the Minister for Education. I'll be back on Wednesday."

Elphaba nodded silently, hoping the faint relief she felt at Frex's words wasn't showing on her face. Two days without her father there meant Elphaba didn't have to pretend nothing was wrong.

Of course, the downside of that was that there were two days where she didn't have to pretend nothing was wrong.

Some days… most days, that need to keep up a pretence was all that held her together. Left alone, Elphaba honestly didn't know if she'd be able to drag herself out of bed.

"Why are you meeting with the minister?" she asked politely, not that it mattered.

"He wants to discuss changing the curriculum," Frex replied shortly.

Elphaba actually wouldn't have minded more details on that, but instead of furthering the conversation, she said nothing and they both fell silent again.

The front door bell rang, and Elphaba instinctively rose to answer it. Frex waved her down.

"We've got a dozen staff in the house still, let one of them answer it," he said brusquely, signalling to one of the staff to go answer the bell as he spoke.

"Although I don't know who in Oz's name has come to call with no notice in the middle of dinner," he added in an irritated mutter.

Elphaba speared half a cherry tomato with her fork and shoved it into her mouth; hoping whoever it was at the door had come with some urgent business with Frex that would take him into his study and away from the table, so she could slip away to her bedroom without question.

She'd just swallowed her mouthful and was toying with a leaf of lettuce where came the distinct sound of hurried footsteps coming towards the dining room.

"Fae!"

Elphaba looked up with a start, her fork clattering to her plate from her suddenly numb fingers, as the blood drained from her face. Frex looked up too, his expression torn between confusion, surprise and irritation. Fiyero didn't even glance at the Governor- he only had eyes for Elphaba.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" Elphaba said finally, her voice hoarse.

"I need to talk to you," Fiyero said urgently.

"_What _are you doing here?" she repeated, stronger this time.

"I need to talk to you. I've been writing for weeks and you won't write me back," Fiyero replied.

"You can't be here."

"You gave me no choice."

"_I gave-?!"_

"You won't write me back," Fiyero said stubbornly, ignoring her protests. "Are you even _getting _my letters?"

"Yes, I'm getting them," she snapped.

"Are you _reading _them?" he pressed.

Elphaba pushed back her chair sharply and got to her feet. "You need to leave," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "You can't be here."

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me," Fiyero insisted. "Fae-"

"_Don't," _Elphaba cut him off icily, striding past him to leave the dining room and heading towards the front door.

Fiyero quickly followed. "I'm not leaving it like this, Elphaba," he exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, you are. You need to go."

"Why won't you write back to me?" Fiyero demanded. "Or Nessa, or Boq, or Julyan?"

Elphaba whirled around to face him incredulously. "_Really?!"_

"You could have written _something. _You just left!" Fiyero shot back.

"I'm pretty sure you knew I was leaving!" Elphaba retorted.

Then she whirled around, continuing towards the foyer, fuming.

"I cann_ot _believe you would be so _stupid _as to turn up here," she said furiously.

"I had to talk to you. You won't write back to me, what other choice did I have?" Fiyero demanded. "Fae, you didn't even say goodbye. After everything-"

"Ok, there could not be a worse time to have this conversation," Elphaba interrupted as they entered the foyer, spinning to face him again.

"Despite what comments I make that suggest otherwise, Munchkins are not stupid. Or blind. Small-minded, but not idiots. You don't think anyone is going to notice a Vinkun royal carriage outside?! You don't think anyone is going to wonder why? Or that someone might see you?!"

"I took an unmarked carriage," Fiyero replied. "I'm not that stupid, Elphaba."

In a moment, Elphaba felt a sense of déjà vu, momentarily whisked back to a clearing on the Shiz campus grounds. The memory made her wince.

"You can't be here," she said again, her voice shaking. "I can't do this. You need to leave. Now."

Fiyero stepped forward, his eyes pleading.

"Fae, just _talk _to me. Please? I can't- we can't… after everything, _everything, _Fae. This summer, and the Lion Cub…"

"I am not talking about this here!"

"We're not talking at all!"

Fiyero ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Do you think I like this situation?"

Elphaba groaned. "Oh, Oz."

"Elphaba, we're friends. I _love _you, and you just left without saying goodbye. We've had _no _word from you… you won't write me back," he finished in a small voice.

"Yero, you do remember why we're here, right?" Elphaba demanded. "You remember the circumstances surrounding this conversation we're having right now?"

Fiyero stalled momentarily. "Yes," he finally said.

"And then you ask me why I haven't written you back?!" she exclaimed. "Seriously?!"

"You just walked out of my life, without saying goodbye. Not so much as a _note._ I have written Oz knows how many letters, and heard _nothing. _I want to talk, Elphaba."

"About _what?" _Elphaba asked.

"I just… I don't like this. I don't like not talking to you. I don't like how this is."

Elphaba crossed her arms, trying to restrain herself from admitting how much she missed him, too.

"Things are the way they are," she said quietly.

"But I don't like it," Fiyero said stubbornly.

"So you're going to magically fix it? You're going to borrow Glinda's old training wand and fix everything?" Elphaba asked sarcastically.

Fiyero just stared at her, trying to find words. Elphaba took a deep breath.

"Fiyero, is Glinda still pregnant?" she asked more calmly.

"Of course," Fiyero answered immediately, sounding confusified.

"Are you together?"

Fiyero hesitated, grimacing. "I- well… technically, I suppose," he admitted.

"Are you going to marry her?" Elphaba pressed, her tone softer.

Fiyero paused again. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Then there is really nothing else to say on the subject. You should go."

He stepped closer to her, reaching for her arm. She took a step back out of his reach.

"You should go," she repeated.

"I can't just leave, knowing I'll probably never see you again," Fiyero said desperately. "Can't you _please _just _talk _to me. Fae…"

Elphaba snapped. "Don't you understand that I can't talk to you because it hurts talking to you?" she cried, her voice breaking. "Really hurts! Standing here right now is _killing_ me, okay? Don't you understand that?"

Her eyes were brimming with tears she'd been holding back for weeks; and although there was a voice in her head telling her not to break down in front of Fiyero, she was beyond the point where she could hold them back for any longer.

Fiyero just looked at her, speechless.

And then a voice spoke from the doorway.

"I think you should leave now."

Elphaba and Fiyero both looked over to see Frex standing there, looking coldly at them.

"Sir-"

"Leave, now."

Fiyero looked helplessly between Frex and Elphaba, before finally leaving the mansion. Elphaba stood there in silence, trying to stifle her sobs.

"Elphaba," Frex finally spoke, his voice hard.

Elphaba broke down in response and made a dash for the staircase, ignoring her father's calls for her to stop. She hurried down the hall and into her bedroom, where she slammed the door shut behind her and collapsed onto her bed, sobbing.

Once she started, she couldn't stop and she was suddenly crying for losing Fiyero, losing Glinda, the pitiful life she was facing, everything. She was curled up in a tight ball on the bed, sobbing into her pillow until she could hardly catch her breath. She was tired, and hurting, and completely raw.

Elphaba startled mid-sob as a hand was placed on her shoulder. She simultaneously rolled over and sat up, her heart pounding. Wiping her eyes hastily, she pulled her legs up to her chest and lowered her gaze as Frex awkwardly seated himself on the edge of her bed. Elphaba tried desperately to stop her tears, but she found she struggled to draw breath. They were coming in great gasping heaves and she was trembling.

To her surprise, Frex wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back gently as she made an effort to even out her breathing. He waited until she was calmer and her sobs had lessened before saying anything.

"Explain," he said.

Elphaba shook her head, unable to speak.

"Elphaba, I am not leaving until you explain what is going on here," Frex said. His voice was stern, but not as furious as Elphaba had heard him before.

"It doesn't matter," Elphaba said hoarsely, sniffling.

"Elphaba."

"It doesn't!" she exclaimed. "You won't care, it's nothing. It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone, _please_."

She couldn't help her voice breaking again as more tears spilled from her eyes. Frex stared at her for a moment, and then reached over and handed her the box of tissues that sat on her nightstand.

"Clean yourself up," he said quietly. "I expect you in my study in five minutes, understood?"

Elphaba knew that tone, and she nodded mutely as her heart sank. Frex left the room, leaving Elphaba to blow her nose and wash her face before she reluctantly headed downstairs.

When she entered her father's study, Frex handed her a mug of tea and sat her down in a chair before his desk. She was faintly surprised, however, when instead of sitting down at his desk, as he usually did; Frex instead took the chair next to hers.

"Now, explain," he ordered. "The whole story. And the truth, Elphaba."

Elphaba drew her knees up to her chest, which she knew her father hated, but he said nothing. Instead of looking at him, she spoke into her mug of tea.

"It doesn't matter," she insisted again.

Frex sighed. "Elphaba Melena Thropp."

Elphaba's eyes widened as she looked up at him. The use of her full name was never a good thing, although it was usually said much louder and angrier than Frex's present tone.

"When the Vinkun prince, who I believe is engaged to be married, barges into my house without notice; and the two of you yell at one another in our foyer, I believe it _does _matter. Especially when you're reduced to this state."

"You won't care," Elphaba murmured.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" he asked coldly.

"It's a long story," Elphaba said, a final protest, although Frex's facial expression and tone said he wasn't conceding defeat on this matter and she knew she was pushing her luck with his patience.

"I do believe we have the time."

Reluctantly, Elphaba began to talk. Not sure where else to begin, she started with Fiyero's arrival at Shiz. But to her surprise, once she started, she couldn't stop. True, she avoided her father's gaze at all costs and spoke mostly to her mug of tea; but she spoke. About everything, which she had never done before.

Even her and Fiyero, in the little time they'd had together, had never spoken about everything that had happened between them since they had known each other. Elphaba had never spoken about it to anyone.

Her voice shook as she spoke about the Lion Cub, and the summer following that. And then she told Frex about the events of this summer, past graduation, that led up to Fiyero's arrival in their dining room. Part of her couldn't believe what she was doing, but Elphaba suspected her brain was so relieved to be able to talk to _someone _about everything she was feeling; that it really didn't matter who she was telling at this point.

Frex said absolutely nothing from the time she opened her mouth until the moment long after, when she'd sunk tiredly into the depths of the chair she was sitting on; still curled up and clutching a now empty mug of tea as though it were a lifeline, finally silent.

He'd asked no questions, made no comments, and remained silent as Elphaba finished speaking, her voice hoarse between tears and overuse.

"I told you it doesn't matter," she finally said, breaking the silence.

Frex said nothing.

Without waiting to be dismissed, Elphaba fled the study and returned to her bedroom. She sat on her bed, piling up her pillows to cushion her back against the headboard. As she did so, the green bottle that had been her mother's rolled out onto the bedspread.

Picking it up, Elphaba stared at it thoughtfully. She wondered if Melena had lived, whether Elphaba would have been able to confide this in her. But perhaps if Melena had lived, none of this might ever had happened. Life could be so different if you changed one event.

A light tap on her open door, and Elphaba looked up cautiously. Frex looked as tired as she felt.

"It does matter, Elphaba," he said quietly.

"No, it doesn't," she answered. "I should have known better. I knew it was a mistake."

"What was?"

Frex's voice was surprisingly gentle, in a tone Elphaba was sure she had never heard directed at her.

"My life," she choked out bitterly, looking away.

Frex slowly entered the room, and once again sat on the edge of her bed.

"How often has he written you?"

Elphaba leaned over, pulled open the door of her nightstand, and pulled out a stack of letters. All were unopened, save for the first one that Elphaba had eventually rescued from the trash. There were over twenty, Elphaba had stopped counting exactly how many; and they were just the ones from Fiyero.

"This is why you came home?"

Elphaba nodded. "The idea of watching…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"You made Nessarose lie to me?"

"She volunteered," Elphaba countered.

"Why not tell me the truth?"

She looked at him in disbelief, and her response slipped out before she could help it. "Because we're known for our hearts-to-hearts?"

Frex inclined his head softly, which Elphaba supposed was an acknowledgement of her point. Then he stared at the bottle in her hands.

"I didn't know you still had that."

Elphaba's grip tightened on it as though he was about to take it away.

"You wouldn't sleep without it for months after she died."

"I always have it on me," she said. "It's the only thing I have of hers."

"This is more a situation your mother would handle, I think," he said quietly.

"I don't really remember her," Elphaba admitted painfully.

Frex hesitated. "You're probably tired. You should sleep," he said, handing her back the stack of letters and getting to his feet.

"You really love him, don't you?"

Elphaba looked back in surprise as Frex turned back at the doorway.

"I-" she stopped, a lump in her throat as fresh tears stung her eyes.

"Yes."

Frex nodded slowly. "Elphaba, I know why it would seem I think otherwise, but it does matter. And although it might not seem like it now, it does get better."

"What does?" she asked hesitantly.

Her father looked at her solemnly. "Losing the person you love."

Elphaba blinked furiously, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to fall.

Frex took half a step towards her, and then stopped.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she managed to reply, and Frex left, shutting the door behind him.

Elphaba curled up on her side, and silently cried herself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine**

**AN. Special bonus update! Just to say a massive thank you to everyone who voted for me in this year's Wicked awards! I am continuously honoured that you guys love my stories that much to even nominate me, let alone vote! **

**19**

"_Where in Oz's name have you been?!"_

Fiyero barely glanced at the welcoming party that met him pretty much the moment he stepped inside Kiamo Ko. His parents and Glinda, all looking at him with varying degrees of indignation.

"Not here," he replied tiredly. A return trip to Munchkinland and back had wiped him out; not to even mention his conversation with Elphaba, if you could call it that.

She had looked tired, and thin; the same way Fiyero felt; and probably the same way Glinda felt, although she was being careful to take care of herself for the baby, so she didn't look as awful as she most likely felt.

And she was hurt. Fiyero knew that, and it was his fault. And there was absolutely nothing he could do to fix it.

"Fiyero, where were you?" Emyr demanded.

Fiyero looked at his parents, and then to Glinda. Neither of them looked particularly puzzled as to where he might have been, and the hard look on Glinda's face told Fiyero she knew exactly where he'd been- or at least had a good idea. Fiyero hated the look on her face, it was the look she got when she was hurt and trying to be angry rather than sad about it.

He took a breath, and purposely didn't look at Glinda as he answered.

"I went to Munchkinland."

Malika sighed heavily.

"Why?" his father asked furiously.

"I had a hankering for fresh corn," Fiyero shot back sarcastically. "Why do you _think _I went to Munchkinland, Dad? I went to see Elphaba."

"_Thank you, _Fiyero, that wasn't ridiculously obvious," the king said coldly. "What were you _thinking?!"_

"I was thinking that I haven't spoken to her in weeks and I'm in love with her, and I miss her, and she won't talk to me!"

"Fiyero-"

"You can spare me the lecture, mother," Fiyero interrupted. "Because she _still _wouldn't talk to me when I was standing in her dining room," he finished bitterly.

"At least _one _of you has common sense," Emyr muttered.

Fiyero sighed. "I'm going upstairs now."

He headed upstairs and rounded the corner, coming face to face with Nessa, Boq and Julyan.

"What's up?" he asked heavily.

"We couldn't help overhearing... because we were standing here listening," Julyan answered unashamedly and Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"You saw Fabala?" Nessa asked urgently. "How is she?"

Fiyero hesitated. "We didn't so much exchange pleasantries," he admitted. "I just… sorry, Nessa. She looked… tired."

That was the only adjective he could think of that wouldn't worry her, and Fiyero was pretty sure she knew he was lying. Or being polite, depending on how you wanted to look at it.

Nessa bit her lip. "Ok."

She looked up at Boq. "Can you please help me downstairs? I think I'd like to go bed now."

"Sure," Boq nodded agreeably. "We'll catch you in the morning," he said to Julyan and Fiyero.

"Ok. I'm going to go crash," Fiyero replied tiredly and headed off towards his bedroom. Julyan followed him.

"If you didn't get around to 'how are you?', I'm guessing you didn't happen to ask 'hey, have you had any thoughts on _Smell the Sparkle _that could really help Julyan, who's stuck on storyboarding act two?', by any chance?"

Fiyero sighed as he entered his bedroom. "Jules, I swear to Oz-"

"Ok, ok. I just had to ask. I'd ask _her, _but she's not answering me."

"Well, she's not answering mine, either," Fiyero said glumly. "I don't even think she's reading them."

"Does that surprise you?"

"No," Fiyero admitted. "I'd figured that was a possibility. But I'd hoped, even if she wasn't writing back, she'd at least _read _them."

He threw himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Julyan sat on the other side, looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Honestly, how is she? How did she look?"

Fiyero took a moment to answer. "She looked tired. She looked at me the same way Glinda looks at me- like I've kicked them in the gut."

Julyan nodded slowly. "There's a lot of that going around. Everyone is very cheerful around here."

Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"How mad was everyone?"

Julyan chuckled. "Mad."

"Jules."

He shrugged. "Well, we didn't realise you'd left until you didn't show up for lunch. And then someone spoke to the stables and they got told that you'd taken the carriage and a driver. Nessa was the one who suggested you might have gone to Munchkinland. Boq's suggestion was that you'd fled to Ev, which also seemed plausible. But in the end, we decided Munchkinland was more likely."

Fiyero snorted tiredly.

"Glinda wasn't too happy. I'm sure she'll tell you all about it later."

Fiyero glanced at the clock beside his bed. It was after midnight.

"Do you think I could get some sleep before then?" he asked pointedly.

Julyan grinned. "Sure. I'm off. Tomorrow we're getting fitted for your suit for the wedding, ok?"

"Great. Get out."

Julyan got up and headed for the door. "We'll talk more tomorrow? I still want to hear what happened with Elphaba."

Fiyero sighed. "Sure," he said, closing his eyes.

Fiyero fell asleep quickly, although he didn't sleep well. When he finally got up at eight, he still felt tired and miserable. That mood didn't improve when he opened his bedroom door and found himself face to face with Glinda.

"Good morning."

"I'd like an explanation," she said coldly.

Fiyero stared at her blearily. "Any chance that could wait until after I've had coffee?" he asked hopefully.

Glinda narrowed her eyes, and then pushed past him into the room.

"So, that's a 'no', then," he murmured, shutting the door behind him and turning to face Glinda.

"Why did you go to Munchkinland?"

"To see Elphaba," he answered, taking a seat.

"But _why?" _she pressed.

"Glinda-"

"We're getting _married, _Fiyero. We're having a baby. And you just pick up and go to Munchkinland to see your ex-girlfriend?!"

"She's not my ex-girlfriend," Fiyero corrected her. "We never dated."

Glinda met his gaze. "Then what exactly is she?"

Fiyero sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "She's my… friend."

Glinda snorted.

"You should sit down," Fiyero said quietly, watching her pace the room. "I don't think stress is good for the baby."

"Yes, the _pacing_ is what will stress me out," Glinda retorted sarcastically. "I am completely fine and stress free with my fiancé rushing over to Munchkinland to see the girl he's in love with, just a few weeks before our wedding!"

Fiyero grimaced. "Glin, I'm sorry," he apologised. "But you have to understand, I had to see her," he pleaded. "She won't write to me, I had to see if she was ok."

"I don't recall you coming to Gilikin after we broke up to see if I was ok," Glinda pointed out furiously. "I don't recall you even _writing _to me."

"I tried! We _both _tried!" Fiyero exclaimed. "Elphaba and I. Neither of us knew what to say."

"But you know what to say to Elphaba?" the blonde demanded.

Fiyero hesitated. "I tell her that I'm sorry. That I love her and I miss her. I didn't think you wanted to hear any of that from me after you left."

"It doesn't look like Elphaba wants to hear that either," she shot back icily.

Fiyero winced.

"Well, you're right about that."

An awkward silence fell between them.

"I'm sorry," Glinda said finally. "That was out of line. I just… do you understand how hurt I was? I am? All I've done for the past few weeks while planning _our wedding _is watch you mope around and write a million letters to _her. _And then you just disappear to see her?"

"I know," Fiyero said quietly. "I know, Glinda. I've been an ass. I'm sorry."

"I think we should talk," Glinda said after a moment.

Fiyero frowned in bewilderment. "What are we doing now?"

"I think we should talk about everything calmly and rationally; and how this is all going to work. And I think it's best we do it before the wedding, and before the pregnancy becomes public," Glinda explained.

Fiyero thought about that for a moment and nodded slowly. "That's probably for the best. Now?" he added, apprehensively. He really wasn't awake enough for that kind of conversation.

"No, not now," Glinda said quietly. "Tomorrow afternoon?"

"Fine," Fiyero agreed.

Glinda nodded. "Julyan's here. He and Boq are waiting for you in the dining room to go get fitted for your suits."

Fiyero fought back a grimace, he had forgotten about that. "OK. I'll be down in a minute."

Ten minutes later, Fiyero finally met Julyan and Boq and the boys left for the tailors.

"So, talk," Julyan ordered, practically the moment they were in the carriage.

Fiyero groaned. "I am so very, very sick of talking."

"Yes, but it's the only way we get the goss," Julyan grinned. "So, what happened with Elphaba?"

"Nothing. I got there and she told me to leave. Repeatedly. She wouldn't even talk to me. She said it hurt too much to even stand there and talk to me," he said heavily.

"Was her father there?" Boq asked.

"Yeah."

Then Fiyero realised something and winced. "I hope I didn't get her in trouble with him. I didn't even think about that."

"Did he say anything?"

"He came in the room at the end and told me to leave. I'd say he sounded pissed, but I'm pretty sure I've only seen him with that one facial expression every time I've met him."

Fiyero let out a breath. "Oz, if I got her in trouble…"

"Elphaba's good at thinking on her feet," Boq consoled him hastily. "I'm sure she was able to think of something that sounded plausible."

"Yeah…"

"How did it go with Glinda this morning?"

Fiyero shrugged at Boq before answering his question. "She's still mad, and hurt. Probably more mad now than she was a few days ago. We've decided to sit down tomorrow and talk."

Julyan looked intrigued. "Talk about what?"

"Everything, apparently."

"That's probably a good idea," Boq said practically. "Clear the air."

Fiyero nodded.

It thankfully didn't take long to get their suits fitted, and then they returned to Kiamo Ko. Glinda, they were surprised to hear, was in her room talking with Nessarose.

"That's a good sign, right?" Boq asked Fiyero hesitantly.

"Well, I hope so. We don't know what they're talking about," Fiyero pointed out.

"Your Highness?" the steward who had told them of Glinda's whereabouts interrupted tentatively.

"Your parents are in their study. They'd like to see you."

Fiyero made a face, thinking he should have seen that coming.

"OK," he said heavily.

He faced the others. "I have to get yelled at by my parents now. I'll see you later."

Julyan was soon summoned by the bridesmaids to deal with a crisis- apparently Aeliana had found some shoes for the bridesmaids to wear, but Mykhaila thought they were coral, instead of pale coral. Branca insisted it would be better if the bridesmaids wore tan shoes instead, which Aeliana argued would clash with the mocha sash and lining of the dresses.

"It's so nice to be somewhere my fashion expertise is respected," Julyan grinned at Boq. "But tan shoes with a mocha lining and sash. I don't know _what_ Branca is thinking."

He disappeared with a grin and a shake of his head.

Left alone to stand awkwardly in the foyer, Boq headed to the library, where he'd been reading last night as they waited for Fiyero to return. He settled into an armchair and found his place.

"Boq?"

Three chapters later, Boq blinked owlishly up at Glinda, who had appeared at his side.

"Hi."

"Hi. Have you seen Fiyero?"

"Er, the last I saw him he was getting yelled at by his parents, I think. But that was… a while ago. Did you need him for something?"

Glinda sat down in the next armchair, with a graceful shake of her head. "Nothing urgent. Julyan and the girls are insisting on his opinion on flowers."

Boq raised an eyebrow. "They do know he's not going to care, right?"

Glinda smiled slightly. "I know. But they were all arguing so much, it was the only way I could get out of the room."

Boq closed his book. "You spoke to Nessa?"

She nodded. "Yes. I thought I owed her that much."

"And is it… fixed now?" the Munchkin inquired uncertainly.

Glinda chuckled faintly. "I don't think it's that simple. But I've apologised, and I'm going to try more. Nessa and I are still friends, despite everything that's going on. I just needed some space."

"She understands why you've drawn away," Boq consoled her.

Glinda nodded. "She said that."

Boq didn't know what else to say.

"I hear you and Fiyero are planning to talk tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm taking everyone's advice. My mother's, Fiyero's mother. Yours," she added with a small smile at him.

"I thought you needed more time? Are you ready for it now?"

Glinda hesitated. "I think so. Or maybe… I've been thinking since we last spoke about it… remember, that day on the stairs? You were saying how much easier it will be."

"I remember."

"Well, I've been thinking… the rest of my life is a really long time. And with the baby, I think it would be easier if we can be civil."

"Yeah… I can't say I know that many well-adjusted people whose parents hate each other," Boq said.

"I don't _hate _him," Glinda protested. "I just…"

She trailed off, looking around the library.

"This is not the summer I had planned," she muttered.

"Shocking," Boq deadpanned, making her laugh.

"I miss laughing," Glinda said wistfully. "I feel like I've been stuck inside the castle _forever. _The only times I leave the grounds is for wedding stuff, or the public appearances the king and queen are insisting Fiyero and I do."

"Well, what's stopping you from going out and having some fun?" Boq asked her.

"If I go out with Fiyero, we get swarmed," she explained tiredly. "I can't deal with everyone's compliments on what a perfect couple we are and how we're living a real fairy tale. Oz, do you know how long it's been since I went _shopping?!"_

Boq laughed. "Well… I could go shopping with you?" he asked tentatively. "Like, as… protection. I know, I'm just a mere Munchkin, but…"

Glinda was beaming at him softly. "Thank you, Boq. That's very sweet. I might take you up on that," she warned.

"Any time," Boq shrugged.

"What are you reading?" she asked, looking at the book on his lap.

"I'm reading about the economic history of the Vinkus," he answered.

Off her look of disinterest and bewilderment, he elaborated.

"It's more interesting than it sounds. It was recommended by…"

"By Elphaba," Glinda finished, her face hardening slightly. "Well, I'll let you get back to it," she said, and got to her feet.

"OK," Boq said awkwardly, and watched her walk away.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: _Wicked _isn't mine.**

**AN. We're almost there- another 8 chapters.**

**20**

The next morning, Fiyero paced around the parlour restlessly. Nessa and Boq had gone down to watch Julyan's class rehearse for their showcase; his parents and Glinda's were out doing… something; and Glinda's bridesmaids had gone out sightseeing for the day.

Fiyero was waiting for Glinda, who was being discreetly checked out by the royal midwife; then they were going to have their talk.

They were meeting in the parlour where all the wedding planning was being held; and Fiyero was looking at all the lists and notes that were littering the table, when Glinda entered.

"Hi," he greeted her. "Is- is everything ok? With the baby and all?" he asked, a little anxious.

"Everything's fine. I'm… we're both healthy."

Fiyero forced a smile. "It's a little weird to think about, isn't it? The… 'we'? Like, you and the baby 'we'?"

Glinda smiled as she sat down. "It is. Although honestly, the fact there's a person growing inside me, is the least weird thing about my life these days."

Fiyero sat down beside her, and rested his arms on his knees, leaning forward slightly.

"Ok, so we should talk?"

Glinda nodded solemnly. "We should."

Silence fell.

"Where do you want to start?" Fiyero asked finally.

Glinda took a deep breath. "The beginning. Tell me about… the Lion Cub."

Fiyero couldn't hide his surprise. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes," Glinda answered, although her voice shook slightly and she was wincing faintly. "I just… I need to know everything. If this… marriage is going to work. I need to know."

Fiyero wasn't sure that was a good idea, but there was a stubborn look in Glinda's eyes that he was pretty sure she'd picked up from Elphaba across the years. A look that told him she wasn't giving in.

"Ok," he said reluctantly.

He took a breath and let it out slowly. Then he reluctantly told Glinda as much of that day as he could remember.

"You didn't kiss her?" Glinda asked, when he paused.

"No," Fiyero said firmly. "But I wanted to," he admitted.

Glinda flinched.

"And then I set the Lion Cub free, and I went to… to meet you."

Glinda adjusted herself on her chair slightly. "For weeks after that, I thought you were going to break up with me," she said quietly.

"I was really confusified," Fiyero confessed. "I really cared for you-"

"_Cared _for me?" Glinda interrupted, her voice raised.

"Glin, we'd been dating for like a month," Fiyero pointed out calmly. "I don't think I loved you then."

"I loved you," she whispered. "You loved her."

"I don't think I knew I loved her, either," he said honestly. "I just knew that whatever it was I felt for her, I'd never felt for anyone before. And- and it was terrifying."

Glinda tossed her hair over her shoulder and straightened her shoulders. "So. What happened next?"

"I decided that I owed it to you to make an effort and work out my feelings," Fiyero said awkwardly.

Glinda chuckled humourlessly. "Right. And when exactly did you realise you were in love with- with Elphaba?"

"Well, do you remember, the end of the first year? I asked Elphaba to help me study for finals?"

Glinda racked her memory. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, we were spending all this time together, and… that was really when we became friends. But it was also when I realised that I was in love with her. And that I loved you."

As Glinda avoided her gaze, Fiyero got up and restlessly began to pace.

"You and Elphaba are best-"

"_Were," _Glinda corrected him stiffly.

Fiyero reluctantly complied. "Were best friends. I couldn't see how I could tell you the truth without hurting you. And I didn't think either of you would be ok with Elphaba and I being together if I _did _tell you."

"That is a load of crap," Glinda interjected angrily. "You didn't even try. You said yourself, you were scared."

Fiyero looked downcast. "Ok, that's true," he agreed. "But that didn't mean I wanted to hurt you."

"Glinda, this is going to sound horrendible, but I never saw it as lying to you. Not really. I did genuinely love you, I wouldn't have stayed with you if I didn't."

Glinda's eyes swam with tears. "You said 'did'," she whispered.

Fiyero hadn't realised, and he grimaced. "Oh. Um-"

"You don't love me anymore, do you?"

Fiyero hesitated. "Do you love me?" he asked her, instead of replying.

She didn't answer for a long moment. Finally, she shook her head slightly and wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I've been so mad at you, and so hurt… I just don't know anymore."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes," she admitted. "At you, at Elphaba, at me."

"Why are you so mad at Elphaba?" Fiyero demanded. "Me, I can understand. But Elphaba-"

"She was my best friend!" Glinda burst out. "She was my best friend, who fell in love with my boyfriend, and didn't tell me!"

"I _was _your boyfriend, and I didn't tell you either," Fiyero pointed out.

"It's different," Glinda insisted coldly. "I'm not getting into this with you, so just _drop it."_

Fiyero wanted to argue, but he thought it could be dangerous to push her right now. He wanted to keep this discussion on relatively civilised ground.

"I just need to say one more thing," Fiyero promised her.

Glinda regarded him warily. "What?"

"About the other day… when I went to Munchkinland?"

Glinda sighed deeply, leaning back on her chair and interlocking her fingers, placing them on her still-flat stomach.

"Ok," she said simply. "Talk."

"Elphaba and I have not been together," Fiyero began. "Since you left, I mean."

"Julyan told me you've kissed," Glinda interrupted.

"Yes, we did. A few times," Fiyero amended his answer. "But we haven't been dating. We never planned to. Most of that was because of you. Elphaba felt it wasn't fair to you, and we- Elphaba and I, and my parents- we all agreed that it was too soon. The other reason was because of Elphaba's father."

He didn't even have to explain that answer. Glinda knew perfectly well what that meant.

"I think if Elphaba had gotten her way, she would have left after you did. Or we never would have even kissed or acknowledged our feelings. But I convinced her to stay, I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could. If this was the closest we could get to being together…" he didn't finish that sentence when he saw the look on Glinda's face.

"But I'd expected to be able to say goodbye when that time came," he tried to explain. "Instead, she snuck away at the crack of dawn. And it wasn't supposed to be like this. She just disappeared, and she won't write me back… I had to go see her."

"To do what?"

Fiyero stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you have to see her?" Glinda asked. "To say goodbye? Closure?"

He faltered slightly. "I had to see her. I miss her, and I hate this… Oz, that sounds terrible," he moaned to himself. "I don't like the way this situation has come about," he said more carefully. "It's important to me that she knows that."

"Because the way it feels to me, is that Elphaba was more important than me and our child," Glinda said.

"Glinda-"

"I mean, you've been writing to her constantly since I got here. You leave without any notice to travel across Oz to see her. Should I be expecting this to continue after we're married?"

"_Oz, Glinda, what do you want from me?!" _Fiyero exclaimed, standing abruptly. "I am trying to do the right thing here, for everyone. I swear, I'm going to try my best to be a good husband, ok? I will be faithful, and attentive, and I promise everyone in Oz will continue to be jealous of our perfect relationship, ok? I'm _really _good at it by now.

I can't say too much about being king, but hopefully I won't _be _king for a really long time and I'll have plenty of years to make sure I won't screw it up and run the Vinkus into the ground. And I am going to be a good father. Or… I'm going to try my hardest to be a good father. I'm going to love this kid, I promise. And I hope to Oz that he or she never finds out how unenthusiastic I've been acting about its existence, and I am sorry for that. Ok?!"

Fiyero slowly resumed his seat, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm sorry," he apologised quietly.

"I know you're going to be a good father," Glinda murmured, breaking the silence. "You are. And you will be a good husband. You're right. You're really good at it by now."

Fiyero tried not to wince at the bitterness in her tone. She deserved to be bitter.

"I don't want this baby to know how miserable we are," she continued. "I don't think it's a very healthy or happy environment for a child to grow up in. How do we do that? How do we raise a child together when we're not… we're not even friends. We've never been friends, Fiyero."

"No, we started dating within a few hours of meeting," Fiyero pointed out tiredly.

"I always thought couples were supposed to be best friends as well as a couple," Glinda said quietly, staring off out the window distantly.

"I think we could be friends. I'd like us to be friends," Fiyero replied.

Glinda's face changed, although what her expression was meant to imply, Fiyero didn't know. They sat there in silence, while Fiyero tried to think of something to say to make this situation better. He wasn't having any luck.

"There's been all sorts of marriages in the royal family," he said abruptly. "My parents married for love, they were lucky. Not just because they had that option, but because my father happened to fall in love with someone who was from a family that my grandparents approved of.

My grandparents had an arranged marriage. It was set up as part of a trade agreement between the Vinkus and Ugabu. My great-grandparents came to the throne because the king- my great-great uncle, I guess- abdicated to marry a peasant girl from Ev he fell in love with."

Glinda looked at him in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah."

"You always talk about how you're the twelfth generation-"

"Yeah. I never said those generations were directly parent to child. Or without drama."

Glinda's face softened. "He really did that? Abdicated to be with her?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah. The story goes that his parents wanted him to marry this other girl, and he refused. Probably because apparently his parents' marriage was horrendible, and he decided he wanted to be happy. Even if that meant not being king."

"Was his parents' marriage arranged?"

Fiyero grimaced. "Not so much arranged as… bought? The details are a little fuzzy. My dad might know the story better. But I can tell you, their wedding portrait isn't the picture of love and romance. There was no pretence there."

Glinda looked at him, her expression a mixture of amazement and disbelief.

"Come with me," Fiyero said, getting to his feet. Glinda warily followed.

He led her to the portrait gallery in silence, and then pointed out the wedding portrait in question. Glinda winced. He looked smug and conceited, and the bride looked absolutely miserable.

"Why wouldn't the artist at least try and make them _look _happy?" she demanded.

"He did," Fiyero answered. "This isn't the official wedding portrait. But he also painted this one, and after he died, it was given to the royals. The king at the time- my great- great-uncle, decided to hang this version up instead before he abdicated, to remind himself what was really important in life."

"Being with the one you love," Glinda murmured.

The irony in this situation didn't escape either of them.

"When we got here, after graduation, I thought I'd made my decision. I thought, after so long, I'd made a commitment to you, and I should honour that. But then I was in here, and looking at all these portraits… and I realised I couldn't do it. That it wasn't fair to you to have our wedding portrait on the wall when it wasn't honest. Although, you know, ours wouldn't have been as miserable as _that," _he said, pointing.

He stared up at the portrait, not really seeing Glinda anymore.

"I'd be smiling, but not like you. You'd be glowing, festivating the happiest day of your life. And I was sure that even if I was smiling, a little voice in my head would be wondering if I'd made the right choice; and it would be reflected in my eyes on this wall for the rest of eternity."

"So we've gone through all this mess for nothing," Glinda whispered.

"Not nothing, maybe."

Glinda looked at him, confused.

"This isn't what either of us wanted… this situation," Fiyero explained. "But we're being honest. And I'm glad about that, at least."

Glinda's brow furrowed as she thought about that, looking around the room.

"You're right. We don't know how to be friends," she said finally. "And I think if we're going to make this work, we're going to have to be. Because I don't want to hate you."

"But you do," Fiyero finished.

"I don't hate you."

She turned to face him. "We can try. To be friends. But it's not going to be fixed overnight."

"Ok," Fiyero agreed.

Glinda straightened her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want you going to Munchkinland again. And no more writing to her."

Fiyero stilled.

"I can't do it, Fiyero," Glinda said in a tearful voice. "I can't be your wife and have your baby, and know that you're writing to her, and telling her how much you love her and miss her. It's hard enough that I know you love her more than you've ever loved me. Do you understand that?"

He met her gaze, looking sorrowful. "I get it," he murmured.

"Do you promise me?" she insisted.

Fiyero swallowed. Elphaba's face swam in his mind, as they stood in her foyer.

"_Fiyero, is Glinda still pregnant?... Are you together?... Are you going to marry her? Then there is really nothing else to say on the subject. You should go."_

Fiyero looked into Glinda's eyes. "I promise," he said with difficulty.

Glinda nodded, lowering her gaze. "Ok," she said quietly.

They fell silent, neither sure what exactly to say from this.

"Boq offered to take me shopping," Glinda blurted at last, completely out of the blue.

Fiyero was appropriately startled, both by the abrupt subject change and her statement itself.

"Why? Why would he do that?" he asked. "Does he have a death wish?"

He added that without thinking, and immediately regretted it. When they had been dating, the entire friendship group had all joked about the experience that was a shopping trip with Glinda. But now, Fiyero wasn't sure if that was still appropriate.

However, Glinda chuckled faintly and didn't seem mad.

"I mentioned I haven't been shopping in a while, and every time I leave the castle, I get swarmed," she explained.

"And you're having withdrawals?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Boq offered to come with me for crowd control."

Fiyero frowned. "You're going to take the five foot one Munchkin as a bodyguard?"

"Boq will do a fine job!" Glinda protested.

"If you say so," Fiyero smirked slightly. "Just… resist the urge to look at baby clothes, ok?"

"I'm not an idiot, Fiyero," Glinda rolled her eyes.

"Well… ok," Fiyero said awkwardly. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Glinda paused. "No," she replied finally. "I want to go get some food and then take a nap."

Fiyero paused for a beat. "Do you need me for that?"

She rolled her eyes again. "No. I'll see you later."

She headed towards the door, and then turned back. "I'm glad we talked."

Fiyero nodded slowly. "Yeah. Me too."

Glinda left Fiyero in the portrait gallery and made her way to the kitchen to find some food. The queen had made sure the kitchen had a variety of healthy snacks available to her at all times, which Glinda was very grateful for; although she was even more grateful for the stash of non-healthy snacks that were also available to her.

She helped herself to some yoghurt, grabbing some raisins and celery to go along with it; and sat happily at the kitchen bench, talking with the Kiamo Ko chef as she ate. Fiyero, she knew, was rather intimidated by the woman, but Glinda thought she was lovely and couldn't work out what Fiyero's problem with her was.

Once she'd finished eating, Glinda excused herself and headed towards her room. She was rather lucky that fatigue was the only real symptom she had of the pregnancy. She'd had a few dizzy spells, but she hadn't really had any morning sickness, which was a relief. Glinda had heard such horror stories of what to expect when pregnant, so she was thankful not to be experiencing most of that. Of course, as Momsie kept reminding her, that could change.

"Glinda, dear?"

Glinda turned, smiling at her mother and the queen as they came down the hall towards her.

"Hi Momsie. Malika," she said. "Did you need me for something?"

"We wanted to have a word. Are you busy, sweetheart?" her mother asked, touching her cheek lightly. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale."

Glinda smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, Momsie. I was going to have a nap, but I can wait a little," she offered.

The three women settled in the queen's parlour, and Malika rang for tea to be served, although Glinda passed in favour of some orange juice.

"You and Fiyero spoke today?" Malika asked Glinda.

Glinda thought she should have figured that was what they wanted to discuss.

"Yes, we did," she nodded.

"And how did it go?" her mother pressed.

Glinda hesitated thoughtfully. "OK, I think. I'm not really sure."

"The two of you are doing well with your public appearances," the queen told her warmly. "The response in the press and among the public is very encouraging. Everyone is so happy that you and Fiyero are back together and about the wedding."

Glinda forced a smile. At least someone was happy about this.

"We're trying to find a way to make this work. For the baby's sake," she explained quietly.

"You two have a long history. I know it's difficult at the moment, darling, but it'll get easier," her mother soothed her.

"Will it?" Glinda asked. "Right now, I can manage to be in a room with him, and that's about it. And that's on a good day. It's not exactly the best foundation for a marriage."

Malika and Mrs Upland exchanged a glance.

"We're all agreed this situation isn't ideal, dear," Malika said. "But it's the only option we have. Your child will be heir to the throne, and the law won't accept a child born out of wedlock to succeed the throne."

Glinda sighed heavily. "I know."

"I'm going to go shopping, probably tomorrow," she announced, changing the subject abruptly.

Her mother frowned anxiously. "Is that wise, sweetheart? The crowd control-"

"Maybe Fiyero should go with you," Malika agreed.

"The crowd is ten times worse when Fiyero's with me," Glinda pointed out. "Boq said he'd go with me."

"Are you sure? Because we could send some guards-"

"With all due respect, Malika, until the wedding and I actually am… the princess," Glinda said, a phrase that had once filled her with so much excitement and now just left an odd taste in her mouth. "I'd prefer to go about with as little spectacle as possible. Boq will do a fine job."

"If you're happy with Boq, that's fine," the queen relented.

"Can I ask a question?" Glinda asked Fiyero's mother hesitantly. "Fiyero told me a story earlier but he wasn't clear on some of the details. He suggested I ask Emyr, but I thought you might know."

Malika smiled. "Of course, dear. I'll try and help."

"He was telling me the story of his great-great grandparents' marriage?"

The queen's face cleared. "Oh, yes."

"He said the marriage wasn't arranged but bought?"

Fiyero's mother nodded. "Yes, in a manner of speaking. The Vinkus was having difficulties making a trade agreement with Ev. They were in drought at the time, and trying to broker with Oz for crops and food. A deal was finally struck when the king of Ev agreed his daughter could marry the king of the Vinkus at the time- Yero's great- great grandfather."

Glinda was taken aback. She'd heard of arranged marriages, but they were usually at least conducted in some form of civility.

"She married him so her people wouldn't starve?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Oh yes. Not a happy marriage on any level, unfortunately; but Ev got the crops and survived the drought. And by all accounts, she loved her two children that she bore him, so there is a small silver lining."

Glinda forced a smile once more and got to her feet. "I'm sorry, I'm a little tired. I'm going to go take a nap," she excused herself.

Alone in her room, lying down on the bed, Glinda reflected on her talk with Fiyero. It had been a little easier than before to be in the room with him, and talk with him. It wasn't exactly the way Glinda had pictured her marriage, but it was a start. As Fiyero had said, they were being honest with one another. That was something, right?


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine**

**AN. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or alternatively- Happy Thursday! Hope you all have a lovely day no matter if you festivate the holidays or not. Have a happy fluffy Fiyeraba reunion as a present! **

**No, wait. Sorry. No such luck. **

**21**

Glinda almost felt giddy as she, Boq and Julyan entered the town square for a day of shopping. When Julyan had heard Glinda's shopping plans, he had insisted on joining them. It was nine am, and the shops were just opening for the day. Boq was carrying a large cup of coffee in preparation for what he was sure would be a long day ahead.

Julyan and Glinda were both drinking smoothies, and already making lists of what stores they wanted to go to.

"Are we shopping for anything in particular today?" Julyan asked her.

"No, not really," Glinda shook her head. "I just need to get out of the castle. Have a day and relax, do something _fun _and _normal._"

"I can't wait until your… parasite is public knowledge, and we can go shopping for little things," Julyan said wistfully.

"Parasite?!" Glinda exclaimed in horror.

"Well, that's technically what it is," Boq pointed out. "It's you know… inside. And feeding from you."

Glinda felt nauseous. "Can we find a different code word, please? Preferably one with less disgusting imagery associated with it?"

"Bug?" Julyan suggested. "That's kind of cute, and not… suspicious," he finished in a low voice, although no one was in earshot.

Glinda pondered that, and found she had to stop herself from placing her hand on her stomach.

"That's ok," she agreed.

"How is your class going?" Boq asked Julyan.

"Pretty good, it's all coming together," Julyan beamed. "Except I'm regretting giving that Nevvie girl a lead role."

"Why? What is she doing?" Glinda asked curiously, she wasn't aware of this story.

"She won't take direction, and pretty much does the opposite. And then she accuses me of being _jealous _of _her _talent. Can you believe that? I'm jealous of _her_? It's not like she's Fiyero."

"You're jealous of Fiyero?" Boq asked, with a frown.

"Do I _have_ my own castle?" Julyan sighed, as though that was a dumb question.

Then he turned to Glinda. "You know your bug will get its' own castle when it's born right? It's tradition."

Glinda hadn't been aware of that, and was taken aback. "Seriously? Fiyero got one?"

"Yeah, his is in the Lesser Kells. I assume you guys will live there eventually."

Glinda added that to the list of things she and Fiyero had to talk about. She was pretty sure they'd been so focused on the idea of getting married with the current state of their relationship and the baby; certain practical realities of marriage had escaped their attention.

Like where they'd live. Glinda wondered what else they had forgotten to think about.

Glinda and Julyan decided the first store to go to was a shoe store, and Boq agreeably followed them. Fiyero had teased him that morning before they left about what he'd gotten himself into. Boq had laughed it off, but now he was thinking his friend had a point.

Nessa and Fiyero were planning to spend their day with Emyr, talking about the relationship between the Vinkus and Munchkinland. Boq thought that would be fairly interesting, but it was sounding more appealing by the minute.

"You should get blue heels for the wedding," Julyan said to Glinda as they browsed, and Boq stood there trying not to look too bored or awkward.

"I mean, do you have your something blue yet?"

"Um, Momsie has sapphire earrings she got when her and Popsicle were married. I think they're going to be my something borrowed and my something blue."

"What about your something old and something new?"

"Malika's giving me the royal tiara of the Vinkun princess for my something old," Glinda explained. "And my dress will be my something new."

Julyan's face lit up. "Oh, _yes, _the dress! We're doing that tomorrow, right?"

"Right," Glinda smiled. At times, it was hard to be excited about this wedding, but she couldn't deny the thrill that ran through her at the thought of getting her wedding dress.

Her mother had arranged for the top designer in the Emerald City to come to Kiamo Ko for Glinda to choose a dress, and be discreet about any alterations that may be needed. Glinda wasn't showing yet, but she was sure her chest was bigger and she felt as though her stomach was not quite as flat as it once was, although she couldn't be sure.

They spent forty five minutes in the shoe store, before moving on to dresses. No one was really bothering them yet, thankfully; until two girls who looked to be about twelve approached Glinda as she browsed a selection of hats.

"Excuse me, Miss Glinda?" one asked timidly.

Glinda smiled brightly, immediately switching into what Fiyero had called her "Princess Bubble Persona" when they had been dating. Or "uber-Galinda mode" as it had been before she had changed her name to Glinda. Elphaba had called it her 'public figure, aren't-I-good, everyone love me' personality.

"Hello, girls. What are your names?"

"Hannalyn," the first girl said shyly. "This is my best friend, Marelda."

"It's very nice to meet you both. What are you shopping for today?"

"We're with my mom," Marelda explained. "She's looking at dresses for a party, and then she's taking us for out for ice cream sundaes."

"We just wanted to come say hello, and ask… could we please get your autograph?" Hannalyn asked.

This wasn't uncommon, but it always took Glinda a little by surprise. "Of course!"

She rummaged through her bag and found a pen and a notebook and quickly scrawled a message for each girl, signing her name with a flourish.

"We're _so_ excited for you to be our princess," Marelda beamed excitedly, taking the paper from Glinda with a look of awe.

"We're going to make a scrapbook of all your wedding pictures in the paper," Hannalyn told her.

Glinda found herself wanting to burst into tears at that simple statement. Instead, she forced a smile.

"That sounds lovely. I'd love to see it. Thank you so much girls."

Marelda exchanged a glance with Hannalyn and then turned back to Glinda. "We read in the paper that Elphaba had to go back to Munchkinland because her father needed her, so she won't be at the wedding."

Glinda half-glanced at Boq and Julyan before answering. "Yes," she said shortly. "Her father… relies on her a lot. It's unfortunate that she won't be there."

"Do you miss her?" Hannalyn asked innocently.

Once again, Glinda almost burst into tears. "Yes," she said softly, her tone sincere.

"I can't imagine getting married without Marelda," Hannalyn continued in wonder. "She's my best friend!"

Glinda smiled gently at the two girls. "You're very lucky to have one another," she told them solemnly. "Value that, ok?"

The girls nodded earnestly, thanked her and ran off to join Marelda's mother.

"They were sweet," Julyan said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, they were," Glinda agreed quietly, staring after them.

Then she turned to the boys and smiled extra brightly. "Ok, where to next?"

They continued shopping without too many interruptions, although a few people stopped Glinda to offer congratulations and express their enthusiasm for her as their princess.

They stopped for lunch, where Julyan told them about his class and a little of what he was working on regarding _Smell the Sparkle_.

"What do you want to do next?" Boq asked Glinda.

"Is there something you want to look at?" Glinda offered. "You've been so good following us around all morning. We should do something you want to do."

Boq hesitated. "I wouldn't mind… looking at the book store?" he asked tentatively.

Glinda only faltered for a beat. "Sure," she agreed.

"Well, while you're in the bookstore, I might go check out the music store," Julyan said cheerfully. "I want to look at some sheet music for inspiration for the show."

"The showcase or _Smell the Sparkle?" _Boq asked.

"Either? Both? I just feel I'm missing something," Julyan complained. "But I don't know what. Glinda, what are you going to do?"

"I'll go with Boq," Glinda decided. "I'd be no use in a music store," she smiled, almost apologetically.

They agreed to meet up in an hour, and went their separate ways. The book store was dimly lit; and overflowing with books, which were organised in no real system to the naked eye unless you really knew your way around. In other words, Glinda thought, it was Elphaba's idea of heaven.

And then she felt like crying again.

Whilst Boq wasn't quite as well read as Elphaba, he looked quite content and at home as he browsed the shelves. Glinda found an armchair in a corner and took a seat, half-heartedly browsing at the books on the shelf nearby.

"How are you holding up?" Boq asked her suddenly.

Glinda looked over at him. "Fine. It hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be."

"Probably because Fiyero's not with you," Boq offered.

"Or because of my protection," Glinda smiled at him and she thought Boq blushed slightly.

"Those girls were sweet this morning," she added thoughtfully, flicking through a book on gardening. It was the closest book to her.

"They were," Boq agreed. "You think they're really going to make a scrapbook of the wedding?"

"I would have," Glinda answered immediately. "If there had been a royal wedding when I was their age? I would have been all over that."

She stared at the pictures of different breeds of red roses in the book she was browsing, not really seeing them.

"I think they're more excited about the wedding and me being their princess than I am," she said ruefully.

Boq's brow furrowed. "Glinda, you've been talking about being a princess since… forever."

"Not like this though," she countered.

Boq couldn't argue with that.

"Anyway, you were really great with them," he smoothly changed the subject, coming to sit beside her.

"You're going to be a really great mom. When the time comes," he added hastily, looking around the store in case anyone was in earshot.

"If it's a girl maybe," Glinda said wistfully. "I wouldn't know what to do with a boy."

"Fiyero probably feels the same way about having a girl," Boq reassured her.

"Except Fiyero doesn't have a slight obsession with the colour pink," Glinda pointed out.

Boq made a face, but said nothing.

"What?" Glinda demanded.

"Nothing," he said. "I just… slight? Really?"

The blonde laughed slightly and then her smile faded. "You've been spending too much time around…"

"Did you mean what you said to those girls? That you miss her?" Boq asked carefully.

Glinda paused. "Yes," she said slowly.

Then she abruptly rose to her feet. "I wonder if they have books on fashion here?" she asked aloud, and headed off to find a salesperson.

When they finally returned to Kiamo Ko late that afternoon, Boq laden down with Glinda's shopping bags; they headed up to Glinda's room to drop them off. On their way, they passed Fiyero's bedroom. The door was open and Fiyero was lying on his bed, reading a magazine.

"Hey, how was it?"

"Fun," Glinda smiled.

"That's one way to put it," Boq grumbled good-naturedly and Fiyero grinned. "I'm going to put these in your room," the Munchkin said to Glinda and continued down the hall.

Glinda took a step into the room and leaned against the doorframe.

"Fiyero? Do you have a preference on sex?"

Fiyero's eyes shot up to meet hers, looking slightly panicked.

"The _baby's _sex," Glinda clarified. "As in, boy or girl?"

Fiyero relaxed instantly. "Oh, right. Well… I suppose it has to be one or the other, right?"

She giggled. "It usually works that way, yes."

"I hadn't really thought about it," Fiyero admitted. "Although… honestly, the idea of having a girl terrifies me."

"The idea of having a boy terrifies me," Glinda said with a smile.

Fiyero sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Oz, we are going to screw this kid up. Either way, it's going to have one parent that'll be terrified for probably the first five years of its life."

Glinda's smile widened and she tentatively stepped further into the room. "Five years? You think if we have a girl, it'll take you five years to learn what to do with her?"

"I think no matter what the sex of the baby is, it'll take me at least that long," he nodded.

Glinda laughed.

"How was your day with Nessa?" she asked him.

"It was good once we got past all the politics stuff," he grinned.

"I was thinking… I'm picking my wedding dress tomorrow," she said awkwardly. "Do you think she'd like to be there? I miss her."

Glinda figured that wasn't a total lie- she did miss spending time with Nessa. Just not as much as she missed spending time with Elphaba.

"I think she'd appreciate the offer," Fiyero replied. "I know she's missed you too."

Glinda nodded. "OK. I'll ask her. Thanks."

Glinda thought it would be best if she went and saw Nessa now, before she changed her mind. She made her way to Nessa's room, and tapped lightly on the closed door.

"Come in!" came the returning call.

Nessa was sitting before the desk in the room, working on something.

"Hi. Are you busy?"

Nessa couldn't hide her surprise. "Hi. Um, no. Come in. I'm just writing to my father," she explained, grimacing a little at the end of her sentence.

Glinda nodded and entered the room, shutting the door behind her and gracefully taking a seat on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Nessa asked her.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you," Glinda replied politely.

"How did Boq handle today's shopping spree?" Nessa asked, unable to stop a grin of her own.

Glinda giggled. "He held up better than anyone else would have, I think."

"Well, I don't know about myself, but I agree about Fiyero and-" Nessa stopped herself, tensing.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Glinda agreed, not acknowledging the awkwardness. "Um, listen I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course."

"Tomorrow I'm picking out my wedding dress," Glinda told her. "I wondered if you'd like to come."

Nessa looked surprised. "Really?"

Glinda tucked a curl behind her ear, glancing down at her knees. "Yeah, of course. You have lovely taste, and I'd like your opinion. It's going to be a day with all the girls, and Julyan," she added.

Nessa giggled. "I don't think he'd object to being 'one of the girls'," she smiled. Then she hesitated. "Glinda, are you sure? Because you'll have your mother and the queen. And you have your friends-"

"I've known them for years," Glinda nodded. "And they are dear friends of mine. But so are you. I really want you to be a part of this, Nessa. I'm sorry that the past few weeks-"

"No, I get it," Nessa hastily interrupted. "You know I do. We've talked about this, remember?"

Glinda nodded. "OK. But I miss spending time with you. So, will you help me pick my wedding dress tomorrow?"

Nessa beamed. "I'd like that."

She hesitated and then spoke up. "This might be a dumb question. I've never planned a wedding before. But… shouldn't have the wedding dress been the first thing you arranged?"

Glinda chuckled. "We waited in case I was showing," she explained, and Nessa nodded in understanding. Then a thought occurred to Glinda.

"You're coming to my bachelorette party, aren't you?"

Nessa paused warily. "What are you doing?"

Glinda laughed. "Nothing too crazy, I'm pregnant, remember? I can't exactly go out on the town and drink."

"Is that what you'd be doing if you weren't pregnant?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "But we're keeping it low-key. Mykhaila's planning it. I think we're doing a high tea in the garden."

"When?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll check with Mykhaila."

"OK. Sounds nice."

Glinda felt lighter as she left Nessa's room a few minutes later. At least one part of this could be straightened out without too much awkwardness.

The next afternoon, all the women- and Julyan- gathered in the parlour to meet the designer Mrs Upland had sent for from the Emerald City.

Esmelda Fyggs was a well-dressed woman who appeared to be in her late fifties, and who immediately promised Glinda, Mrs Upland and Malika that she could be depended upon for discretion in this situation.

"Now, it's most common for women in your condition to go for an empire waistline. Which is lovely, but can sometimes be a bit of a giveaway, in my opinion," Esmelda said in an aside to Glinda.

"You're very fortunate that if you _are _showing, dear, it won't be very much. What _I'm _suggesting is an A-line dress. A slightly high waist, a flowing skirt and perhaps a belt or a sash and no one will notice a thing. Plus, it looks a tad more royal than an empire waist line."

Esmelda beamed at Glinda. "Would you like to try some on?"

"Sure," Glinda agreed.

How Esmelda had got them into the castle without anyone noticing, Glinda had no idea, but the designer had brought in racks upon racks of beautiful gowns for Glinda to try on.

Aeliana, Branca and Mykhaila immediately dove amongst the racks of lace, tulle and silk. Nessa went more slowly, wheeling herself forward and carefully inspecting each dress. The queen and her mother seemed content to sit back and talk with Esmelda for the time being. And Julyan dragged Glinda forward, flicking through the racks with a critical look.

"If you're a wedding planner, do you get to help the bride pick her dress?" he asked her, holding up an ivory lace one-shouldered gown before Glinda, before shaking his head and returning it to the rack.

Glinda giggled. "I don't think so."

Julyan made a disappointed face. "Damn. That would be fun."

Aeliana called out to Glinda, waving a dress before her. "Glinda! Try this one on!"

Glinda looked to Julyan, who nudged her forward. "Go on. Get into the spirit," he urged her.

Glinda briefly reflected she had never thought she would be unenthusiastic about choosing her wedding dress, before Aeliana handed her the dress and she was directed behind a screen to change.

Once she started trying on the dresses however, it was more fun and more like Glinda had always imagined. Glinda discoverated after a few gowns that Julyan, Nessa and Malika were her best bets for genuine feedback. Her mother was in tears after the first dress Glinda had tried on, and her bridesmaids deemed every dress "perfect".

Esmelda handed Glinda dress after dress to try, and when Glinda emerged from behind the screen, would look her up and down, purse her lips and hurry off to the racks once more.

It was Nessa who found the dress, in the end.

"Glinda? What do you think of this one?"

Glinda and Julyan turned to her, and Julyan's jaw dropped.

"_Nessarose," _he breathed. "It's _perfect."_

He hastened over and took it down off the rack, turning to Glinda as she approached.

"Isn't it perfect? Look, it's even got glitter!"

Glinda studied it carefully. It was a strapless dress with a lace bodice and a crystal sash around the waist. The flowing skirt was layers and layers of tulles, and Julyan was right- there was glitter in the skirt.

"It's gorgeous," she said in awe, gently running her fingers down the skirt.

"Go try it on," Nessa encouraged her with a smile.

For the first time that day, as Glinda changed into the beautiful dress, she felt a thrill run through her. This moment was at least, how she'd always pictured it. Well, mostly. It at least felt mostly like it did in her imagination.

The skirt of the dress billowed gently around her legs, and as Glinda stepped out from behind the screen, she was genuinely beaming for the first time.

Mykhaila and Aeliana squealed, and Mrs Upland burst into a fresh wave of tears. Esmelda and Julyan bustled around her, making sure everything fit perfectly. Glinda looked past Branca to meet Nessa's gaze, who smiled softly, although Glinda thought she looked slightly pained.

"You look beautiful," Nessa said simply.

Glinda smiled gratefully. Malika, her mother and Esmelda were discussing veils, jewellery and how to style her hair, capturing her attention; but Glinda held onto the three little words from Nessarose, as though in a way, she was standing in for the one person Glinda had always expected would be here in this moment.

**AN. Check my blog to see Glinda's dress. Thanks to Tumblr peeps wickedthemusicalaustralia, kateandtheuniverse and... someone who am totally blanking on right now (sorry!) for the creation of all the OC's in this chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: Yes. Wicked is mine. I totes got it for Christmas this year. I also got a pony and a million dollars. And then I woke up.**

**AN. Hope everyone had a great Christmas! Best gift? Worst gift? I _actually_ got these adorable little plush Tin Man, Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion from my sister's bestie (who's like our honorary sister). I also got these cute Disney figurines and a beanbag, among other things. Then I went to see the new Hobbit movie with my dad last night- it's tradition. **

**22**

It was ten days until the wedding.

Somehow, it had crept up on them so quickly with the last minute arrangements. Glinda and Fiyero were making more of an effort to talk, to try and at least get a friendship to base their marriage upon. It was slowly getting easier.

Although the easier it became, the more Glinda became painfully aware that it was never going to be as she had imagined. She was no longer in love with Fiyero. She loved him, yes, as the father of her child and as someone with whom she had shared a large and significant part of her life, but she was not in love with him. That realisation made her sad.

She wasn't even sure when it had happened, it had just struck her one day as they were going over the seating plan for the reception. And she wasn't very sure what to do with the realisation once she'd had it. She'd almost told Fiyero about a dozen times, but every time it was on the tip of her tongue, she didn't. Glinda couldn't help but wonder if this was how Fiyero had felt upon realising he wasn't in love with her, but with Elphaba.

Elphaba. No one had heard from her since Fiyero's trip to Munchkinland, although of course, no one had heard from her before that. Nessa had written to her sister, but had no response. She'd even tried writing to Frex, but he had mentioned nothing of Elphaba in his reply.

Glinda knew that Fiyero was keeping his word, he hadn't written to Elphaba since their talk; which sometimes made Glinda wonder what Elphaba thought of that. Elphaba was smart, she might had guessed that Fiyero either couldn't- or wouldn't- write to her anymore, but Glinda couldn't help but wonder, as much as she tried not to.

Her bachelorette party was planned the afternoon, it was going to be an elegant, simple and classy high tea in the gardens on Kiamo Ko. It wasn't going to be a very large gathering, and although Mykhaila had planned it, Glinda suspected Julyan had had a say. Those suspicions were mostly confirmed when Julyan announced he would be intending both the bachelorette party and Fiyero's bachelor party, which would take place that night.

"OK, no offence, and I know you're gay, but… why do you get to go to the bachelorette party?" Branca had asked him the day before.

Julyan hadn't been offended in the least. "OK, being gay doesn't allow me an all-access pass to typically female events, I'm aware," he allowed. "But I do enjoy a good high tea, and Glinda invited me."

Glinda smiled at him. "How could I not invite you? You've been so helpful with all the wedding plans. And to be fair, we did invite Boq and Fiyero too."

Nessarose giggled. "Boq's face!"

Glinda laughed too.

"And just think," Julyan grinned. "That was just to a high tea. Imagine if you'd been going out to a dance club with strippers."

Glinda and Nessa laughed harder.

So, Julyan had been given approval to attend by Glinda's bridesmaids.

Malika and her mother had taken Glinda shopping for a dress for the high tea. Continuing her efforts with Nessa, Glinda had asked her to come along and find something for herself. Boq had elected to not attend this shopping trip, considering the Queen would have her own protection with her to keep any curious or well-meaning Vinkuns from approaching Glinda.

After a long search, Nessarose had chosen a sleeveless beige and dark purple dress; and Glinda had chosen a strapless pale pink dress that faded into white down the bottom of the skirt. Glinda hadn't really known what she wanted, so she fell back to her default rule- when in doubt, go pink. And Nessarose had insisted that the touch of white made it look more bridal.

When they entered the east garden, they found it decorated in pink and white, with streamers, balloons, paper lanterns and flowers.

"It looks beautiful," Aeliana said softly, from behind Glinda.

Glinda looked around. "It really does," she agreed quietly.

"I still say the decorations should have been coral and mocha," Branca insisted. "It's the colours of the wedding, right?"

"Shut up, Branca," Mykhaila rolled her eyes. "There's champagne for those of us who can drink, isn't there Glinda?"

Glinda pointed and Branca hurried off in that direction.

"What's with her?" Nessa whispered to Glinda.

"Nothing, she just hates not getting her way," Glinda reassured her.

Just before the first guests arrived, Mrs Upland appeared beside her daughter and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you ready for this, darling?"

Glinda nodded, her face solemn. Although it wasn't going to be a large party, family members and friends of both the Tiggular's and the Upland's were coming- those who didn't know the true story behind the wedding. This would be just a glimpse at what the wedding would be like. Glinda had to play the part of the blushing bride, head over heels in love with her fiancé.

"_Glinda!"_

Glinda turned from greeting one of her cousins and saw Milla, Pfannee and Shen-Shen hurrying towards her. She took a breath and forced herself to beam.

"Hi!"

"Oh my Oz, I can't believe it's finally happening!" Shen-Shen squealed, throwing herself onto Glinda in a huge hug. "You're getting _married!"_

"You're really going to be a princess," Pfannee said, although she sounded slightly unhappy about it to Glinda's ears.

"I'm so happy you girls could come," Glinda told them. "So much has happened since graduation!"

That was putting it lightly.

"You look beautiful," Milla said genuinely. "Ten days to go! How are you holding up? Are you nervous?"

"It's fine," Glinda lied. "We've been so busy it's hard to get nervous, you know?"

A few more people entered the garden, and Glinda seized her chance to escape. "I have to go greet everyone," she said apologetically. "But we'll catch up later, ok?"

"No worries," Shen-Shen beamed. "We want to hear _every _detail on how Fiyero proposed, ok? The press have been _annoyingly _vague."

Glinda smiled faintly and nodded.

Shen-Shen and the girls weren't the only ones who wanted to hear the story of the proposal and other details that they hadn't gotten from the press. Thankfully, Malika had insisted that Glinda and Fiyero come up with a proposal story for this purpose.

Fiyero had felt more than a little uncomfortable about that, so he had let Glinda plan her perfect proposal. It hadn't been as much fun as it had been when Glinda was talking about it with Elphaba in their Shiz dorm room.

There was tea and punch, with delicious sandwiches. Glinda had to make conversation with everyone, playing the role of hostess to perfection. It was a lovely party. And Glinda hated every minute of it.

"Are you ok?" Nessa asked softly, as Glinda sat beside her in an empty chair.

"I'm tired," Glinda sighed. "And it just feels like… such a waste. Meaningless."

Nessarose smiled, which confused the blonde.

"You do realise that's how Elphaba feels about every social situation?"

Glinda couldn't be sure, but she thought that might have been the first time Nessa had mentioned Elphaba to her without any awkwardness.

"Oz, no wonder she was miserable every time I dragged her out," Glinda sighed.

Nessa chuckled. "She didn't mind it so much in the end," she reassured her. "Not as long as it was just the five of us, anyway."

Julyan came over to join them, handing both girls a glass of punch.

"The good thing is, no one suspects anything."

Nessa and Glinda looked to him in bewilderment.

"Suspects…"

"About the bug," Julyan said quietly.

"You- you were asking?!" Nessa exclaimed in a whisper.

"No! I'm not an idiot," Julyan shook his head. "I've just been listening to conversations, talking to people about what a beautiful couple Glinda and Fiyero are and blah, blah, blah. No one raised any eyebrows or asked me any questions. And I made _sure _to let everyone know that _I _am the guy with all the inside goss."

Glinda chuckled lightly. "Oh you are, are you?"

"Well, clearly," Julyan grinned. "I was also thinking of stressing how much you and Fiyero want a family and taking bets on how long after the wedding you announce a pregnancy, but I thought that might be laying it on too thick."

"That's probably wise," Nessa agreed.

Glinda looked across the garden and saw Milla sitting alone at a table, nibbling a sandwich.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she said to Julyan and Nessa, getting up from her seat.

When she saw her approaching, Milla straightened up and smiled at her. "Hi!"

"Hi. Where are Shen-Shen and Pfannee?"

"They said they went inside to use the bathroom, but I think they're hoping to find Fiyero," Milla explained.

Glinda giggled slightly. "Good luck to them. Fiyero was planning to hide today exactly for this reason. And he has a lot of hiding places in Kiamo Ko."

Milla smiled. "It's a shame, but of course we'll see him at the wedding. We- well, I… not really Pfannee or Shen-Shen, but you know what they're like. I was hoping to see Elphaba. I read in the paper-"

"Yes, she's back in Munchkinland," Glinda interrupted. "She can't make it. She, um, her father needed her back."

"Her, but not Nessa?" Milla asked innocently.

Something about her tone made Glinda pay closer attention.

"Do you… Milla, do you-?"

"I know Elphaba's your best friend," Milla said simply.

Glinda bit her lip. "We had a falling out. I don't want to get into it. Has anyone else said anything?"

Milla shook her head. "Pfannee and Shen-Shen don't care. They're just happy they don't have to see her. And I won't say anything. This is a happy time for you and Fiyero. You should focus on that."

Glinda smiled. "Thanks, Milla."

The party finally finished up about four o'clock, and Glinda was exhausted.

"We should go through all the gifts and write thank you notes," Mrs Upland said as they headed back inside.

"Can we do it later, Momsie?" Glinda asked. "I'm really tired, I think I'd like a nap."

"I could go for a nap," Nessa agreed. "The sun was a little strong towards the end."

Julyan groaned. "I have to go meet Fiyero and the boys in two hours."

"Julyan, you know you're welcome to find a spare room and take a nap yourself," the queen told him.

Julyan grinned. "I might take you up on that."

Glinda left the others and headed towards the parlour where all the wedding arrangements were. A maid had brought all the presents in from the garden and placed them on a table. Glinda didn't have the energy to go through them, but she picked up the card on the present that topped the pile.

It was from her aunt, her mother's sister and her cousins.

'_Dearest Glinda,_

_We are so very happy for you and Fiyero! We always knew you were destined for special things, darling girl, but to become the Vinkun Princess! We are all so proud of you._

_The love between you and Fiyero is so very special, and we're so happy you found someone to share your life with, and who loves you. _

_All our love,_

_Aunt Meryn, Uncle Ovil, Zula and Poppi"_

Glinda put the card down and backed away from the presents. Looking around the room with all the wedding plans laid out around her, she felt… numb. On another table nearby was the scrapbook Glinda had been keeping for years, with every plan and thought Glinda had ever had about her wedding. Looking through it now, it all seemed ridiculous.

"Glinda?"

The blonde startled slightly, turning to see her mother in the doorway.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Glinda nodded. "I'm fine. I just- I just wanted to check something. I'm going to lie down," she excused herself and hurried out of the room and towards her bedroom, ignoring her mother calling after her.

* * *

><p>Fiyero had kept his bachelor party very simple. There was only one factor involved- drinking.<p>

Julyan, as the best man and who was traditionally responsible for planning the bachelor party, objected to this plan.

"I mean, yes, alcohol is a staple of the night; but there's supposed to be… strippers!"

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Jules, you're gay. How much help would you be with picking strippers?"

"Male strippers? Extremely helpful," Julyan grinned. "But I'm sure even I could pick female strippers slutty enough to please His Royal Boy Wonder."

Fiyero winced slightly. "Jules, I just want a quiet night. Ok?"

Julyan and Boq aside, Fiyero had only invited former classmates that had been invited to the wedding. He had thought that was the best choice, picking guys he wasn't particularly close with who wouldn't want details of him and Glinda and would just be happy for a night out with an open bar.

And for the first two hours, he was right.

Boq wasn't much of a drinker, he never had been. Nevertheless, he was enjoying himself, even as the others drank away. Julyan was sitting with a boy who Fiyero had told him was the infamous Makksim, who Julyan insisted was gay. Boq had no clue whether Julyan was right or not.

The Munchkin hadn't seen Fiyero in a while, and he was faintly worried. He searched the bar and finally approached Julyan.

"Have you seen Fiyero?"

"He said he was going for some air about ten minutes ago," Julyan replied.

"Was he drunk?" Boq frowned.

Julyan grinned. "No. Yero can hold his liquor. Besides, I'm pretty sure he nursed the same beer for half an hour. He's kind of being a buzzkill for the guest of honour, isn't he? I _told _him I should have got strippers."

Boq rolled his eyes. "I think you were oddly insistent on strippers for someone who wouldn't enjoy them."

"That is because I am an excellent friend," Julyan retorted brightly. "Plus, I have a reputation for throwing fantastical parties. I won't have that reputation go to waste just because I'm a gay man throwing a bachelor party."

Boq rolled his eyes again and headed outside to find Fiyero.

He found the prince sitting on a brick wall outside of the tavern, staring off into space, a bottle of beer in his hands.

"Hey," Boq said cautiously, approaching him. "What are you doing?"

"I just needed some air," Fiyero answered quietly, not looking at him. "How's the party?"

Boq shrugged. "Alright. The only bachelor party I've ever been to was my cousin's, and that was when I was fourteen. At least I can legally drink at this one."

Fiyero chuckled emptily. "Yeah. It helps."

Boq frowned, moving closer to the wall Fiyero was sitting on. "Are you ok?"

Fiyero didn't answer for a long moment, merely taking another drink.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, you know?"

Boq hesitated, and then sat next to him. "What wasn't? The wedding? Because well… not to take away from your pain or anything, but that's fairly obvious. Not to everyone obviously, but you know what I mean."

Fiyero glared at him. "Thank you, Boq."

Boq shrugged apologetically.

"I spent so long, trying to think of a way not to hurt anyone. Glinda, Elphaba… myself. I thought there had to be a way out of this. And the thing that made me finally decide to break things off with Glinda? I decided there was enough royal couples in the portrait gallery pretending to be happy, without adding another. That it wasn't fair to Glinda to have to marry someone who didn't adore her. And now look where we are."

"To be fair, you didn't plan on getting Glinda pregnant," Boq chimed in helpfully.

Fiyero snorted. "Yeah, not exactly," he muttered.

He sighed. "You know, Fae and I… we were never together, officially."

"Um, yeah, I was there," Boq reminded him.

"And I didn't know if we ever could be," Fiyero continued, ignoring his interruption.

"But I thought about it, you know? What it would be like to marry the girl I'm actually in love with."

Boq thought about that for a moment, nodding slowly. "Yeah. It'd be nice."

"It was supposed to be so different."

Boq wasn't sure what he could say that he hadn't said to Fiyero or Glinda a million times before since Glinda had returned to the Vinkus.

"Fiyero, I thought… I thought you were doing better with all this? You and Glinda seemed to be getting along…"

"We are," Fiyero nodded distantly. "But it's not the same. I still feel like I'm lying."

"To Glinda?"

"To Glinda, to myself… I thought I was finally done with all of that."

Thinking back to the early days at Shiz, being with Nessa while being in love with Glinda, Boq knew what he meant. Except, he reasoned, Fiyero had it about a hundred times worse. And Boq didn't envy him that in the slightest.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: Nope.**

**AN. I've had a few questions about Elphaba. Unfortunately, the reality is that she's in Munchkinland being miserable, and there's not much of a story there. But you'll see her again soon...ish!**

**Also, congrats to Cassidy for being the 300th reviewer! Let me know what reward you'd like!**

**23**

Boq and Fiyero returned to Kiamo Ko at about one in the morning. Fiyero immediately went to bed, and Boq hoped he'd be more cheerful in the morning. Boq had only had two beers the whole night, and he wasn't tired yet. Although talking with Fiyero had bummed him out a little.

Kiamo Ko was dark and quiet. It was a little weird, Boq thought. He decided to go to the library and find a book to read, until he was ready to sleep.

As he headed through the halls towards the library, he paused. A strange sound caught his attention, but he wasn't sure where it was coming from. He hesitated, and then slowly moved through the dark halls, looking for the source.

He stilled as he came across a dim light. It was coming from the conservatory, he realised.

"Hello?" he called out cautiously, sticking his head through the doorway.

He wasn't sure what, or rather _who_ he'd find in there, and he wasn't sure if he should be intruding.

There came a short gasp, a stifled sob and a moment's silence before Boq heard a sniffle and then a quiet, hoarse voice said, "Boq?"

Boq moved further into the room. "Glinda?"

As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he saw Glinda curled up on a loveseat. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was wearing a nightgown with a thin robe over the top. Boq saw she was clutching some kind of book to her chest.

"What are you doing here? I thought the party…"

"We just got back not that long ago. Fiyero's in bed. I'm not really tired yet, I thought I'd get a book to read or something."

Glinda wiped her eyes. "What time is it?"

"After one."

The blonde blinked in surprise. "I thought you'd be back much later than that."

Boq shrugged. "Yeah, well… it wasn't much of a party."

Glinda nodded knowingly. "Right."

Boq cringed inwardly.

"Um, are you ok?" he asked hesitantly.

Glinda faltered, and then shook her head, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. Boq slowly crossed the room and sat beside her.

Clearly, this was his night to play confidante to both the bride and groom. He was trying, really trying, and he was happy to help. But he also really wished Nessa was here, or anyone else for that matter.

"What's that?" he asked cautiously, gesturing to the book that now rested on Glinda's lap.

She smiled faintly. "It's my wedding scrapbook," she explained softly. "I've been putting it together for years… well, since Fiyero and I started dating. Every idea I ever had for our wedding is in this book."

"Oh. That's… cool," Boq said awkwardly.

Glinda chuckled. "Elphie preferred the term 'crazy' or 'obsessive'."

Boq cracked a small smile, but he felt slightly hopeful. Glinda hadn't referred to Elphaba as "Elphie" in a long time.

"She's supposed to be here," Glinda said sadly. "Look."

She opened the book to the first page and handed it to him.

The page was labelled 'The Wedding Party'. Glinda and Fiyero were, of course, listed as the bride and groom. There were a few names listed as bridesmaids, including Nessa; but there was only one named under the sub-heading of "maid of honour."

"It's _always _been the plan," Glinda continued. She took the scrapbook back from him, stared at it for a moment and then shook her head.

She closed the book and tossed it carelessly onto the floor, making Boq jump slightly.

"I don't think one thing from that scrapbook made it into the wedding plans. And you know what? I don't care. This is my _wedding_, the only one I'll ever have, and I just… I don't care."

Glinda sounded a little sad about that, and almost surprised. Boq wasn't sure what to say. At a loss, he borrowed words he'd said to Fiyero earlier that night.

"I thought you and Fiyero were getting along?"

"We are," Glinda echoed Fiyero's response. "I think, at best, we're becoming friends. It's something, but it's not a _marriage, _Boq. It's not what I've been dreaming of my whole life. Fiyero and I are supposed to be in love, Elphaba is supposed to be here, and I wouldn't be pregnant."

"Fiyero said something similar," Boq said without thinking.

Glinda turned to him. "When?"

Boq grimaced. "Um, tonight. We were… talking, just for a sec."

"What did he say?" Glinda demanded.

"Pretty much what you said. That things were supposed to be different."

"Because he was supposed to be marrying Elphaba?"

"He didn't say that," Boq was hasty to correct her.

"Well, what _did _he say?"

Boq fidgeted slightly, he didn't want to say. But Glinda raised an eyebrow slightly at him expectantly and he caved. Glinda's stare wasn't scary like Elphaba's was, but Boq had never been good at saying "no" to the beautiful blonde.

"He said that although he and Elphaba weren't really together, and he didn't know if they would be… or maybe he said '_could'_ be, I don't really remember…"

"_Boq_," Glinda sighed, prompting him to continue as he trailed off in thought.

"Right. Sorry. He said that he'd thought about it. What it would be like to marry the person you're in love with."

Glinda nodded, staring at her lap.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked finally.

"Sure," Boq agreed immediately.

There were tears in Glinda's eyes again. "I've been wondering this for a while now, but I think I was too afraid of the answer to want to know. And you're the only person I can think of who can give me an honest answer."

Boq frowned in bewilderment. "What do you want to know?"

She looked at him determinedly. "I need you to be completely honest with me, ok? No matter how awkward the answer is."

"OK," Boq agreed mystified.

Glinda took a deep breath. "You've kind of been in Fiyero's position before," she began. "Being with one girl and… being in love with another," she finished, blushing slightly.

Boq reddened but didn't deny it. It had never been a secret exactly how deep his feelings for Glinda had run.

"I know the situations are so different, and you and Nessa dated so long ago, but… do those feelings ever go away?"

It took Boq a moment to realise exactly what Glinda wanted to know and why she was asking.

"Glin…"

"I need to know Boq," she begged him tearfully. "I need to know if Fiyero- if my husband, is always going to be in love with another woman."

"Glin, the situations are _so_ different," Boq said. "Nessa and I only dated a few months, and you and I… unrequited love isn't exactly-"

"Don't say that," she cut him off. "Neither Elphaba or Fiyero knew how the other felt about them. For all they knew, their feelings were unrequited. It didn't stop them. Just tell me the truth, please?"

Boq scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat awkwardly. "No," he admitted. "They never… _really _go away."

Glinda choked back a sob and tried to smile. "I thought so."

"But, Glinda, I've spent _so_ much time with you in the past few years," Boq pointed out. "Fiyero and Elphaba will most likely never see each other again. That has to make a difference, doesn't it?"

Glinda shook her head, blonde curls falling in front of her face. "I don't think so," she murmured. "How does it make a difference? Is he magically going to stop loving her because he doesn't see her?"

Boq said nothing, which Glinda took as confirmation.

"Our two situations are really different," he said finally. "I don't think anything that happened between Nessa, you and I is going to be helpful, so I wouldn't put too much stock in anything I say."

"You just said-"

"I've always thought you were perfect!" Boq blurted. "Always. And that's why Nessa and I didn't work out, because I put you up on this pedestal that she could never live up to. We both knew it."

Glinda blinked at him.

"I lost my heart to you the moment I first saw you," Boq admitted. "You and I became really good friends, and I'm really grateful for that. I'm also grateful that Nessa and I are such good friends. But what Elphaba and Fiyero have is totally different."

Glinda flinched slightly and lowered her gaze, toying with the sleeve of her robe.

"In what way?" she asked quietly, after a long moment.

Boq shook his head immediately. "Forget it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Boq, just tell me," Glinda beseeched him tiredly.

"They were never really together," Boq argued weakly.

"They were together enough for Fiyero to disappear off to Munchkinland," Glinda snapped. "You obviously know _something, _Boq, so just say it!"

Boq faltered and Glinda sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "I'm sorry," she apologised.

"It's fine," Boq replied. "It's late and you're tired. We can talk later, once you've slept," he offered.

Glinda shook her head. "Boq, please tell me. I'll never sleep otherwise. I'll just keep picturing things in my head," she smiled weakly.

Boq paused, and then nodded unsurely.

"It's just that… Fiyero doesn't think Elphaba's perfect. She certainly doesn't think _he's_ perfect," he said and even Glinda couldn't help but giggle.

Elphaba had certainly made enough comments over the years to prove that point.

"Go on," she said softly.

Boq paused, wanting to get the wording right so as not to offend Glinda whilst being truthful.

"The day after you left, Fiyero told us what happened. The truth," he added. "Elphaba and Nessa went off somewhere, and I left when Julyan turned up. I was with the girls in the conservatory when Fiyero ran in. He kissed Elphaba… and told her that he didn't want to marry anyone else."

Glinda closed her eyes. "I saw them," she whispered.

"After I'd spoken to Elphie, I wasn't sure what to do. Whether I should stay. I was… _so _mad at both of them. I knew it wasn't Elphie's fault," she smiled weakly.

"But it hurt to look at her and think that Fiyero loved her so much. I went for a walk. I wasn't sure whether I just wanted to clear my head, or whether I was hoping to talk it out with Elphaba and apologise."

"You saw-?"

"I thought Elphaba would either be in the library or outside," Glinda cut him off. "You know what she's like, walking everywhere," Glinda couldn't help but wrinkle her nose slightly in distaste. "She wasn't in the library, so I went outside, and I heard them. They were in the west garden."

"I didn't hear everything. Elphie was arguing why they couldn't be together, because of me. She said she wouldn't do that to me, because- because I was her best friend," she said, her throat choked with tears.

"And then Fiyero told her the one argument she'd never used was that she didn't love him. He asked her if she loved him, she admitted she did. And then he kissed her."

Glinda wiped away a tear that had fallen. "The look on his face when he kissed her… he'd _never _looked at me that way. He'd _never _kissed me like that. Never. Not even in the beginning."

Boq wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

Glinda took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, chuckling slightly and forcing a smile.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't mean to dump this all on you in the middle of the night," she apologised.

"I don't mind," Boq said quickly. "Really. I just want to help. You know that."

Glinda's smile was more genuine as she took his hand. "I know. You're so very sweet. You always have been."

Boq flushed. "No, I-"

"You never would have asked Nessa out if you weren't sweet," Glinda interrupted.

"I asked her out because you suggested it," Boq mumbled.

"Only the first time," Glinda retorted. "I don't think I ever apologised for that."

"You don't need to-"

"Yes, I do," Glinda insisted firmly. "I took advantage of your feelings for me," she admitted. "I should have just told you I was flattered but not interested, but… it's nice to be adored," she smiled almost shyly at him. "It's nice to have someone around who thinks you're perfect."

Boq chuckled faintly.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you for listening to me vent. I'm going to try and get some sleep. You should too."

"I will," Boq promised.

Glinda squeezed his hand lightly, before getting to her feet and leaving the room.

She headed up to her room and climbed into bed wearily. It was almost dawn before she finally got to sleep, and even then, she only slept for a few hours.

As soon as she was washed, dressed and had eaten, she went looking for Fiyero.

She finally found him in the west garden, sitting on a bench against the wall. Glinda froze when she first saw him, and found she had to take a moment before she could approach him. Fiyero looked lost in thought, and he appeared slightly startled when he noticed her in his line of sight.

"Good morning," he greeted her.

"You're up earlier than I was expecting. And rather less hung-over," Glinda responded.

Fiyero smiled faintly. "I had a pretty quiet night."

Glinda nodded in acknowledgement, and then came and sat beside him.

"Do you remember how we talked about being honest with another? To try and be friends?"

"Sure," Fiyero agreed.

Glinda let out a breath. "Well, I need to tell you something."

Fiyero looked to her in concern. "What is it?" he frowned.

"It's part of the reason I was so mad at you and Elphaba," she said.

Tentatively, Glinda told him what she had told Boq in the early hours of that morning, about seeing him and Elphaba in this garden the day he had broken up with her. When she'd finished, Fiyero's expression could only be described as ashamed.

"Glinda-"

"Please don't apologise," she cut him off tiredly. "I am so tired of apologies. But I wanted to let you know… that I know. You know?"

Fiyero nodded slowly.

"Ok."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Fiyero?" Glinda asked finally.

"Yeah?"

"I miss her," she murmured.

Fiyero put an arm around her shoulders and drew her to his side gently. "Yeah," he said softly.

He didn't have to say how much he missed Elphaba, and they both knew that.

"Nine days until the wedding," he reminded her, although neither of them needed reminding.

"Yeah," Glinda whispered.

**AN. So that's what Glinda was hiding. **


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: Still nope.**

**AN. *Hums the wedding march* **

**24**

Glinda spent the first twenty minutes after waking up on her wedding day throwing up.

"Oh, dear," her mother said sadly as she gently helped her daughter up off the bathroom floor.

"I thought you might be one of the lucky ones and escape having any morning sickness."

Glinda smiled weakly. "I guess not," she replied, choosing not to mention the fact she was reasonably sure her vomiting bout had nothing to do with the baby.

"Never mind, sweetheart. I'll ring for some ginger tea. That always helped settle my stomach when I was carrying you."

Glinda nodded silently, settling weakly onto her bed and checking the time. It was just past eight o'clock. The wedding was at noon. Four hours and Glinda would be a princess. And the wife of a man who would always be in love with another woman.

A maid entered the room not long after, carrying a tray of dry toast and ginger tea. Mrs Upland pressed upon her daughter to eat, and Glinda complied reluctantly. The tea did help somewhat, she found; at least she didn't feel in danger of throwing up anymore.

"It's completely natural to feel nervous," her mother tried to reassure her. "It's a big day."

"I'm not nervous, Momsie," Glinda answered quietly.

Which was true, she reasoned. She wasn't nervous. She was, however, feeling trepidation, sadness and oddly fearful at the thought of what was to follow the wedding- the rest of her life.

But she knew what she had to do. They had no choice. So, Glinda swallowed the urge to burst into tears, and switched into her "Princess Bubble Persona".

She sat there patiently as the two maids spent an hour on her hair and makeup, making sure each golden curl was perfectly coiled before sweeping her hair into an elegant updo. Her makeup was applied carefully to Glinda's specific instructions, with her signature touch of a hint of glitter.

She beamed as Aeliana, Branca and Mykhaila entered her room, already dressed in the pale coral and mocha bridesmaids' dresses that Julyan had picked out; their hair and makeup done as carefully as Glinda's. Glinda admired them appropriately, and accepted their compliments with a graceful nod and a faint smile.

At eleven o'clock, the maids took Glinda behind a screen and assisted her into the beautiful gown. The veil was laid out ready to be placed onto Glinda's head when the time came; and as Glinda stepped out from behind the screen, her bridesmaids, mother and Malika met her with awed expressions.

"You look so beautiful," Mrs Upland cried in a choked voice, furiously trying to blink back tears so as not to ruin her own makeup.

"Absolutely lovely," the queen added with a warm smile.

Glinda returned the smile, but said nothing.

The final parts of the outfit were solemnly added- the sapphire earrings from Mrs Upland to serve as her something borrowed and something blue; and the Vinkun princess tiara for her something old. Glinda waited until the veil had been fitted within her hair before she finally turned to inspect her reflection. She was lost for words, but for all the wrong reasons.

The final hour before the ceremony was a blur. Her mother drew her aside as the bridesmaids fussed over last minute alterations to their hair and makeup, making sure all was perfect.

"You really do look so beautiful, darling. Your father and I are so proud of you."

"Really?" Glinda asked quietly. She couldn't help but doubt that, given her parents' reaction when she had told them that she was pregnant.

Mrs Upland's face softened, and she reached out to cup her daughter's cheek tenderly.

"Of _course_ we are, sweetheart. This isn't exactly what we wanted for you; but you've carried yourself with such dignity. I've seen you spend so much time with Fiyero. You're doing the right thing for your child, and trying to make the best of your situation. That's all we can ask for, dear."

Glinda hugged her mother tightly.

"I love you, Momsie," she murmured into her shoulder.

"I love you, too."

As mother and daughter pulled apart, Fiyero's mother crossed the room.

"Nura, would you mind if I spoke with Glinda for a moment before the ceremony?"

Mrs Upland nodded. "Of course, Malika. Girls, let's step out in the hall for a few minutes, shall we?"

She ushered Aeliana, Mykhaila and Branca from the room, leaving Glinda alone with the queen. Malika gracefully seated herself on the bed and she smiled at Glinda reassuringly as she sat at the vanity.

"I just wanted to take a moment to welcome you into the family," Malika explained.

"You're going to make a wonderful princess, Glinda. The public are very fond of you, as I'm sure you know."

Glinda's thoughts flashed to Hannalyn and Marelda, who would be eagerly awaiting the newspaper delivery the next morning to gather the wedding pictures so they could create their scrapbook.

"Emyr and I are very fond of you," the queen continued affectionately. "We're very pleased to be welcoming you as our daughter-in-law."

Glinda didn't know what to say. She only had one question on her mind and it slipped out before she could stop it.

"Do you wish he was marrying for love?" she blurted out.

Malika met her gaze steadily for a moment before answering.

"He is."

Glinda shook her head faintly.

"Perhaps not in the way a parent hopes for their child," the queen continued, seeing Glinda's doubt. "But he _does _love you, Glinda. You know that."

Glinda did know that. He loved her the same way she loved him still.

"And despite the circumstances and his reaction in the beginning, I know he loves the baby, as do you. I hope that will be enough for the two of you to build a happy marriage upon."

Glinda looked at her future mother-in-law. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Malika smiled. "You're very welcome."

The flowers arrived at twenty minutes to twelve, beautiful yet simple bouquets of white roses for the bridesmaids; whilst Glinda's bouquet was white roses mixed with coral and mocha coloured roses.

At long last, it was ten minutes to twelve. Mrs Upland went to fetch her husband, and Malika and the girls all kissed Glinda's cheek before heading downstairs to the ballroom where the ceremony was being held.

Glinda was left alone in the room for just a minute before her father entered. He, like his wife, was overcome by tears at the sight of his only daughter in her wedding dress.

"You look… oh sweetheart. You just look beautiful," he said with difficulty.

Glinda blushed lightly. "Thank you, Popsicle."

Mr Upland straightened up to his full height, puffing his chest out proudly before he offered Glinda his arm.

"Are we ready?"

* * *

><p>Fiyero's morning was not as eventful- or as early- as Glinda's.<p>

He woke up at half past nine, showered and shaved, and then had breakfast with Boq and Julyan. Or rather, Boq and Julyan had breakfast while Fiyero sat there stabbing his scrambled eggs with his fork.

"Eat, Yero," Julyan prodded him. "You've got a long day ahead of you, and I'm not catching you if you faint."

"Some friend you are," Fiyero replied with a faint smirk. He pushed his eggs away from him and half-heartedly picked up a piece of toast.

"Are you nervous?" Boq asked, looking up from his omelette.

Fiyero shook his head. "Not nervous, no. Just…"

He trailed off, and Boq nodded knowingly.

"Should we get dressed, then?" Julyan asked once he and Boq had finished their own breakfasts and made sure Fiyero ate something.

Boq glanced at the time. "It's only a quarter to eleven! You need an _hour _to put on a suit?"

"What else is there to do?" Julyan reasoned, and after exchanging a quick glance, Boq and Fiyero complied.

"Besides, _this _doesn't just happen, you know?" Julyan added, gesturing to his hair.

Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"I hate wearing ties," Boq grumbled twenty minutes later as he stood before the mirror in Fiyero's bathroom wrestling with his tie.

"You wore a tie every day for three years at Shiz," Fiyero pointed out from outside the bathroom.

"Exactly."

Fiyero grinned as he put his shoes on. "Just think yourself lucky. Julyan wanted us to wear tuxedos, but I put my foot down."

"Thank Oz," Boq sighed gratefully.

"I heard that," Julyan said, walking through the door. "We would have looked amazing, I'll have you both know."

"We would have been amazingly uncomfortable," Fiyero muttered and was ignored.

A few minutes later, a knock came on the door and Emyr entered.

"Are you boys almost ready? It's half past eleven. People are arriving, you should get downstairs."

"Oh yeah," Julyan said sheepishly. "That's what I came up here to tell you guys."

Fiyero rolled his eyes at his friend. "We're ready, Dad."

Emyr looked to Julyan and Boq. "Why don't you boys head down and help people find their seats? Fiyero and I will be along in a minute."

Julyan and Boq agreed and left, as Emyr sat down and looked at his son solemnly.

"How are you feeling, son?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Fine."

Emyr sighed. "Fiyero-"

"Dad, I don't need the pep talk, ok?" Fiyero interrupted wearily. "I don't need to be reminded of my responsibilities, or that I'm doing the right thing. Really, it's fine."

"Actually," the king said. "I was going to tell you that your mother and I are proud of you."

Fiyero was as surprised to hear those words from his parents as Glinda had been from hers, but for different reasons. Fiyero didn't think his parents had ever been proud of him before. He never would have guessed marrying his ex-girlfriend who he had gotten pregnant out of wedlock would be the way to do that.

Emyr seemed to have an idea what Fiyero was thinking, because he smiled vaguely and elaborated.

"I know when you first found out about the baby, you had… a difficult time, Yero. But these last few weeks, you've really changed your attitude. You and Glinda are making an effort to repair your relationship and create a loving and harmonious environment for your child to be brought into. You've accepted responsibilities and the consequences of your actions."

Fiyero didn't know what to say.

"Thanks, Dad," he said after a pause. "Shall we go?"

Father and son headed downstairs to the ballroom, and Fiyero immediately fell into the crowd, greeting guests and playing host.

He somehow got stuck in a conversation with Julyan's great-aunt (really, why was she even invited?) and between trying not to breathe in the wet-dog smell and pretending to be interested in her suspicions that her maids were stealing her silverware, he completely lost track of time.

"Hey, Yero?"

Fiyero turned around at the tap on his arm, and saw Boq looking anxious. "Oh, _hey, _Boq!" he cried.

Boq looked a little taken aback at the prince's enthusiasm. "Hey… can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," Fiyero nodded immediately. He turned to Julyan's great-aunt. "Excuse me," he said, hoping he sounded apologetic and moved away.

"What's going on?" he asked Boq, once they were out of earshot.

"It's ten past twelve," Boq replied.

Fiyero grinned. "Boq, it's tradition for the bride to be late. Even when she only has to walk down a few flights of stairs."

"No," Boq shook his head. "Mr Upland just stuck his head in," he said in a low voice. "He asked for you to come to the portrait gallery."

Fiyero's brow furrowed. "The portrait gallery?" he repeated in bewilderment. "Why?"

"I don't know. He just asked you to go."

Fiyero looked around the ballroom, it was full of people. "Isn't that going to be a little suspicious?"

"Julyan's going to create a diversion," Boq explained and Fiyero groaned.

Sure enough, Julyan was standing at the front of the room beside the altar and waving for everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, everyone! May I have your attention, please?"

Gradually, the crowd quietened and turned their attention to Julyan.

"I'm sure none of you will be surprised to hear the women need a little extra time," he announced and there were some faint chuckles throughout the guests.

"And I thought, while we were waiting, I'd provide a little entertainment. I am very pleased to announce that I am writing, directing and starring in a musical of my own creation, _Smell the Sparkle. _Now, it's a long way off from being completed, but I'd like to perform for you a song from the musical. This is a powerful song, that is my favourite so far. This is 'Let the Glitter Shine' and I very much hope you enjoy it."

"Are you coming?" Boq hissed to Fiyero as the musicians started playing music.

"I want to hear the song," Fiyero admitted.

"_Fiyero!"_

"Yeah, ok," Fiyero nodded and followed Boq towards the door. "Did Julyan just _have _the sheet music on him?" he demanded, the thought just occurring to him.

"I've only known Julyan a few months, but that would not surprise me in the least," Boq said as they hurried down the halls.

It honestly didn't surprise Fiyero either, and he wasn't sure why he'd even questioned it.

When they reached the door to the portrait gallery, Fiyero opened it a little hesitantly, unsure what he'd find inside.

Mr and Mrs Upland turned when he stuck his head through the doorway, and Mr Upland beckoned him forward in relief.

Fiyero led the way across the room, until he stopped dead in his tracks. Glinda was sitting on the floor against the wall in her beautiful white wedding dress and veil; her heart-wrenching sobs breaking the silence of the room.

"What happened?" Fiyero inquired in alarm.

Mr Upland gestured helplessly. "I don't know. We were on our way downstairs and she asked to make a quick detour. I figured… it's her wedding day and she's pregnant, I wasn't going to say no. She came in here, and she saw this painting and…"

Fiyero looked up and saw the portrait that had triggered Glinda's tears- the wedding portrait of his great-great grandparents.

He slowly got down on the floor to kneel before Glinda.

"Glin?" he asked hesitantly.

She lifted her face to meet his gaze, her makeup streaked down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm sorry. I- I can't."

The door opened again and Emyr and Malika hurried into the room and across to the others.

"What's going on?" Emyr demanded.

Mr Upland explained in a low voice what had happened, and then Malika crouched down beside her son to address Glinda.

"Glinda? Are you alright?"

Glinda shook her head. "I can't do this," she whispered hoarsely. "I can't- I can't spend the rest of my life with someone who doesn't love me," she looked at Fiyero, her eyes wide and silently begging for understanding.

Fiyero understood, but he winced nonetheless. "Glinda, I-"

"I know," she interrupted. "I know you do. But not that way. Not in the way that will make me happy. That will make _either _of us happy."

Fiyero reached out and took her hand. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"I can't do this," Glinda repeated hoarsely. "I thought I could... for the baby, but... I can't."

Fiyero nodded. "I get it, Glin," he said quietly.

Glinda sniffed. "Really?"

"Of course I do."

Glinda managed a weak smile, and Fiyero squeezed her hand in comfort.

"Glinda, darling, you don't have a choice," Mrs Upland said softly.

"Your mother is right," Emyr said gravely. "If you and Fiyero don't marry, your child won't be eligible for the throne."

The looks Malika and Fiyero shot the king suggested that maybe the line of succession to the throne wasn't the most important factor in this moment.

But Glinda directed her gaze to the king.

"Maybe that doesn't matter!" she cried. "Does it? I don't care about that. All I want is for my child to be happy and healthy, and _loved. _I don't care if she won't ever be queen! Do you?" she whipped her gaze to Fiyero.

Fiyero was startled. "No, of course not! But, um… _she_?"

Glinda flushed slightly. "It's just a feeling," she mumbled.

Fiyero was pretty sure it was more wishful thinking, but said nothing.

"Sweetheart," Mrs Upland said quietly, her voice shaking slightly. "I understand what you're saying, and I agree with you, but _think _about this. If you and Fiyero don't get married, you'll be ruined! You _have _to marry him."

Glinda's eyes brimmed with fresh tears. "Momsie, I can't. Please don't make me do this," she begged.

A heavy silence fell. No one was sure what to do or say. Fiyero could see his parents and Glinda's exchanging glances, and knew what they were thinking. Neither Fiyero or Glinda had been thrillified about this arrangement, but were willing to go through with it for the baby. But none of them would force Glinda to marry him.

A few minutes later, the door opened again to reveal Julyan and Nessa.

"What have we missed?" Julyan asked brightly.

Fiyero looked up at his friend from where he now sat beside Glinda against the wall, holding her hand in silent support.

"The wedding may or may not be off," he informed them.

Nessa's eyes widened. "_What?!"_

Boq quickly gave Julyan and Nessa the rundown of the current situation.

"But, if she doesn't marry Fiyero, she'll be ruined!" Julyan exclaimed unnecessarily.

"Glinda, sweetie. You are a smart, beautiful, capable woman. But you are _not _built for life as a social outcast," Julyan told the blonde gently.

"_Oh!"_ Nessa gasped abruptly.

"It's ok, I was just being dramatic," Julyan reassured her. "I'm not saying she'll have to live on the street or anything… I don't think."

Nessarose rolled her eyes. "_No_, it's not that. I just had a thought. I don't think... I mean, I'm not sure, but... I don't think Glinda does _have _to marry Fiyero."

"What? How?" Fiyero asked in bewilderment. That seemed in complete contradiction to what everyone had been saying for the last six weeks.

Nessa hesitated briefly. "Well, I'm sure the father is _preferable_; but surely it doesn't matter, as long as Glinda is married to _someone _before the baby comes. Does it? She doesn't necessarily have to marry Fiyero, just because he's the father?"

Silence fell for a moment as they all took in what Nessa was saying.

Malika finally spoke up, sounding surprised. "Nessarose is quite right. People would still talk of course, but as long as she _is_ married, she would be accepted in society."

"It could work," Julyan mused thoughtfully in agreement.

"Yeah, except for the part where Glinda still has to marry someone," Fiyero pointed out. He turned his head to look at Glinda.

"You happen to know an available man who you could be happy with marrying and who wouldn't mind being stepfather to our child?" he asked his fiancée candidly.

Glinda gaped at him. "Are you _serious_?"

Fiyero looked at her in confusion.

"You- you'd be ok with me marrying someone else?" she asked in shock.

Fiyero ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "Look, the idea of someone else helping to raise my kid is weird," he admitted. "_Really_ weird. But my mom is right, you have to marry someone. And you're right that if we go through with this wedding, neither of us would be truly happy. And that's all I've ever wanted for you, Glin."

Glinda smiled faintly.

"Anyway, isn't the main thing that _you're _ok with marrying someone else?" he asked her.

Glinda paused and bit her lip, wiping her eyes again and taking a shaky breath.

"Let's not make any hasty decisions," Emyr interjected. "We're talking about someone else raising your child, Fiyero."

"I know, Dad," Fiyero sighed. "That thought had actually occurred to me."

"Really, Emyr, what else are we going to do?" Malika asked her husband. "_Force _them to get married? Has that _ever _ended well? Look up at the walls," she ordered him.

Emyr did so silently, and Fiyero saw his gaze linger on the portrait above Glinda and then to the portrait of his great-great uncle before his jaw tightened and he nodded slightly. Then Fiyero knew his father was on board.

"We can't possibly find someone for her to marry before the baby comes!" Mrs Upland complained. "And what are we supposed to tell everyone sitting in the ballroom right now?"

"There must be someone," Mr Upland said reasonably.

"Someone who will be willing to marry her when she's carrying the child of another man, and who she's happy to marry?" his wife replied in disbelief.

Mr Upland hesitated uncertainly.

"What about me?"

All eyes turned to Boq in shock.

"Oh. My. _Oz_," Julyan breathed, his eyes wide and he clutched Nessa's arm in excitement.

Boq looked more uncomfortable than Fiyero had ever seen him.

"I mean… if you wanted… I wouldn't mind… I could help."

His face was bright red and he was staring intently at his feet as he spoke.

Fiyero couldn't help but chuckle, breaking out of his shocked stupor. "Real smooth proposal, Boq," he teased lightly, but there was warmth in his tone.

Glinda shushed him, placing a hand on his arm, but her gaze was on Boq.

"Boq," she began.

"No, I know," Boq interrupted hurriedly. "Forget I said anything. It was a stupid idea."

Glinda's eyes were filled with tears again. "It's not a stupid idea," she said softly.

"Is there something you two want to share with the rest of the class?" Julyan asked, looking between them.

"It's not exactly a secret that Boq's always loved her," Nessa commented with a smile.

Boq's face reddened deeper.

"If Glinda was going to raise our kid with anyone besides me, Boq's a good choice," Fiyero offered with a smile at the Munchkin. He turned to Glinda solemnly.

"But what do you think? Would you be happy?"

Glinda tilted her head slightly as she looked at Boq, who was still staring at the ground. She thought for a long moment, over everything she knew about Boq. Of all he had done for her throughout the past few months. Of that night they had talked in the conservatory.

Most importantly, she thought how it would be to be Boq's wife; compared to how she felt about marrying Fiyero.

"I think I would be," she said softly eventually, and Boq's head whipped up in shock.

Glinda smiled tearily at him in response.

All the parents looked slightly baffled.

"Glinda, darling, is this _really_ what you want?" Mr Upland asked his daughter, after exchanging a long glance with his wife.

Glinda moved to get up off the floor. As soon as he realised what she was doing, Fiyero jumped up to help her.

"Popsicle, I do care for Fiyero, very much," she said, moving over to her father. "We are always going to be this baby's parents. But he's in love with Elphaba, and despite everything, I can't marry him knowing that. I've been trying for the past few months to get past our breakup and make the best of this situation. I don't want to have to _make the best _of the rest of my life. I want to be _happy_. Can't you please understand that?" she pleaded.

She glanced at Boq before continuing. "Boq and I have been good friends for three years now, and we've become very close over the past few weeks. He's a good man, and Nessa's right- he does love me," she smiled at Nessa over her father's shoulder.

Mrs Upland stepped forward and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "But do you love _him_, darling?" she asked softly. "Because it would do no good to step away from one loveless marriage into another for the sake of protecting a broken heart."

Glinda stepped forward into her mother's embrace. "He loves me, Momsie," she whispered into her ear. She didn't want Boq to overhear. "He thinks I'm perfect, even though he knows I'm not. And he's sweet and kind, and smart. He'd be a good husband, and a good stepfather. Maybe I'm not in love with him. But the idea of marrying him feels different than the idea of marrying Fiyero. Like maybe I could be in love with him one day. Like I wouldn't always be afraid he was thinking of someone else."

Her mother's arms tightened around her briefly, before Mrs Upland pulled away and looked to her husband.

"We'll have to decide what to tell people."

"The truth?" Fiyero suggested.

He was met with odd looks.

"Or a version of the truth," he amended.

"Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind?" Emyr asked him, sounding exhausted. Fiyero supposed this had been a long and stressful morning for all their parents.

"Can't we just release a statement saying that whilst Glinda and I care about each other very much and are committed to raising the baby together and being good parents; we've realised we're not meant for one another?"

"Tell them about the baby?!" his mother exclaimed in horror.

"We're going to have to, Mom," Fiyero reasoned. "Won't that look better than us calling off the wedding and Glinda marrying Boq and getting pregnant so soon after? Not to mention how complicated a lie would be after the baby's born?"

Nessa looked at him, torn between looking impressed and surprised. "When did you get so wise?" she asked him.

He grinned at her. "Probably from spending so much time with Fae."

Fae. Fiyero was still trying to get his head around what was happening, he hadn't had more than a moment since entering the ballroom to think about Elphaba. He'd been trying so hard not to think about her for weeks now; and suddenly everything had changed.

If he wasn't marrying Glinda, what did this mean for him and Elphaba? He wasn't sure. He still loved her and wanted to be with her, but there was the issue of Frex to worry about. And Glinda… he turned to his… what, ex-fiancée, he supposed?

He said nothing, but she seemed to know what he was thinking.

"You should go to her," she said solemnly.

Fiyero's throat felt constricted. "Really?" he managed to say.

Glinda nodded. "You love her. And she loves you," she replied. Then she took a deep breath. "Besides, I'm going to want her here for my wedding."

No doubt Fiyero's face betrayed some of the surprise he felt at her words.

"I miss her," Glinda admitted. "Not much about this wedding has felt right, and not having her here is one reason why. And I think we'll need to talk."

His heart lifting, Fiyero turned to his parents, silently asking permission.

"Go," Malika said with a small smile. "Your father and I will make the announcement the wedding is off."

Fiyero couldn't stifle a grin from breaking out on his face.

"Thanks, Mom," he said.

His gaze found Nessa's, who looked rather teary-eyed. "Give her my love," was all she said.

"Um, Yero?" Boq spoke up, sounding rather dazed. Fiyero couldn't blame him. The poor boy had suddenly found himself engaged with an impending stepchild in mere minutes; Fiyero had an idea of how that felt.

"Could you maybe let my parents know? While you're in Munchkinland? They should probably come," he said and Fiyero laughed.

"Sure," he promised.

He jogged towards the door, only stopping when Julyan called out to him.

"Yero!"

Fiyero looked over his shoulder, almost at the door. "What?"

"Can I come?" Julyan asked hopefully.

Fiyero stopped in his tracks and turned to his friend. "What? Why?"

"To watch the reunion, of course," Julyan rolled his eyes.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow slightly.

"And to talk with Elphaba about the musical on the trip back," Julyan added sheepishly.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "No," he refused and turned back, breaking into a jog again.

He was going to Munchkinland. He was going to Elphaba.

**AN. Not going to lie- although this was the planned ending, I was torn between writing the "happy" ending or the "realistic" ending. Which would have been Fiyero and Glinda getting married, Elphaba being in Munchkinland and maybe Glinda eventually apologising to Elphaba and forming a tentative friendship. **

**When I proposed that, Maddy was very very very mad and absolutely refused to allow me to write that. As did Kelly. Julia was all for it... but Julia also wanted me to have Fiyero kill Sarima in _Ghost of Kiamo Ko. _So...**

**Also, I just realised that the one shot I posted last night, _A House is not a Home, _was my 80th posted fanfic!**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

**AN. There's a FRIENDS reference in this chapter.**

**And there was this weird thing yesterday with a one-shot I posted. It went up, worked for me and at least one other person and then the link broke or something? So I reposted it, and it works now and as far as I know everything's ok?**

**Who knows what the site is doing or if this will work, but here we go.**

**25**

There was a knot in Elphaba's stomach the size of the Emerald City. It had been there ever since she had awoken in the morning and realised what the day was- Fiyero and Glinda's wedding day.

She had intended to distract herself by cleaning the entire house from top to bottom, but Frex soon put a stop to that.

"Elphaba," he said, standing in the doorway to the kitchen where Elphaba was scrubbing the oven.

"What are you doing?"

Elphaba sat back on her heels, looking up at her father.

In the few weeks since Fiyero had appeared in their dining room, Elphaba could hardly believe the change in her relationship with her father. This was the most stable and peaceful their relationship had ever been, and Elphaba never would have picked that her father would be the support that he had been.

Frex was making sure that she ate properly, slept properly- or at least that she went to bed at a decent hour. He'd even mentioned finding "someone for you to talk to", but Elphaba had balked at that idea.

"Why do I need to talk to someone?" she had demanded when he had brought it up.

"Because I'm worried about you," Frex said simply.

Elphaba gaped at him.

It was five days since Elphaba had told her father the truth about her homecoming, and they hadn't really discussed it since; although Elphaba had noted her father seemed… gentler towards her, somehow.

"Worried about _me_?" she asked in surprise.

"Are you sleeping?" he asked her.

Elphaba faltered. "Yes."

Frex raised an eyebrow at her.

"Some," she amended.

"You eat barely anything."

Elphaba didn't know what to think that Frex had being paying that much attention to her eating habits.

"I think you would benefit from talking to someone," Frex said. "You need to take care of yourself, Elphaba. Nessarose will be frantic if she returns home and you're wasting away."

Nessarose was always the key to winning any argument for both Elphaba and Frex, and they both knew it.

"I don't really want to go talk to some stranger. Especially not here. There are Munchkins who still think having green skin is contagious," she pointed out.

Frex had seen her point, and they had compromised. Elphaba would work to take better care of herself, and if there was no improvement after Nessa returned from the Vinkus; they would re-visit the matter. And Elphaba was pretty sure in that case, Frex would win.

Now, Elphaba looked up at her father from the kitchen floor.

"Cleaning the oven," she answered him, feeling the answer was fairly obvious.

"Is it helping?" he asked knowingly.

"No, but it's only been an hour and a half," Elphaba replied, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Frex nodded. "Come with me."

Puzzled, Elphaba got up and followed Frex back to his study. Frex went to a cabinet and pulled out a large binder.

"Do you remember when I went to Linster to meet with the Education Minister?"

Elphaba nodded. It had been just after he returned that he had talked to her about the idea of therapy.

"Yes, I remember. He wanted to discuss changing the curriculum."

"I asked him to submit a draft of the new curriculum he was proposing. I'd like you to read it and make notes."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "What?"

"You're smart, you'll have a decent idea of what will work and what improvements need to be made," Frex said shortly.

Elphaba took the binder carefully, staring at it. Her father had just called her smart. He was interested in her ideas. "Ok," she finally said. "I- I'll be in my room, I guess."

Frex nodded in acknowledgement and moved towards his desk.

Reading the proposed new curriculum proved a much more helpful distraction than cleaning the house. Elphaba quickly became so engrossed in reading the draft and making notes that she accidentally skipped lunch.

It was only when her stomach rumbled that she blinked and looked up. It was one in the afternoon. Elphaba didn't know what time the ceremony had been set for, but surely it must be over by now.

She stared at the wall, lost in thought as her mind filled with pictures of how she imagined Fiyero and Glinda's wedding. There was probably lots of pink, she mused with a faint smile teasing the corner of her mouth. She was sure Glinda had chosen a beautiful wedding gown, with everything she had tried to get Elphaba to wear over the years- lots of frills and sparkles.

Elphaba jumped slightly as there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called out, her heart pounding.

Frex entered the room, a plate in his hand. "You haven't had lunch."

"I lost track of the time," Elphaba explained quickly, as he sat the plate on the corner of her desk.

Frex looked at her carefully for a moment, and then nodded, clearly deciding she was telling the truth. "How is it coming?"

Elphaba looked back at the binder on her desk. "There's some good ideas in here, but it could be improved a lot," she replied.

Frex nodded again. "Eat your sandwich," he told her firmly and then left the room once more.

Elphaba made a slight face as the door shut behind him, she didn't feel hungry- despite the protest noises her stomach was making. But she nevertheless picked up half of the sandwich and began to eat.

Elphaba worked steadily throughout the afternoon, and although she wasn't quite finished with her notes; Frex had her brief him over dinner on what the Minister had suggested and what she thought needed to be changed. She suspected he was doing that just to distract her, but it was working- mostly; so she couldn't complain too much.

When she finally told her father she was going to bed, and escaped to the sanctuary of her bedroom, she moved towards the desk and then stopped. Despite the very loud voice in her head telling her this was a bad idea, she went to her nightstand and pulled out the letters she'd received this summer.

Nessa, Boq and Julyan were still writing, but Elphaba hadn't received any letters from Fiyero since he had stood in their foyer and she told him to leave. She wasn't sure if Glinda or his parents had told him to stop, or if after her words to him, he had given up. It was nothing she hadn't expected, but she still felt the absence of his letters like a kick to her gut.

All, save for the first one that she had rescued from the bin, remained unopened. Several times in the past few weeks, Elphaba had gone to open them; but each time they returned to the drawer untouched. She knew if she did read them, it would just hurt too much, and she felt like she was holding on by a thread right now.

Elphaba shook her head as though to clear her mind, then resolutely forced herself to put the letters back and go to her desk. This wasn't helpful, she told herself. Keep busy, do something productive. That was her new mantra.

Elphaba worked until almost midnight and only when she had pored over every inch of the proposed curriculum and had almost a second binder worth of comments, suggestions and changes, did she climb wearily into bed.

She had expected it would take her a long time to fall asleep, but the next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake. She rolled over reluctantly, squinting against the light.

"Father?" she mumbled. "What time is it?"

She blinked a few times until the clock came into focus enough for her to read the time, and she saw it was a quarter to seven.

"Elphaba, you need to come downstairs," Frex said solemnly.

Elphaba screwed up her face and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up.

"Has something happened?"

She didn't smell smoke, so she assumed the house wasn't on fire.

"Get up, and come downstairs. We'll be in the kitchen," Frex ordered her and left the room.

Elphaba's eyes drifted shut momentarily once she was alone, and she felt the pull back towards sleep. And then suddenly, her eyes flew open.

"_We"? _Who was "we"? It was far too early for visitors… unless something _had _happened.

Elphaba's chest was suddenly gripped with fear. Had something happened to Nessarose? As far as she knew, Nessa would be leaving for Munchkinland today; but Elphaba suddenly worried her sister had decided to leave immediately after the wedding to get home to check on her…

Now wide awake, Elphaba got up and only stopped to pull on her summer robe and run a brush through her hair before hurrying downstairs to the kitchen.

"Father?" she called. "What's go-"

She stopped dead in the kitchen doorway. For there, sitting at the kitchen table and drinking coffee opposite her father, was Fiyero.

Both men rose to their feet as Elphaba stood in the doorway. Frex awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I'll give the two of you a moment. Elphaba, there's coffee on the table," he said quietly, gesturing to the coffee pot and mug sitting in the middle of the table.

Elphaba was too stunned, bewildered and mostly still half asleep to say anything as Frex left the kitchen.

"Is Nessa ok?" she finally blurted, her stomach churning.

A look of confusion crossed Fiyero's face for a moment, quickly replaced by understanding. "She's fine. She's probably asleep right now," Fiyero replied.

Elphaba was overwhelmed with relief for a moment, and then she returned to her prior state of shock and confusion.

"You got married yesterday," she said, as though either of them could forget that. Her eyes flew to his left hand, and found his empty ring finger.

Fiyero followed her gaze and awkwardly shifted on the spot. "Well, it's a funny story actually."

Elphaba closed her eyes. "Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid like leave Glinda at the altar."

Fiyero chuckled faintly. "Um, actually, I think I was the dumpee."

Her brown eyes flew open. "_What?!"_

"Can we sit? Please?" Fiyero asked her, gesturing to the chair Frex had vacated.

Elphaba hesitated, and then slowly walked over to the table. As soon as she sat down, Fiyero poured her a mug of coffee, which she accepted immediately. She was definitely going to need coffee for this.

So far, this was going much better than Fiyero's last visit to Munchkinland. Elphaba suspected Fiyero had similar thoughts, because his next words were,

"I need you to listen to me, and not interrupt until I finish. Ok?"

Cradling her mug of coffee, Elphaba nodded warily.

"Glinda called the wedding off," Fiyero began. "At the last minute too, I might add. She realised, when it came down to it, that despite the- the baby, she wanted to be happy. And being married to me wasn't going to make her happy."

He looked at her expectantly. Elphaba stared at him for a long moment, until she realised what he was waiting for.

"You're done?"

"Yes."

"I had to wait, and not interrupt, until you said _two sentences_?" Elphaba asked in disbelief.

Fiyero looked a little sheepish. "In my head I thought it would take longer to explain."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, which made Fiyero smile at her, which then made Elphaba's heart constrict painfully and her eyes lowered.

With a small sigh, she rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"I don't understand," she said. "You _have _to get married. Having a baby out of wedlock will _destroy_ Glinda. Not _you_, which I find completely sexist and abhorrent, but Glinda… and the Vinkun law won't allow the baby to inherit the throne if you aren't married."

Fiyero swallowed a mouthful of his own coffee. "Well, regarding the latter, Glinda and I decided we didn't particularly care if the baby takes the throne. We decided there were more important things. And as for the former, which A) I agree with you about the sexist thing, and B) it is _way_ too early in the morning to be using words like 'abhorrent'-"

Elphaba couldn't help but smile faintly.

"But Glinda isn't going to be destroyed," he reassured her.

"But you're not married," Elphaba argued.

"No we are not," Fiyero agreed. "However, Glinda _is_ getting married."

Elphaba blinked at him. "She is?" she frowned.

Fiyero nodded calmly. "Yep. To Boq."

Elphaba choked on the mouthful of coffee she'd just drank. "_What?!" _she gasped when she'd stopped coughing.

Fiyero seemed amused, whether by the news or her reaction, Elphaba couldn't tell.

"Yeah," he said lightly.

Elphaba gaped at him. "I- I don't understand," she said finally. "How- _how_ did this happen? Glinda and _Boq_?!"

"Well, it's nothing… you know, they're not _together," _Fiyero explained. "Kind of well… sort of like us. Except… not," he said awkwardly.

Elphaba closed her eyes briefly. "Fiyero, it is too early to be cryptic," she said tiredly.

"When Glinda decided she couldn't go through with the wedding, our parents had the same thought you did," Fiyero explained. "And then Nessa had the thought that it didn't really matter _who_ Glinda married, just that she _was _married."

"So Boq volunteered," Elphaba realised.

"Yeah. Oz, I wish you could have seen it. I tried so hard not to laugh," Fiyero chuckled.

Elphaba glared at him.

"But it was sweet," he added hastily, off her glare.

"Anyway, Glinda and Boq have been spending all this time together lately, and I guess they've grown pretty close. Glinda decided she could be happy with him. Happier than she would be with me, anyway, I guess."

"And you're ok with this? Your parents are ok with it?"

"My parents are not going to force us to get married," Fiyero answered. "Before… Glinda and I were willing- however reluctantly- to go through with it for the baby, and because we didn't think we had any other choice. But when Glinda refused, that was it. And as for Glinda and Boq… it's weird," he admitted. "Really weird, but Glinda thinks Boq can make her happy. If she's happy, I'm happy."

Elphaba cocked her head slightly.

"OK, it's not that simple," Fiyero amended. "I know that."

"What about the press? The people? All the wedding guests?"

"My parents were telling them. I'm not sure what exactly, I left before they worked out the finer details. I suggested we tell the truth, but I don't know what they decided on."

Elphaba stared at the table's surface.

"And the baby?"

Fiyero paused only for a moment. "Glinda and I haven't discussed the exact details yet, and I'm not sure what her and Boq are planning; but nothing has really changed. This kid is going to have two parents that love it, and a stepfather. Even if that stepfather is Boq… you know."

Elphaba regarded him with a stern look.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

Fiyero's smile faded as he met her gaze. "That's a really stupid question, Fae," he murmured.

Elphaba flushed and tore her gaze away.

"Fae, I have missed you so much," Fiyero said quietly. "I _love_ you. You know that."

Elphaba opened her mouth instinctively, but caught herself before she said the immediate reply on the tip of her tongue.

"Fiyero, I don't think this is a good idea."

"What is?" he asked innocently.

Elphaba shook her head. "Don't. Don't even start," she warned him. "Yero… nothing's changed."

Fiyero laughed and leaned towards her. "Fae, _everything _has changed!"

"Your focus right now should be with Glinda and the baby," Elphaba argued. "You don't need any distractions, and the press are going to flip out enough as it is about Glinda and Boq and the baby, without me being there."

"I think that's the best reason for a distraction," Fiyero pointed out.

"Fiyero, nothing has changed with _us. _The reason I said _months _ago why we couldn't be together- Glinda aside, it still applies! Your future is in the Vinkus. Mine is here."

"I'd be a lot more convinced if your argument was ever that you simply didn't want to be with me," Fiyero countered.

Elphaba faltered, avoiding his gaze. "You know that's not the case," she whispered, so he could barely hear her.

"But, Yero-"

"Fae, I just want a chance," Fiyero cut her off. "A _real _chance to be with you. I _know _it's still complicated, but… can't we work it out as we go?"

"It may not even work out," Elphaba cried.

"So, that means we shouldn't try at all?" Fiyero asked her. "That doesn't sound like the girl who made me grab a cage to see a Lion Cub free."

"I _made _you?!"

"Fae, you get my point," Fiyero rolled his eyes.

Elphaba did, but she didn't want to talk about it.

"Fiyero, I'm a different person than I was then."

He leaned forward close to her. "I think you're running because it's easier than maybe getting hurt."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"I took two psychology classes at Shiz," he reminded her.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You took the same class twice," she retorted.

"It was hard!" Fiyero exclaimed defensively.

"Didn't you fail the first time and drop it after three weeks the second time?" Elphaba recalled.

"Aren't you avoiding the question?"

Elphaba poured herself another cup of coffee, still not answering.

Fiyero decided to let that go for a moment.

"I actually had a second reason for coming," he said instead.

Elphaba said nothing, but raised an eyebrow slightly.

Fiyero smiled softly, waiting to see her reaction. "To escort you to a wedding."

It took Elphaba a moment to connect the dots and when she did, she froze.

"Glinda's wedding?" she asked hoarsely.

"The soon to be Mrs Underhill has requested your presence at her wedding," Fiyero nodded. "I realised on the way here, she's going to go from being an '_Upland'_ to an '_Underhill'_. Isn't that funny?" he grinned.

Normally Elphaba would have rolled her eyes at him, but she was still stunned.

"Glinda asked for _me?" _she asked, her heart in her throat.

"She misses you," Fiyero said gently. "We all do. Me more than anyone else, of course," he added with a smirk and Elphaba did roll her eyes at him that time.

Elphaba got up, pulled her robe tighter over her nightgown and headed over to the kitchen. Fiyero followed her with his eyes, slightly puzzled. His face cleared as Elphaba began pulling out things from the fridge and pantry and began to make breakfast.

"Fae? Can you talk to me, please?" Fiyero asked, getting up to join her as Elphaba started chopping fruit.

Elphaba whirled around and Fiyero took a step back. "Can you talk to me without holding sharp utensils?"

Elphaba looked down at her hands, and realised she was still holding the knife in her hands. She slowly put it down on the counter and turned back to Fiyero.

"What are you thinking?" Fiyero asked her gently.

"Everything," she answered softly. "Glinda was _so _mad at me, she said I was dead to her. And all of a sudden… she's inviting me to her wedding?"

"She was really hurt and mad when she said that," Fiyero said. "It's been a long summer for everyone, and a lot has happened. Don't you at least want to hear what she has to say?"

Elphaba met his gaze and he saw the fear in her eyes.

"What if she still hates me?" she whispered. "What if… say she _does_ miss me. What if that's not enough to repair our friendship?"

"You won't know unless you talk to her," Fiyero pointed out reasonably. "You're running again."

"I've been hurt enough," Elphaba managed to say. "I don't know how much more I can stand, Yero."

Fiyero's heart went out to her.

"Fae, if there's hope for you and your father, surely you and Glinda can work something out."

Elphaba looked at him in surprise and confusion.

"I got here at six," Fiyero confessed. "When your father answered the door, he wouldn't let me see you until I explained everything. Between that, and the fact I actually got through the front door, I kind of got the idea something's different."

Fiyero had fully expected if the Governor had opened the door, to have the door shut in his face.

"We- we've been talking," Elphaba explained vaguely. "You got here at _six? _How did I sleep through that?" she wondered to herself, she was usually a light sleeper. Someone knocking at the front door should have roused her.

"Elphaba, I know you've been hurt. A lot," Fiyero said gently. "And we've talked about this before, that we may not work out. That doesn't mean that I don't want to try."

"The geography-"

"Screw the geography!" Fiyero exclaimed. "Fae, if we really try, we can make this work."

"There's no _future!" _Elphaba cried. "So, what's the point?!"

"The point is that I love you, and you love me," Fiyero said quietly. "Fae, all I'm asking right now is that you come back to the Vinkus with me. Come to the Vinkus, stay for the wedding. And then we can work out what comes next."

Elphaba hesitated. "My father-"

"You can go."

Elphaba and Fiyero both jumped and looked around to see Frex had reappeared in the room. Elphaba had a sneaking suspicion he'd been listening from the next room, which she found odd.

"Father?"

Frex looked at his daughter solemnly. "You can go. When you and Nessarose return, we'll talk and discuss matters further."

Elphaba said nothing, just stared at her father in astonishment.

"You should go pack and dress," Frex continued.

Frex felt a rush of affection and gratitution for the Governor- which was a weird feeling.

"I should go talk to Boq parents. I assume they'll want to be at their son's wedding."

He glanced at the time. It was just after seven-thirty. "Do you think they'll be up?" he asked. He figured waking up Elphaba's father was enough for one day.

Elphaba jerked out of her stunned stupor enough to snort. "Fiyero, they live on a _farm. _They've been up for hours."

Fiyero screwed up his face at that thought, which was quickly replaced by a grin.

"What?" Elphaba demanded.

"Nothing," Fiyero shook his head. "Just trying to imagine Glinda as a farmer's wife."

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh slightly. Fiyero looked to her and his smile faded slightly.

"I'm going to go and talk to them. I'll be back in half an hour?" he asked, looking at her earnestly.

Elphaba glanced to her father and then back at Fiyero before nodding slightly. "OK," she agreed, unable to hide the slight note of nerves in her voice.

Fiyero took half a step towards her, and then stopped.

"Half an hour," he said firmly. Then he nodded to Frex and left.

Left alone with Frex, Elphaba met her father's gaze uncertainly.

"You should go pack," Frex said shortly. "Leave the curriculum proposal in my study before you go, please. I'll look it over while you're gone."

"You're really letting me go?" Elphaba blurted as he turned to leave. "And you talked to Fiyero this morning?"

Frex looked slightly uncomfortable. "You deserve a chance to be happy," he said quietly, and then left.

Elphaba stared after him. She was reasonably sure that that was the nicest thing her father had ever said to her.

**AN. Sorry, guys. No big Fiyeraba reunion. Baby steps, guys. Baby steps.**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

**AN. Yep, early update. Why? Because I'm about to leave for Sydney to see _Wicked _tonight, and I don't know if/when I'll be able to update tomorrow. And because the _Wicked _high has already begun, I'm feeling generous ;) **

**Ch 27 will be up on Monday (Australia time). And then there's only one more chapter left! **

**26**

By the time Elphaba and Fiyero approached Kiamo Ko, Elphaba was exhausted and anxious. She had spent a large portion of the journey across Oz in silence, deep in thought.

Fiyero was here. He wasn't married, or engaged, and he loved her.

And Oz be dammed if that didn't terrify her.

It had been almost a comfort that they couldn't be together in Glinda's brief absence, beneath everything else. If they couldn't be together, Elphaba didn't have to think about the fact she had no experience with romantic relationships; and that she wasn't sure which inevitable ending was scarier- that either they'd break up and she'd lose him from her life, and she knew how painful _that_ was, or that they wouldn't.

Fiyero had seemed to know that something was bothering her. He'd tried to get her to talk as they passed through the Pine Barrows, but Elphaba had shut him down almost immediately.

"I can't deal with… 'us', just yet," she'd told him apologetically. "I need to try and sort things out with Glinda first, ok?"

Fiyero could understand that, and agreed. They did discuss the changes in Elphaba's relationship with her father; a short conversation, as Elphaba didn't really understand the changes herself or have any idea what they meant.

But from the discussion he'd had with the Governor that morning before Frex had agreed to let him see Elphaba, Fiyero was optimistic that the changes were good. Both for Elphaba, and the possibility of their future together.

As the carriage came to a stop in the drive, Fiyero reached over and gently took her hand.

"It'll be okay," he reassured her. "Glinda asked for you, remember?"

Elphaba nodded, but she didn't look convinced. She stared at Fiyero's hand clasping hers- it was the first physical contact they'd had in six weeks.

Fiyero must have reached the same conclusion, because he refused to drop her hand as they exited the carriage and headed into Kiamo Ko.

"Fabala!"

Before they'd taken more than five steps across the foyer, Nessa was wheeling herself towards them hurriedly.

Elphaba's face broke into a wide smile, and she tugged free from Fiyero's grasp to meet her sister.

"I've missed you _so _much!" Nessa exclaimed, as Elphaba knelt down and hugged her tightly.

"I've never gone so long without seeing you," Nessa reminded her as they separated.

"I know," Elphaba answered with a faint wince. "I'm sorry I didn't write you back, Nessie. I just-"

"It's ok, I understood why," Nessa reassured her. "How is everything at home? How's Father?"

Elphaba cocked her head slightly. "It's… interesting," she answered thoughtfully.

Nessa looked at her quizzically.

"I'll explain later," Elphaba smiled.

"Where is everyone?" Fiyero asked Nessa.

"Your parents and Glinda's are in the library," Nessa replied. "Glinda went upstairs about fifteen minutes ago, I'm not sure if she's planning to come down again," she added, glancing apologetically at her sister.

"Well, it's late. I'm sure she's tired," Elphaba replied nonchalantly, but the fact that Glinda wasn't there to meet them made her a little wary about any hopes she had for salvaging their friendship.

"The others are all in the conservatory," Nessa continued.

The three of them headed in that direction, Fiyero only pausing to ask the butler to notify his parents of his return.

"Elphaba!" Julyan cried enthusiastically as soon as he saw her.

Elphaba was slightly startled as he leapt out of his seat to embrace her.

"Hi," she laughed in surprise.

Julyan pulled away and grasped her by the shoulders, meeting her gaze solemnly. "I am _so _glad to see you."

"The musical?" Elphaba guessed with a smirk.

"Yes," Julyan admitted unabashedly. "But not _just _that."

Elphaba laughed again, and looked past him. Aeliana, Branca and Mykhaila, whom Elphaba had only met once before when Glinda had introduced them during a visit to Gilikin, smiled politely at her, and Elphaba nodding in greeting.

"Hey," Boq greeted her, getting up to join them.

Elphaba shook her head faintly as a smirk teased her lips.

"Hey yourself," she replied. "I suppose congratulotions are in order?"

Boq reddened but looked quite pleased with himself.

"Thanks, El."

Julyan grinned at Elphaba and Fiyero. "I've told him that he is _definishly _marrying up!"

Elphaba and Fiyero nodded in agreement- there was no question of that.

"What's the story-"

Fiyero shot Julyan a warning glance the moment he saw his friend's eyes flicker between him and Elphaba. Julyan faltered for a beat and then instantly changed tracks.

"What's the story with Boq's parents? Are they coming?"

Fiyero nodded, turning to Boq.

"They had to pack and sort out the farm and stuff, but they were hoping to leave within half an hour of us. So they shouldn't be too far behind. I offered to wait, but they told us to go ahead."

"I bet they were surprised," Nessa giggled.

Fiyero grinned. "That's an understatement. Your sisters' were excited though. I explained what I could, but I'm sure they have heaps more questions for you," he told Boq, who nodded ruefully.

"I kind of expected that. But thanks."

"What did my parents tell everyone about the wedding being cancelled?" Fiyero asked him.

"The truth," Nessa said.

"The _truth?" _Elphaba uttered in surprise.

"Well, not the _whole _truth," Julyan allowed.

"We left you out of it," Boq told Elphaba.

"We also left out yours and Glinda's breakup," Nessa added to Fiyero.

"The official story is henceforth this," Julyan began dramatically. "You and Glinda, upon graduating, were using this summer to evaluate your long-term relationship; you were putting on a brave face for the press, but fighting a lot. That was _my _idea, just to add some drama," he said to Fiyero as an aside.

Fiyero rolled his eyes and gestured for him to continue.

"You and Glinda decided to take some time apart before making any decision. She left, but the two of you decided you missed each other. She came back and you got engaged. She then discoverated she was pregnant," Julyan explained.

"That way, no one can claim you only got engaged just because of the baby," Nessa chimed in.

"But we _did _only get engaged because of the baby," Fiyero reminded her.

"Yes, but do you want the _baby _to one day know that?" Julyan retorted.

Fiyero wasn't sure if that was really important, but let it slide. Julyan took that as a sign to continue.

"_However_- and I'm quoting from the press release here- 'after much soul searching, we have realised that although we care very deeply for one another, we will be much better parents not being in a relationship and have made the decision to call off our engagement.'"

Julyan shrugged. "Then there was the usual 'we remain great friends and committed to raising our child together, et cetera, et cetera."

"How did you explain Boq?" Elphaba inquired with a frown.

"We didn't," Boq spoke up. "The plan is to release another statement after the wedding and just announce the wedding. No other details."

"Is that wise?" Elphaba frowned. "The press-"

"The press have their heads spinning just from the wedding being called off and the '_Baby Bombshell'_," Julyan said, making air quotes around the words with his fingers. "That's what the paper called it this morning," he explained defensively as Fiyero shot him a look.

"It's all over the Vinkus, and Fiyero's father says it'll reach the other provinces by morning," Nessa said.

Elphaba was grateful she'd left Munchkinland before the news had broken, but she was still worried.

"The press know Glinda's pregnant, and they know there's no engagement. Are they saying anything yet?" Elphaba asked.

"Not that we've heard," Boq reassured her. "I think it'll be ok."

"The most we can figure, the press are going to run with either one of two stories once the wedding is announced," Julyan told Elphaba, seeing she didn't look particularly convinced.

"Either that Glinda and Boq were having an affair- with _maybe _an implication that the baby is actually Boq's and not Yero's; _or _that it's an arranged marriage set up by Glinda's parents to protect Glinda's reputation from being ruined after the wedding was called off. Glinda and Boq have decided just to deal with the fallout from the latter; and quite frankly, no one's going to believe the former."

Julyan pointed to Fiyero and then to Boq. "Would _you _believe Glinda leaving Fiyero for Boq? No offence, Boq," he added hastily.

"Gee, why would I be offended?" Boq grumbled.

Elphaba still wasn't convinced, but she couldn't think of any more concerns. At the moment, anyway.

"Glinda agreed with Fiyero, that she didn't want to raise the baby based on lies," Nessa said softly.

"Did I say that?" Fiyero asked in surprise, having no recollection of those words. He was rather impressed with himself- it sounded rather wise.

"Not _exactly _those words. But the gist of it."

"Yeah, I thought that sounded too smart to have come from Fiyero," Elphaba quipped.

Fiyero mock scowled at her, but figured she was right.

"It does feel so complicated still," Fiyero mused.

"We'll work out the rest of the details," Boq reassured him. "We figured just getting a story ready to tell the press was important to try and control the story… and by 'we', I mean your parents."

"Yeah," Fiyero agreed half-heartedly. "Why didn't we do this six weeks ago?"

Julyan sniggered. "Because we never thought to indulge the fantasies of Boq?" he suggested.

Boq spluttered, his face turning red again.

"Let's face it Boq," Julyan said unapologetically. "Guys like you- again, no offence- do not get girls like Glinda."

"I'm aware. But how long can I expect to hear jokes about it?"

"Forever," Fiyero and Julyan replied in unison.

Boq glared at Fiyero. "You just got left at the altar," he reminded him. "You could be less chipper about that."

Fiyero just grinned.

"Yero?"

They all looked to the doorway as the king and queen entered the conservatory, followed by Mr and Mrs Upland.

"Welcome back, Elphaba," Malika greeted Elphaba with a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am," Elphaba replied with a slight curtsey.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Upland," she added, a little nervously.

She wasn't sure where Glinda's parents fell on this situation regarding her.

"Hello, Elphaba. How was the journey?" Mrs Upland asked her.

Elphaba thought her tone was a little colder than usual, but she couldn't be sure.

"Fine, thank you," she answered.

The queen turned to her son. "Fiyero, I've had the maids make up the room Elphaba was in last time. I'm sure you're both tired after the trip. Why don't you both head to bed and I can send up some trays if you're hungry?"

"That sounds great, Mom," Fiyero said gratefully.

"I'm not really hungry," Elphaba refused politely. "I might just go to bed."

She and Fiyero said goodnight to the others and headed upstairs. As they neared the top of the staircase in silence, Elphaba stopped abruptly.

Fiyero could practically _see _the tension rolling off her, and as he turned his head in the direction she was looking, he was overcome with a sense of déjà vu.

"Hey, Glin," he greeted the blonde, a little warily.

"Hi," Glinda returned softly.

"We thought you'd gone to bed," Fiyero said, probably in a brighter voice than was necessary, but trying to cover the awkwardness.

"Not yet."

Elphaba slowly climbed the remaining few stairs silently, looking very unsure of herself. The two girls faced one another, standing a few feet apart and just looking at each other hesitantly.

Just as Fiyero was about to intervene, Glinda broke the stalemate.

She stepped forward and threw her arms around the green girl.

"I'm so sorry," she said in a choked voice.

Elphaba didn't hesitate in returning the hug, however awkward it was.

"I'm sorry, too," she replied.

Glinda pulled back after a moment. "I really was about to go to bed," she said awkwardly. "Can we… talk tomorrow?" she asked Elphaba.

Elphaba nodded immediately. "Of course."

Glinda smiled faintly. "OK."

Silence fell and Fiyero jumped in before it could get awkward.

"So, I'm beat. I'm going to head to bed," he announced, jerking his thumb in the direction of his bedroom.

"Yes, I'm going to bed too," Glinda said hastily. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

Fiyero bid them goodnight, glancing at Elphaba but not saying anything else.

"Fiyero, you and I need to talk too," Glinda called after him as he took a few steps down the hall.

Fiyero waved a hand in acknowledgement that he had heard. "Yep. We'll talk after," he replied, and Glinda nodded in agreement.

And hopefully after Elphaba and Glinda had spoken, she would be willing to have the conversation about _their _relationship. Fiyero couldn't help but sigh as he entered his bedroom. He was so very sick of talking.

Elphaba slept heavily that night, and when she awoke, it took her a few moments to remember where she was and the events of the day before. She was a little taken aback when she glanced at the clock and saw that it was after nine- she so rarely slept that late.

Elphaba washed and dressed and was just brushing her hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called out.

Her fingers paused in the act of braiding her hair as Glinda let herself into the room, followed by a maid with a breakfast tray.

"Oh, good, you're up. Is now a good time?"

"Sure," Elphaba said slowly.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starved," Elphaba admitted.

The maid placed the tray, laden with food and two glasses of juice, on the bed at Glinda's directions, and left. Glinda cautiously seated herself on the bed, the tray sitting between the two of them on the bed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Elphaba picking at a piece of toast, despite her prior claims to be starving.

"So," Glinda said finally, taking a deep breath. "I owe you an apology."

"No, Glinda-" Elphaba began to protest, but Glinda held up a hand to cut her off.

"Elphaba, please," the blonde said firmly.

With difficulty, Elphaba held her tongue and waited.

"When Fiyero broke up with me, something didn't- it didn't sound right," Glinda said carefully. "He kept emphasising that he didn't want to hurt me, and that he loved me. It wasn't hard to figure out there was something he wasn't telling me. And then I got him to admit he was in love with someone else, and I _knew _it was you."

"How?" Elphaba couldn't help but ask.

"Because he wouldn't tell me who it was," Glinda explained quietly. "It had to be someone I knew, someone I was close to. And you made the most sense."

Elphaba just looked at her in bewilderment. Even now, _none _of this made sense to her.

"I was so mad," Glinda recalled. "Mad that he hadn't said anything, that he'd left it so long; mad that I hadn't noticed anything… mad that he was in love with you and not me," Glinda admitted.

"I honestly never expected that you were in love with him too."

"I should have told you," Elphaba said.

"You should have," Glinda agreed. "I understand why you didn't… now, at least. Partly. But you should have told me."

"But it wouldn't have changed anything," Elphaba said, who had this argument with herself many times in the past six weeks.

"I wouldn't have felt like such an idiot," Glinda replied. "If you had come to me after the Lion Cub and told me what happened…"

Glinda trailed off and shook her head lightly. "I don't want to get stuck on all the 'what ifs'. It won't help."

She sighed softly and continued. "It felt easier to blame you than Fiyero. I was still in love with him," she tried to explain herself, although she knew it wasn't an excuse. "I didn't want to blame him for not being in love with me. So, I blamed you instead."

"Nothing ever happened between us until the two of you broke up."

"I know. But in some ways, that was almost worse," Glinda admitted.

"If you'd done _something, _I'd have… I don't know. Proof? Something specific to accuse you of. But you didn't. He's been in love with you for years, without either of you doing anything."

Glinda picked up her juice and sipped it casually.

"I was in the garden that day. I saw him kiss you."

Elphaba met her gaze, aghast, but Glinda kept talking before she could say anything.

"I didn't hear everything, but I heard enough. And all I could think was that he'd never looked at me the way I saw him look at you," Glinda said, with a note of wistfulness in her tone.

"That was pretty much my breaking point. So, I left."

Glinda took another sip of juice and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry that I slapped you," she said in a low voice.

Elphaba snorted before she could stop herself, which earned a slight smile from Glinda.

"I don't suppose I can blame that on pregnancy hormones?"

"I think one of the apparent perks of pregnancy is being able to blame everything on hormones, isn't it?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda wrinkled her nose. "There are perks of pregnancy?"

Elphaba chuckled.

"I've missed you," Glinda said quietly.

"I've missed you too," Elphaba agreed. "What happens now? Are we friends again?" Her tone was cautious.

Glinda hesitated briefly. "I want to be," she answered. "I don't know. I've really missed you these past few weeks. But I don't know if it'll ever be the same as it was before, but I want to be friends. I want to try and get past this. If Fiyero and I can try and be friends, I think you and I can try."

Elphaba nodded. "Ok. Can I ask you something?"

"I guess," Glinda agreed.

"About Boq…"

Glinda just looked at her expectantly, as Elphaba paused uncertainly.

"Do you really _want _to marry him? It's not the fairytale love story you always talked about."

Glinda chuckled and sighed thoughtfully. "There are no fairytales," she said simply. "Which I know isn't news to you. I don't know if I really accepted that fact until I realised I was pregnant."

She shrugged lightly. "I was engaged to Fiyero, planning a wedding I had no interest in. I was miserable. When I realised I couldn't go through with the wedding, I knew what it meant. I knew having this baby and not being Fiyero would be the end of my reputation. But the idea of marrying Fiyero when I wasn't in love with him anymore, and when he didn't love me…" Glinda grimaced faintly. "It made me sick to my stomach- literally."

"Fiyero said he broke up with me because marrying me wouldn't be fair. That I deserved to be with someone who truly loved me, and to be happy. And I realised he was right. We've been working so hard during the past few weeks to get to a place where we could not have it be awkward; but I had this sudden fear of one day resenting the baby. And I didn't want that."

"So, Boq?" Elphaba prodded.

"He loves me," Glinda said with a small smile. "He always has."

"That's no secret," Elphaba rolled her eyes. "But do you love _him?"_

"Momsie asked me the same question. Look, I'm not _in _love with him," Glinda admitted. "But I've been thinking about it ever since he offered. And I think- I think I could be. One day."

"'One day' in a year? Ten years? Fifty?"

"I hope a year," Glinda said candidly. "I care for him a lot. He's so sweet. I think he's the sweetest guy I've ever met- including Fiyero. And these past few weeks, he's really been there for me, and we've grown very close. I think he'll be a good husband, and a good stepfather to the baby. And I know he'll make me happy. I think for now, that's enough."

Elphaba regarded her closely. She _did _look happy, she had to admit. Or at least happier than the last time they had seen each other.

"So, when's the wedding?" she asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Here?"

"It made the most sense," Glinda nodded. "A very, very small wedding."

"And you're feeling ok?"

"I feel tired," Glinda admitted. "But other than that, I'm fine. I've only been sick a few times."

"It must be a boy."

Glinda's eyes widened. "What? Why do you say that?"

"There's an old wives tale," Elphaba explained. "That girls give you really bad morning sickness, and boys don't."

She smiled at Glinda's barely concealed horror.

"You want a girl, don't you?"

"I just… I don't know what I'd do with a boy," Glinda frowned.

"Not dress him in pink?" Elphaba smirked.

For the first time, there was no awkwardness between them. It felt as though they were back in their dorm room at Shiz.

"What about you and Fiyero?" Glinda asked casually.

And the awkwardness was back.

Elphaba looked to her in surprise. "What about us?"

"Are you together?"

Elphaba shifted uncomfortably. "We haven't discussed it. Yet. I thought he should focus on the baby."

"Because I'm ok with it, you know," Glinda said. "He loves you, and you love him. And he should be happy too. You both should."

Elphaba drew her knees up to her chest. "You'd really be ok with it?" she asked sceptically.

"I realised a few weeks ago that I'm not in love with him anymore," Glinda replied. "And I'd much rather you be with Fiyero than stuck in Munchkinland. I wish I'd realised all this weeks ago."

"Glinda-"

"Elphie," Glinda interrupted firmly.

The sound of her old nickname made Elphaba smile. She had actually missed it.

"I think you and Fiyero should focus on getting ready to be parents," Elphaba said.

"I know Fiyero isn't the best at multi-tasking, but I think he can manage to prepare for the baby and love you at the same time," Glinda said gently. "Besides, _I'm_ the one doing all the work."

Elphaba laughed. "We're going to talk," she promised her. "But… I'm sorry. It's a little weird to have you suddenly encouraging this."

"I'm trying to be supportive!" Glinda exclaimed.

"Well, you're being excessive and it's coming off a little creepy," Elphaba said bluntly.

Glinda smiled. "Sorry. I _am _ok with the idea, though. Not... not as ok as I want to be, but I think eventually I will be," she said. Elphaba didn't know what to say to that.

"You're getting married tomorrow, ok? Focus on that."

Glinda smiled and hesitantly placed a hand on Elphaba's arm gently. "I did miss you, Elphie."

Elphaba smiled faintly. "I missed you too."

Maybe it wouldn't be the same as before. But in this moment, Elphaba was hopeful that they could at least be friends again. In some capacity, their friendship could be saved. Only time would tell.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

**AN. My 23rd _Wicked _show was as magical as the previous 22 :) "For Good' was absolutely perfect, and Lucy Durack has the whole "pregnancy glow" thing going for her. You can't really see a baby bump yet, unless you _really _look for it (which we totally were). There's a little one you can see when she's wearing her Shiz uniform and the pink 'popular' dress, but the rest of the costumes mostly hide anything that's showing. **

**And I think pregnancy has made Lucy funnier, and she was already pretty damn funny! Popular was hilarious and Jemma was really struggling to hold it together pretty much the entire scene. **

**The other thing that was interesting was noticing just the subtle staging changes they've done in some scenes. For example, in the catfight scene when the guards pull the girls apart, instead of lifting Lucy, the guard just really gently pulls her back. Things like that. If you hadn't seen the show before, you wouldn't notice anything. **

**27**

Glinda Upland and Boq Underhill were married the following afternoon in the Kiamo Ko gardens. It was a very small ceremony, the only guests besides the couple's parents and Boq's sisters were the king and queen of the Vinkus and their friends.

Boq seemed almost in a daze, as though he couldn't believe his good luck. He just kept staring at Glinda, even though he'd already seen her in her wedding dress just a few days prior. Somehow, it did seem different though.

Glinda had forsaken the veil this time, and despite the length of the dress, had absconded from wearing the tall heels she usually wore to add inches to herself. She was only maybe two inches taller than Boq naturally.

Boq's mother and Glinda's mother both cried all through the ceremony. Fiyero stood behind Boq's parents, in between Julyan and Elphaba, the former of whom also seemed to be stifling sobs of his own.

Fiyero was only half-paying attention to the ceremony. He spent most of it trying to decide if it felt weird watching his ex-girlfriend/fiancée and the mother of his child marry one of his best friends. It did a little, but it might be also because it was weird to be at a wedding with a woman you were in love with, and who loved you, but you weren't actually together because she had still not agreed to talk about the state of your relationship.

Usually, weddings were the best place to be with the person you loved, Fiyero reflected. But this wasn't your typical wedding.

Fiyero was distracted from his thoughts as the minister's words broke through.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Fiyero's interest was piqued, wondering what they'd do. Had Boq and Glinda even kissed yet? Boq immediately looked flustered, but Glinda remained calm and collected as she leaned forward and kissed the Munchkin on the cheek softly.

"That was anti-climactic," Julyan muttered to Fiyero as the guests applauded.

"This is new to them. Give them time," Nessa admonished quietly from his other side.

Fiyero shook his head slightly. "New to them and they just got married. That is so-"

"Are you really in a position to comment when their wedding lets you be with my sister?" Nessa cut him off, raising an eyebrow pointedly, in a way that was more Elphaba-like than Fiyero had ever seen.

Fiyero shut his mouth and moved his gaze to Elphaba, who flushed slightly and avoided his gaze.

"Let's go congratulate the happy couple, shall we?" Julyan suggested and moved towards Glinda and Boq.

Elphaba and Fiyero hung back as the others offered congratulations to the newlyweds. Finally, Elphaba came face to face with Glinda.

"Congratulations," she said softly.

"Thank you."

Glinda hesitated, and then hugged Elphaba lightly. "I'm glad you were here for it," she whispered.

Elphaba smiled. "Me too," she replied sincerely.

Glinda looked at Fiyero and smiled, who grinned back at her.

"Have I mentioned you make a beautiful bride?"

"No, which I would have thought you would have done when you and I were about to get married," Glinda retorted dryly. "But I suppose I'll forgive you."

There was no reception, but there was a lunch. Glinda spent most of the meal talking with her new in-laws, especially Boq's two younger sisters. The teenagers seemed almost in awe of their new sister-in-law, and Boq's whole family seemed a little taken aback by the circumstances that had led to the nuptials- including Boq himself still.

"How long do you think it'll be until Boq realises he isn't dreaming?" Fiyero asked the others in a low voice during the main course.

Elphaba glanced over at Boq, and a smirk teased at her lips. "I'd give it a month."

"Really?" Julyan said sceptically. "Well, maybe I'm just a romantic at heart. I'll say a year."

"I think the arrival of a screaming newborn in six months' time _might _kill some of the dream," Elphaba retorted.

Julyan mused over that for a moment. "Touché," he nodded.

During dessert, Glinda got up and walked down the table to where they were sitting. Fiyero immediately rose and offered her his seat, but she waved him off.

"Once we're finished eating, Boq and I need to talk to you," she said to him.

"Ok," Fiyero agreed. "About what?"

"About what happens now."

Fiyero looked surprised. "Have we made a decision? When did this happen?"

"You were not a part of the 'we' for the first stage of planning," Glinda informed him. "We'll meet you in the conservatory in twenty minutes."

As she walked away, Fiyero appeared bewildered. "Who was the 'we'? _First _stage of planning? How many stages are there?" he asked no one in particular.

"I assume you'll be informed at the stage two meeting," Julyan answered.

Twenty minutes later, Fiyero entered the conservatory and found Boq there waiting for him.

"Glinda is just changing out of her dress," Boq explained.

Fiyero nodded and took a seat. "Sure. So, um… what was the first stage of planning? Why was I not there for that?"

"Well, A) because it happened when you were in Munchkinland and B) it didn't concern you."

"How did it not concern me?"

"Because you didn't get married today," Glinda said as she entered the room, dressed in a casual white sundress.

"Ah," Fiyero nodded in understanding and immediately felt more reassured. The details of Glinda and Boq's marriage was not something he really wanted to know. "Right. But stage two involves me, right?"

"Yes," Glinda agreed, sitting down next to Boq.

She took a breath and let it out slowly. "We're agreed we're going to make this work, right?"

"Of course," Fiyero agreed. "What's the term… co-parenting?"

"I guess," Glinda frowned slightly. "Look, your parents spoke to Boq and I last night. They've offered us a house here in the Vinkus for as long as we want it. That way, it's easier for you to be involved with the baby."

Fiyero's heart leapt, he couldn't deny that he'd been wondering what would happen about that. He'd been having horrible thoughts of having to make the long journey to Gilikin or Munchkinland to see his child; and missing all sorts of important milestones.

"Are you taking them up on it?" he asked.

"Yes," Glinda nodded. "I don't want you to miss anything."

Fiyero smiled faintly. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"This isn't going to be forever," she warned him. "I like it here, but if you and I aren't married, I'm not going to live here for the rest of my life."

"Fair enough," Fiyero agreed. He hesitated. "Do you have a timeframe? Or where you guys will end up?"

Glinda and Boq exchanged a glance.

"I've always planned to take over the farm from my dad eventually," Boq explained. "He's in good health, so it's not a dire need. Glinda and I talked about it, and we've agreed to move here for a year or two. And once the baby's older, we can revisit the situation. Is that ok?"

"I think that's reasonable," Fiyero agreed. "So... I don't know if this counts as part of the "stage two" planning, but I've been thinking about names."

Glinda looked a little surprised. "Really? Me too! Well, girl names."

"I've been thinking of boy names," Fiyero admitted with a grin. Then he frowned. "About the surname…"

"Tiggular-Underhill?" Glinda said immediately. "Or Underhill-Tiggular?"

"I think Tiggular-Underhill flows better," Fiyero said.

The three of them fell silent.

"It feels weird," Fiyero admitted.

"I know," Glinda agreed softly. "We'll work it out. And I don't regret it, do you?"

"No," Fiyero said immediately.

"What about you and Elphaba?" Boq asked him.

"We haven't really talked yet. Not about us, I mean… from what she said in Munchkinland, I don't think she thinks there's much point. I'm pretty sure she only came back with me to see you," he added to Glinda.

Glinda sighed. "Look, I told Elphaba that I'm ok with the two of you being together. And I am. But I'm not getting involved in your relationship, whatever it is. I'm not _that _ok with it. Yet. I tried, but Elphie said it was excessive and coming off as creepy," she admitted. "I hope eventually, it'll be normal. _I want _it to be normal, especially when you've been so supportive of Boq and I. I just want you to be happy."

"Fair enough," Fiyero agreed.

Glinda shifted in her seat slightly, and rested her hands on her stomach. "I've been thinking in the last week or so… if this situation was different, I'd be asking Elphaba to be the baby's godmother."

Fiyero figured the girls weren't at that stage anymore for Glinda to be able to make that request- even if both Elphaba and Glinda had said their talk went well.

"Who are you going to ask instead? I was kind of hoping to ask Julyan to be godfather."

"I figured," Glinda smiled. "I don't know. Maybe Nessa? Or Aeliana…" she didn't sound very convinced.

"Elphaba will probably end up being Bug's stepmother, anyway," she said lightly.

Fiyero looked faintly startled.

"I wouldn't mention that in earshot of Elphaba," Boq warned his wife. "She'd freak."

That was true, but that's not what had caught Fiyero by surprise. "Bug? We're calling the baby Bug?"

"Well, it's better than 'it'," Glinda said. "And definishly better than _parasite. _Jules came up with it."

"You could have mentioned this to me," Fiyero muttered. "I thought we were just going with 'the baby'."

"There's been other stuff going on, _bigger _matters than what we refer to our unborn child as," Glinda pointed out, a little irritably.

Fiyero nodded in acknowledgement and changed the subject.

"Ok, so we're agreed with custody arrangements? You and Boq live here for a year or two, and then we'll go from there?"

Glinda and Boq nodded in unison.

"If you want, I can show you guys some of the royal residences, and let you guys figure out which one you want to live in," Fiyero offered.

He felt a little bad he hadn't been the one to think of the idea in the first place.

"Sure," Glinda agreed. "We'll have to do that soon. Momsie and Popsicle are going back to Gilikin tomorrow and they'll be sending my things."

"My folks are doing the same," Boq added.

"Sure," Fiyero nodded. "What do we do now, though?"

Glinda sighed lightly. "Why don't we fill the others in?" she suggested. "I'm sure they have questions."

So Fiyero went to fetch the others, and they filled Nessa, Elphaba and Julyan in on what was going to happen.

"I think it's a good plan," Nessa said in approval. "Although it's a little odd to think you won't be in Munchkinland," she added to Boq with a small smile.

Boq had been telling them of his plans for the family farm for years.

"I know," Boq admitted. "I don't know what I'm going to do for the next year or so," he frowned.

"You could do nothing?" Fiyero suggested.

Boq shot him an incredulous look. "Nothing? For a year? Or more?"

Fiyero made a face. "I forgot how much you and Elphaba have in common," he muttered. "Don't worry, Boq. We'll find you something to keep you busy," he promised.

He looked at Glinda. "Do _you_ need something to do?"

"I think the baby will keep you both busy enough," Elphaba said pointedly, rolling her eyes.

"Have we discussed the merits of naming your child after the most fabulous, swankified person you know?" Julyan chimed in.

"Yeah, but I think it's a little self-centred to name the baby after myself," Fiyero said immediately with a smirk.

He was ignored.

"I think Julyan Tiggular has a _lovely _ring to it," Julyan hinted. "Wait- Tiggular or Underhill?"

"Tiggular-Underhill," Glinda replied.

"Hmm… Julyan Tiggular-Underhill still works."

"What if it's a girl?" Boq asked.

"Julyah. Duh."

They tossed around possible baby names for a while, and it struck Fiyero that it almost felt as it had at the beginning of the summer. Almost. A lot of the tension was gone, but he couldn't help keep glancing at Elphaba.

He didn't get a chance to talk to her until the next morning, as everyone was preoccupied saying goodbye to Glinda's parents and Boq's family.

"Can we talk now?" he asked Elphaba quietly.

She looked around, hesitated and then nodded. "OK."

They walked out into the grounds and Fiyero led her to the garden where they had first kissed. Hopefully it would be a good omen.

"How are you doing?" he asked her, not sure where to start.

Elphaba looked a little puzzled by the question. "Fine, I guess."

"You and Glinda…?"

"Oh. It's ok. We're getting along, but it's not the same as before. You?"

"Glinda and I are fine. Better than fine, but not… I mean, it's not perfect, you know? It's weird to think she and Boq are married, isn't it?"

"Yes," Elphaba chuckled.

Fiyero sat down on a bench and looked up at her.

"Can we talk about us now?"

Elphaba slowly sat down beside him.

"Glinda's ok with it," he reminded her.

"I know," Elphaba said tiredly. "But I don't know how accurate 'ok' is."

"She doesn't hate you."

"I know. Fiyero, do you have a point?"

"My point is that I love you. I always have. And I want to be with you," Fiyero said simply.

A smile toyed on Elphaba's mouth. "How do you make everything seem so simple?" she asked him.

"Easy. I don't overthink everything. Remember, dan-"

"_Don't_ even say it," Elphaba cut him off sternly.

"Sorry."

Elphaba said nothing for a long moment, looking so deep in thought that Fiyero didn't like to disturb her.

"It's not that I don't love you," she said finally, her voice barely above a whisper. "You know… that I do. But-"

"Is it your father? Because I think I got through to him," Fiyero replied.

Elphaba chuckled. "He said we'll talk when I go back to Munchkinland. You're not bosom buddies."

"But do you think he'd keep us from being together?" Fiyero pressed.

Elphaba paused thoughtfully. "I don't know," she admitted. "Somehow… I don't think so."

"Then what's the issue? Why are you hesitating?"

"Because what if it doesn't work? Or… what if it does work? Either we break up and it _hurts, _or we don't break up, and-"

Fiyero reached over and took her hand. "Fae, being together doesn't' mean we're on a deadline," he reassured her.

"We have forever."

"Forever is a long time," Elphaba sighed. "And I just keep thinking, that after all this… mess and drama… I feel like there's more pressure to make it work. You left Glinda, broke her heart. And even though I know you said there was more to it than me… I'm always going to think of it like that. What if in a few months, or years, you decide it wasn't worth it?"

Fiyero leaned over and kissed her softly, taking her by surprise.

"Fae, being with you is worth everything," he murmured as they drew apart.

Elphaba flushed but didn't look convinced. "What are the press going to say? They'll find out eventually, and Oz knows they're already having a field day with all the news about you and Glinda and Boq and the baby. I've lived _all _my life being talked about, I don't know how much more I can take."

"What about this?" he suggested, squeezing her hands lightly. "You go back to Munchkinland," he couldn't help but make a face at that. Even if things between Elphaba and her father were improved, he still didn't love the idea of her being on the other side of Oz.

"And we'll just write to each other- no pressure. Even if that did get out to press, it wouldn't be weird. Everyone knows we're friends. And maybe, once the baby's born, you can come visit? With Nessa, I mean. It wouldn't be weird. We'll go from there."

Elphaba considered that carefully. "I'll come out when the baby is born," she agreed slowly. "But only if Glinda is okay with that."

"She'll be fine with it," Fiyero said immediately and Elphaba looked at him pointedly.

"OK, we'll ask her," he conceded.

"So… when is that? February?" she frowned slightly.

"Glinda's due February fourteenth," Fiyero nodded. "I remember because we realised it's Valentine's Day, and I thought that was… ironic."

"_That's_ how you remember the date your child is due to be born on?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's only the due date!" Fiyero defended himself. "There's no guarantee the Bug will actually be born on that day. I'll remember the actual birthday," he promised her.

"You'd better."

"So, we have a deal?" Fiyero asked her, changing the subject.

Elphaba bit her lip and then nodded finally. "We talk to Glinda, I'll talk to my father when I go home. We'll write until February and go from there."

Fiyero could barely keep the grin off his face as he leaned forward and kissed her once more.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," Elphaba said softly.

That was all she was sure of right now. Only time would tell how it played out from here.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked isn't mine.**

**AN. Very excited that Suzie Mathers will be replacing Lucy Durack as Glinda for the rest of the Aussie Wicked tour :) She's a fantastic Glinda and I'm excited to have her back.**

**Epilogue **

They say that time heals all wounds.

In a way that was true, but all wounds leave scars. Some that never fade.

There were many, many letters exchanged between the Vinkus and Munchkinland over throughout the fall and winter months. Naturally, Elphaba and Fiyero wrote frequently, building a foundation for a relationship that was a romantic one as opposed to friendship.

Glinda and Elphaba also wrote many letters to one another, both girls trying to figure out their friendship and their footing with one another in these new circumstances. There were many long letters of apology and airing out every tension and argument between them. And Glinda had been right, they found. It wasn't like before, and maybe they'd never be as close as they had once been.

But they were being honest with another, as were Glinda and Fiyero. And Elphaba was hopeful that they were building a better friendship. Glinda just seemed to be focused on "developing relationships to effectively co-parent," which Elphaba still had no retort to, even after six months. Glinda seemed reasonably sure that at least, eventually, Elphaba and Fiyero would marry and henceforth, Elphaba be the baby's stepmother. Elphaba wasn't as sure.

Glinda had also been right about something else- that being married to Boq was making her much happier than if she and Fiyero had gone through with their wedding. He was proving himself to be a loyal and attentive husband, and Glinda was very confident in her decision.

Julyan was Elphaba's other frequent correspondent, as she assisted him with working on the script for _Smell the Sparkle. _Elphaba sometimes thought that was the most exhausting part of all.

Glinda now had a week until her due date and Elphaba and Nessarose were on their way out to the Vinkus to spend three weeks at Kiamo Ko.

Nessa spent most of the journey knitting, she had been working on a few things for the baby ever since Glinda had written to her and asked her to be the baby's godmother, which she had happily accepted. Elphaba spent her time making notes on a few proposed bills for her father.

In the past six months, both sisters had ended up working alongside their father. Nessa was learning all about her eventual duties as Governor; whereas Elphaba had been assisting Frex on policy decisions and putting her politics degree to good use. Her father had been impressed with her work on the new curriculum and had soon begun to give her more work to do.

When she had returned from the Vinkus in August, she and Frex had discussed the current state of her relationship with Fiyero. And Elphaba could only presume, they would be having another discussion when they returned in three weeks' time.

The new relationship between Elphaba and Frex pleased Nessarose perhaps almost as much as the relationship between Elphaba and Fiyero. Elphaba could understand that, it was much easier for Nessa when she wasn't caught between her father and her sister.

"Are you nervous about seeing them again? Fiyero and Glinda?" Nessa asked her sister as they entered the last mile before Kiamo Ko.

Elphaba looked up from the papers she was reading with a start. "What? No. Should I be?"

"I don't know, we haven't seen them in six months. I just thought…"

"Are _you _nervous about seeing them?"

"No," Nessa allowed. "But they're just my friends, not my…"

Elphaba chuckled. "I know what you mean. But no, I'm not nervous. I don't think."

Nevertheless, as the carriage came to a stop and Elphaba climbed out as a footman came to help Nessa; Elphaba felt a nervous thrill run through her. Or maybe it was anticipation, who knew.

When Nessa was situated in her chair, they headed inside. Just as they reached the front doors, it opened from the other side and Elphaba found herself face to face with Fiyero.

His face lit up at the sight of her. "Hi."

Elphaba couldn't help but smile at him. "Hi."

Fiyero hesitated for a moment and then leaned forward to kiss her.

"Hi, Nessa," he greeted the other girl, once he'd pulled away.

"Hello," Nessa replied, sounding faintly amused.

"Come in," Fiyero said hastily, remembering himself after a moment and ushering them inside.

"How's Glinda?" Nessa asked as they passed through the foyer and headed towards the conservatory.

"She's good. I mean, she's tired and she thinks she's fat. But she's good. Healthy."

"Does she still think the baby's a girl?" Nessa asked.

Fiyero grinned. "Yes."

"But you still think it's a boy," Elphaba pointed out.

"True," Fiyero admitted.

They settled into the conservatory, and Fiyero had refreshments brought for the girls after their long journey.

"So, what's the plan?" Elphaba asked Fiyero finally, from her spot next to him on a loveseat.

At some point between the foyer and the conservatory, he had taken her hand and was lightly refusing to let it go; which Elphaba didn't mind until the food came.

"Well, Jules will be here in about an hour. He's holding auditions for _Smell the Sparkle _this afternoon and wants to show you everything."

Elphaba nodded. She had to admit she was proud of how Julyan had worked on the musical and how it had all come together. He had worked on it in every free moment he had whilst setting up his own wedding and event planning company, _Fabulous Events. _Julyan had said he was "inspired" when he had helped Glinda plan her and Fiyero's wedding, and as he had said to Fiyero "I already have a reputation for throwing amazing parties, so why not make some money out of it?"

"And once he gets here, we'll head over to Glinda and Boq's for dinner," Fiyero finished. "Boq and I figured that was easier for her, not having to go anywhere."

"Where are your parents?" Elphaba asked.

"They're in the Outer Vinkus for a few days for the opening of a new hospital. I was supposed to go instead, but just in case Glinda went into labour, they've gone instead. They'll be back the day after tomorrow."

They chatted easily for the next hour, until there were running footsteps and Julyan hurried into the room.

"You're here!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hi, Julyan," Elphaba greeted him. "How are auditions going?"

Julyan rolled his eyes and squeezed himself in between Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Er, no," Fiyero protested, shoving him aside. "Sit on the other side."

Julyan rolled his eyes dramatically, but moved to the other side of Elphaba.

"Well, today was the first day of auditions," he told Elphaba and Nessa. "I'm casting Mael right now, and I saw twenty-seven actors today."

"Were any of them any good?" Fiyero asked.

"I asked seven of them to come in tomorrow for callbacks. So, not a total loss. Of course, the _real _struggle will be casting Savio. I mean, there are not that many people out there playing someone as fabulous as him, you know?"

"You are not playing the role yourself," Elphaba and Fiyero said in unison.

Julyan opened his mouth indignantly and then closed it without saying anything. "You know what, that's just _fine," _he pouted. "_Be _that way."

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I didn't miss this," she muttered to Fiyero, who stifled a laugh.

Eventually, the four of them left for the townhouse that Glinda and Boq were currently calling home. Fiyero's parents had given the couple license to decorate it how they wanted and make it their own whilst they lived there. Nessa and Elphaba had briefly seen it when Glinda and Boq had chosen it from the selection Fiyero had shown them; but they had not seen it since the couple had actually moved in.

Boq greeted them at the door, beaming happily. "Hey, guys! Come on in. Glinda's in the living room."

Glinda was slowly getting up as they entered the room.

"Hi!"

"Wow!" Nessa exclaimed softly. "Glinda, look at you!"

"I know. I'm huge," Glinda said miserably, looking down at her stomach.

"No," Nessa said immediately, looking horrified.

"That's not what she was saying," Elphaba reassured Glinda quickly. "You have to remember, the last time we saw you, you were barely showing at all. All we've had to go off the past few months are the occasional paparazzi photo."

The press were still highly interested in the events of the past summer. As Julyan had predicted, the press had taken the angle that Glinda and Boq's marriage had been arranged to save her reputation; but Glinda and Boq had never responded to the claims. Elphaba, much to her relief, was still staying out of the press in regards to her relationship with Fiyero.

"How are you feeling?" Elphaba asked Glinda.

"Good. I'm glad it's almost over. The midwife says the baby is going to be big."

"Well, Fiyero's almost six feet tall, does that surprise you?"

Boq jumped in. "Do you guys want a tour? Glinda's made some changes since you last saw the place."

He gave the girls a tour, and they returned just in time for dinner to be served.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Nessa asked Glinda over dinner.

The blonde nodded with a smile. "We do. One if Bug is a boy, and one for a girl."

"Are they the same names you picked out when you were sixteen?" Elphaba asked without really thinking about it.

Glinda had told her shortly after they'd become friends that she'd had her children's names picked out since she was a teenager. She had thought it a sign of fate that they happened to work very well with "Tiggular".

Elphaba froze as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She wasn't sure whether she should have brought that up or not.

But Glinda answered her nonchalantly. "The girl's name is. The boy's name was actually Fiyero's suggestion."

"It's Julyan," Julyan said confidently.

"It's really not," Fiyero replied, rolling his eyes. "Will you give up on that?"

"Name a child after me," Julyan shot back.

"You get to be godfather, isn't that enough?"

Julyan shrugged. "Meh."

Fiyero rolled his eyes again.

As the days passed, they all grew more eager waiting for Glinda to go into labour. It was Julyan who started the pool of just when the baby would arrive, although Elphaba and Glinda suspected that if it hadn't been his child, that duty would have fallen to Fiyero.

Glinda and Elphaba were sure the baby would arrive late, although Elphaba claimed that was because "it's Fiyero's child", whereas Glinda's argument was "just to spite me". Boq and Nessa had wagered the baby would come early, and Fiyero and Julyan had taken the unusual step of both betting the baby would come on the due date of Valentine's Day.

"What makes you think that?" Elphaba asked them when they were comparing theories.

"Irony?" Fiyero replied.

"Because who doesn't want to be born on Valentine's Day?" Julyan explained as though it were obvious.

To the surprise of them all however, it seemed to be Fiyero and Julyan who would be proven right.

When Elphaba awoke on Valentine's Day and left her room for breakfast, she was slightly startled to find a note and a single red rose taped to the other side of her door.

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Fae. Was hoping to see you over breakfast, but guess what? Glinda's in labour. Guess who won the pool? You and Nessa should come over when you get up. I love you. Fiyero."_

Elphaba immediately hurried down to find Nessa, who was in the dining room having breakfast with Fiyero's parents.

"Glinda's in labour?" Nessa gasped when her sister showed her the note. "Should we go over?"

"Do we want to go over there with Glinda in labour?" Elphaba asked tentatively. "I think I'd rather wait until the baby's born, wouldn't you?"

"I think that's our plan," Emyr agreed.

Malika looked at her husband in amusement. "When I was in labour with Fiyero, he went off on a hunting party in the Thousand Year Grasslands."

"That was a coincidence!" Emyr exclaimed, which told both girls this was a long argument between the king and queen.

"We should send a message to Julyan," Elphaba said to Nessa. "I'm sure he'll want to know."

"Didn't he say he was working a wedding today?" Nessa frowned.

Elphaba grinned and Nessa rolled her eyes in understanding. "So, you're going to tell him knowing he can't leave, and it'll drive him crazy."

"Glinda could be in labour for _hours," _Elphaba said innocently. "We're just keeping him updated."

"You're mean," Nessa replied, but was unable to stop a smile from spreading on her face.

The day passed slowly as they waited for any news from Fiyero or Boq. Julyan kept sending Elphaba notes asking for updates, to the point where she was really regretting her decision to tell him anything. Nessa merely laughed at her irritation and said it was karma.

When a message arrived just after four o'clock that afternoon for Elphaba, she almost didn't open it, until she saw the handwriting was not Julyan's, but Fiyero's.

She quickly opened it, and saw just one sentence.

"_Come ASAP."_

Elphaba hastily sent word to Julyan before she, Nessa and the king and queen left for Glinda and Boq's.

Boq met them at the door, looking dazed and exhausted.

"Are you ok?" Nessa asked in alarm. "Were you _in _the room?"

He nodded weakly. "Glinda asked me to."

"Boq, if you're going to survive this marriage, you _have _learn to say no to Glinda," Elphaba recommended.

"Would you have said no, if they'd asked you to be here?"

"I did ask her," Fiyero said, coming into the room.

"Not technically," Elphaba retorted. "I believe your exact words were '_you and Nessa should come over'. _We decided not to."

Fiyero kissed her lightly. "So you just abandoned us. Thanks."

"Any time," she grinned.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Nessa asked them eagerly. "I'm assuming the baby _is _here, although your note didn't say."

"It's a boy," Fiyero confirmed.

Elphaba grinned. "Excellent. I was really hoping it would be a boy," she admitted.

"To make fun of Glinda?" Boq asked knowingly.

"A little. I think we're at that stage," Elphaba chuckled.

Fiyero grinned too. "You guys want to see Glin and the baby?"

"Yes," Malika said firmly.

Fiyero and Boq led them upstairs to where Glinda was lying in bed, holding the baby.

"He's beautiful," Elphaba murmured quietly to Fiyero, looking at the baby.

"Yeah, he is, isn't it?" Fiyero replied, pride in his voice.

"He looks very much like you," Nessa noted, admiring the baby.

"What's his name, son?" Emyr asked.

It was Glinda who answered. "Mazhar. Mazhar Fiyero Tiggular-Underhill."

"Mazhar?" Elphaba repeated. "That name sounds familiar."

Fiyero nodded. "It's the name of my great-great uncle."

Elphaba remembered the story, Fiyero had written her about it after she'd returned to Munchkinland.

"The one who abdicated the throne to be with the peasant girl?"

"The one who abdicated the throne to be with the woman he loved," Fiyero corrected her.

"We thought that his story was an important thing to remember," Glinda said softly. "How important it is to be with the people you love, no matter the consequences."

"So, what better namesake for our son?" Fiyero said.

"I think it's perfect," Malika said, smiling at Fiyero and Glinda.

There was a frantic knock on the door fifteen minutes later, and Boq went downstairs to answer it, returning with Julyan on his heels.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" were his first words, entering the room with an armful of bags and pink and blue balloons.

"You could have asked me when I answered the door," Boq pointed out, and was ignored.

"It's a boy," Fiyero answered his friend.

Julyan immediately dumped his bags on the floor and separated the blue balloons from the pink. He handed the former to Fiyero, and the released the latter into the hallway.

"Did you buy both pink _and_ blue things?" Nessa asked, peering into the nearest bag.

"I wanted to be prepared," Julyan explained. "So, let me look at little Julyan."

Glinda laughed, letting him get a better look at the baby. "Mazhar," she informed him. "His name is Mazhar."

Julyan recognised the name immediately, and the story behind it. "That's a great choice," he admitted. "Very appropriate. Not as good as _Julyan, _but it'll do."

After he'd admired the baby, he separated the appropriate gender gifts from his variety and handed them to Glinda and Fiyero.

"What are you going to do with all the pink things you bought?" Malika asked him, looking amused.

Julyan shrugged. "They'll go to whichever one of those two has a girl," he replied, gesturing between Elphaba and Fiyero and Boq and Glinda.

Elphaba froze, Boq turned red and Fiyero immediately made a sound of protest. Glinda was the only one completely unfazed and merely giggled.

"Julyan, I think one baby is enough for now, ok? I'm exhausted."

Elphaba jumped up from her perch on the end of the bed.

"We should let you rest," she said hastily.

The others agreed, and they all headed out of the room so that Glinda and the baby could rest. Malika and Emyr left, after congratulating their son and promising to come by the next day when everyone was more rested.

Nessa and Elphaba were thinking of leaving too, but Fiyero and Boq convinced them to stay. And Julyan had no intention of going anywhere.

"What time did you leave this morning?" Elphaba asked Fiyero as the five of them seated themselves in the living room.

"Boq sent me a note at about five this morning," he replied, stifling a yawn.

Nessa winced. "So, it was a long labour."

Boq nodded. "She started having contractions last night, but she wouldn't let me send for Fiyero or the midwife until this morning, when they got stronger."

"What was it like?" Julyan asked, wrinkling his nose. "Being in the room?"

"Weird. But pretty cool," Fiyero answered.

"Mostly weird," Boq agreed.

"Wait until it's your kid," Julyan told him knowingly.

Boq spluttered, turning red again. "Wha- how would _you _know? And why does everyone assume Glinda and I will ever…"

"She _really _wants a daughter," Elphaba replied, nodding wisely.

Boq glared at her. "_You're_ in no position to comment," he told her and she made a face at him.

"I agree with Glinda," Fiyero said calmly. "One kid is enough… for now."

Elphaba didn't like his tone when he said that last bit.

"How did the wedding go?" Nessa asked Julyan.

Julyan told them about the wedding, and the conversation moved away to other things. Eventually, Julyan, Nessa and Elphaba decided to leave. When she went to say goodbye, Elphaba found Fiyero in the nursery where they had moved the baby, standing over the bassinet watching his son sleep.

"You think I can do this, Fae?" he asked quietly.

"Of course you can," Elphaba said immediately. "You and Glinda will be great parents."

"Poor kid is going to be so confusified about all this," Fiyero said sympathetically.

"You just need to explain it right so that he understands. Somehow," Elphaba frowned slightly.

"Glinda and I have been talking about that the last month or so, once we decided on Mazhar for the name if it was a boy."

"What did you decide?"

Fiyero smiled softly. "That whatever we tell him, we want him to know that we love him. And we want him to know that our main priority is his happiness."

Elphaba smiled. "See? Great parents."

Fiyero grinned at her and took her hand. "Plus, we're not alone. Maz has six grandparents- if you count Boq's parents, which we are. He's got Nessa and Jules as godparents, Boq… and you."

It was almost a question. Elphaba met his gaze and nodded slightly. "He'll have me," she confirmed in whisper. "No matter what."

Fiyero squeezed her hand lightly and with one last look at the baby, they left the nursery quietly.

Fiyero's mind was a whirl of emotions. He had a son. And somehow, now that the baby was here, he and Glinda seemed to be truly at peace with one another. As Glinda had said before their friends had arrived- "all the pain and heartache and the mess… it all seems worth it now, doesn't it?"

Fiyero looked down thoughtfully at the baby. "Yeah, I get what you mean. It doesn't mean I don't regret what I did though… not being honest with you."

Glinda shook her head. "I don't."

Fiyero was surprised.

"No matter what," she explained softly. "We have him. I can't be mad or regret anything that's given me him."

Fiyero agreed wholeheartedly.

"We can do this, right?" he'd asked her. "Together? No matter where you and Boq end up living?"

Glinda had nodded. "Of course. We're a family," she said firmly. "An unconventional family, but a family. Always," she promised him.

**The End**

**AN. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! It was a much bigger and much more positive response than I was expecting! **

**My next fic is only a short one- 5 chapters or so. I'm hoping to start posting by the end of the month, but it will depend on how much writing I get done. I can tell you it's called _The Most Convenient Definitions. _**

**I don't know for sure what my next _big _fic will be, but when I do, it'll be announced via the usual methods (AKA Twitter, tumblr, my blog). **


End file.
